One Life
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ganondorf había conseguido el trono, lo cual significaba que era hora de que un nuevo héroe apareciera. El unico problema es que esta vez la princesa, no podria ayudarle, pues ella ahora era la hija de Ganondorf. Pero el destino del héroe y la princesa siempre esta unido. Aunque ahora, ambos en bandos diferente, parecia complicar la situación con una revolucion en camino.
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo

_Después de llevar varios días pensando en que regalarte para tu cumpleaños…no se me ocurrió nada suficientemente bueno. Por eso Eva, esta historia es especialmente para tu cumpleaños, hecha para ti y espero que la disfrutes._

 _Gracias por estar ahí siempre para mí, eres una gran amiga y te aprecio con todo mi corazón._

 _Viva nuestra telepatía Kwami y nuestro amor por todos nuestros gustos similares._

 _The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio de todo.**

 _La historia inicio hace algunos años, donde el reino de Hyrule sufrió una terrible calamidad. Después de muchos años de lucha contra el pueblo Gerudo, su líder, Ganondorf el oscuro, había logrado tomar por completo la ciudadela donde estaba el castillo real._

 _Ese día no solo múltiples vidas se perdieron en una gran guerra que estaba dando final, también la reina, la legítima dueña del trono, murió esa misma noche dando a luz a su legítima heredera al trono._

 _Desde ese momento, Ganondorf se apodero del trono de Hyrule, comenzando una terrible dictadura de la cual, aun años después, nadie puede liberarse. Muchos que lo han intentado, experimentaron de primera mano el gran poder que era poseedor ese hombre._

 _Pronto no solo fue la ciudadela, pronto todo el reino temió el poder de ese hombre._

 _Pero era demasiado tarde…Lord Ganondorf ahora era el poseedor de todo lo que tocaba la luz._

…

En medio de una enorme habitación, una mujer de piel morena y cabellera roja, observaba confundida a la niña frente a ella, esperando una reacción de su parte…negativa para variar. Pero como de costumbre, esos grandes ojos azules la vieron expectantes de que más pasaría a continuación, sin parecer aburrida por la historia.

Dicha una y otra vez, durante muchos años.

Pero no, la pequeña niña miraba todo alegre de escucharle hablar.

Como de costumbre.

Nabooru soltó un suspiro resignado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La habitación en la que estaban, estaba ubicada en una de las torres más altas del castillo de la ciudadela, el único edificio que conservaba la gloria e imponencia que paso antes de la dictadura de Ganondorf. Esto debido a que era el hogar en el que este vivían ahora. La habitación era enorme, pero al mismo tiempo vacía, con una enorme cama y un tocador en una esquina, lo único diferente era una gran biblioteca de libros que leía la niña.

Solo tenía diez años, pero sin duda era muy inteligente.

Zelda.

La hija legitima de los anteriores soberanos de Hyrule…bueno…algo así. Solo era conocido entre las Gerudo, pero todas sabían que Zelda, era una hija legítima de Ganondorf. Nadie comprendía como ni cuando, pero sin duda esa chica portaba la sangre de su rey y por lo tanto, esa niña era protegida por todas ellas. Muchas decían que durante la guerra, Ganondorf logro capturar a la reina en un intento de negociar la paz, forzándola y dejándola embarazada.

Pero nadie sabía la verdad.

No era algo que su rey fuera a confesar, ni tampoco tenía por qué.

Aunque aun así, Zelda tenía una nula similitud con las Gerudo.

La niña de diez años era de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos de un color azul intenso y una corta cabellera rubia alborotada. Ahora solo portaba un simple pantalón abombado color blanco y un top de diseños azulado. No le gustaba vestir muchos accesorios de oro como ella o ropa muy ostentosa.

Era bastante simple para su edad, pero con una gran capacidad de conocimiento. Su mano derecha siempre estaba vendada al igual que la izquierda, para protegerla de la vista de cualquiera.

— Nabooru— hablo Zelda con voz infantil, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

La niña estaba de pie frente a ella, que estaba sentada en una elegante butaca de la habitación, donde había contado la historia de La Diosa de la arena.

— Que desea su majestad— respondió de forma formal.

La niña frunció el ceño, claramente desconforme con ser tratada de esa forma, pero igual luego se calmó. Probablemente tenía esa duda hace algún tiempo, pero no la había dicho antes.

— ¿Por qué no tengo el cabello rojo o la piel oscura como todos?— pregunto de forma interesada.

Probablemente de no tener su experiencia, su rostro se hubiera deformado en una mueca de incomodidad, pero ella no era así. Había aprendido a controlar sus emociones hace mucho tiempo, con un líder como Ganondorf, le toco experimentar que estar de segunda al mando, era perder parte de su sensibilidad.

Cosa que era difícil al lado de alguien tan inocente como Zelda.

Una niña que no conocía exactamente, como el mundo ahora estaba dividido. Como ella era una pequeña afortunada en vivir con el hombre más fuerte del mundo, sin sufrir las injusticias que todas las otras razas ahora mismo sufrían. Que no era una niña muerta de hambre en las calles, que la gente moría todos los días y que el soberano de ese lugar era alguien sin sentimientos.

Tampoco podía explicarle que ella era la hija de una mujer, que había muerto hace mucho por su reino y que ahora, lo único que quedaba…era un vago recuerdo que a nadie le importaba.

Para Zelda, ella solo era alguien diferente entre ellos, aunque nunca seria parte de ellos.

— Tus genes te hicieron como eres ahora, no es algo que se pueda controlar— musito por bajo una vaga respuesta.

Que claramente no convenció del todo a la niña.

— Pero mi padre es igual que ustedes…yo soy la única diferente— expreso la niña molesta.

Suspiro por bajo antes de ponerse de pie.

— Es hora de su entrenamiento, así que esas preguntas serán respondidas por nuestro señor después— anuncio caminando a la puerta.

Vio a la niña seguirla rápidamente con expresión triste.

— Mi padre nunca quiere verme— índico con aura melancólica.

Eso era verdad.

Ganondorf su señor, no estaba en la misma habitación que la niña, al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Incluso comían en horarios diferentes, las pocas ocasiones que se toparon entre pasillos, había ignorado a la niña de forma que parecía no existiera en su mirada. A pesar de eso, Zelda se esforzaba por verlo y hablarle, aunque fuera ignorada.

Por eso hace dos años había empezado a entrenar con las Gerudo, si bien no era necesario que aprendiera a luchar, estaba orgullosa de ver como esa niña aprendía rápido. Sin duda su principal motivo era demostrarle a su padre sus habilidades, pero igualmente era admirable ver a una mujer que aprendía a defenderse por sí misma.

Solo había un problema.

Lo noto cuando al caminar por los pasillos del castillo, la niña miraba por el ventanal con mirada algo triste e incómoda. La ciudadela ya no era aquella hermosa ciudad que ella conoció antes del nacimiento de la princesa. Aquellos altos edificios, las tiendas, los niños y mujeres…eso se había reducido a una ciudad de escombros, gente muriendo y algunos pocos afortunados que lograban mantenerse a pesar de todo este mal.

Una dictadura.

Ganondorf ahora gobernaba todo, aquellos que se opusieran, morirían en una ejecución publica, los que sobrevivían.

Deberían aprender a vivir de sobras.

No es como si Nabooru estuviera muy contenta con aquella injusticia, pero solamente quedaba obedecer a su señor. Aun así, notaba una mirada de anhelo y un alma que deseaba ayudar en el rostro de Zelda. Aunque nunca hubiera salido de las tierras del castillo, era como si algo la guiara fuera de este.

Llegaron a la parte baja de la estructura, en donde antes había un gran campo libre, ahora estaba lleno de tiendas y diferentes lugares donde dormían su familia. No es como si el castillo tuviera pocas habitaciones o hiciera falta, simplemente era su tradición quien les encantaba vivir en un lugar así.

Extrañaba a veces el desierto, su hogar, sus costumbres y rutinas.

Pero ahora este era su hogar.

Varias Gerudo saludaron amablemente a Zelda cuando esta pasaba, la niña sonreía con amabilidad y contestaba con gran elocuencia a las preguntas de las demás.

Todas eran similares por supuesto, cabellera roja (corta, larga, rizada, peinados diferentes) piel morena y ropa bastante independiente. No era nada similar a la ropa de los Hylianos, quienes eran unos inútiles y menospreciaba por su simple existencia. Aun recordaba la toma de la ciudad, como unos desgraciados intentaban huir con su dinero o dejar a otros morir, ellos probaron rápidamente el filo de su espada, sin importarle que fueran políticos o aristócratas.

Morirían por el simple hecho de no merecer vivir.

Llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento del castillo, que probablemente antes debió ser para su ejército, pero que no había servido de nada contra ellas….junto una gran cantidad de monstruos que su señor había invocado. El ejército ni siquiera había tenido la menor oportunidad de sobrevivir, menos debido a la ausencia de los sheikah.

Noto a unas dos Gerudo curiosas viendo todo con interés, era más que evidente que el crecimiento de Zelda era visto con gran curiosidad entre todas.

Siempre habían sido solo Gerudo.

Si bien Zelda era ahora la mitad de una de ellas, era aún alguien de afuera, pero cuyo talento, era una interesante sorpresa.

Rápidamente la niña se impulsó con rapidez y agilidad, junto con un pequeño cuchillo en sus manos, que esquivo sin mucha dificultad. Pero noto admirada y con un poco de orgullo, como la niña había mejorado su salida y su puntería, tal como le había aconsejado la última vez.

Zelda no era un gran oponente para luchar, simplemente era una niña que intentaba encestar algún golpe, fallando de forma fácil. Pero sus ojos llenos de determinación, esos músculos que comenzaban a marcarse a la hora de hacer algunos movimientos y su tenacidad.

Eran un indicador, que en el futuro sería una digna oponente.

Los cuchillos y espadas no eran su fuerte sin duda, por eso intentaba entrenarla bastante con ellos. Había notado como una vez usando un florete, la niña noto una gran facilidad para aprender, al igual que una puntería casi perfecta con el arco.

Era un pequeño diamante que debía pulirlo.

Ella como su nodriza pensaba hacer de Zelda una experta guerrera.

Unas dos horas después, cuando noto a la niña tirada en el suelo, con sudor y apenas respirando. Alzo la vista con curiosidad a una ventana del castillo, notando a su señor viendo intensamente en su dirección. Había notado aquello hace algunos minutos, pero este siguió viendo el transcurso del entrenamiento con seriedad.

Estaba viendo a Zelda con esos ojos dorados llenos de muerte.

Sintió un escalofrió cuando este se giró y continuo su camino.

Suspiro al sentirse libre de esa mirada, antes de voltear a ver a la princesa, exigiéndole que se pusiera de pie.

…

.

…

 _Cuando Ganondorf se posiciono en el trono, no solo los Hylianos sufrieron las consecuencias, el próspero reino de Hyrule, poco a poco se fue derrumbando para dar el nacimiento de uno nuevo. Uno más oscuro y lleno de terror, que provocarían que cada ser viviente, entrara en una nueva etapa de su vida._

 _Aprender a sobrevivir._

…

Link no comprendía que pasaba en ese entonces, cuando nació apenas la guerra estaba iniciando, tenía tan solo tres años cuando Ganondorf se apodero del poder. Así que cuando veía a sus padres preocupados en su hogar, no entendía que pasaba. Para el niño todo era simplemente, la vida que había vivido.

No conocía otra.

Siempre pasaba dentro de su hogar en Ordon, en la región de Latoan. Era un reino que comenzaba a prosperar, no era tan grande como la ciudadela (Según contaba su padre) pero era bastante enorme para todos a comparación de sus inicios. Había escuchado historias de como ese lugar hace siglos fue un pequeño pueblo, que ahora era una ciudad.

Una ciudad importante para el reino de Hyrule, por lo tanto, un lugar que rápidamente fue atacado por Gerudo y monstruos para tenerlo en control.

Link no sabía que Ganondorf ahora era el dueño de todo, tampoco entendía mucho de eso.

Solo era un niño.

Pero cuando vio en primera fila con cinco años, como su padre fue colgado frente al pueblo, por actuar como médico y salvar la vida de una niña, sintió algo dentro de él.

Era imposible para un niño odiar, pero ese día, algo dentro de él se rompió. No era el llanto de su hermana a su lado, tampoco el que su madre estuviera débil de salud y ese día, al ver la muerte de su esposo, una parte de su esperanza se apagara.

Era algo diferente…era un…

¿Por qué?

Había algún motivo para ese sufrimiento, para haber vivido dos años en escasas dificultades, para que de la nada mataran ahora a su padre, poniéndolos en un aprieto más grande.

Tampoco cuando al tener siete años, su madre murió de una terrible enfermedad que se avecino en la ciudad. Dejándolos a él y su hermana menor, abandonados en la calle. Apenas sobreviviendo en un mundo donde la oscuridad estaba a todas horas, donde la maldad era libre y todos debían aprender a sobrevivir.

Muchas veces soportaron hambre, era difícil conseguir comida y habían aprendido a vivir bajo un puente. Debían luchar contra otra gente mayor que también estaba muriendo y tenía hambre. Pero él no podía aceptar su destino y dejarse morir.

Su hermana pequeña estaba a su cuidado.

Su padre había muerto.

Su madre también.

Él no la abandonaría.

Así que ambos habían aprendido a sobrevivir poco a poco en las calles, sabían cómo robar comida de los mercados, tenían algunas prendas para los inviernos y para su suerte, cazar no le fue tan difícil. Solían comerciar algunos animales pequeños para conseguir otros materiales importantes.

La vida en las calles era difícil, aterradora y cansada…pero una parte dentro de él se negaba aceptar el camino fácil. Aun cuando había visto otros niños (igualmente abandonados o solos) dejarse llevar por los hombres o mujeres de la ciudad y vender su cuerpo por unas cuantas monedas.

Se negaba aceptar ese destino tan pobre, aún tenía algo de orgullo y mucho menos dejaría a su hermana pasar por eso.

Cuando él cumplió doce años, ya estaba acostumbrado a las calles con gran facilidad, era alguien con mañas y uno de los mejores ladrones de Ordon. Había logrado obtener una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad y dentro del bosque, donde vivía con su hermana una vida…relativamente bien. Si hablaba de la gente que había visto morir en las calles por hambre o maltratos, era una vida bastante aceptable.

Algunas veces se dormía con el estómago vacío, pero se debía aguantar y esperar que el siguiente día fuera mejor.

Ordon no era la ciudad que de niño pudo vivir, ahora era una gran cantidad de edificios en ruinas, prostíbulos y peleas ilegales por doquier. Las personas morían en las calles, las tabernas estaban llenas de bandidos y la droga no era raro en esos lugares.

No es como si el consumiera algo de eso, pero, estaba acostumbrado a que lo rodeara.

Entro a una taberna ignorando como una mujer estaba siendo casi violada en una esquina, no es como si pudiera hacer algo. Era el segundo al mando del pueblo, solamente Zant lograría controlarlo, enfrentarse a ese sujeto era muerte segura.

Una parte dentro de él sintió lastima por esa mujer, pero no pudo más que suspirar y sentarse en la barra colocando una bolsa en la mesa.

El cantinero era padre de una vieja amiga, además de ser un buen amigo de sus padres cuando estos vivieron. Durante muchas ocasiones lo había ayudado y gracias a personas como él, pudo evitar llegar al mundo aún más bajo de ese lugar.

— Gracias por traerlo Link, Malon estará contenta de tener carne para esta noche— hablo Talon tranquilamente sirviendo otra cerveza.

En otro tiempo ese hombre era el dueño de una prospera granja, pero ahora…si bien mantenía aun un poco de su tierra original, para poder sobrevivir tuvo que hacer esa cantina de mala muerte.

Pero había visto igual durante sus años de vida, a hombre buenos morir como perros.

— Saluda a Malon— comento vagamente en voz muy baja desenado salir de ahí corriendo.

Podía sentir a la chica gritar por ayuda, porque alguien la salvara.

Pero ya había visto muchas veces eso, como nadie ayudaría, como debería aceptar su destino. Volga era un poderoso mago de fuego, que reduciría a cenizas a quien quiera que se opusiera a él. No tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, pues no podría ayudar a esa mujer.

Ambos morirían.

Igualmente, sus puños estaban apretados en puños y deseo partirle la mandíbula.

Quiso hacer algo.

De la misma forma que quiso hacer algo cuando vio a su padre morir en la horca.

Pero justo antes de hacer alguna estupidez, por la cual se arrepentiría probablemente más tarde y su hermana también. Un encapuchado había pasado a su lado, que probablemente había estado sentado en alguna parte de la taberna, usando un golpe con su pierna para tirar a Volga al otro lado del lugar.

Quedo impresionado, como casi todos en el lugar.

Volga era enorme, con una gran armadura y una larga cabellera rojiza. Su armadura era igual de tonalidades rojas y portaba una especie de cráneo de dragón en su cabeza.

Era un sujeto sumamente fuerte.

Y temperamental.

Noto rápidamente como varias personas salieron corriendo del lugar, temiendo por daños colaterales, él en cambio tiro a Talon de espalda para que evitara la gran llamarada que Volga soltó de forma intencional. Su brazo recibió la quemadura, pero no le importo, ya que sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en aquel encapuchado que esquivo el ataque fácilmente.

Antes que sin ninguna piedad, diera un puñetazo en la cara de Volga, mandándolo a volar por la ventana y rompiéndola junto con parte de la pared.

Era demasiado.

Impresionante y extraño de ver un acontecimiento así. Desde que tenía memoria, todo aquel que mostraba una mínima rebelión contra los hombres de Ganondorf, tenían muertes humillantes en público que dejaban a otros, con menos ganas de cometer una tontería de ese tipo.

El encapuchado puso una pequeña bolsa con monedas en la barra.

— Siento los daños, esto pagara por todo— musito una voz grave, pero con toque femenino.

Una chica.

Bueno.

Mujer.

Una mujer había hecho eso.

Atraído por todo lo sucedido, se acercó a la ventana para ver como afuera la batalla se reanudaba. Talon intento arrastrarlo lejos de la ventana.

Pero sus ojos vieron asombrados, como el encapuchado esquivaba con facilidad los ataques violentos de Volga. Que este estuviera algo tomado de licor, tampoco era de mucha ayuda para hacer la batalla interesante. Donde el encapuchado esquivo algunos golpes ágilmente por unos minutos, antes de usar sus dos piernas y dejar inconsciente a Volga.

Ninguno de los curiosos aplaudió, nadie mostro emoción y todos huyeron del lugar.

Nadie quería verse involucrado, pues cuando Zant se hiciera cargo, todos pagarían caro.

Pero no le importo eso, ni las advertencias de Talon de no hacer nada estúpido. Corrió con fuerza para seguir al encapuchado, a una parte cercana a la salida del pueblo.

Este se detuvo y volteo a verlo de reojo.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— cuestiono con voz carente de emociones.

Intento acomodar sus pensamientos, para no decir nada tonto sobre alguien tan interesante como esa persona.

—¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?— pregunto emocionado.

No es como si fuera muy hablador, entre su hermana y él, su hermana menor era la que solía hacer tema de conversación y mantener una parte extrovertida de su familia. Él en cambio era como su madre, quien solía ser una mujer calmada y que no hablaba mucho, pero en esta ocasión, esos movimientos de batalla, esa forma de revelarse contra su autoridad.

Fue simplemente…esplendida.

Vio al sujeto verlo detenidamente unos instantes, antes de bajarse lentamente la capucha.

Su piel era morena, como había escuchado que era la de las Gerudo que ahora estaban en la cima de la ciudadela. Pero su cabello era blanco y corto, excepto por un mechón largo y atado con varias tiras de colores oscuros. Sus ojos rojos y rasgos poco femeninos, le hicieron abrir sus ojos incrédulo.

Era una mujer.

Pero tenía una fuerte aura imponente.

— Estaba buscando a personas…pero pensé que no había nadie que aun conservara algo de…valor— musito con ojos inexpresivos.

Él en cambio no comprendía, que estaba frente a Impa, una mujer Sheikah y de las principales cabezas de la resistencia.

Y que pronto él estaría envuelto en ese mundo luchando por sus deseos de libertad.

…

.

…

 _Esta es la historia de Hyrule, pero no solo de su reino y como todas sus razas debían unirse para luchar contra su opresor. Se trataba sobre la historia que envolvía al próximo héroe y la poseedora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría._

 _Como nuevamente iniciarían un círculo al igual que sus anteriores vidas pasadas, para acabar con el mal que se ceñía sobre las tierras._

 _Pero esta vez era diferente, pues ahora la princesa y el héroe no estaban en un mismo bando. No estaban juntos para luchar contra el portador de la trifuerza del poder._

 _Ya que ambos en esta ocasión, serian enemigos._

 _Lo cual sería el primer indicador, que este círculo que se repetía a través de tantos años, estaba por dar un cambio a la historia en general._

 **Continuara…**

 _Este universo está ubicado después de todos los juegos de Zelda, aunque guardara un gran parecido con algunas cosas del nuevo Zelda que está por salir para wiiu y Nintendo switch._

 _Espero esta historia les interese y que les gustara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Terreno enemigo

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 2: Terreno enemigo.**

Cada mañana era exactamente lo mismo, levantarse apenas salía el sol, lavarse la cara y ponerse ropa cómoda de su raza Gerudo. Luego de tomar un desayuno sencillo, iría a practicar sola con alguna arma hasta que fuera hora de sus clases particulares de historia. Después de eso almorzaría, con suerte en presencia de su padre y en la tarde practicaría con otras Gerudo batallas.

Luego en la noche se daría un baño en el que tenía privado, antes de irse a dormir.

Algunas cosas más otros menos. Cuando tenía tiempo libre leía alguna historia, paseaba por el jardín y tomaba el sol en alguna parte. Hablaría con otras Gerudo y participaría con ellas en diferentes actividades. Algunas hacían fiestas en la noche, dependiendo la celebración, donde ella terminaba aprendiendo bailes y cantos que solía practicar en su tiempo a solas.

Ese era el mundo que debía tener y en su mayoría, lograba cumplir perfectamente.

Excepto quizás porque había una vez al mes, donde durante unos minutos las Gerudo tenían un pequeño agujero en su horario a la hora de cambiar de vigilantes. Donde ella tampoco tenía clases y según todos, pasaba en alguna parte del castillo leyendo alguna historia o pérdida en su mundo.

Donde no solía portar sus usuales ropas, donde dejaba su pantalón abombado negro y su camisa de top azulada, junto su cola de cabello. Para cambiar a ropas de civil normal, algo azuladas y su pelo largo suelto, con un peinado simple en la parte de su frente para que no le estorbara.

Luego se ponía una simple capucha que ocultara su rostro, ignorando que la mayoría de ciudadanos nunca la habían visto.

Era ese momento, durante una hora o con suerte dos, que sentía que de verdad estaba viva. Que no seguía solo una simple rutina, si no que tenía por fin, control sobre ella misma.

Que era alguien.

Siempre llevaba un poco de dinero y comida en una mochila, que solía repartir en la gente necesitada. Su padre de saber eso, probablemente llegaría aborrecerla más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero no podía evitarlo, sentir empatía por esos pobres desamparados, que ocupaban de la mano amiga de alguien.

Nabooru siempre solía ayudar a las Gerudo que estaban heridas o enfermas, la gente fuera del castillo, no era más diferente que ellos.

Pero su padre no lo veía.

Lo cual era difícil de aceptar para ella.

Ambos tenían dos puntos de vista muy diferentes, que podrían traer conflictos más adelante. Por eso prefería callar y aceptar cualquier orden de su padre, con tal que este se sintiera un poco orgulloso de ella. Así que tan limitada como estaba en opciones, solo le quedaba visitar a la gente fuera de los muros de su hogar y ayudar a cuantos pudiera.

Aunque debía tener cuidado con evitar a las Gerudo, la suerte de haber crecido durante 17 años con ellas, era que podía escapar de ellas con facilidad alarmante.

Le habían enseñado bien.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver a una niña en un callejón, ya la había visto varias ocasiones y dado algunas monedas, pero aún seguía sin poder estar en peso adecuado. Camino hasta estar al lado de la niña, quien al verla sonrió alegre en medio de tanta oscuridad, con dientes algo podridos y un moretón bajo su ojo.

Suspiro antes de agacharse a la altura de la niña y regalarle una manzana que esta acepto hambrienta.

Ese día era muy largo, aún faltaba ayudar a muchas personas.

Si bien no era mucho lo que hacía, para no llamar la atención y ocasionarle problemas a la larga, intentaba al menos llevarles esperanzas.

Sabía que la esperanza sin actos era algo inútil, pero…a veces tener algo de que sujetarse en medio de la oscuridad, era lo único que te hace soportar un día más.

Un ligero golpe en su hombro, hizo que su maleta cayera al suelo. Rápidamente se apresuró a guardar las reservas de comida que aun esperaba repartir. Pero antes de levantarlas todas, unas manos pequeñas estuvieron a su lado haciendo lo mismo.

Se incorporó, cuando la persona frente a ella hizo lo mismo.

Era una chica, probablemente de su edad o menor. Con el cabello rubio algo corto, pero atado en dos trenzas. No sabía mucho de su ropa, pues era cubierta por una capucha verde algo claro, solo resaltaban sus botas cafés y una mochila en su espalda.

— Lo siento mucho, fue un accidente— dijo de esta en tal jovialidad y musicalidad en su vos.

Que se sorprendió.

No era común ver a alguien aparte de las Gerudo en sus fiestas, ser de esa forma tan extravagante, era algo que los seres vivos habían perdido según la dictadura de su padre. También noto el rostro algo redondo de la chica y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Estaba sana.

No muriendo.

Debía ser una extranjera.

¿Qué haría en ese lugar de mala muerte?

Nadie iba a visitar la ciudadela, un lugar donde la muerte era pan de cada día y estaban cerca de Ganondorf, su padre.

Noto detrás de la chica a otra persona, mucho más alta que ambas y con capucha. Pero pudo notar unos ojos azules verla fijamente con intensidad.

Sintió algo raro.

Algo dentro de ella.

Se oprimió con nostalgia y algo pareció quebrarse en su interior, pero fue una emoción tan débil, tan efímera, que no pudo procesarla o comprenderla exactamente.

Sin saber que pasaba o si algo era importante.

— No hay problema— dijo de forma algo torpe, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

Había visto un par de Gerudo cerca, lo mejor era no perder mucho el tiempo, repartir todos los alimentos y volver a su hogar, antes que alguien notara que había desaparecido.

…

.

…

No había muchos lugares para hospedarse, no había ninguno en realidad. Así que se habían metido a la primera casa abandonada y destruida que vieron. No había muchos guardas en la ciudad, era un lugar abandonado y de mala muerte, que no merecía la pena ser contado. Pero el castillo, eso era otra cosa diferente. El número de Gerudo que comenzaron a ver cerca del castillo, era inmenso, había muchas y ubicadas en cada espacio disponible para una gran fortaleza.

No sería fácil entrar.

Se bajó su capucha y se tiro en el suelo para sentarse un rato, el viaje había sido largo y muy tedioso.

Pero solo ellos podrían hacer algo.

—Luces bastante pensativo hermano—comento al otro encapuchado.

Este no se quitó nada, permaneció quieto frente a la ventana, que dejaba ver el castillo iluminado y esplendoroso. Una imagen que chocaba bastante con el resto del pueblo, que parecía uno fantasma lleno de muertos vivientes.

—La chica de la mañana…lucia bastante bien para vivir aquí—musito el chico de forma lenta.

Su voz no era tan gruesa como otros hombres de su edad, ya tenía 20 años al igual que ella, no por nada eran gemelos. Pero su apariencia era bastante lampiña, aunque bajo esas ropas, había un cuerpo bien formado a punta de entrenamiento y la idea de sobrevivir.

Su ceño se frunció.

—Dices que podría ser alguien de la resistencia—pregunto de forma curiosa.

Ellos conocían a casi todo ser de la resistencia, una que había sido parte de su vida, desde que a los doce años Link conoció a Impa. Una de las principales generales y casi la líder de todo ese movimiento. Si bien a la hora de unirse no eran más que un grupo de gente, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse someter más.

Con siete años de luchas contra las Gerudo.

Monstruos.

Y toda calamidad que enviara Ganondorf para deshacerse de ellos.

Era más grande que nunca.

Un sin número de razas se habían unido a la causa.

Zora.

Goron.

Hylianos.

Humanos.

Hombres bestia.

Sheikah.

Criaturas mágicas de diferentes tierras.

Cada uno de ellos con diferentes líderes, guerreros, y ayudantes. Que ninguno se daba por vencido, que luchaban hasta la muerte, con tal de liberar a Hyrule de la tiranía de ese maligno ser.

Aunque jamás había visto a una chica como la joven de la tarde, bastante bonita y bien de salud.

Sospechoso.

—Crees que debamos reportarlo cuando volvamos de nuestra misión—cuestiono quitándose las botas.

Suspirando un poco al ver sus pies libres.

—Linkle esta misión es fundamental para la resistencia, tómalo con más seriedad—musito su hermano antes de meterse a otra habitación.

Típico su siempre hermano silencioso, con ella solo hablaba para regañarle.

Se sintió algo molesta y rodo los ojos fastidiada, viendo el sol comenzar a desaparecer, ya casi era la hora.

…

Con una fuerza monumental, se puso sobre sus manos y dio una patada giratoria, que envió a la Gerudo contrincante contra la pared. Rápidamente se puso sobre sus pies, esquivando una daga, que logro quitar de su actual dueño, para lanzarla contra una Gerudo que se acercaba a su espalda, dejándola inmóvil en su lugar, y con una leve cortada en su mentón.

Se quedó quieta cuando una campana dio por terminado el encuentro.

Respiro con dificultad, ignorando como siete Gerudo estaban a su alrededor, todas fuera de combate.

Nabooru miraba todo desde una plataforma, con ojos brillantes de orgullo, que le hizo sentir inmensamente bien.

—Veo que la gatita saco garras—fue lo único que menciono antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se posó en su rostro, mientras otras Gerudo llegaban a felicitarla. Para ellas era muy importante la fuerza, que ella se estuviera convirtiendo en la mejor de las guerreras, provocaba una ola de admiración y orgullo en todas aquellas mujeres que la habían visto crecer.

Eso era genial.

Se sentía mejor con ella misma.

—¡HERMANA!—grito una pequeña de once años apareciendo de la nada.

Era delgada y de piel morena, con ojos de color dorado más claros de lo normal y una larga cabellera roja hasta su cintura. Tenía un traje arábico de colores blancos y rosados, haciéndola ver adorable.

—Enma, deberías estar comiendo con nuestro padre—le reprendió luego de abrazarla con fuerza.

Era la hija de Ganondorf y Aveil, la Gerudo de más alto poder entre todas ellas. La cual fue elegida por Ganondorf para poder tener otra hija.

A diferencia de ella, Ganondorf solía pasar bastante tiempo con Enma e incluso a veces la entrenaba en el uso de las espadas. Igual no era un padre muy ejemplar, solía regañarla todo el tiempo y tener un carácter muy severo ante cualquier mínima falla.

Pero al menos no le aborrecía.

Algo que Zelda agradecía enormemente, no soportaría un daño contra su hermana menor.

Los primeros años de vida de Enma, los paso totalmente apartada de ella, pero cuando esta cumplió seis, su padre logro permitir (por insistencia de Aveil y Nabooru) que la niña pudiera estar a su lado. Sobre todo desde que su entrenamiento dejo frutos y era una gran guerrera.

—Ya comimos, papá me dejo venir a verte—expreso la menor alegre.

Su cara era muy infantil y dulce.

Le preocupaba que clase de futuro le deparara. Pues en caso de que algo le pasara a su padre, sin duda Enma era la siguiente en línea sucesoria. Ella ni estaba en la lista de posibles. Si bien al principio eso la deprimió, ella supo que era lo mejor, su corazón no soportaría ser una dictadora y seguir el legado de su padre.

Pero Enma.

No soportaría que algo le pasara.

—Bueno tenemos un tiempo antes de que pases a tus estudios—le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La niña sonrió emocionada, antes de tomarla de la mano y correr dentro del castillo. Probablemente a su salón de juegos personal.

…

Habían tenido espías en la ciudadela, bajo una terrible apariencia que hiciera que nadie sospechara. Este les había instruido sobre cada movimiento, ubicación y horario del castillo. Todo listo para esa noche donde harían uno de sus planes maestros, si bien el intentar asesinar a Ganondorf solo ellos dos, era algo estúpido e inimaginable, por el poder que habían visto de él en algunos campos de batalla, contra la resistencia. Los altos mandos formularon otro tipo de plan.

Uno que sería matar poco a poco al tirano.

Ganondorf tenía una hija, una pequeña niña que era la futura heredera de su imperio y que según fuentes confiables, era alguien importante para este.

Si bien no imaginaban a un hombre tener emociones por, cualquier cosa.

Tenían que tomar ventaja de esa información.

Por lo cual el plan era secuestrar a la niña, para tenerla como posible moneda de cambio y que les diera una oportunidad para negociar…y matar al hombre, en buena teoría.

Entrar no fue difícil.

Linkle con sus ballestas, le dio en la garganta a dos Gerudo que estaban de guardia y que jamás esperarían el golpe. Era el punto más vulnerable y tendrían una hora, antes que otra Gerudo se acercara, tiempo suficiente para entrar y secuestrar a la princesa.

Pasar por los pasillos era muy tonto, había demasiadas Gerudo. Pues su espía había trabajado un tiempo como cocinero y otro como misceláneo. Hombres Hylianos que habían dado todo por la revolución, habiendo sufrido de tratos inhumanos por los dueños del castillo.

El plano mental de ambos, los guio rápidamente por los pasillos.

Cada vez más cerca de su destino.

Vieron a lo lejos el pasillo que tenía una sola puerta al final, bastante limpia y con diseños extraños. Pero era tal y como describieron sus informantes.

Era esa.

Mientras Linkle apuro un poco el paso, Link sintió algo en su espalda, lo que hizo que saltara y empujara a su hermana, ambos cayendo al suelo. Pero aun así con vida y esquivando varias cuchillas que se clavaron en la pared.

Con un ágil movimiento saco una navaja de su ropa, teniendo a su hermana oculta en su espalda, pero con sus ballestas listas.

Ambos serios, pues que alguien los viera no era parte de su plan.

El individuo tenía un pantalón abombado negro, al igual que sus zapatos, un top negro también con su vientre vendado al igual que sus brazos. En su cabeza había una máscara que cubría todo su rostro y su pelo, pero las partes de su piel expuesta eran color muy claro (algo contradictorio si era una Gerudo). En su cintura había dos enormes espadas y no sabría donde ocultaría más armas(a la vista). Solo se dejaban ver sus ojos azul oscuro, que los miraba con frialdad.

Linkle frunció el ceño, lista para atacar, pero su hermano le puso la mano impidiendo que se moviera.

Le vio confundida, pero un movimiento casi nulo señalo la puerta de su objetivo.

Cierto.

Tenían un plan.

Salió corriendo, pero una espada se clavó frente a ella, haciéndola que se detuviera. Giro el rostro asustada, al ver la velocidad de ese ninja, que con duras penas Link pudo detener con su cuchilla. Ambos contrincantes se vieron intensamente, antes que la chica diera una patada que Link esquivo antes de intentar dar un tajo con su cuchillo, que la otra persona esquivo.

Ambos estaban separados ahora por dos metros, pero a una velocidad increíble, nuevamente sus armas volvieron a chocar.

Ella se quedó congelada.

Lincoln, bueno ese era su nombre real, pero todos preferían llamarle Link. Pues ese también había sido el nombre de su padre, algo que ambos querían olvidar. Pero ese chico, era prácticamente el mejor guerrero de la resistencia, junto con ella que tenía la mejor puntería y planes esporádicos, fueron asignados a esa misión, porque solo ellos podrían hacerlo.

Había visto miles de veces a su hermano luchar contra monstruos mitológicos, guerreros de Ganondorf y un sin número de dificultades.

Pero cuando ese guerrero rápidamente dio un giro y corto parte de la mejilla de su hermano.

Se asombró.

Su hermano estaba fallando, no estaba luchando como siempre y parecía distraído.

Ese idiota.

No debes pensar en nada más cuando luchas, solo en acabar con el objetivo.

Tomo ambas ballestas y disparo rápidamente dos veces, una de ellas la joven la esquivo, pero al huir de un golpe directo de Link, una de sus flechas se incrusto en su muslo izquierdo, tirándola al suelo. Un sonido de dolor escapo de su boca, y justo cuando Link estaba por acabarla con una estocada en su espalda, esta se volteo y clavo una cuchilla nueva en la mano de Link.

Ambos se vieron fijamente nuevamente.

Pero ahora con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de ambos cuerpos.

Se preocupó por la mano de su hermano, pero aun así sabía que era ambidiestro, su derecha ahora no funcionaba, pero igual tendría mejores oportunidades con la izquierda. Además que ese enmascarado ya no podría levantarse, así que corrió a la habitación de su objetivo.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, sorprendiéndose de ver todo decorado como si fuera una princesa de cuento de hadas, además que el color rosa era muy sobresaliente.

Vio a la niña dormida tranquilamente en su cama.

Bingo.

…

Sabía que su hermana gemela ya estaría encontrando a la niña, ahora debía enfocarse en terminar su trabajo con ese guardián. Admitía que estaba distraído, algo en esa mirada azulada le daba una mala espina, una incomodidad en su interior y algo que no dejaba a su cerebro pensar como siempre. Era como si una opresión sobre su pecho, no desapareciera.

Algo sumamente incómodo.

¿Estaría enfermo?

Se alejó arrancado el cuchillo de su muñeca, que había atravesado de lado a lado. No se preocupó por ese sujeto o chica, su hermana tenía una gran puntería, además que veía la fecha pasar de lado a lado también en su pierna, y su hermana no fallaba, le había dado a una parte de su terminal nerviosa.

O con suerte a su fémur destruyéndolo.

Depende que pensara la chica en ese momento.

Pero noto como esa guardián, estaba apretando con fuerza la pierna, gimiendo por bajo de dolor (le reconoció que era fuerte, esa flecha probablemente tendría veneno y el dolor debía ser insoportable) sobre el suelo sin poder moverse.

Podría matarla.

Sería fácil.

Pero por algún motivo no pensó hacerlo, simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de la chica, pero se detuvo cuando algo en su pie le hizo caer de cara.

¿Qué rayos?

Rápidamente giro sobre su espalda, para esquivar la daga que se clavó con fuerza en el suelo de piedra. Antes de que la joven estuviera sobre él, sin dejarlo pensar rápido. No sabía cómo rayos esa torpe no pensó en el dolor, ni cuando saco la cuerda para hacerle caer y tirar sin querer su arma.

Un fallo bastante torpe.

Nadie debe dejar nunca caer su arma.

NUNCA.

Era muerte asegurada.

Vio la daga en sus manos, viajar rápidamente a su cuello, deteniéndose un instante.

Solo un instante.

Donde pudo ver los ojos azules de esa persona dudar, sin querer tomar una vida humana. Conocía esa mirada, fue la misma que él tuvo antes de asesinar por primera vez, pues no quería hacerlo, no quería ser un asesino. Igual ante la duda, al final había logrado matar a ese hombre que había asesinado a varios miembros de la resistencia.

Fue lo correcto.

Pero esa chica no pudo hacerlo.

Algo estúpido.

De pronto una nueva flecha paso cerca de la cabeza de la chica, cortando parte de la tela y dejando que unos mechones de cabello rubio salieran. La joven soltó la daga y toco con dolor su cabeza, donde había ahora un corte sobre su oreja.

Antes de caer de lado inconsciente.

Link pestañeo incrédulo, antes de alzar la vista y ver a su hermana, con la princesa inconsciente sobre su hombro.

Giro a ver ahora a la chica en el suelo, dejando su rostro al descubierto. Rápidamente la reconoció, la joven que habían visto hace varias horas en la ciudadela, la misma que había intentado ayudar a varias personas ese día y que sus ojos le recordaron algo.

Había estado a punto de matarlo.

Pero por algún estúpido motivo, no lo hizo.

—Link apúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo—indico Linkle levantándolo con fuerza.

Asintió vagamente algo confundido, dejando a la rubia desangrándose en el suelo, con una extraña sensación de culpa en su interior, que aplaco ante la adrenalina de ver como su misión estaba casi completada.

Ambos rubios corrieron por el lugar, logrando salir del castillo antes de ser descubiertos por alguien.

…

Despertó de golpe sin saber dónde estaba, sintiendo una extraña falta de aire y una sensación de asfixia. Desubicada y sin saber dónde estaba, pronto reconoció sus aposentos y pudo respirar algo tranquila, sin comprender que había pasado, pues su cabeza estaba mareada y todo su cuerpo adolorido. Al ver la luz del sol, supo que era bastante tarde y su entrenamiento probablemente ya debió haber terminado.

Asustada se intentó incorporar, sabiendo que Nabooru la mataría.

Pero se detuvo al quitar sus sabanas, viendo que vestía sus usuales ropas de dormir (un simple camisón blanco), pero en su pierna había una gran venda que cubría su muslo.

De pronto un dolor en su cabeza, le hizo incorporarse rápidamente, cayendo de inmediato al suelo por el dolor de su pierna herida.

Gimió de dolor, antes de llegar con dificultad, y mucho más cuidado a su tocador. Noto incrédula su cabello suelto, pero con vendas sobre la parte de su oreja.

De repente muchos recuerdos llegaron de golpe, ella tranquilamente en el pasillo de la habitación de su hermana, unos extraños sonidos a la distancia y de pronto, dos figuras que caminaban apresuradas donde su pequeña hermana debía estar durmiendo.

Recordó con incredulidad como al atacar, estos esquivaron sus ataques y voltearon a verla.

La batalla.

Sus heridas.

La duda de matar a una persona, a pesar que eso pudo haber salvado a su hermana.

La chica con una ballesta apuntándola, con su hermana en su hombro.

Todo negro.

Culpa.

Una inmensa culpa en la oscuridad.

Se vistió tan bien como pudo y salió de su habitación de golpe, le era difícil caminar, su cuerpo no respondía bien y algo en su interior le aseguro que no había dormido solo unas horas. Al llegar con mucho cansancio al pasillo principal, noto como varias Gerudo evitaban su mirada y no decían nada, lo cual le indico que todo estaba de la mierda.

Abrió la puerta del trono.

Notando a su padre hablando tranquilamente con Aveil. La mujer tenía varias ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero igual comentaba tranquilamente sobre un tema de tierras lejanas y sobre la posesión de sus tierras.

—Envía algunas Gerudo, maten a cualquiera que se resista—indico Ganondorf con voz dura y sin algún sentimiento.

Aveil asintió, antes de voltear a verla.

—Zelda, ahora estamos en asuntos del reino, debes estar en tu cuarto recuperándote antes de volver a tu entrenamiento—expuso la Gerudo de más alto nivel.

Sus ojos parecían tristes, pero su postura era igual de digna que recordaba.

Eso la puso furiosa.

Recordó claramente la felicidad que mostraba Aveil, cuando Enma llegaba a su lado para abrazarla. Una hermosa madre y una bellísima hija. Aparte de Nabooru, Aveil también la había criado como una hija, nunca tratándola como una menos que ella, enseñándole también trucos de batalla.

—Enma no está, fue secuestrada…hay que hacer algo—expuso de forma violenta, sin entender que pasaba.

¿Si todo parecía un sueño?

Tal vez sus heridas fue por el entrenamiento, tal vez todo era un malentendido y estaba haciendo una escena. Pero al ver la mirada de dolor de Aveil, supo que todo era un sueño…no, una pesadilla.

Enma.

Su hermanita.

Su deber de cuidarla.

—La resistencia debió meterse para secuestrarla—hablo Ganondorf sin verla, observando una hoja de forma indiferente.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, su padre odiaba a la resistencia con todo su corazón, probablemente ya había enviado un numero de Gerudo para rescatarla, pronto su hermana regresaría.

Pero al verlo mover sus papeles.

Su esperanza flaqueo.

—Entonces ya deben estar buscándola—dijo nerviosa y con un tic en su boca.

Fue cuando Ganondorf alzo la vista y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, su vista era imponente, pero su mirada demostraba una completa soberanía, que muchas veces en el pasado la intimido. Su padre era lo más cerca que conocía de la fuerza, el terror y la completa seguridad de obtener cualquier cosa.

Siempre sintió algo en su interior al verlo.

Pero esta vez, sus ojos fríos que ordenaban guardar silencio, le hicieron temblar de puro miedo.

—Enma probablemente deberá ser usada como moneda de cambio, enviar a unas Gerudo reduciría nuestro poder en la ciudadela…ninguna tiene sentido. Enma probablemente morirá pronto y ocupo toda la fuerza necesaria, hay varios movimientos en la zona de guerra del norte, no tengo tiempo para perder peones—expuso con seriedad.

Peones.

Objetos.

Armas.

Eso que importaba.

—Dejaras morir a Enma—indico con incredulidad.

El hombre alzo una ceja.

Su cuerpo era grande e imponente, su piel era bastante oscura y sus ojos eran dorados, su cabellera roja corta daba un aspecto más intimidante, además de las heridas en sus brazos y cara. Solo vestía una camisa de cuello alto negra sin mangas, junto un pantalón con bastantes bolsas y unas botas pesadas. Dejando de lado su usual armadura de lucha y su enorme arma.

Era imponente aun con esas ropas, ni que hablar en el campo de batalla.

—Enma no es importante, podre procrear otro heredero y multiplicar la seguridad del castillo—dijo de forma tranquila.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, antes de apretar los puños y estar dispuesta a gritarle unas cuantas verdades. Pero una mano tapo su boca y con una rápida reverencia que su cuerpo fue obligado a tomar, una mano la arrastro fuera del lugar.

Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, antes de ver como Nabooru la sentó fuera del castillo.

—Lo siento tanto Zelda—musito Nabooru, antes de aceptar que ella llorara como niña en sus brazos.

Mientras lloraba por su hermana, esa mujer fría la consoló, como la mujer que la había criado toda la vida. Para que cuando se calmara, le explicara que la habían encontrado inconsciente unas horas después de lo ocurrido, cuando detectaron a dos Gerudo muertas y pronto inspeccionaron el castillo encontrándola casi muerta.

Habían llamado a ambas brujas por órdenes de Ganondorf, para poder salvarle la vida. Pero había estado inconsciente por al menos cuatro días, intentando poder resistir al veneno en su sangre, que Kotake y Koume no pudieron eliminar por completo.

No entendía nada.

Por qué Ganondorf había llamado a las Birova para salvarla, cuando estaban en el monte nevado, en vez de que le ayudaran a salvar a Enma.

Nabooru no dijo nada, solo comento que la perdida de Enma era algo duro para las Gerudo, pero que deberían resistir y seguir ordenes de su líder.

Luego de eso volvió a su habitación, perdida en su mente acostada en su cama, sin saber que rayos estaba pasando.

Alzo la mano y noto una pequeña pulsera sencilla, que Enma le había hecho con mucho cariño y regalado hace unas semanas, diciendo que ella tendría una igual porque ambas eran hermanas.

A nadie le importaba eso.

Esa noche no durmió, ni la siguiente. Pensando en que pasaba con su hermana, si estaría bien, si había comido, si estaba con vida.

Muchos escenarios peligrosos cruzaron por su mente, antes de que sin importarle sus heridas, se pusiera nuevamente de pie para entrenar. No importaba su herida, ocupaba tener la mente distraída en algo, pero gracias a eso, había escuchado a escondidas a dos Gerudo, hablar sobre como la resistencia había enviado un mensaje que Ganondorf había ignorado.

Pero que habían escuchado que el sujeto había salido de un bosque cercano.

Durante horas paso sobre su cama nuevamente pensando en eso.

Su hermana.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, esa pequeña niña con hoyuelos, que estaba feliz de llamarla hermana mayor. Un miembro de su familia, de su sangre, que no la despreciaba. También recordó como cuando Enma fue presentada como futura heredera, ella sintió ese deseo de protegerla con su vida, fallando de forma estrepitosa.

Tomo rápidamente una bolsa oculta entre sus cosas, que solía usar para ir al pueblo, donde guardo varias armas, algo de comida que tenía en su cuarto y unas vendas con medicina. Salió rápidamente de su habitación, aprovechando que la seguridad no era tan grande ahora, por unas peleas que tuvieron el día anterior con gente del norte.

Esquivo Gerudo, dejo inconsciente a buenas amigas y escapo con gran dolor en su pierna. Antes de llegar a unos árboles cercanos, donde guardaba su ropa que solía llevar al pueblo.

No fue hasta un kilómetro lejos del castillo, donde la adrenalina se largó, que hizo ver que estaba haciendo una tontería.

Un suicidio.

Una muerte segura.

Detuvo sus pasos, antes de ponerse bien la capucha sobre su rostro, ignorando sus heridas en su cuerpo y como su cabeza sangraba un poco.

Pero miro al frente, tomo un mapa que había robado del cuarto de su padre hace muchos años, viendo el nombre del bosque que las Gerudo habían hablado antes.

Y tomo aire.

Probablemente sería la estupidez más grande de la historia.

Pero rescataría a su hermana.

Costará lo que costara.

 **Continuara…**

 _No pensaba mucho en esta historia, pero hoy por algun motivo quise escribir algo de Zelda.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Problemas a la vista

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 3: Problemas a la vista**

Cuando pensó que ir y rescatar a su hermana era algo fácil, fue la idea más estúpida que paso por su joven mente. Nunca había salido de la ciudadela, era estúpido pensar que aguantaría tanto tiempo sin un lugar donde quedarse o a donde ir. El camino era pesado y su cuerpo aún no estaba sano, lo cual provoco que su cuerpo fuera cansado y casi arrastrado en muchos puntos de su viaje. Se topó con unos ladrones, pero por suerte fue el segundo día cuando aún estaba mejor, y les dio una monumental paliza.

Su destino era Ordon, en la región de Latoan.

Después de ahí partiría al bosque perdido, donde se rumoreaba estaba la resistencia.

Aunque también rumoreaban que era muerte segura.

No estaba muy segura de su plan a esa altura.

Seguir sus instintos no era tan buena idea ahora.

Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cansado y aún faltaba atravesar un extraño bosque de varios kilómetros, antes de acercarse a región. Lo mejor fueron las praderas, largas extensiones con algunos árboles donde descansar, antes de llegar a ese bosque. Aun así estaban algo descuidadas y maltratadas por las luchas.

El bosque.

Era otro mundo.

Monstruos atacando esporádicamente, senderos peligrosos, arboles enormes y unos extraños monos. No era buena casando, de eso se dio cuenta pronto, pero con el arco que llevo a escondidas, pudo hacerse con un conejo fácilmente. Agradeció que las Gerudo le enseñaran algunas técnicas de cocina y esa cuarta noche no murió de hambre.

Pero ese bosque parecía interminable.

Además de perderse cada dos por tres, regresar por el mismo camino y dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Duro un total de casi una semana y media, para ver por fin el final de ese bosque. Averiguando que su sentido de orientación no era el mejor todos.

Llego agotada, algo pálida y con un poco menos de sangre, por su herida no del todo sana. Detuvo sus pasos casi al punto de desmayarse, sorprendiéndose de haber ahora un enorme puente antes de llegar a lo que parecía, un lugar cercano a su destino. El puente era de piedra y con diseños gravados, algo corroídos por el tiempo desde su mantenimiento.

Camino tranquilamente por un camino mejor, desde el Bosque. El camino era largo, pero sus pasos eran firmes en buen terreno. Todo rodeado de varios árboles, algo marchitos, excepto en una parte.

Detuvo nuevamente sus pasos, ante la imagen de una fuente de agua, que era bastante pequeña y casi seca. Su garganta seca, le hizo casi correr al agua. Cuando sus manos vendadas tocaron el agua, sintió un extraño alivio en todo su cuerpo, por lo cual bebió sin temor a que estuviera envenenada o sucia.

El agua paso por su garganta y sintió como todo su cuerpo, se sentía mucho mejor que cuando inicio el viaje. Que extraño lugar.

Por las dudas, tomo una botella vacía (que tenía agua al iniciar su viaje) para llenarla con un poco de agua. Se puso de pie sintiendo un extraño picor en su mano derecha, antes de reanudar su camino.

Ordon era.

Enorme.

Por su puesto.

Desagradable.

También.

Los edificios rotos por todos lados, un reino pequeño comparado a la ciudadela, pero mucho más moderno de lo que fue hace milenios, pues ahora era una ciudad. Aunque probablemente debido al manejo de su padre, ahora solo era un lugar para villanos y rufianes. Las calles estaban sucias y gente tirada por todos lados, niños con ropas destruidas y otros sin tanta.

No sabía cómo algo podía estar así.

Era mil veces peor que la ciudadela.

Acomodo su capucha, al ver a su lado pasar un hombre regordete, arrastrando a una jovencita con la mirada perdida a un callejón.

No quiso saber que pasaba, así que se metió al primer lugar con letrero.

Una taberna de mala muerte, pero un lugar donde comer supuso.

Trago pesado antes de sentarse en la barra, con la mirada gacha. Había mucha gente sospechosa en el lugar, donde juraba todos habrían matado a alguien antes, un hombre con varias mujeres en una esquina, que reía escandalosamente. Quiso ser más pequeña de lo que era, para pasar desapercibida.

—Buenas, en que te puedo ayudar—dijo una voz dulce y suave.

Alzo la vista vagamente, topándose con unos ojos claros y una cabellera castaña rojiza. La joven era algo mayor que ella, con piel algo cuidada y su cara no en los huesos. Supuso que del pueblo, tendría una vida algo decente a pesar de estar en ese trabajo.

Le gustaron sus ojos, eran amables.

Algo que pensó, este mundo tenía casi por perdido.

—Quiero…comida—murmuro por bajo, como si temiera ser reconocida.

Aunque si no eres una Gerudo, probablemente no sabría ni siquiera de su existencia.

—Tenemos un poco de comida que te encantara, te la traigo en seguida—comento jovial, antes de desaparecer.

Momentos después, efectivamente frente a ella había una comida deliciosa que le hizo casi masticar los huesos. No tenía que guardar decoro frente a alguien, así que se dio el lujo, la primera comida en dos semanas real.

La chica tampoco la juzgo.

—MALON VEN PRECIOSA—dijo una voz ronca.

La reconoció como el hombre rodeado de mujeres, que parecía algo ebrio. No sabía quién era, pero su cabello rojizo y largo se le hizo familiar. Pudo ver como Malon, la joven que la atendió amablemente, camino algo rígida hasta el sujeto. Este descaradamente puso una mano en su trasero, causando una mueca de asco en ella. Probablemente era alguien poderoso, pues nadie parecía hacer el intento de ayudar.

Siguió con su comida, intentando ignorar a los demás.

Su misión era rescatar a Enma, los demás no debían importarle.

—Vamos perra, tras que deje que ocuparas la pocilga de tu negocio luego de la muerte de tu padre, debes ser más sumisa idiota—

La voz de ese sujeto era rasposa y horrible.

De ser la chica hubiera vomitado.

—Debo atender a los demás clientes—

Rápido pensamiento para huir.

Todo hubiera salido bien, si un chillido no saliera de parte de Malon, quien después gruño al recibir una bofetada.

Sigue comiendo.

—Cállate zorra, debería violarte para que aprendas que en esta ciudad mando…AGGGADH—lo último fue algo que nadie entendió, pues un gruñido de dolor lo detuvo.

…

Malon ahora sentada sobre el suelo, miraba incrédula la daga que ahora estaba incrustada en el pie de Volga. Todos giraron confundidos a la barra, donde la pequeña llegada estaba sentada, masticando una pata de pollo y con una mano estirada.

Esa niña.

Abrió sus ojos asustada.

—Lo siento, no me dejabas comer tranquila—explico con voz aburrida y mucho más fuerte que cuando pidió comida tímidamente.

Malon pensó que era una pobre perdida en esa ciudad, una huérfana o alguien que pronto descubriría el mal del mundo. Pero había querido ayudarle, como muchos siempre le ayudaron a ella. Pero viendo esa mirada decidida, ese extraño porte digno que nadie poseía y esos ojos brillantes.

Le hicieron preguntarse.

¿Quién era?

Volga saco la navaja de su pie, antes de ponerse de pie furioso con el bastón de fuego activado. Pero de pronto movió su cuerpo confundido, antes de caer de espaldas en su asiento.

Obviamente todos los de la taberna salieron corriendo asustados, para no ser merecedores de la furia de este. Ella tímidamente se acercó para ver al hombre, que soltó un profundo ronquido.

Giro a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado, recuperando su navaja.

—Tenía un somnífero, despertara en un día…o dos—musito pensativa con una mano en su barbilla, luego se volteo con un saco de rupias—esto debe pagar por la comida de todos, lamento haberlos asustado—musito nerviosa.

Negó con la cabeza cuando vio una gran cantidad de rupias, que ni en sus sueños más locos, pudo haber visto.

—No te preocupes, debes huir, si Zant te encuentra…no quiero saber que pasara contigo—explico rápidamente.

La chica pareció confundida, como si no supiera quien era Zant, o las muertes más atroces que pudo cometer. Esa ciudad no era para esa chica, que parecía menor y algo delgada. Puede que tuviera un truco o dos, pero no sobreviviría mucho en esa ciudad.

No todos podían.

—En realidad no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, igual quédate con ese dinero—explico saliendo tranquilamente por la puerta.

La siguió con la vista, cuando ella volteo a ver con una sonrisa calmada.

—Espero volver a verte Malon—hablo algo jovial, antes de marcharse por completo.

Malon se quedó pensativa arrodillada en el suelo, sin nada más que hacer que sacar de ahí a Volga. Pensando curiosa, que era la primera vez que veía a un desconocido sonreírle, en mucho tiempo.

Sería algo genial que contarle a Linkle o su hermano cuando se acercaran por la ciudad.

…

Detestaba los bosques.

Bueno no exactamente.

Le encantaba ver vegetación, ver algunas flores que solo había leído en libros y algunos otros animales, que no estaba segura de sus nombres. Quiso ir unos momentos a la biblioteca del castillo, donde había de todos los libros posibles, que dirían cada cosa de esos animales o plantas.

Que desperdicio.

Tuvo que haber estudiado más.

Regresando al tema de odiar los bosques.

¿En serio?

¿Se había perdido a unas cuantas horas?

Nada parecía poder ubicarla en ese lugar, todo era muy confuso y sentía que cada vez la oscuridad era mayor. El terreno tenía una extraña niebla, que parecía regresarla una y otra vez al inicio de su viaje. Aunque llevara una antorcha, esta terminaba apagándose y ella regresando a la entrada.

Pero no podía darse por vencida.

Esta era la única pista que tenía.

Apretó los dientes y agradeciendo a la extraña fuente del pueblo, que mágicamente le había hecho sentirse mejor, volvió a tomar la antorcha corriendo por el interior. Algunas pocas piedras de gran tamaño le indicaron un leve reconocimiento, así que con mucha dificultad, trepo con una de forma difícil, pues eso le hizo perder el fuego de su antorcha.

Tampoco es como si llevara una gran cantidad de cosas, así que al llegar a la parte superior de esa pequeña montaña. Apretó los dientes con temor, mientras no bajara por ningún lado, no regresaría a la entrada. Aunque si alguna pista no estaba por esa zona, era probable que terminara perdida dentro de ese bosque.

¿Cuánto faltaría para que muriera?

Ignoro sus pensamientos negativos, intentando buscar algún lugar donde acampar. Ya estaba entrando la noche y no ganaba nada caminando a oscuras, con costo podía ver debido a la densa niebla.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos, cuando en medio de la niebla donde caminaba, algo se sujetaba con fuerza a sus pies y estaba de cabeza en un dos por tres.

Su mochila término en el suelo como varias de sus armas, había sido descuidada. Tanto que cuando fue impulsada para arriba, su cabeza golpeo una parte del tronco de aquel enorme árbol.

Una trampa.

Una trampa de niños a la que había caído fácilmente.

Intento revolverse, pero sentía sus pies con gran dolor, así que estuvo a punto de levantar su mano para sacar una especie de navaja en sus tobillos, pero se vio detenida por unos sonidos. Antes de verlo, una espada estaba apuntando su cuello de forma firme.

Se paralizo.

—Vaya veo que tenemos a un curioso por la zona, debiste haberte ido hace horas niña—hablo la voz de un chico.

No podía distinguir mucho de él o su edad, estaba lleno de una ropa con tonos azulados y su rostro estaba cubierto. Solo podía distinguir sus ojos de color plateado que la veían con fiereza y partes de su cabello negro. Quiso intentar hacer algo que la liberara, pero al ver la marca de su pecho se detuvo.

Un ojo con una lagrima.

Lo que faltaba.

Ese chico era de la tribu de los sheikah.

Esa tribu era antigua y según historias de Nabooru era quienes cuidaban a la anterior familiar real de Hyrule. Pero generalmente solían desaparecer, hasta que apareciera alguna señal para su regreso. Hace un año esa tribu había aparecido como parte de la resistencia, sin duda eran un dolor de cabeza.

Ahora había sido capturada por uno.

Un momento.

La resistencia.

Si este sujeto no le mataba, era una gran posibilidad que terminara en medio del campamento.

Ahora el tema era que no le matara.

Rápidamente un corte en la cuerda sobre sus pies, le hizo caer de cara casi rompiéndose la nariz. Se medió incorporo con dificultad, viendo al chico tranquilamente a su lado.

—Vete seas lo que buscas, debes irte de este bosque—hablo el joven de forma calmada.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Así que la dejaba irse.

Pero no podía irse sin más.

Estuvo a punto de incorporarse, para poder amenazarle, cuando una flecha arremetió contra su hombro tirándola al suelo. El chico sheikah giro su vista confundido, antes que una joven rubia apareciera de entre la niebla.

La reconoció.

Le lanzo una mirada de odio, y estuvo a punto de incorporarse, cuando otra flecha en su pierna ya herida, le hizo caer nuevamente.

—Lyon eres demasiado blando, se te dijo que eliminaras a cualquier posible sospechoso—hablo la rubia con dos ballestas.

El joven giro a verla incrédulo.

—Vamos es solo una cría que está perdida en el bosque, no tenemos que matarla—le reprocho.

Pero esta solo lo vio con dureza.

—Esta chica pertenece a las Gerudo, ya nos topamos con ella anteriormente, es un dolor de trasero…pero sin duda es un golpe de suerte—comento esta divertida viéndola.

Apretó los dientes en el suelo, sintiendo nuevamente ese veneno en su cuerpo, que le hacía estar paralizada.

…

Alzo la vista confundido al sentir algo raro en el ambiente, pero se negó a si mismo que era solo un extraño sentimiento raro.

Bien esto era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Dejo de lado los papeles frente a él y apretó el puente de su nariz fastidiado, mientras frente a él Impa lo veía de forma seria. No había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció siendo un crio, apenas si algunas arrugas estaban en su cuerpo, pero se conservaba muy bien. Él generalmente no solía comprometerse en esta clase de asuntos, era solo un simple soldado que era enviado a misiones.

Pero ahora.

Vio los informes que se habían realizado.

Ganondorf sin duda parecía no importarle la seguridad de su hija. Incluso aunque ya le habían enviado dos dientes de la niña, no parecía interesado si quiera en si le torturaban.

No es como si pensaran hacerlo, los dientes habían sido extraídos con bastante cuidado y eran parte de sus dientes traseros. Aunque varios soldados estuvieron deseosos de torturar a la niña, pues su padre era el problema de todos sus males. No pensaban hacer nada, hasta que estuvieran seguros que esperaba ese tirano.

Pero ahora.

Estaban en una encrucijada.

—No solo eso, los Zora, los Goron y los Sheikah tienen claro que si este plan no funciona, no tenemos muchas oportunidades contra Ganondorf—indico Impa de forma fría.

Lo sabía.

Claro que lo sabía.

No era solo el gran número de Gerudo, eran los monstruos que tenía a su mando. Algunos eran fáciles de derrotar, pero el número y la gran cantidad de jefes que eran un dolor de cabeza, les ponían contra la pared.

Ocupaban una ventaja.

No enviar a miles de hombres a una muerte segura.

Detestaba pensar, él era de los que le encantaban ir al frente a luchar, seguir órdenes, esto…sin duda era un problema.

Pero Impa confiaba en él, le había entrenado y era su soldado de mayor nivel.

Una entrada inoportuna a la tienda principal donde estaban, le hizo girar a ver molesto a la única chica que no entendía el concepto de "reunión importante". Esta entro con una sonrisa, su cabello rubio y sus ojos brillantes, no parecían que fuera de su misma sangre.

Linkle era un jodido dolor de cabeza.

—Traigo la solución de sus problemas—informo esta de forma teatral.

Rodo los ojos al tiempo que Impa soltaba un suspiro sonoro. Ambos claramente sin creer las locuras de su hermana. Pero no podía regañarle, esas locuras eran lo único que le habían seguir adelante, pensar que había un futuro para ella, al igual que miles de ciudadanos de Hyrule.

Esta se apartó dejando pasar a Lyon, un Sheikah que tenía su edad y era un hombre de confianza de Impa, que había entrado a la trabajar en su bloque hace unos meses. Un buen usuario de la espada, aunque solía tomar ventaja con las lanzas y la habilidad de usar gran cantidad de armas.

Este tenía algo en su hombro, que tiro como si fuera un saco de papas.

Este saco gimió.

Un dolor de cabeza apareció en la parte posterior de esta, al ver el cabello rubio de la persona en el suelo. No ocupo ver esos ojos azules, cuando logro reconocerle.

Esa chica.

La chica del castillo.

—¿Por qué traen a un desconocido a este lugar?—indico Impa con clara voz enojada.

En cambio Linkle no pareció asustarse como Lyon, quien dio un paso para atrás de forma instintiva.

—No es una desconocida, es la chica que estaba en el castillo, pensé que tendría algún uso o si no podríamos matarla—dijo la rubia de forma resentida.

Sus ojos volvieron a la chica, quien estaba respirando agotada y sin dejar de verlo furiosa. Se sorprendió cuando se logró arrodillar ella sola en el suelo, tenía unas cuchillas en su bolsillo por si hacia un movimiento brusco. Por suerte el veneno parecía tenerla casi paralizada.

—Donde…esta…Enma—pregunto esta con voz furiosa, pero cansada.

Su rostro estaba demasiado pálido y había un rastro de sangre en el lugar, se preguntó cuánto aguantaría de forma consiente.

Rápidamente Impa le tomo del mentón alzándolo un poco, mientras se agachaba a su altura. Esta rubia estaba atada de manos y pies, por lo cual no presentaba tampoco una gran amenaza.

Aunque él sabía qué clase de chica podría ser, dando todo hasta el final.

—¿Dime tu nombre?—dijo Impa de forma extraña.

Volteo a verlo sorprendido al notar un extraño tono en su voz, poco común en ella, una mujer que demostraba perfecto control sobre sus emociones, que nunca parecía alterarse por nada. Fue cuando vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de la mujer, su cuerpo tenso y una sensación de que algo pasaba ahí.

Que supo que Impa la conocía.

¿Pero cómo?

La chica rubia en cambio, solo aparto el rostro de golpe, siendo nuevamente sujetado por el mentón con más fuerza, pero no tanta para lastimarle.

Algo que Impa podría hacer con facilidad.

—Dame a Enma—indico esta con tono autoritario y mirada fría.

De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, luego cayo inerte entre los brazos de Impa.

Linkle puso ambas manos en la cadera.

—Vaya el veneno por fin hizo efecto, tiene una gran inmunidad a este, deberemos llevarla a un calabozo o algo—expuso con una mano en el mentón.

Pero Impa negó.

Todos la vieron confundidos.

—Llévenla a una habitación normal, ténganle varios guardias y déjenla atada—ordeno rápidamente, Linkle se vio contrariada pero asintió—no la pierdas de vista Lyon—le ordeno al chico.

Este asintió sin menos dudas.

Luego la tomo para ponerla sobre su hombro y salir nuevamente.

Él miro confundido al suelo, sintiendo un movimiento en su interior cuando al joven se fue, pero desapareció rápidamente por un nuevo sentimiento.

Curiosidad.

Miro fijamente a Impa con miles de preguntas en su cabeza, pero esta solo permaneció seria.

—Comunícate con Mipha, dile que necesito hablar con su padre de inmediato—ordeno antes de salir rápidamente del lugar.

Soltó un suspiro, pensando que debería comunicarse con los Zora, al menos Mipha era mucho más amable que su prima Ruto y no intentaba tirarse sobre él a cada nada. Salvo a esa chica una vez, no era para que se encaprichara con su persona. En cambio Mipha junto a su hermano Sidon, ambos eran grandes chicos y aportaban mucho a la resistencia.

Buscaría rápidamente algún mensajero para que llevara rápidamente las noticias.

Al salir del pasillo se detuvo.

Estaban en una fortaleza en medio del bosque perdido, era un castillo bastante antiguo pero que servía como base provisional. Las mayores bases estaban ubicadas en otra clase de terrenos, pero esta era perfecta ya que era la más cercana a la ciudadela, y a la vez la más difícil de localizar por el bosque, tenían una defensa de naturaleza que les había salvado más de una vez.

Giro a ver de reojo por donde su hermana debió haber partido, a los aposentos con Lyon.

¿Quién sería esa extraña?

Siguió su camino por el lado contrario.

No importaba, simplemente era una coincidencia el haberla visto varias veces.

…

Por otro lado en su propia habitación, Impa daba vueltas de un lado a otro, algo muy difícil de ver, intentando buscar una explicación. Ya había contactado al jefe de los Goron y sabía que Link haría rápidamente lo mismo con el líder de los Zora. Pero es que esto debía ser una mala jugada del destino, pero no lo creía, era demasiado similar y las fechas rápidamente se acomodaban en su mente.

No había duda.

Debía haber sangre de por medio.

Tomo asiento en el borde de su cama con la mirada perdida.

Fue cuando cerró los ojos, que una memoria fue activada en su mente.

 _…_

 _Podía ver nuevamente esos pasillos de forma clara, el olor a limpieza y la sensación se calma en aquellos lugares. Recordaba claramente también la luz que entraba por la ventana, pues la reina amaba ver todo iluminado y era una de las pocas cosas, que podía darse el gusto._

 _Recordaba también haberla estado buscando durante una hora, para al final llegar al jardín principal._

 _Aun podía verla claramente._

 _Su cabello rubio estaba atado a un peinado que parecía difícil de realizar, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de tonos verdes bastante elegante y su corona permanecía pulcramente en su cabeza. Estaba sentada en una banca de forma correcta, con la mirada a la distancia._

 _—Su alteza—dijo arrodillándose frente a ella._

 _La mujer volteo a verle con una sonrisa serena, sus ojos azules no mostraban el brillo picaros de su infancia, en su lugar, eran más calmados._

 _Más maduros._

 _Habían crecido juntas desde los nueve años, cuando su tutor le había dicho que sería la guardiana de la entonces princesa. No se había arrepentido de nada, si bien al principio había pensado que ella era una niña mimada, se había convertido en una maravillosa soberana._

 _—Impa siempre tan formal, te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre cuando no hay nadie—se quejó esta de forma divertida._

 _No mostro ninguna emoción, aunque por dentro, siempre estaba una emoción alegre de ver que con los años seguía siendo la misma._

 _—Sé que mi nombre no es bonito—se quejó algo infantil la reina de 22 años de edad._

 _Ella se puso firme._

 _—Su nombre viene de una larga tradición real, donde cada hija mujer debe heredar el nombre de su ancestro para así continuar su legado—le recordó como muchas veces antes._

 _Esta sonrió de lado._

 _—Es aburrido, aun así tendré que disculparme si llego a tener una hija, la pobre deberá llevar el mismo nombre que su madre. Sera muy confuso cuando nos llamen—comento esta con una mano en su mentón._

 _Negó levemente con la cabeza, sin duda su reina seguía siendo un caso._

 _—Bueno lamento interrumpirla en su descanso, pero el rey la está buscando, al parecer es sobre información sobre los Gerudo—explico con seriedad._

 _Últimamente la tensión con esa tribu del desierto estaba poniendo a todos en peligro, por lo cual aunque se habían tomado medidas preventivas y todo parecía controlado, no se estaba de más tener vigilancia extra y hablar sobre el tema con las razas de Hyrule._

 _Algo que el Rey, el esposo de la reina Zelda, se estaba encargando de hacer._

 _Noto una mirada melancólica en la mujer, que aún seguía viendo a la distancia._

 _Esta suspiro de forma triste antes de ponerse de pie._

 _—Bueno es mi deber hacer algo, aunque me gustaría solamente que todo se solucionara de forma más pacifica—musito caminando a la entrada._

 _Siendo seguida por ella rápidamente._

 _—Alteza si me permite mi intromisión…usted no parece guardar ningún rencor con las Gerudo aunque estén poniendo en peligro al reino—comento con suma curiosidad, agradeciendo tener confianza con ella._

 _Esta la vio sorprendida unos momentos, antes de sonreír viendo a la distancia._

 _—Creo que son una raza magnifica, fuertes e impotentes. Mi padre tenía una buena relación con ellas como anterior rey, pero bueno hace tiempo todo se complicó. Pero yo tengo buenos recuerdos de ellos y aún tienen mi aprecio. Forman parte de Hyrule, no debemos luchar entre nosotros, debemos proteger todos nuestra tierra—expreso totalmente convencida de sus palabras._

 _Ella solo asintió siguiéndola, notando como todo parecía ser un poco más brillante al lado de ella._

 _…_

Abrió los ojos dejando ese recuerdo aun pasar por su mente, recordando la mirada brillante de la chica y su apariencia física.

Era una viva imagen de Zelda la antigua reina de Hyrule, ella podía asegurarlo, había pasado gran parte de su vida a su lado.

Además recordaba bien como Zelda había estado embarazada poco antes de su muerte, aunque había dado por hecho que su bebe había muerto debido a los sucesos del día en que el reino perdió. Pero es que no tendría sentido, porque las Gerudo mantendrían ese bebe con vida, mucho menos Ganondorf.

El debió haber matado a ese bebe junto a su madre.

Además preguntaba por la hija de Ganondorf, no parecía tener miedo de ellos. Recordó también que Linkle comento que su técnica de combate era muy buena.

¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?

Se levantó rápidamente, ocupaba respuestas y debía ir con cuidado.

Pero podía apostar por la vida de ella, que esa chica debía tener relación sanguínea con la anterior reina de Hyrule.

 **Continuara…**

 _Espero disfruten.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Prisionera

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 4: Prisionera**

 _No recordaba cuantos años tendría, pero debía ser una niña muy pequeña ya que todo a su alrededor se veía enorme. Ella nuevamente se había escapado del cuidado de Nabooru, quien no comprendía como una pequeña como ella, podía escapar de su estrecha vigilancia._

 _En lugar de preocuparse, comenzó a correr en medio del enorme castillo, con una leve risa infantil y esperando poder divertirse un poco._

 _Sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar a una de las Gerudo al final del pasillo, así que entro a la primera puerta que vio y se quedó en completo silencio, hasta poder escuchar que se habían ido. En su lugar una respiración profunda la hizo saltar confundida y algo asustada de ser encontrada._

 _Estaba en la recamara principal._

 _Se puso algo pálida al ver a su padre a en medio de una enorme cama, antes había intentado acercarse a él con nulos resultados y una fuerte bofetada, que le enseño que este no la soportaba cerca. Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, pero algo la detuvo._

 _En una pared había una enorme pintura rasgada, como si hubieran quitado a la persona que estaba en ella. La única parte que se observaba era de una hermosa mujer, con ropas que no había visto antes, su larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules que mostraban una gran amabilidad._

 _Era hermosa._

 _—Zelda—dijo una voz poderosa._

 _Asustada se giró para ver a su padre con miedo, pero este parecía extraño sentado sobre la cama, únicamente con un pantalón de dormir de color negro. Sus ojos generalmente terroríficos, aún seguían siendo iguales, pero lucían algo cansados._

 _Ella pestañeo confundida._

 _¿Hoy no le gritaría?_

 _—Vuelve con Nabooru—le índico antes de ver el cuadro detrás de ella._

 _Iba decir algo, pero la mirada oscura de su padre le hizo tragar saliva nerviosa. Asintió varias veces temerosa antes de correr a la salida, se detuvo antes de pasar por la puerta._

 _—Nos vemos después padre—dijo algo tímida._

 _Juro ver un brillo extraño en los ojos del hombre._

 _Pero fue tan rápido y pronto, que todo se volvió negro._

 _…_

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente incrédulos, antes de fruncirse ante ese vago recuerdo que había olvidado. Fue una de las pocas veces donde tuvo una interacción directa con su padre, que no termino en un completo desastre.

Todo era muy extraño.

Aunque no tanto como cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas entre sí, se incorporó rápidamente asustada y se sorprendió de verse, también atada de piernas y en medio de una habitación. Era bastante sencilla, pero no por eso desconocida.

Rápidamente palpo sus tobillos, descubriendo con horror como sus armas no estaban ahí. Aun así no estaba tampoco siendo vigilada por alguien más en ese lugar. Su única salida era la puerta principal de la habitación, ya que la ventana tenía unas enormes rejas por fuera.

Aunque atada de manos y piernas no llegaría muy lejos.

Volteo a todos lados, pero aparte de la cama y un viejo mueble a su lado, no había nada de aspecto filoso que le ayudara a liberarse. Pero aun así no podía quedarse en ese lugar…un momento, ¿Dónde estaba?. Había pensado que la resistencia la metería en un calabozo, en el milagroso caso que no fuera asesinada. Al menos eso pensó cuando la reconocieron.

Pero aún estaba viva.

Aun podía pelear.

De repente la puerta se abrió lentamente, provocando que ella se pusiera seria y viera preocupada al chico que aparecía frente a ella.

Su cabello aún era rubio, sus ojos azules aún seguían siendo un total misterio y su expresión seguía siendo fuerte. Miro con algo de orgullo la cicatriz leve en su mejilla y en su mano derecha, algo de lo cual fue su trabajo. Debería estar muerto, ella debió haberlo matado y así su hermana estaría aun en el castillo.

—Ya despertó—dijo la voz de la chica rubia de forma más divertida.

Su cuerpo se tensó un poco al verla, después de todo, esa chica le había derribado en dos ocasiones.

—Dormiste por dos días, Impa está impaciente por verte—aseguro antes de darle instrucciones al otro chico.

Este sin decir ninguna palabra (no parecía ser de la clase de personas que hablaba) se acercó a ella, ocasionando que inconscientemente se hiciera más para atrás. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, ya estaba siendo cargada de forma tosca en el hombro del chico.

Gruño por bajo una maldición.

Su cuerpo moviéndose se sentía algo débil por la falta de alimento y cansancio acumulado, además de los restos del veneno que ahora provocaban un terrible mareo. Aun en esa condición, intento recordar todo lo que veía en su camino.

La información podría salvarla en un futuro.

Pronto estuvo nuevamente sentada, en una silla y aun atada de manos, al igual que sus piernas. La misma mujer que recordaba vagamente antes de desmayarse, aun la veía de forma dura. Ella en cambio no se dejó intimidar, estaba tan cerca de su hermana menor, debía haber una mínima posibilidad de rescatarla.

—Nombre—exigió la mujer morena.

Su rostro se tensó.

¿Qué importaba su nombre?

Bueno a esa mujer parecía importarle, así que tal vez podría usarlo a su favor.

—¿Dónde está Enma?—cuestiono de forma altanera.

Si bien su padre la detestaba en su mayoría, entre las Gerudo tenía un rango bastante alto. Nabooru y Aveil siempre la respetaban y le enseñaron a comportarse, además que instintivamente había diseñado un aura imponente por su crianza.

Algo que siempre demostraba contra sus enemigos.

Una batalla también es mental, eso solía decir Nabooru, demostrarle a tu oponente que te sientes seguro, instintivamente le hará dudar de sí mismo si su mentalidad es débil.

Para su mala fortuna, la mujer no pareció sorprendida o mostrar señales de confusión.

—Si te digo la situación de la niña, estarías dispuesta a colaborarnos con la información que te estoy pidiendo—cuestiono la mujer de forma leve.

Su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente.

No podía dar toda la información, esa era su única arma, pero podría dar indicios que le dieran un tiempo.

—Acepto—dijo muy a su pesar.

Los ojos de la mujer parecieron complacidos.

—La niña se encuentra bien por el momento, está en este lugar y mientras colabores (veo que te es importante) la mantendremos con vida—aseguro la mujer.

Ella la vio mal.

—No la lastimen—

—No la lastimaremos, siempre y cuando colabores—

Zelda se mordió el labio furiosa, si bien le encantaría ayudar a su hermana, sabía que ahora ella la tenían en las cuerdas flojas. Era obvio para todos que la seguridad de Enma era importante para su persona, lo cual usarían con tal que dijera lo que ocupaban.

Sus ojos se desviaron en los dos rubios que escuchaban todo atentamente desde la puerta, la única salida de ese viejo salón.

No había salida.

Aunque la hubiera, no tenía muchas posibilidades. Mientras Enma estuviera a salvo, ella mantendría información importante, aun había esperanza.

—Me llamo…Zelda—dijo al final para su pesar.

Si bien la idea de otro nombre cruzo por su mente, si en algún momento se encontraba con Enma, era inevitable que ella le reconociera y dijera su nombre. El ocultarles parte de la información ahora, no sabía cuales consecuencias podría llegar a tener.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron levemente, antes de asentir para sí misma. Como si hubiera esperado solamente una confirmación de su persona.

—¿Por qué estabas en el castillo de Ganondorf?—le pregunto fríamente.

La garganta se secó en ese instante.

Habían capturado a Enma por ser la hija de su padre, no había alguna duda que esperaban usarla de alguna forma. No sabían sobre ella, nadie en general parecía saber sobre su existencia, ni siquiera quienes trabajaban en el castillo. Solo las Gerudo, solo su raza, solo su pueblo sabía la importancia que poseía en sus venas.

Pero con esos dos rubios, no tenía muchas oportunidades de ocultar su identidad.

O al menos la gran parte de ella.

—Soy la guardiana de Enma—mascullo por bajo.

Era una verdad a medias.

Como era de las mejores guardianas, eso podía ser tomado como verdad.

—¿Quién es tu madre?—

Cuestiono ahora la mujer.

Su madre.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco en su lugar y vieron al suelo, durante todos sus años esa pregunta había sido una de sus más grandes dudas existenciales. Ninguna de las Gerudo era su madre, ya que ellas siempre comentaban sobre su sangre, que no era pura, lo cual la dejaba como que su madre no era una Gerudo ya que su padre era un Gerudo.

Una vez le pregunto a Nabooru.

Una respuesta que nunca recibió.

Pensó que su padre había tenido un amorío con alguien fuera de las Gerudo, por lo que su nacimiento había sido una oposición a lo que ellas admiraban.

—No tengo madre, no que yo conozca—admitió con sinceridad.

Los ojos de la mujer la seguían viendo fijamente.

—Soy la guardiana de Enma, solamente quería asegurarme que ella estaba bien, solo quiero su seguridad—admitió con tal firmeza como pudo.

Ambas intercambiaron una fría mirada, antes que la mujer asintiera.

—Linkle—

La rubia salto con rapidez.

—Ve con Link y preparen una habitación con la prisionera—

Ambos rubios se vieron confundidos, antes de asentir. Aun así el chico la vio fijamente unos instantes, antes de salir del lugar a duras penas.

—Veras a la niña pero solo unos instantes, espero tu cooperación de ahora en adelante si quieres que este a salvo—mascullo Impa antes de tomar una venda de su mano.

Asintió fervientemente, antes de sentir la tela sobre sus ojos y no poder ver nada. Maldijo nuevamente, antes que esa mujer la tomara sin dificultad sobre su hombro (como aparentemente iba a ser transportada de ahora en adelante)

Sintió el balanceo de su cuerpo.

Escucho varios rumores de personas en los pasillos que pasaban.

Nadie parecía entender que pasaba, pero eran rumores que se esperaba.

 _—Escuche que esa niña trabajaba con Ganondorf—_

 _—Linkle dice que es una asesina, hay que tener cuidado—_

 _—Deberían matarla—_

 _—Es peligrosa—_

Ignoro todo cuando fue puesta nuevamente en el suelo, aun con las malditas vendas en sus extremidades. La venda dejo sus ojos y estos se abrieron claramente. Frente a ella a una distancia de tres metros, estaba Enma con expresión aterrada y con una venda igual en sus ojos. Sus manos estaban atadas de forma más simple que las suyas al no ser considerada una amenaza. Estaba vestida con un nuevo camisón algo sucio, su boca parecía algo hinchada y tenía rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Su hermanita.

Su cuerpo se impulso un poco al frente, pero se detuvo al ver un cuchillo en el cuello de su hermana. Esta soltó un sollozo y pareció tensarse.

Giro a ver con odio asesino al chico de nombre Link, este la miraba sin expresión y parecía atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

Esa desgraciado.

—Creo que ya entiendes la posición—hablo Linkle con una sonrisa algo oscura.

Asintió vagamente, aun sintiendo la presencia de Impa en la entrada.

—Quítenle la venda—ordeno esta.

Durante un segundo los ojos de su hermana estuvieron cerrados, hasta que sus ojos dorados parecieron enfocar donde estaba y veía todo con horror. De pronto sus ojos cayeron en ella, abriéndose incrédulos y jadeando al verla.

—¡ZELDA!—chillo esta, incrustando un poco del filo en su cuello.

No pareció importarle.

Zelda suspiro por ser llamada por solo su nombre y no el apelativo de hermana, era lo que menos ocupaba en este instante. Su hermana debía comprender la situación al igual que ella, aun así se extrañó que su nombre fuera importante.

Ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

—Enma no te muevas o te lastimaran, no te preocupes estoy aquí contigo—le dijo en el mejor tono tranquilo que encontró.

Los ojos de horror de su hermana ahora brillaban con esperanza, sonrió al ver que al menos le había traído un poco de paz a la pequeña.

—Llévenla—ordeno Impa.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

—¡UN MOMENTO!—grito con horror al ver la cara de terror que se instaló en el rostro de Enma.

Su cabello rojo ahora parecía todo lleno de nudos, cuando siempre solía admirar el lacio que era, su piel brillante y las joyas que la adornaban. No la niña secuestrada que era ahora, no tenía la culpa, Enma no era culpable.

—¡ZELDA!—grito Enma cuando fue nuevamente vendad de sus ojos.

Link sin ningún problema la comenzó arrastrar, aunque ella pataleaba por quedarse.

—NO TE PREOCUPES ENMA VOY A RESCATARTE—grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando la puerta se cerró.

Miro impotente cuando la punta de un cuchillo, proveniente de Linkle, ahora amenazaba su cuello. Sus ojos oscuros fueron la advertencia a esa rubia estúpida, de hacerla pagar por tocar a su familia.

—Espero que cooperes de ahora en adelante con nosotros—dijo la voz sin emociones de Impa.

Gruño un poco, antes de ser nuevamente vendada.

Todos la pagarían.

…

No poseía sueño, estaba acostumbrado a no dormir mucho durante sus misiones, por lo cual aun en la base no dormía muy bien. Paso por décima vez por ese pasillo, asegurándose que Lyon estuviera alerta de la prisionera. Si bien el sheikah era de los mejores guardias, esa prisionera era importante, tenía un significado que aún no comprendía para Impa, por lo que se veía en la situación de asegurar que no se escapara.

También había algo más.

—Esto pone a la balanza de nuestro lado—había murmurado la mujer en una ocasión.

No comprendía quien era esa mocosa, pero era importante.

En unas horas tenía una reunión importante con varios líderes de la resistencia, algo había cambiado. Si esa mocosa significaba esperanza para algo o por algo, se encargaría de mantenerla en ese lugar.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver como Lyon le miraba aburrido.

—La chica está atada al respaldar de la cama al igual que sus pies, es imposible que sea una amenaza—farfullo este con expresión cansada.

Le dirigió una mirada severa, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Ese pensamiento era muy inrresponsable.

Se detuvo cuando doblo el pasillo, viendo de reojo por donde vino.

Nunca había visto a esa chica antes, hasta el día que llego a la ciudadela, por lo cual no debía saber nada de ella. Pero cada que veía esos ojos azules mostrar una nueva expresión: enojo, ira, felicidad (al ver a su hermana) o preocupación. Cada una de esas expresiones, sentía que ya las había visto.

Era curioso.

Como si algo dentro de su mente hiciera click.

Un extraño picor en su mano izquierda le hizo rascarla distraído.

Ocupaba pensar en otra cosa.

…

El silencio del cuarto se hizo ante esa declaración, frente a ella había tres enormes espejos mágicos que mostraban a los líderes de la resistencia. No solían usarlos al menos de emergencia, pero ella los había citado por que ocupaba una ayuda urgente. Pero ahora estaban los tres más grandes líderes de la resistencia, faltaba uno, pero por ahora no contarían con esa persona.

En el primer espejo estaba el líder de los Goron, Daruk. Era enorme y de cabellera además de barba de color blanquecida. Solía ser alguien de gran carisma y personalidad magnética, que ayudaba a que gran parte de la resistencia aún se mantuviera unida. Ocupaban personas como él para superar este mundo oscuro.

En el segundo espejo estaba el líder de los Zora, Rey Dorphan. Un enorme Zora de color azul algo gastado, con una capa roja. Su cuerpo era demasiado enorme, aunque calculaba que su hijo Sidon sería tan grande como él en algún momento.

En el tercer espejo estaba el líder de los seres mágicos, su nombre era Revali un Orni, aun así debido a que la mayoría de su raza había sido extinguida en la batalla contra Ganondorf hace cuatro años, ahora se mantenía como líder de grandes cantidades de seres mágicos. Su plumaje era azulado y su pico de color amarillo, también poseía una bufanda azulada y un arco que era su gran arma.

—¿Estas segura de esto Impa?—hablo Dorphan con expresión mortal.

Ella asintió ante la imagen.

—No tiene relevancia la apariencia física, todo lo que sabemos de la antigua reina de Hyrule, no importa a estas alturas—exclamo Revali de forma altanera.

Era el más joven de los líderes, después que su padre murió en la última batalla, bueno última gran batalla de los Orni. Tenía un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros.

—No hables así Revali, si esto es verdad podría ser de gran ayuda—dijo Daruk con expresión interesada.

El ave bufo enojada.

—Efectivamente, poner la imagen de una legitima heredera para el pueblo de Hyrule, puede ayudarnos a eliminar parte del temor que tiene Ganondorf—musito Impa con seguridad.

Hubo un extraño silencio entre los cuatro.

—La esperanza…traer esperanza podría ser de ayuda—musito Daruk para sí mismo.

—Esta guerra ya duro lo suficiente sin heredero legitimo al trono, que aparezca ahora es irrelevante—al parecer Revali no estaba aún seguro de todo.

—Aunque ganáramos la guerra, sin un legítimo heredero, todo podría complicarse—continuo Dorphan con seriedad.

Revali al ver que no tenía más apoyo, bufo y decidió mantener el silencio de sus ideas, no estaba siendo apoyado de todas formas.

—¿Podrías traerla para verle Impa?—pidió Dorphan.

Impa guardo un momento de silencio, un vago recuerdo de la reina visitando a los Zora, sonriendo entre ellos y tratándolos como iguales. En Hyrule las razas habían prosperado y eliminado casi cualquier diferencia, gracias al poder que poseía la reina. Ese poder de unirlos a todos, si tan solo esa niña que estaba encerrada, pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Tendrían una oportunidad.

La mirada de Dorphan le hizo suspirar. Recordaba cómo entre todos los Zora, ese enorme Zora había tenido un gran cariño por la reina Zelda, le había visto desde niña y esta había crecido constantemente entre sus reinos. Si bien Daruk y Revali no la conocieron hasta que ella fue mayor, con los Zora fue diferente.

Había una conexión.

—La traeré de inmediato—indico antes de abrir la puerta.

En la entrada estaba Link de brazos cruzados, guardando la reunión de cualquier peligro o percance. Este pareció curioso de verla tan pronto.

—Trae a la chica—ordeno.

Este asintió.

…

Lyon suspiro cuando escucho a la chica llamarle para ir al baño, era la treta más obvia del mundo y que le hizo rodar los ojos. Igualmente se aseguró que las cuerdas estuvieran firmes y la llevo con tranquilidad por los pasillos al baño más cercano. Este estaba completamente cerrado por dentro y no había otra salida, por lo cual no ocupo mucha vigilancia y espero por la puerta.

Después de escuchar que hiciera sus necesidades, escucho como esta se lavaba las manos.

Se extrañó que no hubiera ningún intento de escape, al parecer la chica sabía que le convenía.

Cuando esta salió con tranquilidad, pareció tropezarse un poco y la ayudo a mantenerse sobre sus pies, tenía un gran valor en la caballerosidad al estar rodeado de mujeres en su familia.

Grave error.

El golpe que llego a su mandíbula producido por su cabeza, le hizo morderse la lengua, el dolor no le hizo ver como la chica tomo ágilmente la espada entre sus manos, aunque estuvieran atadas y cortaba sus cuerdas de un solo tajón.

Se inclinó con una cuchilla que sujeto de su cintura, la chica aún tenía los pies atados, era imposible que le ganara en una lucha.

Aun así esta extendió sus manos que tenían gotas de agua aun del baño, que le hicieron cerrar los ojos un poco, antes de sentir un golpe tan contundente en su vientre, que lo lanzo por los aires.

Se puso de pie para ver como la espada que la chica había robado, había cortado ahora las ataduras de sus piernas. Al igual que las de sus manos parecían rojas por el esfuerzo que tuvo que tener de liberarse. Pero antes de verlo, la chica uso una patada en su rostro que lo dejo inconsciente pensando.

Había sido descuidado y la fuerza de la chica, era monstruosa.

…

Zelda rápidamente tiro el chico dentro del baño, cerrando con fuerza la puerta y obstruyendo el pomo con una cuchilla que le quito al chico. Saco todas sus armas que pudo a la vista y salió con cuidado del baño, sin ver a nadie cerca.

Sabía que Link la había estado vigilando, por lo cual ocupaba salir de esos pasillos cuanto antes. Pero tampoco podía escapar ya que no sabría que le pasaría a Enma, aunque tampoco tenía una idea mayor de donde se encontraba la chica.

Pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí.

Era un acto muy espontaneo, pero no podía más que tomar la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Rápidamente corrió a una ventana, esta parecía algo vieja y abrirla no fue un problema. Se aseguró que no hubiera alguien cercano viéndola, y rápidamente salto a un tejado que probablemente conduciría a otra ala del castillo en el que aparentemente se encontraba. Tomo los zapatos que poseía, antes de sacarlos a la fuerza y ocultarlos de la vista.

Ocupaba ser sigilosa.

Volteo a ver si se encontraba alguien en el balcón de esa sala (aún estaba al menos a cuatro pisos de altura) y al no ver a nadie salto. No tendría mucho tiempo antes que descubrieran su ausencia. No sabía si era una suerte que no hubiera nadie, pero al parecer era una habitación. Abrió las puertas del armario, topándose con mucha ropa de chico.

Sin pensar mucho se cambió rápidamente a esas ropas de color verdoso, con unas vendas en su pecho (no es que fuera muy grande) se ocultaría como un chico por el momento. Su cabello era un problema, era demasiado largo y llamaría la atención.

No quería cortarlo.

Amaba su cabello.

Pero no tendría otra oportunidad así.

Con un quejido furioso tomo la cuchilla y corto su cabello por los hombros, no quiso pensar en el dolor que vio al caer el cabello, que oculto en una bolsa que encontró, que puso al lado del armario. Tomo un sombrero algo roído que podría ocultar su vista.

Salió rápidamente del lugar después de eso.

—No puedo creer que me tocara hoy cuidar de la niña—hablo una chica de cabellera rubia, que parecía algo decepcionada.

Se congelo cerca del lugar, antes de ver de reojo como esta chica parecía algo más pequeña que ella, de contextura delgada. Que hablaba con otro chico de cabellera rojiza. Se hizo un poco para atrás chocando con alguien que no se limitó a ver su rostro, este tampoco se volteo y pareció dirigirse en dirección contraria a toda velocidad.

—Vamos Ilia, esa niña es la esperanza de la rebelión, la hija del tirano—hablo el chico emocionado.

Ilia no parecía convencida.

—Además Link suele cuidarla, tal vez tengan tiempo para hablar—hablo de forma insinuante.

Zelda casi cae de rodillas para agradecer a su diosa, que parecía guiarla de una forma casi celestial. De reojo noto como los chicos caminaban por los pasillos y se dio la tarea de seguirlos tranquilamente, al parecer la gente a su alrededor aun no notaba que no era alguien del lugar.

Cada uno en sus propios asuntos.

Todos susurrando sobre ella (Zelda quien debería estar prisionera), por lo que para su infinita suerte, pudo ver como la rubia caminaba a una habitación en específico.

Apresuro el paso.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, cuando al ver por la puerta noto a su hermana atada a una pared con expresión derrotada. También pudo notar que había una ventana cerrada que podría servir. Estaban en el segundo piso ahora, por lo cual no era un mal escape.

Viendo que nadie estaba por el pasillo, cerró delicadamente la puerta.

—¿Quién eres?—pregunto Ilia confundida al voltear.

Con un ágil movimiento y el mango de la espada, golpeo tan fuerte a la chica que la dejo inconsciente sin mucho esfuerzo.

Enma chillo, o al menos lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera tapado su boca. Sus ojos abiertos como canicas, no parecieron reconocerla.

—Enma…soy yo…Zelda—susurro en forma baja.

Los ojos de la pelirroja parecieron brillar, antes de asentir.

—Vamos a escapar y te llevare a casa—le aseguro con delicadeza.

El rostro de su hermana se ilumino, fue cuando corto las cuerdas que la tenían aprisionada. No tenían mucho tiempo antes de ser encontradas. Además el cuerpo de su hermana no parecía muy apto para un escape, giro en todos lados viendo la ventana.

Le abrió notando la altura.

—Enma ocupo que te sujetes de mi—dijo colocando su espalda a la niña.

—¿Qué vas hacer?—pregunto con voz débil la niña subiendo a su espalda.

Una sonrisa traviesa le inundo.

—Una tontería por supuesto—

Hablo antes que su cuerpo cayera en el vacío.

…

Momentos antes.

…

Link alzo una ceja extraña al llegar a la habitación de la prisionera y encontrarle vacío, un mal presentimiento le inundo y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en búsqueda de Lyon con rapidez, para maldecirlo si hacia alguna estupidez. Se congelo a ver a Ilia caminar con un chico pelirrojo, sin ganas de ser el centro de atención se hizo algo para atrás. Choco inmediatamente con un chico de cabellera rubia corto en un sombrero algo familiar, pero por la intensidad de escapar y encontrar a Lyon, no le dio mucha importancia.

Comenzó a caminar dando vueltas al tercer piso sin encontrar a nadie, Impa lo mataría si no llegaba pronto.

Llegando a un baño de vuelta al cuarto piso, fue cuando un sonido le atrajo. Camino confundido y con un muy mal presentimiento creciendo en su pecho. Fue cuando vio una daga en medio de una bisagra, que abrió la puerta con una fuerte patada.

Se congelo al ver a Lyon con sangre saliendo de su boca y expresión de horror.

De pronto todas las piezas cayeron en su cabeza.

Esa.

Perra.

Tomo una pequeña piedra verde de su bolsillo, era un comunicador mágico entre algunos miembros de la rebelión, pero este en especial llegaba primordialmente a su hermana.

—La prisionera escapo—dijo furioso.

Un jadeo de parte de Linkle y de pronto un sonido de alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el castillo.

—Estoy bien muerto—gruño Lyon para sí mismo.

En cambio Link solo volteo furioso en todas direcciones, no podía escapar, esa chica era importante para la rebelión, según pudo identificar de la conversación de Impa. La cual había escuchado a escondidas, sobre la posibilidad de la sangre real en ella.

No entendía como alguien con sangre real protegería a una Gerudo, pero no importaba. Si le daba alguna posibilidad a esta guerra de ser ganada a su favor, la usaría.

Comenzó a correr enojado.

La encontraría.

La traería arrastrada de ser necesario.

 **Continuara…**

 _:3  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Fuego

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 5: Fuego**

Correr.

Un paso a paso, bueno un salto a salto.

Zelda gimió cuando vio una trampa nueva, que logró esquivar por muy poco, sin soltar la mano de Enma en ningún momento. Estaban ambas muy cansadas, tanto para no poder llevarle, además su pierna derecha estaba resentida por la caída del segundo piso, pero eso no importaba. Ocupaban escapar de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Para su suerte llegar a la parte conocida de neblina no fue difícil, mucho menos que esta inconscientemente les llevara a la salida.

Escuchaba sirenas a lo lejos y sabía que en esa parte del bosque no duraría mucho tiempo antes de ser encontradas. No fue hasta que llego a las afueras del bosque, con heridas de cortadas en todo su cuerpo y una Enma casi desmayada, que pudieron respirar unos instantes.

Justo cuando estaban lejos fue cuando empezaron las sirenas, pero si confiaba buscarían primero en el castillo de forma intensa, antes de poder salir. Aun así no tenían mucho tiempo para descansar, ocupaban llegar a Ordon y ahí encontrar algún alto mando, que las llevara de regreso a la ciudadela.

—Hay que seguir—dijo luego de vendar bien el tobillo de su hermana.

Esta lucia cansada, agotada y el brillo de sus ojos ahora era algo opaco. Pero valientemente asintió, por lo que tomo la mano de la niña intentando darle fuerzas, antes de empezar a correr nuevamente.

Tenía que regresar a casa.

Mantenerla a salvo.

El pueblo de Ordon era tan horrible como recordó que fue su primera vez, pero pudo identificar varias edificaciones, por lo cual no se sintió tan perdida. Pudo notar como la noche caía poco a poco, por lo cual decidió que debían pasar esa noche en ese lugar.

Ocupaban recuperar fuerzas.

Pero sin su mochila, sin dinero y sin nada más que cansancio, no es como si pudieran llegar muy lejos.

Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo saltar asustada, antes de voltear a ver aterrada a su espalda. Pero esa sensación desapareció dejando ver una leve sonrisa ante la chica frente a ella.

—Malón—dijo con añoranza en su voz.

La chica solo sonrió.

…

Malón había estado extrañada de ver aquella persona correr por la ciudad, había pensado en dejarle a su suerte, cuando ese rostro volteo nervioso en todos lados, cuando esos ojos azules que formaban parte de ese rostro blanco le hicieron recordar quien era. No sabía su nombre, bueno ahora si lo sabía, pero en ese momento simplemente quiso ayudarle como esa chica le había ayudado.

Zelda.

Un hermoso nombre para una linda chica. Aunque lamento que su cabellera ahora fuera corta, le ayudo para emparejarle el corte que había estado disparejo.

Invito a la rubia y la pequeña niña a quedarse en su hogar esa noche, ambas diciendo que ocupaban pasar desapercibidas. No le dio muchas vueltas, en esta ciudad a veces hacer una pequeña cosa ocupa un castigo. Pero esa niña le había ayudado, así que su deber era ayudarle.

Así que un hospedaje en su humilde casa, un baño y una cena después. Ambas parecían estar a punto de caer dormidas.

—Ocupas cortar también tu pelo—le dijo Zelda a la niña llamada Enma.

La pequeña parecía querer quejarse, pero no dijo nada y pronto una navaja paso por todo su pelo. Quiso quejarse al verlo tan corto, como si fuera un niño, a lo que Zelda le dijo que era la idea. Ocupaban pasar por medio de gente peligrosa. También se arrodillo cuando le presto un poco de ropa infantil que poseía.

A lo que ella se rio.

—Un viejo amigo de mi padre solía quedarse a veces con nosotras, esa ropa es muy vieja—hablo señalando la capucha verde.

Ambas asintieron.

—No sé cómo pagarte tu ayuda Malón—dijo Zelda con una gran sonrisa.

Ya limpia, con un vestido suyo algo antiguo de colores rojos con crema, además de su cabello por los hombros peinado con una trenza pequeña que le parecía una diadema. La chica era bastante hermosa, piel blanca y rostro como un corazón.

—La última vez me ayudaste y dejaste un montón de dinero, pude pagar gran parte de mis deudas y me quitaste un peso de encima, no hay ninguna deuda entre nosotras—le dijo amablemente.

La chica sonrió, en cambio la niña veía todo recelosa, casi siempre oculta detrás de la chica con ropas de niño.

Al final las tres terminaron dormidas en la cama.

…

Nuevamente golpeo con fuerza una pared abandonada cerca de su cuarto, aun recordaba la cara de enojo y furia de Impa al enterarse de todo, además de que los otros generales mostraron preocupación y enojo también. Ocupaban encontrar a ambas prisioneras de inmediato, por lo cual la mayor parte de la resistencia había salido al ver que no se encontraban en el castillo. No era lo peor, una alerta cerca del norte, había hecho que gran parte de su gente, no estuviera cerca.

Esa perra.

Link no culpo solo a Lyon, también a él mismo, debió cuidarla más de cerca.

Esa mujer tenía una gran suerte de haberse escapado, sin duda este lugar era imposible de escapar, pero las diosas o algo debieron guiarla para que nadie le viera.

Camino a su cuarto en busca de sus cosas para partir, encontraría a esa mujer aunque fuera a la misma ciudadela y sacarla de regreso. Se detuvo cuando vio la perilla del armario abierto, algo que no había dejado de esa forma. También noto la falta de algunas de sus ropas y una extraña maleta al lado de este.

Pelo.

Mucho pelo rubio.

Apretó con fuerza ese pelo, antes de ponerse de pie.

La chica no debía verse como de costumbre, por lo tanto debían de ser más específicos a la hora de buscar. Un vago destello de chocar el día anterior con un chico rubio, le hizo abrir los ojos incrédulos, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

…

Fue temprano en la madrugada, un extraño olor a humo le hizo levantarse de golpe, viendo como a su lado Malón y Enma aún estaban dormidas. Ella en cambio de forma temerosa se acercó al marco de la ventana, notando con temor como una enorme luz se veía a lo lejos. El olor a humo y algunos gritos que comenzaban a sonar de forma más notable, le hicieron jadear asustada.

—Arriba—despertó a ambas chicas por igual.

Estas confundidas de lo que pasaban, no se dieron cuenta cuando ella tomo una mochila de Malón y comenzó a llenarla de ropas y después la llenaría de comida cuando pasaran por la cocina.

—Un ataque—jadeo Malón preocupada.

De un tirón Zelda se quitó el vestido y se puso las ropas que había robado el día anterior, ocuparía mayor movilidad para poder defender a ambas chicas. No importaba que dijera Malón, hasta dejarla en un lugar seguro, no sentiría que su deuda fuera saldada.

Además ella no tenía muchas amigas, pero recordó la sonrisa y amabilidad de la joven la tarde anterior. No dejaría que le lastimaran.

Le paso la mochila a Enma que parecía preocupada.

—Vamos a estar bien—le dijo apretando un poco el hombro de la niña, que ya tenía ropa de niño.

Los gritos comenzaban hacerse más cercanos y el ambiente nebuloso le hizo entrecerrar la mirada. Malón apareció con otra mochila llena de comida, viéndola preocupada.

—Yo voy a protegerlas, pero ocupo que ambas no se alejen y lleguemos pronto lejos—hablo antes de correr a la salida, noto la indecisión de Malón—no te preocupes por este lugar, te lo devolveré en algún momento—le dijo tomando la mano de Enma.

Ambas comenzaron a correr, bueno las tres. Por todos lados habían personas corriendo, por lo cual le dijo a Enma que sujetara a Malón, esta no parecía muy dispuesta, pero a falta de ideas lo hizo. Ella no llevaba mochila, en su lugar tenía con fuerza la espada en sus manos, lista para defenderlas de lo que fuera que pasaba.

—Hay que llegar al bosque antes de las praderas—le dijo a Malón.

Esta parecía querer quejarse, pero al ver a lo lejos a un monstruo, se congelo. Todos en realidad, era un ser similar a un cerdo en su rostro, con una panza enorme sobre sus piernas con unas hiervas en su cintura. Parecía medir casi cuatro metros y tenía un enorme mazo en sus manos.

La gente comenzó a correr.

Ellas también.

¿Por qué los monstruos atacaban?

No comprendida que pasaba, solo pensaba en un lugar seguro donde pudieran continuar su camino de regreso a su hogar.

Los gritos de los aldeanos eran seguidos de sonidos grotescos de gente muriendo por los monstruos, quiso intentar olvidarlos, pero sabía que en las noches siguientes, esos gritos la acompañarían el resto de su vida. Al igual que la visión de gente en las calles muerta y algunos sin miembros del cuerpo, solo un baño de sangre.

Algunos monstruos más pequeños eran acompañados de unas bestias pegajosas. Había tanta variedad que no podía distinguirlos todos.

Llegaron a un callejón, a tiempo para ocultarse de unos murciélagos cubiertos de fuego que parecían llegar en bandadas y quemaban todo a su paso.

—¿Qué sucede?—musito Enma a su lado nerviosa.

La vio sin saber que responder.

—Esto es obra de Ganondorf—dijo Malón con seriedad.

Ambas chicas la vieron confundidas y algo incrédulas, ambas sabían que en la ciudadela todo era difícil, pero no es como si supieran mucho sobre los negocios de su padre. Sabían que era un dictador, que hacia cosas horribles. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra cosa era verlo.

—Suele atacar pueblos donde se rumorea esta la resistencia, ya había atacado antes, pero este nivel…quiere aniquilar todo—musito la pelirroja preocupada.

Quiso decir algo.

Decir que no era verdad.

La imagen de su padre viéndola con seriedad, la hizo cerrar la boca incrédula. Ese hombre era estricto, pero no era malvado…no era…

Su rostro preocupado giro a ver a Enma, esta parecía también horrorizada y la veía en busca de una negación, que nunca pudo dar. Recordaba escuchar las historias de Nabooru, también la de otras Gerudo cuando iban a batallas. Sus historias sobre las muertes de sus enemigos y la bestialidad de sus peleas.

Esto…

Este era su padre.

Una parte de su corazón se negó a creerlo, pero al ver el nivel de destrucción. Quiso poder largarse de esto, volver a su vida y pensar en esto como una pesadilla.

Vio al otro lado del callejón, en la calle principal, como un pequeño niño rubio caía al suelo. Gimió cuando vio a un grupo de monstruos acercarse al niño.

—Colin—gimió Malón preocupada.

Sintió un apretón de su mano, viendo como Enma parecía horrorizada por ver más muerte. Al igual que ella, quien había apretado tan fuerte los dientes, que sentía algo metálico por su boca.

Sangre.

Sangre como pronto tendría ese niño.

Ese niño iba a morir.

Ella lo vería en primera fila. Luego buscaría un escape y se irían.

Pero el niño volteo a ver al monstruo, dejando su rostro a su completa visión, dejando ver su cara de pánico y temor.

Fue cuando el monstruo levanto el mazo, cuando el niño pareció resignado a morir en medio de todo, que sus piernas se movieron sin su consentimiento y su cuerpo del mismo modo. La espada corto por la mitad al monstruo de forma fría y calculada, causando un terrible sonido de su hocico y la agonía de la muerte.

Varios monstruos giraron a verle y ella se tensó. No sabiendo bien porque había actuado, sin poder quedarse quieta.

Pero era tarde para arrepentirse y pensar en sus acciones.

Tomo al niño con fuerza de la mano y se lo arrojo a Malón, quien había salido del callejón seguido de Enma.

—¡CORRAN!—les ordeno rápidamente.

Los tres asintieron antes de comenzar a correr, siendo ahora perseguidos por una gran cantidad de monstruos. Ella tuvo que detenerse en más de una ocasión, para matar a los que se acercaban y eran más rápidos. Por dicha eran de niveles inferiores y no habían provocado gran daño.

Pero eran muchos.

Una flecha paso rozando su mejilla y vio a varios monstruos con arcos en los techos de edificios en llamas.

Joder.

No había salvado a su hermana para llegar a morir en ese pueblo, no se rendiría. Apuro el paso al ver que los chicos se detenían al ver a un enorme monstruo. No tan grande como el cerdo de antes, pero este era de al menos dos metros.

Corrió entre Malón y Enma, sin importarle el escudo que este portaba. Salto ágilmente sobre este y clavo la espada sin piedad en medio del cráneo. La sangre se estampo en su rostro, antes de caer con este al suelo. El choque de su pierna ya herida fue insoportable, pero aun así se puso de pie de inmediato.

Los otros monstruos aún estaban lejos.

—Hay que seguir—hablo rápido y sin emoción.

Colin y Malón la veían algo horrorizados por su apariencia, Enma parecía a punto de quebrarse, pero aun así los tres le siguieron cuando se metió por un callejón. Los monstruos siguieron y eso les dio tiempo para poder respirar un momento.

Se apoyó con fuerza de la espada intentando recuperar aire.

Estaba exhausta.

—¿Qué haces aquí Colin?—dijo Malón en tono enojado pero no muy alto.

El niño la vio con tristeza.

—Mis padres…murieron…la casa…fuego—dijo el pequeño casi a punto de romperse también.

Eran solo niños.

La imagen le parecía indefensa y un enojo comenzó a encenderla, que clase de monstruos pudieron haber atacado a ese niño. Dejándolo huérfano en el mundo, a merced de los monstruos.

Malón le dio un abrazo conciliador en medio del todo el caos.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo—musito por bajo con cansancio.

—No puedes seguir así—le reclamo de pronto Enma.

Negó con la cabeza, eso no era importante ahora. Ocupaba encontrar una forma de escapar.

Una forma.

Cualquiera.

Una explosión cercana les hizo taparse los ojos con el brazo, estaban cada vez más cerca del centro del pueblo que lejos. Zelda gimió sin saber cómo escapar ahora. Giro a ver como ahora tenía dos niños y una chica bajo su protección.

Se supone que solo ocupaba salvar a Enma, pero una parte dentro de ella impidió dejar a otros.

—Ocupamos salir de aquí ahora—hablo con firmeza.

Pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, unos ojos de muerte y apenas pudo lanzarse para proteger a Enma, mientras Malón tomaba a Colin con fuerza. Una llamarada de parte de aquel cetro mágico, provoco que un dolor pasara por su espalda.

Se levantó para ver a un imponente hombre de armadura roja y casco similar al cráneo de un animal. El mismo ser del que había protegido a Malón hace algún tiempo.

—Encontré unas ratas—hablo ese hombre con voz de ultratumba.

Gimió antes de tomar con fuerza la espada y ponerse sobre Enma.

Esto no sería justo, el hombre parecía estar en perfectas condiciones y ella estaba totalmente agotada. Pero no podía hacerse para atrás o perder, miro de reojo a los tres individuos que ahora protegía. No podía perder por ellos, no sabía que les pasaría sin ella. Enma no era tan mala guerrera, era aceptable, pero jamás podría protegerlos a los tres en su condición.

Miro con firmeza al hombre que parecía entretenido.

No tenía armas, solo una simple espada y este hombre usaba magia.

Igual no se movió un milímetro.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando lo vio acercarse a velocidad vertiginosa. Era un tipo muy rápido, muy grande y fuerte que le haría pedazos. Aun así no se rendiría, porque ella no dejaría que nadie dañara a esas personas.

A duras penas logro contener el ataque del bastón con su espada, el hombre parecía divertido de la idea de darle una paliza, que aún no usaba magia contra ella.

—Si te hubieras ido sola, tendrías una mínima oportunidad de vivir—le dijo el hombre divertido.

Sus ojos brillaron con enojo.

—No voy abandonarles—mascullo en voz alta.

Un golpe del hombre en su vientre, la hizo caer al suelo sin aire. Al tiempo que este tomaba su cabellera rubia y le alzaba para verla. Una sonrisa ladina rodeo la parte de su rostro que podía verse. Ella en cambio le escupió con fuerza el rostro, causando que la sonrisa desapareciera y una mirada de horror lo inundara.

—Princesa Zelda—dijo en un susurro al acercarse a su oído.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

—Su padre quiere que regrese—hablo antes de lamerle el cuello.

Se tensó con expresión de asco.

—Aunque nadie le importaría que manoseara un poco su…—

Las palabras murieron del hombre, antes que este botara un poco de sangre de su rostro y la soltara de inmediato. Cayó de espalda y el hombre aun lado de ella sin vida. Cuando se logró incorporar asustada, noto una gran herida en su espalda.

Estaba por tomar su espada, pero un pie sobre esta se lo impidió.

Alzo el rostro que se sorprendió a ver a Link, con la espada llena de sangre y viéndola indiferente.

—¡LINK!—gritaron Malón y Colin.

En cambio Enma se quedó atrás de ellos viéndolo asustada.

El chico en ningún momento quito la mirada de su persona, Zelda en cambio apretó con fuerza los dientes y se rindió de luchar por la espada. Al menos por ahora, los cuatro estarían con vida, si Malón y ese niño lo conocían, al menos había una oportunidad.

Enma rápidamente corrió a su lado, cuando su cuerpo se negó a reaccionar, totalmente cansado cayendo a la inconciencia.

Nuevamente.

Era una terrible costumbre que estaba adoptando.

…

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Desde que le capturaron, desde el momento que fue prisionera y hasta que vio a su hermana a su lado…tuvo mucho miedo. Siempre había vivido en el palacio, siempre pensó que estaría a salvo, pero ahora, todo era tan extraño. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan pocos días, que no sabía que pensar o que hacer. Solo aceptaba lo que decía Zelda, esta quien parecía brillar en momentos de desesperación, la había liberado.

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, probablemente esa misma noche hubieran llegado al bosque. Pero su hermana quiso protegerla y ahora…

Estaban de regreso en aquel castillo.

Nuevamente prisioneras.

Esta vez sin embargo, no estaba atada de manos por algún misterio y estaba en la misma habitación que su hermana. Esta quien estaba en una camilla con gran parte de su cuerpo vendado, estaba siendo tratada por uno de los médicos del lugar. Una maga de cabello celeste, que le decía que todo estaba bien, antes de darle un caramelo y seguir su camino. Se llamaba Lana si no se equivocaba.

Era extraña.

Su hermana seguía dormida, al parecer su cuerpo había estado al límite.

—¿Cómo está?—le pregunto a Malón cuando apareció.

No confiaba en nadie, la resistencia siempre luchó contra su padre y además había sacado dos de sus dientes. Pero Malón les había cuidado, si bien era amiga de ellos, Malón era especial. Su hermana había confiado en ella, por lo cual ella también lo haría.

La mujer de cabello rojizo la vio con algo de pena.

—Las heridas graves fueron tratadas, ahora ocupa recuperarse…parece que últimamente su cuerpo estaba en mucha tensión—musito viendo con pena a la chica en la cama.

Asintió antes de seguir con su guardia a su hermana.

Había escuchado a los que hablaban al pasar, como el pueblo de Ordon casi fue aniquilado por completo, pero la resistencia había prevenido lo peor. Aunque temían que aún faltaban dos de sus líderes principales para el ataque, había que mantener un ojo en ellos.

Además de eso, tenían una pequeña gran sombra.

De reojo Enma noto como en la puerta estaba Link, quien se había negado a moverse y al parecer era su actual carcelero.

—Quiero entrar—dijo una voz infantil.

La niña le reconoció como Colin, el macho de siete años que su hermana había protegido. Eso era otro punto, su hermana había protegido a otros. Egoístamente ella había pensado durante la batalla huir solo con su hermana, nadie más importaba.

Solo regresar a casa.

Pero su hermana se había movido a una gran velocidad y les había protegido con gran valentía.

Ellas eran diferentes.

Ella era la luz.

En cambio Enma, era tan oscura como su padre.

Ese era otro tema que no quería tocar, los pensamientos de su padre como culpable de todo lo que sucedía le atormentaban. No quería saber la verdad, tenía miedo de ella, solo quería regresar a su anterior vida y que todo esto desapareciera.

—Link no te preocupes—dijo Malon en la puerta, ofreciéndole la mano a Colin.

El niño rubio entro ante la mirada molesta del mayor, quien se quedó al lado de Zelda viéndola fijamente. Tenía una pierna vendada y una venda en su mejilla.

—Ella…me salvo la vida, debo agradecerle—hablo Colin con convicción.

Enma le vio fijamente, antes de regresar su mirada a su hermana. Tomo la mano de esta y la apretó levemente, deseando poder hacer algo para ayudarle.

Una mano en su cabeza le hizo voltear para ver a Malón sonriente.

—No te preocupes Enma, Zelda es muy fuerte y pronto se levantara—musito con una sonrisa.

La imito vagamente, antes de asentir sin decir nada.

Ahora no era tiempo de pensar en nada más que en su hermana, debía ser fuerte para ella.

…

Un sonido le hizo levantar el rostro, noto como Impa miraba atentamente el interior de la habitación ahora. No había recibido un castigo apropiado, aunque él se sentía culpable, la única persona que obtuvo la ira de Impa fue Lyon. El pobre estaba destituido de sus cargos y trabajaba ahora en las cocinas por un tiempo, hasta que Impa soportara verlo sin querer matarlo.

Noto la mirada fija de Impa en el cuerpo de la chica rubia en la cama, al lado de ella en una silla, estaba la niña de pelo rojo dormida.

Ambas estaban agotadas.

—No te parece extraño—musito Impa en voz baja.

La mirada de Link se posó sobre ella. No diría ninguna palabra, al menos que fuera completamente necesario.

—No movió ningún dedo por su hija…en cambio Ganondorf mando una horda de peligrosos monstruos para recuperar a esa niña—respondió a su propia duda viendo a Zelda.

La mandíbula de Link se apretó, recordando vagamente el ataque al pueblo. Los monstruos habían separado a las mujeres rubias y las examinaron detenidamente, antes de meterlas en carretas que irían al palacio. Estaban buscando a alguien, pero cuando vio como Volga había querido llevarse a Zelda.

Todo fue claro.

La buscaban a ella.

¿Por qué?

También un leve destello de la chica dispuesta a morir por esos tres le hizo dudas en su cabeza, se suponía que trabajaba con las Gerudo, quienes eran sádicas y sin importarle los aldeanos de ninguna ciudad. Pero esa chica había estado a punto de dar todo por darles una oportunidad.

—Esa niña tiene sangre real…no tengo la menor duda—hablo tomando de sus ropas una aparato especial.

La piedra Sheikah.

Un antiguo artefacto de los Sheikah, que según las leyendas fue usado por el héroe y la princesa hace algunos miles de años, para poder enfrentar a la calamidad que había atormentado al pueblo. Era una reliquia para la raza a la que pertenecía Impa, y se le fue otorgada al ser nombrada líder de la resistencia.

Si bien los antiguos santuarios de los que hablaba esa leyenda, ahora eran inutilizables, la piedra seguía funcionando por su tecnología.

O al menos eso pensó cuando Impa fotografió a la chica inconsciente.

—Ya sabes mis órdenes—hablo Impa antes de salir.

Link frunció el ceño, no muy de acuerdo con estas.

…

 _Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, Zelda no sabía dónde estaba o que sucedía, a veces escuchaba gritos a su alrededor e imágenes de una batalla que nunca observo, estaban en su mente. Enormes aves voladoras y gritos de guerra la aturdieron unos instantes._

 _Luego todo fue negro de nuevo._

 _Hasta que la luz llego._

 _No en todo el lugar, solamente había una luz frente a ella similar a una silueta femenina y a la vez no. Era una chica, con la piel en cuadros y que no parecía tener brazos, solo una extraña capa. De colores morados y celestes. Los ojos o lo que parecían ojos, la miraban fijamente._

 _—Cuidare a mi amo, mi señora—la voz llegó a su mente, pero sus labios parecían no moverse._

 _No comprendía._

 _¿Por qué decía eso?_

 _._

 _La imagen volvió a cambiar y la mujer que parecía estaba hablando con ella, en realidad ahora estaba inmóvil en una especie de altar. Su cuerpo brillo antes que en su lugar, apareciera una espada._

 _Todo pareció girar._

 _Escucho frases sin sentido, que hablaban sobre un festival, algo sobre alguna cosa conocida como Neburi, luego sobre una ceremonia. Se sintió dar vueltas en medio de un remolino y alguien estaba gritando su nombre._

 _—ZELDA—_

 _La voz era tan familiar, que comenzó a darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No entendía como escuchaba todo, si aún estaba viendo la espada en su lugar. Detrás de ella había una extraña construcción con lo que parecía, un agujero que parecía albergar un mapa, con una representación morada de la trifuerza._

 _Luego escucho pasos._

 _Su rostro se giró para ver una silueta entrar por la puerta. Sus ropas no parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes, su rostro era algo infantil y su cabello parecía brillar como el sol._

 _Ese chico._

 _Link._

 _Su cuerpo se tensó viéndolo incrédulo, antes que todo se hiciera borroso y él pusiera la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada._

 _Todo fue luz después de eso._

 _…_

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, antes de incorporarse de golpe y con la respiración agitada, toco con suavidad su frente, sin olvidar el destello de esos ojos azules viéndola fijamente.

¿Qué había sido eso?

De pronto un dolor insoportable en la palma de su mano, le hizo sujetarla con un leve gemido. No sabía que era peor, la quemazón de su mano, o el dolor de la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Una sombra le hizo voltear.

Sintió pánico al ver los mismos ojos azules de su sueño, viéndola ahora con igual intensidad. Si bien no era el chico joven y con ojos llenos de esperanza, este hombre poseía la misma intensidad en su mirada.

¿Por qué?

Sentía su cuerpo débil.

—Vas a volver a rescatarme—musito con dificultad y sin entender bien que decía ella misma.

El chico parecía confundido, ya que alzo una ceja sin comprender.

—Una y otra vez…Link—hablo tan bajo, antes de caer de nuevo inconsciente.

…

Había un extraño silencio en la habitación, Link había pensado seriamente el sujetar con fuerza a la chica si intentaba escapar, pero al parecer la fiebre que había obtenido le hizo la tarea más fácil. Había llamado a Lana para que ayudara nuevamente, pero en su lugar la chica parecía delirar.

Esa era la única explicación para sus palabras sin sentido.

Pensó que llamaba a otra persona, que le había confundido. Aun así dijo su nombre al final, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido.

Ella le odiaba.

El la odiaba.

Ya saben, ese hermoso odio-odio que se tienen algunas personas.

No había un motivo para tener alguna unión, incluso aunque la chica le hubiera dicho su nombre de forma cálida y alegre.

Negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse en la entrada nuevamente, cerró los ojos por un momento y la imagen de un enorme pájaro rojo surco unos instantes su visión.

Abrió sus ojos confundido.

¿Qué fue eso?

Se preguntó mientras su mano izquierda comenzó a picar.

 **Continuara…**

 _Este capitulo en especial va dedicado a "_ _Luisevel Sanchez" quien me hizo un fanart precioso de la Zelda de esta historia y por el cual grite como loca varios minutos. Debido a eso fue por el cual me apure más de lo normal por tener este capitulo listo.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Flores

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 6: Flores**

La siguiente vez que despertó, se sorprendió de encontrar la mirada rubí de Impa fijamente sobre ella. Se había tensado e intentado escapar, antes que la mujer de una patada la regresara a la cama. Fue hasta que se calmó, que descubrió que Enma estaba en perfectas condiciones al otro lado de la cama, con su mirada preocupada en ella. Se calmó al verla, fue como un respiro saber que aún estaban juntas.

Luego proceso toda la información de su entorno.

Una habitación cerrada, rejas dobles en la única ventana y Link viéndola desde la puerta de forma seria.

Como si esperara cualquier movimiento para atacar.

Estaban nuevamente en el castillo, o eso supuso. Fuera donde fuera que estaban, sería el doble o tripe de difícil de escapar que la primera vez, eso que había tenido suerte.

Apretó las sabanas bajo ella con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor en su vientre aun.

—Me alegra ver que comprendes tu situación, si bien deberías ser castigada por tu huida…te tengo un trato—le expuso la mujer como si ella no importara.

Sus ojos mostraron tanto sorpresa como curiosidad.

—Únete a la resistencia—hablo de forma fija.

.

.

¿Eh?

.

.

Pestañeo un momento intentando procesar la información que le fue dada, luego ladeo la cabeza y estuvo casi a punto de reírse en la cara de la mujer. Luego supuso que no era la mejor idea, además que esta parecía lo suficientemente seria, como para demostrar que no era una broma de mal gusto. Sabía que ellos no tenían idea de su parentesco sanguíneo con Enma o Ganondorf, pero pensó que ser guardiana de la niña, sería suficiente para dejar de qué lado estaba en esta guerra.

—Estoy consciente de que viste lo que Ganondorf puede hacer, ahí en el pueblo—continuo la mujer sin importarle su falta de respuesta.

Sintió un dolor en su interior que debió demostrarse en su cara.

Las imágenes de personas murieron y el brutal ataque, formaban parte de sus recuerdos que no se irían fácilmente. Aun no quería pensar en eso, no quería asociarlos con su padre y mucho menos pensar que esto era parte de las Gerudo.

No.

No de las personas que la criaron y le enseñaron todo lo que sabe.

No estaba del lado malo.

Ella.

Aparto la vista sin poder soportar la brutalidad de sus propios pensamientos. No estaba segura de que pasaba y ocupaba llegar al fondo de esto, o tal vez no quería ver la realidad. Fuera como fuera, por eso no entraría a la resistencia.

—No lo hare—indico sin importar que ese podría ser su escape.

Ganar su confianza, para luego escapar.

Pero no podría hacerlo, no lo haría, no traicionaría a su padre.

Los ojos de Impa no parecieron afectados.

—Lo harás—indico con total certeza que se le hizo enferma—mientras tanto Link será tu vigilante, no te preocupes no volveré a separarte de la niña y tendrás mayor libertad, eso te hará ver que no somos el bando equivocado—añadió con calma.

Apretó aún más la sabana y le dio una mirada de odio a Link, este no se afectó tampoco.

Malditos robots que no tenían emociones.

—No saldrás de la fortaleza por ahora, no te preocupes, no dejaremos que vuelas a huir—añadió antes de salir de la habitación.

Bufo por bajo al ver a Link, pero se calmó un poco cuando Enma se sentó a su lado y le abrazo con fuerza.

Solo.

Ocupaban un nuevo plan.

…

Camino tranquilamente horas después por los pasillos, y con tranquilamente se refería a con total preocupación y aferrando el brazo de Enma con brusquedad. Los pasillos eran horribles, los pocos que se toparon solían verle de forma enojados y no se preocupaban en ocultar sus comentarios ácidos. Claramente no eran bienvenidos en ese lugar, pero la presencia intimidante de Link frente a ellas, provocaba que nadie se acercara.

No sabía a donde iban, solo el chico les había dicho que lo siguieran.

—Zelda—murmuro Enma preocupada.

Le dio una mirada tranquilizadora, ella la protegería de cualquier cosa.

Se detuvieron frente a un gran marco que tenía ambas puertas abiertas, el bullicio era mayor por lo cual puso a Enma detrás de ella. Al entrar se encontró con varias filas de mesas con muchas sillas.

Un enorme comedor.

Mientras caminaban escucho como el bullicio pronto se detenía hasta quedar en silencio, luego los murmureos comenzaron.

No se tensó.

Después de todo no podía esperar menos de la base enemiga, pudo ver una misma conclusión en los ojos de Enma, quien fuerte y valiente se puso incluso de forma rígida.

—¡POR AQUÍ LINK!—hablo una voz que reconoció.

Malon estaba sentada en una de las esquinas con Colin, al lado de ellos había tres platos de comida.

Link asintió al verle en un gesto de agradecimiento.

—Supuse que vendrías en cualquier momento, los estábamos esperando para comer—hablo esta alegremente.

Colin se sonrojo cuando su mirada cruzo con la suya.

Sintiendo un poco de pesar en su estómago por el hambre, tomo asiento junto con Enma, aunque esta no parecía muy interesada. La comida era simple, un poco de legumbres, semillas y un pan.

Zelda quien había viajado tanto tiempo para encontrar a Enma no se inmuto, al ver el rostro de la niña, supuso que su encarcelamiento también la había preparado para eso.

Si bien en el castillo de su padre, Zelda no se daba muchos lujos al ser despreciada por este, siempre tenía comida en su mesa.

Se preguntó cuánto le costaría la comida aquellos fuera del castillo.

Mastico vagamente el pan, recibiendo la mirada envenenada de varios sentados a lo cerca. Claramente no eran muy amables a su persona.

No es como si importara.

—Me alegra ver que estas despierta, nos preocupó mucho verte después de la lucha—hablo Malon con amabilidad.

La vio detenidamente intentando buscar un poco de sarcasmo o falsedad, pero para su sorpresa, a pesar de aparentemente conocer de ella (dudaba que los chismes no hubieran llegado a su persona) la seguía tratando con genuina preocupación.

Se sintió un poco más cómoda.

—Ellos vinieron a verte varias veces—le susurro Enma pegada totalmente a ella.

Solo ella y tal vez Link quien alzo levemente la vista, fueron quienes le escucharon.

—Gracias—contesto algo incomoda y casi por obligación.

Pero esas simples palabras parecieron encantar a Malon quien sonrió.

—Colin quería decirte algo—hablo señalando al niño rubio.

Su vista se plantó en este ahora, quien se puso rojo antes de tomar sus cubiertos limpios y correr lejos de ahí. Malon bufo molesta.

—Este niño tímido, bueno ahora trabajare en la cocina, así que avísame si quieres una ración extra—le hablo guiñándole un ojo.

Luego corrió siguiendo el camino del niño.

La vio mientras masticaba un poco de pan.

El silencio reino nuevamente en el salón, aunque ahora varios comentarios relacionados a Malon, en esta ocasión si se sintió ofendida y les dio mirada de muerte que acallaron en su mayoría.

Malon no había hecho nada malo.

Negó con la cabeza, no era tiempo para preocuparse por otras personas. Ahora que Malon estaba a salvo y Colin, debía pensar en una forma de salir de ese lugar.

—Veo que es verdad los chismes hermano, ahora eres el niñero de ambas mocosas—hablo una voz animada y fría.

Giro el rostro para ver a Linkle con ojos de muerte, pero esta no se inmuto.

—Escuche de parte de Impa que si intentan escapar que mates a la niña, igual no es necesario en absoluto—musito con crueldad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión y la rubia mayor sonrió de forma torcida. Por otro lado Enma jadeo por bajo asustada.

—Acaso no lo sabes…tu eres un trofeo más interesante para Ganondorf al parecer…así que si la niña no nos sirvió, tal vez puedas tomar su lugar—

Sintió a Enma tensarse a su lado, procesando sus palabras.

¿Eso era cierto?

Su padre estaba preocupada por ella y no por Enma, tal vez no era preocupado, pero si la había mandado a buscar a ella, en cierta forma la ponía como prioridad que a Enma. Vagamente recordó a su padre no darle importancia a Enma cuando ella demando un rescate, musitando de tener otro hijo de ser necesario.

¿Pero con ella no era lo mismo?

¿Por qué?

—Linkle—hablo Link con seriedad.

Su hermana pareció tragar pesado, antes de bufar viendo a otro lado y tomando asiento.

—Padre…¿no me busca?—murmuro la niña confundida.

Zelda se sintió dividida entre decirle la verdad y aceptar que lo dicho por Linkle parecía la verdad más lógica. En su lugar apretó la mano de la niña.

—El vendrá y te rescatara…ya verás—susurro en su oído con convicción.

Aunque por dentro estaba insegura.

Después de aquella comida regresaron en silencio a la habitación que parecía ser su nueva cárcel. El silencio reino el lugar.

.

Los días pronto se transformaron en dos semanas, la rutina era muy aburrida, levantarse, comer, volver a la habitación, hasta comer, luego Impa vendría cada cuatro días a preguntar sobre su propuesta y ella la rechazaría nuevamente. Lo preocupante era Enma, la niña comenzaba a mostrarse pensativa y casi no hablaba, en ocasiones le preguntaba si su padre era tan terrible y ella sin saber que contestar, guardaba silencio.

Su carcelero seguía siendo Link, aunque en las noches era Linkle quien se encargaba de cuidarlas, siempre con una ballesta señalándolas por cualquier intento de huida.

Un claro recordatorio.

Si bien ambos eran sanguinarios, estaba segura que Linkle dudaría menos en matarles.

Su único consuelo era Malon, siempre que iba al comedor la chica se sentaba con ella, hablaba sobre temas triviales los pocos instantes que estaban juntas.

Aun así no era suficiente.

Ocupaban escapar, pero no estaba segura de poner a Enma en ese peligro. Además la herida de su espalda apenas estaba sanando y su pierna derecha no funcionaba aun por completo.

Debía recuperarse y pensar en un buen plan.

.

Ese día fue diferente…

.

 _Nuevamente tenía esos extraños sueños, en su mayoría al levantarse no se recordaba que pasaba, pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más era consiente._

 _Como en ese momento que todo era blanco y de pronto estaba en medio de una extraña ciudad que le era familiar, pero nunca había estado ahí. En ella habían muchos edificios destruidos y gente pasaba a su alrededor, pero sin rostro, como si no los recordara._

 _En medio de todo pudo verlo._

 _Gruño asustada al ver a Link en medio de una fuente solitaria, su cabellera era más oscura y sus ojos parecían aún más molestos. Pero parecía incluso joven._

 _Apareció una silueta que no distinguió de una mujer de cabellera castaña. Luego todo fue un vacío._

 _—Bien hecho héroe—_

 _Fueron las palabras de la mujer mientras caía en el vacío._

 _._

 _Ahora estaba en medio de un bosque, viendo un lobo correr por este seguido de una extraña silueta sobre su hombro con algo naranja._

 _Este pareció pasar sobre ella y grito asustada._

 _._

 _Habían extraños símbolos con colores turquesa brillante en ellos, algunos los comprendía por algún misterio. Luego una mujer de larga cabellera naranja la veía fijamente, antes de desaparecer en miles de fragmentos._

 _._

 _Volvió a ver un pueblo, ahora en medio del bosque, con un rio, juro ver a Colin a lo lejos reír con otros niños. También vio a Ilia, la chica que antes cuidaba a su hermana, estar sentada en la puerta de su casa con expresión soñadora._

 _._

 _Miles de imágenes de personas que no conocía pasaban frente a sus ojos._

 _._

 _La última imagen fue la fuente que ella visito antes de llegar Ordon, de forma clara y con algo brillante que la llamaba a ella._

 _._

Se levantó de golpe sobre su cama, despertando a Enma en el proceso, pero no le importo, su respiración agitada y sus ojos desubicados, estaban memorando la imagen de la fuente. No comprendía el extraño significado de su sueño. Tampoco quienes eran esas personas y por qué todo parecía visto desde otra persona.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Zelda—llamo Enma preocupada.

La ignoro mientras se ponía de pie con violencia, Link por supuesto ya estaba viéndola desde la puerta con expresión seria.

Pero no importaba.

Apretó con fuerza el puño y lo golpeo contra la pared, sin notar la sangre que salía de sus nudillos.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

¿Qué querían?

¿Qué significaba?

Alzo la vista y quedo muda al ver a través de la ventana de la habitación, el reflejo de una mujer de piel oscura y cabellera naranja que la veía con seriedad.

—Princesa Zelda—dijo la mujer en tono de burla que sonó en su cabeza.

Grito cayendo sentada y viendo asustada la ventana, donde ahora no se encontraba nadie.

Luego por un instante todo fue borroso y puso ver un castillo, viendo a una mujer de cabellera castaña con vestidos lujosos, su mirada estaba fija en ella, justo como en su sueño. Pero se paralizo al descubrir que su rostro era igual al suyo, pero con expresión seria.

 _—No te acepto, ni la trifuerza tampoco—murmuro con seriedad._

Sus ojos se abrieron y nuevamente estaba en la habitación donde estaba encarcelada, ahora Link estaba frente a ella agarrándola por los hombros y moviéndola, sus labios se movían como si dijera palabras, pero no podía procesarlas.

 _—No te acepto, ni la trifuerza tampoco—_

¿Por qué esas palabras resonaban tan fuerte?

—¡ZELDA!—por fin el grito de Link la trajo a la realidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados y noto un toque de preocupación en la voz del chico rubio.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerro sin comprender que había pasado.

—¿Qué pasa Zelda?—pregunto ahora su hermana a su lado.

Pero no respondió.

En su mente ahora solo había la imagen de esa mujer, de ella pero diferente.

¿Qué no la aceptaba?

Una cachetada con fuerza de parte de Enma la hizo volver a la realidad, donde estaba y ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana. Aún tenía en su mente muchas cosas, pero ahora no era tiempo para eso, puso una leve sonrisa que parecía cansada, pero la tranquilizo un poco.

—Vuelve—suplico su hermana.

Asintió.

—Lo siento Enma…tuve una pesadilla tan real que me sentía aun dentro de ella—invento rápidamente una excusa.

Su hermana siguió con lágrimas en sus ojos y la abrazo con fuerza.

Palmeo la cabeza de esta con la mirada perdida, en cambio la mirada de Link estaba fija en ella.

.

Miro detenidamente a ambas chicas estar sobre la cama, la Gerudo no se separaba de la rubia por ningún motivo y parecía tan perdida como la mayor. Se cruzó de brazos y espero a que Linkle apareciera, la rubia parecía algo trasnochada, pero le indico que las cuidara mientras regresaba.

Su mirada cruzo un momento la de Zelda, quien pareció confundida por el cambio.

"Volveré" pensó en decir, pero se sintió estúpido de pensarlo.

Esa chica probablemente lo quería más lejos de él de lo posible, tampoco es como si fuera importante alguien que odiaba.

Aun así había gritado su nombre con algo similar al pánico cuando esta comenzó a gritar, algo le había atormentado, algo que muy a su pesar comprendía.

Sentía que algo pasaba.

Había estado teniendo sueños vagos de una isla en el cielo con pájaros grandes de color rojo.

Y una espada.

Una espada parecía estar en medio de un pedestal, juraría que gritaba su nombre.

—Pase—hablo una voz dentro de la habitación.

Impa estaba ocupada, había conducido una batalla cerca del dominio de los Zora hace dos días, al parecer una gran cantidad de monstruos habían ido a buscar algo en esas tierras, pero no llegaron tan cerca. Igualmente su líder parecía preocupado e Impa lamentaba no poder enviarlo por su tarea de vigilar a las prisioneras.

Ocupaban ayuda.

—Link—pareció sorprendida de verle—¿Qué ocupas?—pregunto después de unos momentos.

¿Qué ocupaba?

No estaba seguro ni por que llego a ese lugar en primer lugar.

Su deber era vigilar a las prisioneras y estar atento a cualquier cambio, pero para su pesar parecían cada vez más perdidas. No estaba seguro que pudieran aportar algo a la resistencia y la muerte sería algo más piadoso para ellas que seguir de prisioneras.

Apretó los labios.

—Busco la aceptación para llevar a las prisioneras a un lugar—indico de forma seria.

Los ojos de Impa parecían confundidos.

—¿Estás cansado de la rutina?—cuestiono sorprendida incluso que esa fuera la razón.

No contesto, simplemente estaba gritándose mentalmente de su estupidez.

—Está bien, solo vigila ambas, en especial a Zelda…es quien en realidad importa—explico Impa regresando a los papeles en su mesa.

Asintió vagamente.

¿Sería buena idea?

Generalmente él era algo egoísta, seguía ordenes ciegas de Impa y se preocupaba por hacer un mundo mejor para su hermana. Pero esta vez estaba pensando hacer algo por alguien, que en buena teoría, era su enemigo.

Tal vez se había vuelto loco.

Pero al menos por fin una parte dentro de él, parecía calmada por primera vez en semanas desde que conoció a esa muchacha.

.

Ese día era diferente, no solo por la pesadilla el día anterior, si no que esta vez la mañana tenía una rutina diferente. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Enma, sin comprender donde le quería llevar Link, era un camino diferente al usual para el comedor. Eso la preocupo.

¿Las matarían?

¿Ya no eran necesarias?

¿Vivirían un día más?

Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, pero no podía hacer mucho si quería mantener a su hermana con vida. Quiso preguntar, pero su orgullo se lo impidió.

En vez de lo que pensaba, alzo la barbilla en tono real, preparada para cualquier cosa que tuviera al frente.

El pasillo les llevo a una puerta alejada de todo, por la cual Link pasó con un ojo sobre ella, como un halcón en espera de algún descuido de su parte.

Al abrir la puerta de sorprendió de la gran cantidad de luz que entro en ella, la mano de su hermana se apretó contra la suya y ambas quedaron confundidas ante la imagen frente a ellas.

Era como una habitación del castillo, pero su techo no estaba y parecía haberse caído hace varias décadas y su suelo no estaba con piso de cerámica, en su lugar todo parecía lleno de tierra y con una gran cantidad de flores en el centro, donde un enorme árbol estaba creciendo con sus raíces. Las flores eran de todos colores y algunos bichos revoloteaban.

Zelda pestañeo al ver como Link tomaba asiento al lado de la puerta, soltando un ligero bostezo.

¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Ella salto cuando la mano de Enma la soltó, la niña camino curiosa a las flores y se arrodillo frente a ellas viéndolas fijamente.

Lo comprendió.

Enma nunca había salido del castillo, siempre atorada en esas paredes y rodeada de todo tipo de costumbres Gerudo, donde las flores estaban muy lejos de lo primordial. No como ella, quien había viajado a los bosques y en el camino a rescatarla pudo ver diferentes tipos de flora y fauna.

No es como si le hubiera dado importancia.

Pero al ver los ojos de Enma, brillar con algo de luz.

Se relajó caminando a su lado.

Mientras caminaba vio de reojo a Link, quien aunque parecía descansar, sus ojos no se apartaba de ninguna.

—Nunca había visto tantas flores bonitas—murmuro Enma esperando que Link no le escuchara.

Aun así, ella pudo notar las orejas del chico atentas a sus palabras.

No dijo nada para no desilusionarle.

Volteo a ver las flores, deteniéndose en una curiosa de color blanco con chispas naranjas. Acaricio vagamente el pétalo, pensando que no debía hacerlo fuerte para no lastimar algo tan hermoso.

Enma en cambio estaba por tomar un tallo, pero ella le detuvo con la mano, causando que la viera curiosa.

—Pensaba en llevarla a la habitación—musito triste viendo la mano de ella alrededor de su muñeca.

Zelda sonrió con melancolía.

—Moriría en unas horas, mejor déjala vivir aquí, este es su hogar y es más hermosa—le hablo con una leve sonrisa.

Pudo ver la mente de Enma trabajando en sus palabras, antes de soltar un suspiro y asentir algo decepcionada. Luego de eso comenzó a ver las flores de todo tipo, mientras ella le nombraba aquellas que recodaba por los libros.

Por un instante olvido donde estaba.

Olvido que eran prisioneras.

Pensó que estaba nuevamente en el castillo de su padre, ambas teniendo un rato de charla juntas.

—Las rosas son aquellas tan lindas—hablo emocionada Enma señalando un rosal en la esquina.

Sus flores rojas como la sangre, le recordaron los ojos de su padre.

—¡Waaa! Es un gusano—señalo Enma en el árbol con risa emocionada.

Asintió viendo a la pequeña oruga subir a paso lento.

Subió la vista para ver al árbol detenidamente, viendo el sol pasar entre sus ojos y darle una extraña visión del cielo. también en ese lugar se sentía una brisa que removía sus cortos cabellos, que creían lentamente como los de Enma.

Luego lo sintió.

El cambio de estación comenzaría pronto, pues sentía frio irregular en su piel.

Pronto ese hermoso paraíso de flores se iría por el frio y el otoño haría su llegada. Los arboles cambiarían de color sus hojas y todos los animales buscarían refugio para el invierno.

Bajo la vista para ver a su hermana que seguía sonriendo viendo al gusano detenidamente.

Estaba viva.

Por primera vez desde que llego a ese lugar estaba viva y no existiendo. No era un títere asustado o alguien que llora desconsolada, ahora estaba con un poco de brillo a su alrededor.

De reojo noto a su carcelero acostado y con los ojos cerrados, pero supo que no dormía, pues al instante que su mirada se topó con él, sus ojos se abrieron.

¿Por qué las trajeron a ese lugar?

Esa pregunta no abandono su mente en ningún momento.

¿Piedad antes de muerte?

—¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?—cuestiono Enma ajena a todo su tren de pensamientos.

Sintió que su cerebro sentía un choque producto del cambio abrupto de pensamientos. Puso una mano en su mentón, aun sentada en el suelo, buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta. NO era muy aficionada a las flores y no tenía muchas en las cuales pensar.

—Silent Princess—indico cuando la imagen fue clara en su mente.

Enma ladeo la cabeza completamente confundida.

—¿Esa cuál es?—

—No está aquí, es una flor blanca con el interior de sus pétalos algo celestes y un centro con amarillo. Es una flor poco común, pero que una vez me dio…—dejo la frase en el aire.

Un recuerdo llego a su mente.

 _._

 _Tendría unos cinco años de edad y estaba por cumplir seis años, estaba deprimida por que nuevamente su padre había salido nuevamente a luchar contra la resistencia quien comenzaba a tener fuerza. Sus amigas Gerudo en especial Nabooru y Aveil, quienes no repararon en darle joyas y armas._

 _Aun así como siempre, ella espero hasta media noche para ver a su padre._

 _Quien no llego._

 _De costumbre._

 _Había pensado que tal vez ese cumpleaños su padre pasara con ella, no ocupaba que le alabara o dijera mucho, solo quería verlo a su lado con una sonrisa._

 _¿Era mucho pedir?_

 _Cuando cayó dormida por el cansancio, se levantó muy entrada la madrugada al escuchar unos pasos por el corredor. Pensando que sería alguna de las Gerudo para entrenar, cerró los ojos con fuerza temiendo ser despertada._

 _No estaba de ánimos._

 _En su lugar escucho unos pasos fuertes a su lado, que se quedaron quietos y juraba sentir una mirada sobre ella, de pronto los pasos regresaron y ella abrió un ojo confundida. Casi se ahoga al ver la espalda de su padre cerrar la puerta con fuerza._

 _Se incorporó confundida y algo sorprendía._

 _¿Un sueño?_

 _Pero al ver la mesa a su lado, donde una bellísima flor blanca con el interior de sus pétalos celestes, la tomo con emoción._

 _Era el primer regalo de su padre._

 _Sonrió dispuesta a investigar la mañana siguiente en la biblioteca sobre la flor._

 _._

—Alguien—murmuro cuando regreso a la realidad, sabiendo que no podría contar esa historia en ese lugar.

Enma asintió comprendiendo.

Estuvieron así una hora más hablando sobre flores y los insectos del lugar, antes que Link se pusiera de pie y con un ruido en la garganta, supieron que deberían seguirle. Con pesar ambas se pusieron de pie, sabiendo que ya debía haber pasado la hora de comer y el comedor estaría vacío, aun así este las dirigió en esa dirección.

No se quejaron, comenzaban a tener hambre.

Por primera vez el lugar fue tranquilo para comer, además de que Malon pudo quedarse más tiempo ya que había terminado parte de su jornada en la cocina.

—Mañana ayudare algunas mujeres con la costura, los de la resistencia destruyen mucho la ropa—se quejó está viendo resentida a Link.

Este la ignoro tomando algo que sabía, no era fresco y olía a licor.

—Podrías traernos a Zelda y a Enma, debe ser más entretenido que pasar encerradas todo el día—le gruño resentida.

La vio fijamente, antes de ladear el rostro y ponerse de pie.

—Espero que lo piense al menos—mascullo antes que se despidiera dándoles un sorpresivo abrazo a ambas.

Las dos se quedaron confundidas, antes de seguir a Link quien movía el pie con impaciencia.

Nuevamente en el cuarto, Enma busco uno de los libros en blanco que habían recibido de Impa cuando esta las vio por primera vez luego de su escape. Traía unos lápices de color que Enma se había reusado a tenerlos, pero que en ese instante ahora recreaban las flores que habían visto ese día.

La dejo ser, feliz de que tuviera algo que hacer.

Enma tenía un don para el dibujo, muy superior a los de niños de su edad o adultos, era una forma preciosa que siempre reflejaba sus pensamientos. Lamentablemente se metía tanto en su obra, que ignoraba todo el mundo.

Volteo a ver a Link que estaba nuevamente en el marco de la puerta viéndolas fijamente.

No les harían nada.

Nada.

¿Impa había ordenado eso?

Pudo haberlo hecho antes.

La mirada azulada del chico cayó sobre la de ella que se tensó. Eran sus enemigos, no ocupaban actos de misericordia a su persona.

Vio a Enma de reojo.

Suspiro.

—Gracias—hablo en voz baja a su lado.

Pudo ver los ojos de ese hombre verla fijamente, su rostro no demostraba emociones ni algún sentimiento, como esperaría de un carcelero por sus prisioneras.

Aun así por un instante, juro ver como la comisura de sus labios querían moverse, pero no lo hicieron. En su lugar sus ojos siempre fijos en ella, se suavizaron unos momentos, antes de ladear el rostro asintiendo, aceptando su gracias.

Y por ese momento fue suficiente.

 **Continuara…**

 _Acabo de corregir la parte del inicio, donde Impa comenta a Zelda que Enma es su hermana, fue mi equivocacion. Impa ni nadie sabe sobre el parentezco de ambas.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Viaje?

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Viaje?**

Su nueva vida apestaba, casi tanto como la anterior, solo que ahora su padre no la odiaba si no que era prisionera. Para su suerte desde que habían sido capturadas, su vida comenzaba a mejorar de a poco, lo cual era uno de los pocos consuelos que tenía.

Había pasado un mes, sus músculos comenzaban a resentir la falta de entrenamiento y su mente estaba derrotada poco a poco.

Pero se negaba a caer.

Cada día buscaba alguna falla dentro del lugar, buscaba una manera de escape, pero como temía después de escapar, las guardias eran aún más constantes y todos mantenían sus ojos sobre ella. Había llegado a pensar que solo podría escapar ante la mínima oportunidad y aun así temía hacerlo, por las consecuencias que pudiera tener sobre Enma.

Al menos durante el día ya tenían algo que hacer, unos cuantos minutos en la mañana iban al campo de flores, luego pasaban a una habitación donde Malon le pediría ayuda con la costura y Enma aprendía a bordar. Todo eso ante la mirada fija de Link, ya que el día que pensó llevarse unas tijeras a escondidas, este la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca y su mirada intensa le advirtió no hacerlo.

Enma dibujaba también más a menudo.

En las noches comenzó hace una semana comenzó hacer abdominales y ejercicios simples, Linkle se burlaba de ella, pero era mejor que su resistencia se fuera por el caño. Años de entrenamiento no morirían tan pronto.

Además no quería dormir, las pesadillas la atacaban esporádicamente y ahora más constantemente con el lago de Ordon.

Ocupaba llegar, ocupaba respuestas.

¿Pero otro escape?

¿Si no funcionaba?

Había perdido confianza en sí misma, temía que algo pasara.

.

Estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos, que rápidamente un tajo ataco su mano por un descuido de su uso en las tijeras. Malon soltó un chillido al ver las gotas de sangre correr por su mano, en cambio ella la miro fijamente como si por un instante esa no fuera su mano. Como si su vida fuera de otra persona y ella solo la espectadora.

Una mano fuerte tomo su muñeca y ella salió de su letargo, comenzando a sentir ardor. Alzo la vista para ver la mirada seria de Link y ella le ignoro viendo su mano.

Viendo la sangre.

No entendía por qué se sorprendía, no era la primera vez que veía sangre y tampoco que provocaba una herida, aunque generalmente no era a su persona.

Su mente se distrajo a uno de sus sueños, donde veía un chico de extrañas ropas, con una camisa azul con símbolos, que caía frente a ella con heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Salto cuando un poco de agua se vertió sobre su mano. En algún momento fue arrastrada fuera de la habitación y Malon comenzaba a limpiar su herida. Detrás de ella Enma parecía pálida al ver la sangre y Link fue quien vendo ágilmente la herida cuando esta por fin dejo de verse algo negra.

—Vaya herida, ahora no podrás ayudar aquí—se lamentó Malon con pesar.

La ignoro viendo su mano vendada.

El ardor persistía.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

¿Dónde estaba la valiente guerrera?

 _—¿Derrotada?—_

La voz en su mente parecía jactarse de verla sufrir y parecía ajena a su pensamiento, aun así asumió que tenía cierto grado de verdad.

—Deberemos buscar otra cosa—musito Malon viendo a Link.

Este no la veía a ella, si no a la pelirroja con expresión pensativa.

¿Escaparía?

Aunque lo intentara no llegaría muy lejos.

¿Era una simple prisionera?

¿Estaba rendida?

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no dejaría que su enemigo lo viera. En su lugar camino tranquilamente de regreso a la habitación, no importo ser vista de mala forma, tomo otra prenda y comenzó a arreglarla ignorando el ardor en su mano.

Las Gerudo le habían lastimado peor, esto que vivía ahora no era nada.

.

—¿Te unirás a la resistencia?—ahora semanalmente, Impa siempre llegaba con esa pregunta.

La vio mal, mientras notaba a Enma en una esquina de la cama viéndola enojada. Si bien la niña estaba aprendiendo a llevarse bien con Malon y sonreírle, con los demás aún era muy arisca. No era algo malo, si pensaban que ellos eran sus captores.

En cambio Zelda mantenía una mirada seria.

Ocupaba cambiar algo o se volvería loca.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que me una?—musito con cuidado.

Agradecía que Link no estuviera por ahí ni Linkle, cada que Impa llegaba a visitarla, ellos se marchaban a sus labores. No se quiso preguntar el nivel de lucha de esa mujer, si ambos rubios confiaban plenamente en su persona.

Una parte de ella temía también ante eso, por el aura de la mujer guerrera.

Impa no parecía sorprendida ante su pregunta, simplemente permaneció en el usual asiento de los hermanos, ahora con la puerta cerrada.

—No eres una mala guerrera, sin duda podríamos sacar provecho a tus conocimientos—

—No traicionare a mi gente—

La mirada de Impa se oscureció ante su sentencia.

—En realidad estas traicionando tu sangre al estar de parte de Ganondorf—reprendió esta en tono molesto.

Claro que no, eso grito su mente, no estaba traicionando su sangre ya que Ganondorf era su padre.

—Puede que no hables de tus padres, pero eran Hylianos, lo digo por tus rasgos físicos…ahora quedan muy pocos con vida y tú le das la espalda a todo un reino—señalo con crueldad.

El reino.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, recordando cómo hasta hace unos meses ella pasaba en el pueblo de incógnita, intentando ayudar en lo que podía.

¿Esta era la solución?

¿La resistencia?

Claro que no.

Esto no solucionaba nada, la guerra traía más guerra, pero contra su padre esa era la única opción de ellos. Pero no podía ni pensar en unirse, no abandonaría a su sangre, las Gerudo siempre estuvieron ahí para ella, eran su familia.

Una familia que oprimía a cientos.

Gimió en su mente, no queriendo que se metieran a sus pensamientos y le hicieran pensar que ellos eran los buenos.

Pero su padre tampoco era bueno.

—No entiendo…si lo que buscaban era tener algo con que hacer un trato con Ganondorf…¿Por qué seguimos aquí?—cuestiono confundida.

Aun no entendiendo del todo su forma de ser tratadas, con tantas libertades y al mismo tiempo con ninguna.

Los ojos de Impa se suavizaron un poco.

—Que pasaría…si dijera que conocí a tu madre—sus palabras eran suaves y sinceras.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente sin poder evitar la sorpresa, escucho a Enma jadear asustada ante eso. El misterio de su madre siempre fue uno de los mayores en su vida, nadie nunca comento nada al respecto entre las Gerudo y su padre ni se diga. Era claro que si ella era mitad Gerudo, su madre era de otra raza.

Pero siempre quiso saber.

No tenía sentido que la respuesta estuviera en este lugar.

Antes de decir alguna palabra, Impa se puso de pie y camino a la salida sin esperarle. Cuando por la puerta entro Linkle, supo que debería esperar al menos una semana para obtener una respuesta de su parte.

.

¿Otra reunión?

Link miro de reojo a Impa frente a él, si bien su tarea principal era la vigilancia de Zelda y Enma como prisioneras, ese día el trabajo había recaído a manos de Linkle, quien se quejó de no dormir bien últimamente. Por su parte el intento ignorar una punzada en su interior que era debido a la falta de su rutina, estaba acostumbrado a velar por que ambas chicas no escaparan.

No diría que las extrañaba.

Eran prisioneras.

No importaba que ambas ahora sonrieran en ocasiones, generalmente en el campo de flores, donde Enma estaba aprendiendo a cuidar las flores con la vigilancia de Zelda. Tampoco importaba ver sonrisas sinceras en el rostro de la rubia cada que la pelirroja hacia algo bien.

No importaba.

Aunque algo en su interior, algo que no comprendía, le indicaba que no era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa.

Se estaba preocupando, por darle importancia a algo que no debía tenerla. Ambas eran solo herramientas de la resistencia y serían utilizadas solo de ser necesario para salvarles.

Ignoro sus pensamientos, dirigidos a extraños sueños donde una chica rubia muy similar a Zelda (para su pesar) parecía verlo desde lejos con un traje blanco, extendiendo su mano e invitándole a seguirle.

Solamente era cansancio.

—Entonces la chica es una inútil que no servirá de nada—hablo Revali el Orni.

Habían esperado que se cumpliera el plazo de un mes, y no parecía que Zelda estuviera interesada en unirse a la resistencia o traicionar a las Gerudo.

Por alguna estúpida razón.

Pero las confrontaciones con Ganondorf se hacían cada vez más constantes, sus aliados habían perdido una batalla importante en el norte y muchas vidas perdidas.

Pronto el también debería ir al frente.

No tenía tiempo de ser una niñera.

—Ya paso un mes—hablo Dorphan con pesar.

Link se sorprendió de no ver el cuerpo de Impa tenso, como si esperara aquellas cuestiones. Aun así sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer la líder.

—No se preocupen…tengo un plan y para eso ocupare de su ayuda—señalo la mujer Sheikah.

El espadachín alzo una ceja confundido.

.

—¿Viaje?—hablo Enma sorprendida al ver a Linkle pasarles descuidadamente una mochila.

Zelda quiso decir algo, en su lugar se quedó callada con una sola pregunta en su mente.

¿Eran estúpidos?

Irse de viaje era perfecto, aprovecharían la menor oportunidad para escapar y regresar a su hogar. Nadie podría ser tan idiota para no verlo. Pero a juzgar por la reacción en el rostro de Linkle, esta pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

—No te hagas ilusiones rubia tonta, en el primer intento, una flecha se clavara en la frente de esta—hablo señalando a la niña.

Enma ya no mostraba tanto temor, estaba acostumbrada a sus continuas amenazas de muerte durante todo ese mes.

Una más una menos, le era indiferente a estas alturas.

Zelda tomo la mochila, notando que en su interior solo había ropas cómodas y un poco de comida. Nada de armas como decía la lógica, sonrió internamente al ver una blusa que le recordó ver a Malon hace unos días.

—Apúrate niña tonta—demando Linkle con ferocidad a su hermana.

Esta rodo los ojos metiendo a su bolsa su cuaderno de dibujo y algunos lápices. Su hermana tenía puesto un pantalón de colores oscuros y una camisa de color naranja oscuro, unas botas bastante resistentes y una sudadera atada en su cintura color vino. Su cabello que ya le llegaba a las orejas, estaba peinado con una pañoleta para que no se cruzara en su frente.

En su lugar apretó bien las botas que le habían sido dadas para la travesía. A diferencia de su hermana le fue dado un short algo holgado con unas medias altas que llegaban a sus rodillas, su camiseta de color azul verdoso, tenía encima de este un chaleco café. Sus manos estaban vendadas y unos guantes sobre estas.

La travesía seria dura, pero su ropa le proporcionaba mayor movilidad para la lucha que su hermana.

¿Sabrían ellos esos detalles?

No se quejó y no lo dijo en voz alta, guardaría cualquier ventaja para ella.

Sonrió por dentro, sintiendo por primera vez en un mes, la oportunidad de escape.

Tomo los mechones de su cabello en una cola descuidada, que dejaba algunos libres al frente. Aun no era suficientemente largo para atarlo todo.

—Vamos—le dijo a Enma ofreciendo la mano que esta acepto con brillo en sus ojos.

Esta era su oportunidad.

.

En la entrada del castillo estaba esperando sus próximos compañeros de viaje, alias quienes la tenían cautivas. Entre ellos se sorprendió de ver a Lyon, el chico sheikah que les había permitido escapar la primera vez, había jurado no verlo nuevamente por su torpeza. Lana la médico que le había tratado varias veces, estaba viéndola con una sonrisa algo infantil. También una parte de ella se alegró por ver a Malon con una sonrisa amable y ropas de viajera.

Por ultimo noto a un chico de cabellera rojiza y piel blanca sentado ya en su caballo. El chico la miraba intensamente y juro haberle visto alguna que otra vez al lado de la chica llamada Ilia.

—No lo conoces pero su nombre es Matt, es un guerrero hábil con el arco y un primo lejano de mi parte—expreso Malon con una sonrisa.

Zelda mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos morados del hombre, quien solo volteo el rostro sin darle mayor importancia.

Unos pasos alertaron a los demás que alguien se acercaba.

No podía faltar Link, con sus usuales ropas de viajero, con las que le conoció el día del secuestro a su hermana. A su lado Ilia venia caminando como si le regañara, recordándole sobre cosas de comer y lavarse los dientes, mientras él suspiraba algo cansado.

—Creo que alguien tiene novia—mascullo Enma por bajo en broma a su lado.

¿Novia?

Pobre la chica que se enamorara de alguien como Link, el chico no hablaba y tenía un mal carácter. Su mente le recordó algunos momentos este mes donde le había sonreído y tratado con algo parecido a amabilidad. Tal vez era un buen líder y amigo para la gente de la resistencia.

Vio un poco apenada como a pesar del obvio interés de Ilia, Link la miraba indiferente.

—Ilia debería darse por vencida después de años—musito Lana con una sonrisa burlona.

A su lado Malon rio algo apenada y Matt parecía ahogarse en su propia risa, lo cual le confundió, ya que pensó eran amigos.

Lyon por otra parte permanecía serio sin quitarle la vista de encima, probablemente pensando en que no volvería a escapar por su culpa.

Otro obstáculo más.

Luego de un abrazo de Ilia, Link por fin pudo ser libre y caminar a su lado.

Fue cuando ella noto algo.

Solo había cinco caballos.

Ellos eran ocho.

La falta de caballo propio haría más difícil el viaje.

—Tu vendrás conmigo—hablo Lana emocionada señalando a Enma.

La menor quien tenía a Lana como alguien tolerable por su ayuda a su hermana, la vio unos momentos mientras asentía, luego fue al lado del médico. Malon se acercó a su primo, quien asintió antes de que se subiera a su espalda.

Zelda giro a ver sus opciones, mientras Lyon la mataba con la mirada, Linkle no parecía mucho más contenta de la tarea de llevarle.

La mano de Link en su hombro le indico que él era el encargado de llevarle.

Asintió a duras penas.

Contemplo al caballo antes de poder subirse, era de pelaje castaño, enorme y con un aire prepotente. Sin querer admitirlo, supo que era un caballo majestuoso.

Sus ojos contemplaron el horizonte.

Cloud era su caballo en el castillo, un hermoso ejemplar de pelaje albino y larga crin dorada. Era de los más rápidos del reino y en competencias con las Gerudo, nunca había perdido.

¿Estaría bien?

Link le extendió la mano para que subiera, la acepto con un gruñido.

.

El viaje comenzó y para su temor Zelda vio como pasaban de largo Ordon, una parte de ella se quejó ante la idea de ir a la fuente, pero no tenía voz ni voto para que eso sucediera en ese viaje. En su lugar los caballos tomaron una ruta que no conocía, pero que intento memorizar alguna forma de regresar a la ciudadela, con respuestas negativas.

Mientas Enma parecía tranquila en la espalda de Lana, ella se sentía muy incómoda.

Primero intento sujetarse de la parte atrás del asiento del caballo, para su pesar Link era quien dirigía la travesía e iba a todo galope, así que resignada se sujetó de la cintura del chico. Este iba algo tenso pero no tanto como para temer su muerte.

Puede que fuera por que Linkle la veía cada nada, con una ballesta lista en su cadera para atacarle.

Había sospesado la idea de luchar contra todos, pero al ver a Malon supo que no podría herirle, conocía que Link y Linkle eran hábiles guerreros, no quería imaginar luchar contra ellos dos y añadirle a Lyon junto con Matt, aunque este último escapara de su escáner al no conocerle.

Además estaba Lana, la médico, no era solo un médico, la magia propondría un nuevo nivel de dificultad.

Sola le era imposible.

Además Enma iba algo alejada de ella.

Su única alternativa era buscar un escape en la primera apertura que encontrar, debía mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

En la noche llegaron a un prado, en el cual las tiendas de campar fueron montadas. Zelda gimió al ver cómo había siempre guerreros viéndola. Descubrió pronto por que Malon les acompañaba, quien cocino un delicioso estofado en el atardecer, donde el humo se perdió entre los colores naranja del cielo.

Le sonrió a la pelirroja cuando le paso su plato.

Enma a su lado también lo acepto con un tímido "Gracias".

—Las chicas pueden dormir con nosotras—hablo Lana de pronto cuando la cena termino y era hora de descansar.

Todos voltearon a ver las dos tiendas de campar, si bien la de las chicas claramente era más grande, Lana, Malon ocuparían la mayoría del espacio.

—Me toca la primera guardia—hablo Matt de pronto con Lyon.

Los chicos habían decidido dormir al intemperie haciendo de vigías. Cuando le tocara a Link y Linkle, intercambian el día siguiente la posibilidad de dormir cubiertos.

—No deberías dormir con esas dos, esa rubia te mataría para escapar—gruño Linkle viendo a Zelda.

Esta ni se inmuto.

Realmente la idea de clavarle un puñal a la rubia, era muy tentadora.

Linkle era quien compartía tienda con su hermano, cuando este no estaba de vigía.

—Vamos Linkle no tendría oportunidad—musito Matt con aire divertido.

La rubia rodo los ojos antes de verlo mal y este se encogió ante su golpe en el brazo.

—Dormirá conmigo—hablo una voz poco común.

Pero que congelo todo el campamento, todos giraron a ver lentamente a Link de pie viéndola fijamente. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, pero noto la advertencia en el joven, la primera lucha que tuvieron demostró quien podía matar y quién no.

Además este siempre parecía dormido, pero en el menor movimiento sus ojos le atacaban como dagas.

—Linkle duerme con las chicas y procura no perder de vista a la niña—hablo nuevamente.

Una de las frases más largas que escucho de este.

Todos parecieron contrariados por esa respuesta, excepto Matt que se puso rojo al intentar contener la risa.

—Link tiene un buen ojo con las chicas—hablo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Apenas pudo agacharse para esquivar la daga que Link mando de forma seria en su dirección.

Es rápido, eso noto Zelda de inmediato, aceptando que su temor que el chico fuera un problema, era confirmada.

Noto también como Lana parecía reír por bajo, antes de sostener a una furiosa Linkle que la veía enojada.

Tomo la mano de Enma, dándole un apretón consolador, está la vio preocupada. Ella estaría a salvo con Malon y Lana, de los viajeros era quienes probablemente tomarían la iniciativa de proteger a la Gerudo en su lugar, no confiaba totalmente en ellas, pero tenía esperanza.

Eso era más que con los demás.

.

Link escucho atentamente el plan de Matt y Lyon para proteger el campamento, antes de entrar a la tienda de campar donde ya estaba Zelda. La joven se tensó al verle entrar y le dirigió una mirada mortal, no es como si quisiera estar tampoco a su lado, pero sabía que era mejor tenerla vigilada y que la niña estuviera con Lana y su hermana. De las dos, Zelda era el verdadero peligro y quien buscaba desesperadamente escapar. Enma no duraría mucho por su cuenta y no se iría sin la dirección de la mayor.

Se quitó las botas pesadas y se arrojó al suelo.

Estaba cansado.

De reojo noto como Zelda ya no tenía las botas y aunque seguía con la misma ropa, se hizo un puño lo mas lejos que pudo. Diferencia de la tienda de campar de las chicas, esta tenía un tamaño menor, pero lo suficiente para no tocarse físicamente.

Suspiro al verla actuar tan infantil.

Era solo una mocosa.

¿Cuántos años tendría?

En ese instante Link comprendió lo poco que conocía a la chica a su lado, si sabía algunas cosas inútiles, como cual flor le gustaba y que era buena en la sastrería. También que le gustaba el color azulado gracias a su elección de ropa y que tenía preferencia por el pan blanco.

¿Cuándo supo esas cosas?

¿Cuándo eso se hizo importante?

Comenzando a preocuparse por la atención que tenía sobre la prisionera, le alegro saber que conocía datos similares de la niña.

Quien amaba las rosas, prefería el color rosado y de comida prefería las cosas dulces.

Comenzó a inquietarle esos conocimientos.

De reojo noto como la chica le daba la espalda, pero su respiración poco regulada, le indico que aún estaba despierta, probablemente pensando sus propias cosas.

—¿Cuál es tu edad?—cuestiono de pronto.

Maldijo su boca y a su cerebro por jugarle en su contra, no debía preguntar nada, no debería hablar con ella y mucho menos tratarla como algo diferente a una prisionera.

Esta salto en su lugar y se tensó.

Claramente sorprendida, al igual que él ante su pregunta.

—17—susurro por bajo antes de encogerse más en su lugar.

Era casi tres años menor que él.

Asintió para sí mismo.

La noche después de eso fue tranquila, silenciosa y tensa como una tajada de queso.

.

Por alguna razón que nadie entendió, Zelda apareció con grande ojeras al día siguiente, mientras que Link parecía tranquilo, nadie de animo a preguntar qué había pasado, pero supusieron que nada tan grave. Los chistes de doble intención de Matt murieron con un golpe de Link en su estómago. El viaje comenzó animarse un poco más y Lana tarareaba una extraña canción.

Fue casi entrando al medio día sin descansar a comer.

Que algo raro sucedía e el ambiente.

Zelda noto que todos estaban tranquilos, pero noto el cuerpo de Link tensarse y ver a sus alrededores en busca de algo. Ella también lo noto, una extraña opresión en el aire como si estuvieran siendo observados, algo familiar y espeluznante.

¿Sería esa su oportunidad?

No.

Si era un enemigo y les atacaba, tendría que esperar estar en otro lugar. Esa gran explanada no lograría darles un escondite para huir.

Se acercó un poco más a Link, viendo en todas direcciones.

—Nos observan—susurro por bajo.

Este asintió de forma casi inexistente.

Tenso su cuerpo, ella sin armas no sería alguien que pelearía, su deber en esa batalla seria buscar a Enma. La vio de reojo riendo con Lana, notando como entre los guerreros, solamente Lyon parecía tenso y Matt tenía una mirada algo perdida.

Fue cuando la primera flecha cayo y se incrusto en la pierna de Malon, que todo fue un caos.

Seguida de esa flecha, cayó una gran nube de estas por todos lados. El caballo de Link alzo las patas y ella cayó al suelo sin aire.

Matt apenas pudo sujetar las riendas de su caballo y sostuvo a Malon con su mano, mientras Lyon y Linkle salían corriendo en dirección de las flechas.

—Busca refugio—le indico Link a Matt, mientras sangre salía de la pierna de Malon.

Un grito hizo a Zelda regresar a la realidad, al ver como Enma había caído al suelo con Lana intentando controlar a su caballo que saltaba en todas direcciones. Fue una flecha en la cabeza del caballo, la que le lanzo por los aires, mientras Matt buscaba algún refugio.

Se puso de pie corriendo a Enma, pero cayendo cuando Link salto sobre ella para que una flecha no le diera.

Ambos rodaron, antes que el rubio se pusiera de pie.

Zelda jadeo al ver por fin a sus atacantes, quienes habían salido de ningún lugar aparentemente, con un extraño portal detrás de ellos, pudo observar sin aire la figura imponente que salía de este, seguido de varias Gerudo.

Su padre.

—¡Padre!—exclamo Enma con una gran sonrisa.

Vio como Link se ponía tenso y no lo culpo, ver a su padre con su armadura de batalla, esa mirada despiadada y su espada lista para la pelea. Le hizo sentir la cosa más diminuta de este mundo, tuvo un temor en su interior acompañado de la esperanza de verlo.

Las rescataría.

Vino por ellas.

Enma regresaría a casa.

Su alivio duro poco cuando vio a Link lanzarse al ataque, pensó que era un idiota y el terror le inundo cuando sin ninguna dificultad, Ganondorf esquivo su ataque y su espada hizo un corte frontal en el cuerpo del chico. Este no grito, sus ojos no dejaron de mostrar rabia absoluta.

Rabia.

Ira.

Enojo.

Tantas emociones que Zelda gimió en su lugar.

Link odiaba a su padre, de una forma que le hizo hacer un ataque suicida, que termino con él tendido en el suelo con un corte sobre su pecho que emanaba mucha sangre.

—Una cucaracha de la rebelión—mascullo su padre sin siquiera verle.

Su vista estaba clavada en su persona, trago saliva al ver como su mirada de desprecio se había calmado a una más indiferente.

—Zelda ve con Nabooru—sus palabras eran simples, su tono autoritario era total.

Trago nerviosa casi congelada en su lugar, pero asintió dispuesta a ir donde estaba la Gerudo. Su rostro se congelo al ver a Nabooru con expresión preocupada, pero no en ella, fija en Enma.

Fue cuando noto la falta de Aveil, la Gerudo más fiel a Ganondorf y la madre de Enma.

¿Dónde estaría?

—Enma—hablo su padre viendo a su hermana.

Esta estaba en el suelo con sus ropas sucias, pero una sonrisa resplandeciente. Estaba aliviada de que hubieran llegado por ella, pero su sonrisa se congelo al ver la mirada furiosa de su padre.

—Es hora de que dejes de ser un estorbo y mueras de una vez—anuncio este con voz fría.

Enma congelo su expresión, que se transformó pronto en una estupefacta…para llegar al terror absoluto.

Ella se congelo ignorando el llamado de Nabooru.

Su padre…¿mataría a Enma?

Tembló cuando vio a este alzar la espada brillante.

 **Continuara…**

 _Se tira detras de el escritorio esquivando las piedras por dejar así el cap.  
_

 _Proxima actualización: Lunes 2 o Viernes 6. Talvez los dos días._

 _Ya tengo lista toda la historia, así que no se preocupen, tendra un final._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	8. Capítulo 8: Decepción

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 8: Decepción**

Zelda abrió los ojos incrédula en medio de ese campo, viendo a su padre pasar de ella y caminar directamente a Enma. De reojo noto como las demás Gerudo estaban con expresiones serias, pero ninguna por muy enojada que pareciera, iba a contradecir las ordenes de su líder.

Pero no tenía sentido.

Debió haber escuchado mal.

Su padre no mataría a Enma, su heredera legitima, su querida hermana.

Durante unos instantes su mente parecía rota, perdida, sin comprender que pasaba a su alrededor y sintiéndose en medio de un terrible sueño.

Ignoro a Link sobre el suelo varios metros más lejos, intentando levantarse pero la gran herida en su pecho se lo impedía. Simplemente veía desde el suelo furioso a Ganondorf.

Enma por otro lado, estaba pálida y viendo asustada a su padre.

—Lo entiendes Enma, debes morir—hablo aquel imponente hombre moreno, sujetando de forma vertical la espada—así por fin dejaras de interferir en mis planes—añadió con dureza.

Todo se congelo.

Los ojos de Zelda ahora mostraron horror.

¿Todo era cierto?

¿Todo lo que dijo la resistencia era verdad?

¿Su padre en verdad era un monstruo?

No solo había destruido ciudades, creado una dictadura, hecho que miles murieran de hambre y otros miles más en medio de las batallas. Ahora también estaba a punto de matar a su propia hija, por ser un obstáculo.

Pero no era posible.

Ganondorf debería querer aunque sea a Enma, matarla a ella, pero jamás tocar a su hermana menor.

—Detente—suplico en voz baja, pero el hombre no pareció escucharla.

En cambio Enma cerró los ojos asustada, convirtiéndose una pequeña pelotita en medio del campo y sollozando con fuerza.

Entonces todo fue claro para ella, desde las palabras de Impa, los motivos de la resistencia y sobre todos los aldeanos de Hyrule. Comprendió por que deseaban matar a su padre, comprendió la necesidad de imponerse y comprendió que nadie merece sufrir como estaba haciéndolo ahora Enma.

Entregarse a su propia muerte.

Algo dentro de ella ardió, ardió de rabia, ardió de enojo y ardió con furia.

Debe ser todo momento de un ser vivo en que se niega a morir sin luchar, que no es solo una pieza de un juego, que desea levantarse y hacer algo ante lo que ven sus ojos. Este era el sentimiento que tuvo cuando salvo a Colin la primera vez que escapo y lo vio a punto de morir.

No deseaba ver a inocentes morir, mucho menos a su hermana.

No si ella podía evitarlo.

Ignoro el pensamiento que era su padre, sus costumbres y sus recuerdos. Porque en ese momento no los necesitaba y ellos la detendrían.

En su lugar se puso de pie rápidamente y escucho varios gemidos de parte de las Gerudo al ver sus acciones. Tomo la espada de Link que estaba en el suelo no muy lejos de ella, no era tan fuerte como la espada gigante de su padre, pero sin importar eso y con un grito de guerra que lo alerto.

Lo ataco con fuerza.

Sin dificultad este se giró y bloqueo su ataque, con una expresión molesta en sus ojos y un brillo de incredulidad, que probablemente tenían los suyos propios. Rápidamente la impulso con su propia espada lejos de él y en su lugar cayendo cerca de Link.

Link la miraba incrédulo, pero lo ignoro colocándose de pie rápidamente, con sangre en su boca por el impacto y dolor en su espalda.

—Te estoy perdonando la vida niña, no hagas una estupidez y regresa—gruño Ganondorf con aura imponente.

Se estremeció de miedo.

Una parte de ella siempre respondía de forma afirmativa a ese tono autoritario, su padre era la ley en su mundo y no debía contradecirlo, lo había aprendido de niña.

Pero se negó a retroceder.

Una parte de ella se rio al ver sus piernas temblar, más al ver como Link parecía notar eso también.

—N-No dejare que mates a Enma—musito con un leve temblor que revelaba su propia inseguridad.

Los ojos de Ganondorf brillaron un momento con comprensión, antes de cambiar a unos rojos de ira.

—Zelda—su tono era serio y de reprensión.

Pero no se dejó intimidar más de lo que estaba.

Vio de reojo los ojos llenos de esperanza de Enma, estaban algo vacíos y asustados, pero había una esperanza en ellos. Una esperanza de seguir viva, que alguien la defendiera.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y todo temor se fue.

Esto era lo correcto.

No importa si muere en medio de esta batalla, sabía que era lo correcto defender a Enma.

—No—dijo con seguridad viendo a Enma, luego vio la mirada incrédula de su padre—No permitiré que lastimes a Enma—añadió con mirada ahora retadora.

Algo paso en ese momento, los ojos de su padre parecía estar perdidos en un recuerdo lejano que aprovecho en su ventaja.

Se lanzó al ataque.

Sabía que no podría matarlo, aun no estaba lista para algo de ese tamaño, pero debería dejarlo incapacitado. Aun con todos sus años de infancia luchando para que se detuviera, su convicción era tan fuerte que clavo la espada entre la armadura de su padre y en su hombro derecho.

Este regreso a la realidad con un gemido incrédulo y sus ojos luchando por creer lo que pasaba.

Pues en ese instante…

Ella protegería a Enma.

Ella protegería a otros de su padre.

Aunque le costara la vida.

Un resplandor inundo todo el lugar y de repente su mano derecha comenzó arder, pero lo ignoro.

—Ya es suficiente de esta tiranía—hablo con voz rota como si no fuera suya.

Su padre la tomo por el cuello y ella se dejó aunque el dolor fuera insoportable, pero al levantarla de esa forma noto con horror algo en su palma derecha, que ahora luchaba por escapar de su mano. Una de las manos de su padre podía alzarla por el cuello en los aires y dejarla sin aire.

Noto también incrédula ese triángulo en su propia mano que brillaba y quemaba, era una que tenía cuatro triángulos en él, mientras solo uno brillaba intensamente.

—La trifuerza de la sabiduría—dijo su padre incrédulo y casi ahogado.

Su otro brazo aún tenía la espada incrustada, así que con uno de sus pies se impulsó y la incrusto con más fuerza provocando que la soltara.

No iba morir.

Iba a luchar.

Vio los ojos rojos de su padre y ella imito unos furiosos.

De pronto en medio de ellos una gran corriente de aire los separo, antes que esta se alzara en una gran llamarada que los distrajo.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—¿Llegue a tiempo?—hablo Lana con un guiño.

Una sonrisa débil se posó en su rostro.

Link apareció de pronto con todo su torso sangrando, pero arrastrando a Enma por el brazo con dificultad. No se quejó porque Lana asintió antes de que una gran cantidad de aire los rodeo y varios símbolos se formaron. Fue cuando la cortina de fuego desapareció.

Ganondorf estaba furioso y con una marca en su mano derecha brillando igual que la suya.

Su espada también parecía brillar.

Magia.

Escucho a Lana maldecir.

Ella en cambio tomo uno de los arcos que en viento había traído y que ahora estaba a sus pies. Lo tomo apuntando rápidamente a su padre con mirada decidida.

Este la vio incrédulo aun al igual que las Gerudo, ellas debían estar más por que no habían podido moverse en todo este tiempo.

Pero estaba decidida.

El arco de repente comenzó a brillar y por unos instantes parecía aún más grande al igual que su flecha era de un blanco resplandeciente. Su marca quemaba, pero en lugar de doler ahora, solamente sentía una gran fuente de energía.

Ganondorf levanto la espada.

Ella soltó la flecha. Luego el arco desapareció en miles de cristales de luz.

Esta atravesó el portal que parecía convocar Lana con una gran cantidad de viento rodeándole, y llego a chocar con la espada del rey, este había parecido intentar detenerla, pero la fuerza de la flecha lo había dirigido por los aires y caído varios metros.

De pronto todo desapareció y parecieron estar ahora en un enorme remolino de colores. Mientras Link parecía intentar estabilizarse en medio del vacío, Lana estaba luchando con ambas manos abiertas intentando estabilizar el portal dimensional para llegar de regreso a la resistencia.

Se giró en el espacio tomando rápidamente la mano de Enma que estaba gritando.

Luego, cayó al suelo de golpe.

Sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones, pero sonrió al ver a Enma a su lado, inconsciente, pero a su lado.

No mucho después…ella le imito.

.

Hace un tiempo que no había visto dormir a Zelda tanto tiempo, a pesar de ser su guardián (carcelero) estaba acostumbrado a verla de lejos fulminándolo con la mirada y viendo todo desconfiada. Pero nuevamente ella estaba inconsciente y con vendas por todo su cuerpo, le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Antes no le era muy significativo, pero ahora…

Recordó a la chica enfrentarse a Ganondorf con fiereza, aun a pesar de su propio miedo.

Eso le preocupo.

Ver esa seguridad, esa convicción, esa lucha a muerte.

Le hizo querer protegerla.

Un sentimiento poco común en su persona, él sabía que debían haber sacrificios en una guerra y no se podría salvar a todos. Era una lucha por sobrevivir y ayudar a quien podía, seguir un día más, un poco más…pero ella. Ese sentimiento que te hace querer seguir a alguien al borde de la locura.

Aun cuando estaba frente a Ganondorf, el hombre que era receptor de toda su ira, por matar a sus padres, sus amigos y hacer esta tiranía una tortura diaria.

—Veo que aún está dormida—hablo la voz de Impa a su lado.

Le dio apenas un visto de reojo, antes de regresar su mirada a la joven inconsciente.

Sentía que ya había visto antes ese brillo de batalla en los ojos de alguien más.

¿Pero en quién?

—Según tu informe la chica lucho contra Ganondorf, vaya sorpresa, estaba dudando si tener esperanzas en ella…pero puede que ahora se una a la rebelión—musito Impa con voz complacida.

Eso era lo mejor.

Siempre lo habían querido.

¿Pero estaba eso bien?

Nunca había dudado de la rebelión, habían salvado a muchos y conseguido traer un poco de esperanza en este mundo podrido.

Aun así no quería que ella fuera a luchar.

¿Por qué?

Aquí al menos estaría segura, fuera de estas paredes, desde el día que ataco a Ganondorf, sin duda la muerte le esperaba.

—Lana también comento que ella era la portadora de la trifuerza—

Giro a verle algo alarmado, él había omitido ese inconveniente e Impa parecía estar pensando lo mismo. Lo hizo a propósito, pero jamás lo admitiría, por suerte Impa pareció haberlo unido a su herida en el pecho. Había estado muy débil en el campo de batalla, pero no por eso no noto la mano de Zelda.

Había brillado con intensidad y la chica había tenido poderes mágicos gracias a eso.

Algo se lo decía.

"Pensé que la trifuerza era un mito" pensó para sí mismo.

Impa acostumbrada a su falta de palabras, pareció leer la duda en su mente.

—Ganondorf tiene la trifuerza del poder, Zelda la de la sabiduría…solo falta esperar el despertar del héroe con la trifuerza del valor…con él esta guerra estará ganada—se dijo para sí misma la mujer, antes de salir de la habitación.

Él permaneció en silencio.

Recordando las leyendas que aún se escuchaban entre los sheikah.

Sobre como a través del tiempo, la princesa y el héroe luchaban contra el mal que se levantaba contra la tierra de Hyrule. Como sus almas unidas por medio de una maldición, eran siempre despertaras a través de generaciones para luchar.

Miro intensamente el cuerpo de Zelda inconsciente.

Ella era la princesa, la trifuerza era la última prueba.

Y su destino seria la lucha contra Ganondorf.

Su entrecejo se frunció, sin querer admitir que una parte de él, no estaba de acuerdo con eso. No quería que ella luchara contra un mal como ese, pues después de haberlo enfrentado, sabía lo peligroso que seria.

Suspiro viendo el cielo nocturno por la ventana.

Se sentía muy cansado por algún motivo.

No solo su cuerpo.

Su alma parecía no querer seguir luchando, pero no tenía otra opción.

.

—¡Auch!—se quejó Malon en medio de la enfermería.

Lana se disculpó mientras seguía vendando la herida de la flecha, a su lado Matt la miraba algo preocupado. Por otra sala debía estar Lyon, mientras Linkle estaba sentada en otra camilla con la mirada perdida.

Todos pensaban en lo ocurrido.

Si bien la batalla contra las Gerudo duro poco, fue por culpa de dos brujas voladoras que habían mandado a Lyon y Linkle volando por los aires. De no ser por Lana y su portal mágico que los rescato a ellos primeros junto a sus caballos, pudieron morir.

Esta había comentado que fue así gracias a que Ganondorf estaba ocupado con los demás, pero fue justo a tiempo que regreso por ellos.

Ganondorf había intentado matar a Enma.

Zelda la había rescatado.

—Esas dos mocosas son problemáticas—destacó Linkle acostándose de espaldas.

Lana suspiro al comprender lo confundida que estaba ella, todos en general parecían confusos del nuevo giro de los acontecimientos. No solo el viaje a las tierras Goron (donde ahora ocuparían una nueva ruta) fue retrasado, si no que ahora estaba la dirección que tomaría Zelda en la vida.

En primer lugar se suponía no utilizar magia, los portales dimensionales eran peligrosos y Lana solo los utilizo como último recurso. Aunque los caballos lucían perturbados, excepto el que había muerto.

—Buscaban matar a Enma…pero rescatar a Zelda—hablo Malon de pronto.

Un silencio reino el lugar, mientras todos se veían confundidos, algo había pasado ahí que nadie comprendía.

—Veamos por donde lo vemos—hablo la voz de Lyon quien entro por la puerta llamando la atención de todos—Esa niña salvo nuestro trasero—añadió con pesar.

.

 _Nuevamente se encontraba soñando, o eso supuso ante la luz cegadora que estaba en sus ojos y la habitación blanca donde apareció posteriormente. Giro su rostro en todas direcciones, lista para el ataque, pero no encontró nada amenazante._

 _No encontró nada en general._

 _Confundida por ese extraño sueño, giro su rostro al sentir una presencia._

 _Una chica más joven que ella, con un extraño vestido blanco de manga larga y un cabello rubio como el sol apareció._

 _Lo peor era su rostro, idéntico al suyo._

 _—¿Quién eres?—cuestiono confundida, pero extrañamente no asustada._

 _Esta sonrió con ternura y algo de pesar._

 _—Soy tu—_

 _—No entiendo—_

 _—Soy una de tus vidas pasadas—_

 _Alzo una ceja claramente cuestionando la veracidad o capacidad mental del individuo frente a ella, pero su rostro era como verse en un espejo._

 _—Hace muchos siglos que Ganondorf nos maldijo a los tres, el heraldo, la diosa y el héroe están destinados a rencarnar por la eternidad—musito esta como si recordara algo._

 _Asintió vagamente._

 _—¿Yo soy importante por…?—_

 _—Tú eres mi rencarnación, la princesa que posee la trifuerza—señalo su mano derecha._

 _Ella la oculto rápidamente sin querer ver nuevamente ese extraño símbolo en su mano. No queriendo creer viejos cuentos de hadas y pensar que era parte de uno._

 _—Ese no es mi problema, yo no pedí ser un…bicho raro—se quejó con enojo._

 _Esta le vio con tristeza._

 _—Yo soy la primera rencarnación, esto debería recaer en mis hombros, pero inevitablemente no hay forma de romper el ciclo—_

 _A la mierda._

 _Gruño furiosa sin creerlo pero otra parte si, como si estuviera dividida en su interior. Pateo con fuerza el suelo antes de caer de rodillas, sintiendo un extraño peso en sus hombros que no quería tener._

 _—Busca al héroe es la única forma de sellar nuevamente al heraldo—explico rápidamente la chica en tono de orden._

 _Gruño._

 _—¡No me des ordenes!—le grito furiosa causando que esta apretara los puños—yo vivo mi vida y no hago lo que un sueño me diga—añadió con furia._

 _La chica frente a ella solo suspiro con pesar._

 _Odio ver esa mirada en sus ojos, de lastima y comprensión, pero se negaba a creer que fueran la misma persona._

 _—Lo siento mucho por todo…pero tu único destino es el mismo que el nuestro—_

 _Luego de esas palabras, todo fue negro y sintió ese usual vacío, del cual a su pesar, le era ahora familiar._

.

Se despertó jadeando e incorporándose en la cama, su rostro debía estar pálido y fio al mismo tiempo, aun así habían gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro. Se sentía fatal y el sueño aun deambulaba en sus pensamientos, cuando noto una presencia en el cuarto. Giro para ver como Enma estaba a su lado con la mirada perdida y ojos rojos.

—Enma—le llamo con alegría de verla bien.

Pero el peso de sus recuerdos llegaron como una flecha al corazón, su padre había intentado matarla, si ella se sentía mal por esa revelación…no imagino que pasaría por la mente de Enma.

La vio temblar, volvieron a caer en llanto, pero no era ruidoso, eran lagrimas silenciosas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Dime que esto es una pesadilla—suplico con voz rota.

Sintiendo el corazón en su mano apretado con fuerza, se incorporó en la cama y atrajo a Enma a un fuerte abrazo. La niña totalmente rota por dentro, se soltó a llorar desconsolada y ella se limitó a apretarla con fuerza, para que comprendiera que no estaba sola.

De reojo noto que no estaba sola.

Como una sombra Link permanecía al pie de la puerta, viéndoles fijamente.

No le importo.

Ahora no importaba que ellos vieran su debilidad.

—Intento matarme—sollozo Enma con mayor fuerza.

Se compadeció en su interior, al igual que su cerebro capto también que su padre no intento matarle en ningún momento.

¿Le castigaría?

¿Por qué no matarla?

Sujeto con mayor fuerza a Enma, intentando tranquilizarla, fallando de forma estrepitosa.

—No te preocupes Enma…yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre estaré aquí para ti—le dijo en voz alta mientras esta sollozaba.

Se alejó un poco para verla a la cara, con ojos hinchados, piel pálida y con suciedad en algunos lugares.

—Nabooru, mama, las Gerudo…mi padre…vinieron a matarme—indico con lágrimas en sus ojos y una soledad infinita que la hizo sentir vacío en su interior.

La habían roto.

Su familia había roto a Enma, habían roto su esperanza y sus ganas de vivir.

Ocupaba hacer algo y ocupaba hacerlo ya, o jamás se recuperaría de esto.

Apretó con fuerza los hombros de la niña y la obligo a mirarla, sus ojos estaban tan vacíos, que quiso llorar a su lado igual de asustada. Pero no tenía ese lujo, ocupaba convertirse en un pilar de la niña, su único pilar para que no se hundiera en desesperación.

—Ganondorf y las Gerudo intentaron matarte—señalo causando que ella la viera con terror.

De reojo noto la mirada sorprendida de Link en su persona.

Trago saliva viendo como esta iba a comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

—Pero—dijo un poco más alta captando su atención—no importa quien venga por ti, prometo que voy a protegerte con mi vida—añadió con solemnidad.

Los ojos de Enma se abrieron sorprendidos, aun impactados por la tenacidad de su misma afirmación.

—No tienes nada malo Enma, ellos son quienes están equivocados, ellos son quienes lastiman a otros…pero te prometo que te protegeré—volvió a reafirma atrayéndola en un suave abrazo.

La sintió algo tensa, pero poco a poco se fue relajando entre sus brazos y acomodándose sobre su pecho.

—¿Estaremos juntas?—susurro viéndole con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Le sonrió de una forma radiante, como definitivamente no se sentía.

—Siempre vendré a rescatar a mi pequeña—contesto atrayéndola más a ella.

Fue entonces cuando Enma…por fin pudo sentirse relajada.

.

Zelda sabía que no era momento para eso, que ocupaba sentarse y pensar todo detenidamente, pero aun así apenas Enma estaba dormida le pidió a Link que le llevara con Impa. Dejando una nota en la habitación por aquello que su hermana se despertara, con un guardia de la tribu Sheikah. Ella camino con orgullo por los pasillos, habían rumores efectivamente, algunos la veían confundidos y otros cuantos comentaban sobre si era verdad lo ocurrido.

 _—¿Crees que sea verdad?—_

 _—Ella está en el bando contrario, jamás pudo atacar a Ganondorf—_

 _—Dicen que clavo su espada en ese hombre y sigue vivo—_

 _—¿Sera una trampa?—_

 _—Jamás confiare en ella—_

Ignoro los comentarios antes de echarle una mirada rápida a Link.

—Deberías estar descansando—hablo viendo de reojo a Link.

Este la vio detenidamente, pasando su mirada sobre su pecho que debía estar vendado bajo su camisa holgada.

—Lana hizo un buen trabajo—mascullo molesto.

Alzo una ceja incrédula.

Este era el momento donde, si aún quisiera escapar, sería más fácil derrotarlo. Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, pero ella se adelantó abriendo de un portazo, dejando al chico boquiabierto.

Frente a ella había una reunión o eso supuso.

Cuatro enormes cristales tenían siluetas en ellos, una conexión mágica, bueno todos menos uno de estos. Pudo distinguir a las razas de los Goron, Orni y Zora, quienes debían ser los líderes de la rebelión. Supuso cuanto su padre quería esta información.

Pero ahora no importaba.

Impa le dirigió una mirada por primera vez furiosa desde su llegada, en cambio expresiones de asombro colmaron a los presentes por medio de magia y un jadeo de parte del Zora que la veía incrédulo.

—¿Qué rayos?—dijo Impa viendo ahora furiosa a Link.

Este alzo sus manos nervioso y algo intimidado.

Los ignoro.

Camino prepotente hasta estar frente a los tres cristales, sin inmutarse por las miradas que esta les lanzaba. Luego recordó a su padre, quien ahora quería matar a Enma y estaba segura, que en la próxima oportunidad así pasaría.

La resistencia.

Era su única solución.

Una parte de ella ardía en enojo a si misma por sus pensamientos, estaba traicionando sus costumbres, sus enseñanzas y su principal mira en la vida. Pero también sabía que jamás traicionaría la sangre que la unía a Enma, no podía decir lo mismo de Ganondorf.

Él era su padre.

Pero era un tirano.

Ella también estuvo en contra de eso toda su vida, pero ahora, ahora era hora de actuar.

—Pero que insolencia—dijo Revali viendo con desprecio a Zelda.

Lo ignoro.

Con los puños apretados y fingiendo una seguridad que no tenía, supo que era hora de hablar.

—Mi única petición es que me garanticen la completa seguridad de Enma—anuncio con tono de realeza, que siempre vio a su padre.

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio, un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

—¿A cambio de qué?—pregunto Daruk con curiosidad.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, no podía dudar.

Se disculpó con su padre mentalmente, pero esta era su elección ahora, él la había orillado a esto.

—Formar parte de la resistencia y seguir sus órdenes—

 **Continuara…**

 _Nadie espero que actualizara hoy.  
_

 _Pues sorpresa...nos vemos de nuevo seguramente el viernes._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	9. Capítulo 9: Rebelión

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 9: Rebelión**

Esquivo el ataque con rapidez y tuvo que dar un salto para atrás, la espada cortó parte de su mejilla, pero aun así fue tiempo suficiente para sacar su navaja y sostener la que poseía su atacante. La chica no se dio por vencida e intento ahora con una patada, que ella previo y bloqueo con sus brazos. La rubia gruño antes de tirarse de espaldas y con su pie darle una fuerte patada en la mandíbula que la tiro.

La falta de entrenamiento de su cuerpo era muy obvia, pero se negó a rendirse.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, notando que tenían mucho más público que la semana pasada cuando su entrenamiento comenzó.

Su instructora ese día era Linkle, si bien la rubia había parecido superar su odio y tratarla con indiferencia, en las batallas era de las que menos buscaban contenerse, para su pensar era con quien más aprendía.

Linkle tiraba a matar, algo que a veces en su anterior vida, sus instructoras Gerudo evitaban.

—No te distraigas—gruño Linkle cuando su cuchilla corto parte de su brazo, de forma profunda.

Gimió esquivando el nuevo ataque.

No era tiempo de pensar en eso, menos de añorarlo o ponerse triste, ahora debía luchar.

La batalla no duro más que unos minutos más, antes que cayera de espaldas con tal fuerza, que quedó fuera de combate por falta de aire. El público comenzó a dispersarse al ver que la batalla había terminado y Linkle se fue en otra dirección.

El rostro de Malon fue quien le ayudo a incorporarse.

Ya que era tarde, la chica había terminado sus trabajos en la cocina y le gustaba ir a animarla. La única que la animaba, era obvio que los demás coreaban generalmente a sus contrincantes, así que era bueno tener una cara conocida que te apoyara.

—Realmente me sorprendí que te unieras a la resistencia—hablo la pelirroja vendando de forma algo torpe su herida en el brazo.

Lana después se encargaría de eso.

Suspiro a la oración de la chica, no era difícil si pensaba que tu padre era un tirano que intenta matar a tu hermana y a todo el reino en la primera oportunidad.

Pero no pensaba decirlo.

No ahora.

Creía esa información irrelevante, y en su interior temía que cambiaran de opinión al conocer los lazos sanguíneos que le unían con el dictador.

Por ahora era una de las pocas informaciones que no había revelado, además de los nombres de las Gerudo y datos personales. Los planos del castillo, rutinas, horarios, uniones, cantidad de ejercito…todo lo táctico lo había revelado.

Sintiendo un terrible pesar por su traición a su familia.

Se consolaba con que su padre la había guiado a ese punto.

Malon guardo silencio al saber que era un tema que ella no quería tocar. De reojo noto como Matt caminaba detrás de ella y le ignoro.

Si bien formaba ahora parte de la resistencia, los guardas estaban a todas horas sobre ella. No terminaban de confiar en ella, no los culpaba, después de todo, aquel día hace tres semanas…casi dudo no haber entrado.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su memoria.

.

 _—Por favor, crees que eres alguien importante, no tienes derecho a pedirnos nada—se jacto Revali con incredulidad._

 _Se sintió temblar y que su plan fallaría más antes de lo que esperaba, pero no dejo que sus inseguridades se reflejaran._

 _—¿Entonces por que la insistencia de que formara parte?—se jacto viendo fijamente al Orni._

 _Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada, provoco en Zelda un deja vu, como si no fuera la primera vez en ver a esa criatura. Igualmente lo ignoro, tenía algo en que concentrarse._

 _—Sabes que es difícil que creamos en tu lealtad después de haber estado con las Gerudo antes—bramo Daruk con severidad._

 _Apretó sus dientes sintiendo impotencia, pero no permitiría retroceder._

 _Detrás de ella Impa y Link permanecían en silencio, viéndola impresionado por el descaro a la hora de actuar._

 _—Estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por que protejan a Enma, si es necesario mi muerte, que me mutilen, hare cualquier cosa—señalo con fiereza que dejo a todos en silencio._

 _Nadie parecía querer hablar, procesando sus palabras._

 _Un recuerdo hizo que alzara su mano derecha, todos jadearon al mismo tiempo al ver el símbolo de la trifuerza en esta. Lo cual le hizo comprender que las leyendas, ciertas o no, aún tenían un peso en algunas personas. Esperanza, temor, curiosidad._

 _Lo que fuera._

 _Ocupaba una reacción para ganar esta batalla de intelecto._

 _—Esto significa algo, significa esperanza para la resistencia—indico causando más silencio._

 _Lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo, debía descubrirlo._

 _—Tengo conocimientos del enemigo, tengo la trifuerza y soy una guerrera…si pudiera convertirme en una máquina para ustedes lo haría—exclamo sin importar ponerse por los suelos._

 _A estas alturas ella no tenía importancia para sí misma, solo proteger a Enma._

 _—La resistencia se creó para vencer a la maldad y traer paz al reino. Tu solo pareces luchar por una persona…eso te hace débil—señalo Dorphan._

 _Sintió un terrible peso en su pecho, al comprender la verdad de sus palabras._

 _Pero no se dejaría vencer._

 _—Enséñenme a ser como ustedes—suplico._

 _El silencio reino la sala._

 _Pero esta vez venía con una decisión._

.

Después de aceptarla y pasar los siguientes días recuperándose, Impa fue quien frente a todos una mañana les indico como era parte de la rebelión, también que no dejaría de estar vigilada (varias madres la habían visto con temor) y que su persona era tan importante como todos. Sabía que nadie le quería ahí, aun así había visto la sonrisa de parte de Malon y Lana, quienes eran las únicas en apoyarla.

Luego de eso su habitación fue remplazada a una que compartía con Lana y Malon (cada espacio era necesario), sus guardias eran variados y no todos eran del potencial de Linkle o su hermano. Simplemente era para tener tranquilos al resto de la rebelión.

Ella no buscaría escapar.

No ahora.

—¡Zelda!—grito su hermana saludándola.

Su corazón se oprimió al ver como en los pasillos todos veían de mala forma a su hermana, pero por suerte esta los ignoraba. Detrás de ella estaba Lana, quien se había adjuntado el principal cuidado de Enma.

—Mira estuve dibujando plantas medicinales con Lana—hablo mostrando algunos bosquejos.

Al llegar Lana suspiro al ver su brazo vendado, que ella ignoro por aceptar el libro de su hermana. Si bien jamás imagino a Enma en área de medicina, a falta de cuidadores, era ahora una especie de aprendiz de médico. No dominaba la magia y faltaría mucho para que empezara, pero estaba aprendiendo primeros auxilios.

—Son grandiosos—le alago.

Su hermana sonrió.

No eran tan grandes como sus sonrisas en su antiguo hogar, pero había un brillo que comenzaba a volver a sus ojos.

—Estoy trabajando en el portal dimensional, en una semana podremos ir a la tierra de los Orni que queda más cerca, en vez de ver a Daruk—comento Lana mientras caminaban en dirección del comedor.

No evito la mueca en su rostro.

Recordó claramente a Revali y su odio a su persona, sería difícil ir hablar con ellos, aunque Impa menciono que era necesario.

Ahora que ella tenía la trifuerza de la sabiduría, al igual que Ganondorf la del poder, ocupaban más que nunca encontrar al héroe poseedor de la trifuerza del valor. Iría a las tierras de los demás clanes a buscar las fuentes sagradas en busca de oración y dirección.

No estaba segura de que eso fuera a funcionar.

Pero según Impa, las historias demostraban como aquel acto más que significativo, la guiaría.

Sus sueños se habían apagado y ahora solamente tenía extraños sueños del cielo, de una tierra en las nubes y una esfinge de una diosa.

Si tan solo pudiera llegar a ella.

Había comentado algunos en privado con Impa, pero está a su pesar no recordó alguna con las características que le había dicho.

—Pero por hoy ocupo algo de comer—hablo Lana con felicidad.

Sonrió vagamente al ver a Malon regañarla por comer tanto y a Matt comentar que engordaría.

—Por cierto eso me recuerda Matthew—hablo de pronto Lana con seriedad, todos vieron confundidos a la médico—¿Linkle esta celosa de que seas el actual guardián numero uno de Zelda?—cuestiono con mofa.

Todos la vieron incrédulos y Matt rio divertido.

—Por dios Lana, sabes que solo somos amigos—

—Claaaaro, la última vez que los vi en un pasillo, estaban en una situación de "amigos"—

Ignoro el rojo del rostro de Matt y siguió caminando con Enma de su mano. Era curioso estar en esa escena, donde ellos la trataban como un igual, donde era parte de bromas y discusiones triviales. Pero más que alegrarle le recordaban terriblemente a su hogar con las Gerudo.

La mirada perdida de Enma le indico que sus pensamientos estaban en una dirección similar

—Vamos, yo saldría con Linkle cuando Link salga con Ilia—musito Matt algo cabreado de ser el centro de burlas.

Un silencio hizo ver a Zelda confundida a Lana y Malon, quienes gimieron de igual forma. Volteo a ver a Matt que parecía regodearse de alguna victoria.

La vio fijamente antes de comprender su confusión.

—Lana y Malon están en la Friendzone de Link, Malon se declaró cuando tenían catorce y Lana hace dos años—explico la situación que probablemente ambas chicas no querían comentar.

Dos patadas hicieron que Matt cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

Ella siguió su camino.

Una revelación llego a su mente, al parecer Link era popular en el género femenino. La imagen del espadachín rodeada de mujeres, rápidamente cambio al espadachín huyendo de mujeres, se rio al pensar que Link no parecía de esos que le gustaba la atención femenina.

Hablando del chico.

Este parecía caminar distraído por un pasillo, sus pasos se detuvieron y giro a verle, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato.

Alzo una ceja algo ofendida, pensando que hasta el momento no había hecho nada para ofenderle. Luego de ser aceptada en la rebelión, Link dejo de estar a cargo de su vigilancia y casi nunca habían intercambiado palabras, más que todo eran esos momentos donde se topaban por los pasillos.

Esta iba a marcharse, cuando fue retenido por Ilia quien parecía haber estado persiguiéndolo.

—La próxima chica en la Friendzone—mascullo con poco aire Matt a su lado.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Al ver como Matt caminaba en dirección del chico, le siguió con Enma y Lana, Malon se disculpó por tener que atender otros asuntos.

Así que al final terminaron en una mesa de comedor.

.

No sabía por cuantas veces había maldecido su día esa semana, si bien había vuelto a sus labores normales y estado más al servicio de Impa, por algún motivo siempre terminaba unas tres veces al día a la búsqueda de Zelda. No intencional, es como si su subconsciente la buscara y la terminara topando en un pasillo. Ya no era su guarda y esta tenía mayor libertad para no necesitar que estuviera todo el día vigilándola.

Aun así había algo que le provocaba un vacío en su interior.

Extrañaba a las dos chicas.

Eso que casi no compartían palabras.

Pensó que sería aburrido cuidarlas y se alegraría cuando estuviera libre, ahora las miraba de reojo interactuar con Matt.

Se sintió incomodo al verlas más relajadas a su lado, de lo que alguna vez estuvieron del suyo.

—Ilia y yo éramos vecinos en Ordon, cuando me uní a la rebelión la traje conmigo—explicaba Matt a Zelda.

Esta asentía sorprendida y comprendiendo.

Noto de reojo como Ilia le sonreía emocionada de estar a su lado, aunque en ocasiones veía algo recelosa a Zelda y Enma, su mirada cambiaba ante una de advertencia de Matt.

—En realidad somos como hermanos—murmuro Ilia con algo de temor y precaución.

Vio en la mirada de Zelda sorpresa de que se uniera a una conversación, los demás solían ignorarla por completo y alejarse.

—Es importante tener a alguien en quien confiar—contesto Zelda con cautela.

Aceptando su punto de vista, pero sin parecer muy emocionada. Claramente al igual que Ilia parecía tantearla sin saber que esperar.

Enma por otro lado la ignoraba.

Si Zelda era precavida, Enma era una bolsa sellada al vacío que no dejaba a nadie meterse. Las únicas personas que había aceptado dentro eran a Malon, Lana y recientemente algunos comentarios de Matt. Todo el resto de personas eran sus enemigos. No la culpaba, la inestabilidad mental de la niña había muerto después de lo que su padre le hizo.

La traición de un ser tan cercano.

La dejo a la deriva y apenas Zelda podía contenerla.

Vio a la niña con la mirada algo perdida.

—¿Quién es el próximo?—hablo sorprendiendo a todos.

Algo que detestaba.

Aun así ya que casi nunca hablaba, era normal generar un grado de sorpresa al hacerlo, aunque no por eso menos incómodo.

Matt capto la pregunta rápido.

—Impa siempre envía a un chico de los sheikah que no es Lyon para vigilarlas en la noche—musito Matt tranquilamente.

Capto la mirada incomoda de Zelda, pero no duro mucho ya que suspiro viendo a Enma.

Asintió antes de ponerse de pie.

—Dile que lo esperare en el ala este a las ocho de la noche—índico antes de ver a Zelda.

La rubia alzo una ceja, antes de captar la señal de ponerse de pie. Dado que habían terminado de comer, comenzó a caminar de la mano de Enma.

Vio como Ilia hacia un puchero, pero la ignoro sabiendo que con Matt por lo menos se distraería un rato.

En su lugar comenzó a caminar.

Duro algunos minutos su recorrido en silencio, ganando miradas curiosas de las personas, estas se habían comenzado a acostumbrar a no verlos juntos. Pronto llegaron a un pasillo que sabía las dos reconocerían al instante.

Enma jadeo por bajo, antes de tomarse la libertad de correr frente a ellos y abrir la puerta.

El otoño estaba cerca, pero aun así el prado más que morir, parecía más vivo que nunca. La niña sonrió apretando el cuaderno en sus manos, caminando rápidamente entre las flores, para por fin poder dibujarlas de cerca.

Con algo de costumbre tomo su asiento preferido al lado de la puerta.

Espero que Zelda se fuera a unir a la niña, a esta hora donde el sol apenas duraría una hora más, era el momento donde sus colores brillaban con más intensidad, pero no lo hizo.

La rubia pareció luchar internamente con alguna duda, antes de tomar asiento a su lado, dejando una considerable distancia entre ambos.

—Enma le gusta mucho venir aquí, solo que no teníamos tiempo por el entrenamiento—hablo Zelda de repente en tono casual.

Se sorprendió.

No había esperado el inicio de una charla.

Menos con el pasado entre ambos bastante claro.

Se encogió de hombros, eso pareció hacerle alguna risa a ella. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír, gruño internamente al sentir algo en su interior moverse ante ese sonido.

—No eres de los que hablan mucho—concluyo esta con tranquilidad observando en todo momento a Enma.

No, no lo era.

No debía hablar, solo debía luchar, proteger y vencer. Hablar no entraba entre sus necesidades, nunca lo hizo.

—Las personas suelen esperar mucho de mi…no veo necesidad de hablarles y no cumplir sus expectativas—confeso tranquilamente.

En su interior se golpeaba contra una pared imaginaria.

Sin comprender por que no podía contener su boca al lado de esa chica.

Contrario a un rostro de sorpresa, Zelda pareció meditar un momento sus palabras, antes de sonreír de medio lado.

—Creo que puedo comprender el sentimiento de no alcanzar las expectativas en otros—musito de forma tranquila.

La vio detenidamente pensando por primera vez en su historia, la chica trabajaba con las Gerudo, lo cual era un indicio que debía ser criada con ellas, además de su gran apego a ellas y como costo que hiciera algo en contra de estas a pesar de sus actos. Pero no sabía cómo había llegado con ellas, pues claramente no era una Gerudo y tenía sangre real en sus venas.

Zelda era una total incógnita para él.

No comprendía por que le interesaba conocerla, tal vez por ser la única en la resistencia que sinceramente, no parecía tener lugar ahí y al mismo tiempo ser todo para esta.

—Gracias—hablo de pronto Zelda llamando su atención.

Su rostro debió ser suficiente para no comprender de qué hablaban.

—Sé que no era tu deber y ahora lo es menos, pero gracias por traernos a este pequeño paraíso—indico señalando a Enma.

La vio fijamente, encontrándola inmersa en sus dibujos.

—Aquí…parece tener un poco de paz—admitió la rubia con cariño en su voz.

Esa era otra incógnita, no importa que tan guardián fuera de la niña, sabía que existía un lazo mucho más profundo entre ambas, uno que no comprendía y al mismo tiempo si…era como verse a Linkle y él mismo a veces, una relación de hermanos.

Algo sin sentido y que no parecía tener forma.

Pero estaba en su interior.

Vio detenidamente el rostro de Zelda.

—Puedo traerlas cuando gusten—nuevamente las palabras traicionaban a su ser, saliendo sin su consentimiento.

La incredulidad en el rostro de Zelda le hizo comprender la estupidez de sus acciones, pero la chica solo sonrió levemente con la mirada ahora perdida.

—Eso sería bueno—

Nuevamente el silencio reino entre ambos, uno cómodo y agradable.

.

Fue una total sorpresa ver a su siguiente entrenadora, o podría decirse, líder frente a ella. Los ojos de Impa la miraban con seriedad evaluándola, mientras ella estaba al otro lado de la arena, temblando un poco. Pensó que ese día la entrenaría Lyon, quien había demostrado ser un buen oponente y que había vencido cuando intento escapar, por pura suerte, en batalla real este chico era imparable y no la había perdonado del todo, así que no se contenía.

En su lugar estaba Impa.

—Los líderes de la rebelión no aceptaran tu próximo papel si eres débil, así que me toca comprobarlo por mí misma—explico con tranquilidad.

Zelda trago pesado y asintió.

El cuerpo de Impa era mucho más alto que el suyo y sus extremidades llegarían a ella, antes que pudiera acercarse. También estaba el factor de su enorme espada, que suponía seria principalmente de poder, fuerza bruta y lentitud. Pero temía que Impa fuera rápida y supiera contener las fallas de su espada.

Era la líder.

Si había luchado con sus soldados y apenas mantenerse de pie, no quería imaginar su fuerza.

Noto también como sus usuales espectadores, ahora se limitaban a casi todos en la rebelión. Su lugar de prácticas usual era un campo de entrenamiento ubicado cerca del castillo abandonado, así que desde el castillo por las ventanas, varios curiosos también veían.

Cerca de ellas en el suelo estaban sentados Malon, Colin y Enma, bastante curiosos de la batalla. También noto a Lana cerca probablemente temiendo que saliera herida, Linkle estaba alejada con Matt y Lyon, incluso vio a Ilia con un grupo de chicas.

Sus ojos se posaron en Impa y respiro un poco para calmar sus nervios.

Tomo la espada corta en su boca, mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos. No tenía una buena estrategia, así que supuso que lo mejor sería apelar a su velocidad para concentrarse en esquivar sus ataques y buscar una apertura.

Con la espada ahora en su mano, noto fastidiada que Impa no parecía verla como una amenaza ya que su aura era calmada.

"¿No me toma enserio?" pensó con fastidio, pero no lo dejo ser más de un pensamiento esporádico.

Lo último que ocupaba era alterarse antes de la batalla.

Ya que esta no daría el primer paso, tendría que probar por su cuenta. Se lanzó con toda su velocidad y apenas pudo esquivar el ataque rápido de la gigantesca espada de Impa. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos desde su nueva posición agazapada, viendo los ojos aun tranquilos de Impa, quien aún mantenía la espada por los aires como si fuera en cámara lenta.

Era muy rápida y ocultaba sus instintos.

Ese pensamiento fue el último que tubo, antes que la mujer ahora se moviera dándole una patada, que la mando a volar por los aires.

—Espero esa no fuera tu mejor idea—se mofo al verla incorporarse con dificultad.

Le lanzo una mirada furica.

Una idea surco su mente.

Rápidamente volvió a repetir el mismo ataque, causando que Impa alzara una ceja y repitiera el mismo movimiento con la espada, todo era como ver una segunda toma. Justo cuando la mujer volvía a lanzar la patada, esta vez ella se sujetó de su pierna y se impulsó para quedar sobre esta.

En ese instante, en ese milisegundo, parecían una estatua. Impa con la espada siguiendo su anterior curso lejos de poder regresar al ataque, su pierna completamente extendida, y Zelda parada de manos sobre su pierna con la espada ahora en su boca.

Fue ese momento donde Zelda noto un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de Impa. Pero esta aun podía luchar, ya que rápidamente dio un giro de su cuerpo que la arrojó al suelo.

Aun en este intento hacer una barrida que Impa esquivo saltando y nuevamente con su espada lista para el ataque. Zelda apenas pudo rodar para evitar la espada que ahora estaba incrustada en la piedra.

Se alejó dando un salto.

Noto de reojo como varias personas estaban emocionadas y algunas alentaban a Impa. Volteo a ver a la Sheikah que parecía tranquila y en espera de algún otro movimiento, pero si era sincera, no encontraba muchos puntos libres en su estilo de batalla.

—Vamos Impa—grito una pequeña niña de cabellera castaña.

Al voltear a verla, se sorprendió que al regresar la mirada, Impa ahora estuviera a unos centímetros y le hubiera golpeado el estómago con un simple puñetazo. Aunque si era sincera, la fuerza monstruosa del golpe le había sacado el aliento y dejado jadeando en el suelo.

Cuanto poder.

Pero Impa no se detuvo, ahora el golpe fue en su rostro y lanzándola nuevamente al suelo, ahora con sangre saliendo de su boca.

—¿Esta es tu voluntad de pelea?—cuestiono la guerrera con decepción.

Giro a verle confundida, pero esta tenía una expresión seria.

—Si no está en medio esa niña, tu potencial de lucha no es mucho, tu voluntad perdió antes de iniciar—

Sus ojos se abrieron al comprender que hablaba, pero antes de decir algo, cerró su boca aceptando sus palabras. Ahora que Enma estaba relativamente a salvo, no tenía por qué luchar, sus peleas no eran a muerte, simplemente estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer para que su hermana tuviera una oportunidad.

Pero no era suficiente.

Si Enma no estaba en un peligro grave, sus luchas eran algo sosas.

Apretó los dientes viendo a Impa, quien seguía esperando su respuesta. A su alrededor todos coreaban a Impa, simplemente por el hecho de haber ganado ya la batalla.

¿Eso era ella?

Una chica que había sido criada para luchar, ahora era derrotada incluso en voluntades.

Ella luchaba por Enma, era su única motivación…

—¡TU PUEDES ZELDA!—el grito había sido tan fuerte y con palabras tan ilógicas, que todos se silenciaron.

Incluso ella detuvo sus pensamientos.

Volteo a ver confundida de quien provenía ese grito, para sorprenderse al ver a Colin de pie y con ambas manos en su boca como si pudiera ampliar su voz. A su lado todos lo vieron confundidos, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de una determinación, que le hizo enmudecer.

A su lado Malon sonrió.

—Tu puedes Zelda—le animo esta también con una sonrisa.

—Esfuérzate—grito al lado de ellos Enma.

¿Qué rayos?

Se avergonzó al ver como todos miraban de mala forma a los tres, quiso gritarles que no los juzgaran que no merecían ser tratados así.

A pesar del obvio desagrado, los tres siguieron vitoreándole y apoyándole a seguir adelante.

Sus ojos se humedecieron sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo algo dentro de ella que se movía inquieto ante esa muestra de fe. Entre las Gerudo había sido diferente, ellas vitoreaban a la más fuerte, sin tener algún bando en específico a la hora de entrenamiento. Pero estos niños, aun viendo su desempeño y que estaba derrotada, seguían alentándole.

Esos idiotas.

 _—¿Por quién lucharas?—_

Esa suave voz familiar no vino de Impa, vino de su cerebro. Temía que fuera alguna de sus vidas pasadas, pero lo ignoro tomando la pregunta en cuenta.

¿Por quién luchar?

Su respuesta inmediata era por Enma.

Pero al ver a Malon y Colin a su lado animándola, le hizo comprender que si alguien le pedía luchar para proteger a esos dos, lo haría sin dudarlo. Ya antes había sacrificado sus oportunidades de escapar por salvar el trasero a esos dos, casi sin conocerlos, ahora con mucho mayor motivo, arriesgaría nuevamente por ellos.

¿Solo por ellos?

No…si…no sabía.

Una parte de ella también quería luchar por su gente, por las Gerudo quienes la criaron. Si bien no estaban ahora en el mismo bando, quería luchar por ellas.

Quería paz.

Quería que estuvieran bien.

También quería proteger a las personas en la ciudadela, por aquellas que no pudo ayudar, pero aun así buscaba la forma de escabullirse para darles comida.

¿Era muy ambicioso querer salvarlos a todos?

Sabía que era imposible, para salvar a alguien inmediatamente se debe elegir sobre una persona, ocupaba establecer sus prioridades. Aun así en su interior, un fuego anhelaba que pudieran tener paz, salvarlos a todos y evitar más guerras.

¿Podría cargar todo ese peso?

No podía prometerlo…pero no estaría tranquila sin intentarlo.

Giro a ver a Impa quien aún parecía aguardar su respuesta. Con dificultad se puso de pie y sus ojos llamearon unos instantes.

Con velocidad se volvió a lanzar sobre la mujer, esta bloqueo su espada con la propia, pero con dificultad tuvo que mover su rostro para esquivar la pequeña daga que había sacado con su otra mano. Escucho movimiento de pies, pero no se acercaron ante una mirada extraña de Impa.

Esta fácilmente la volvió arrojar por los aires.

No se rindió.

Con mayor velocidad y recordando todos sus entrenamientos con las Gerudo, intento ahora un ataque horizontal, esta lo esquivo, pero por poco no lo hizo con su patada. No dejo pasar un instante, ocupaba velocidad, ese era su único movimiento a favor. En el aire volvió a formar un conjunto de patadas, que Impa impidió con su mano dejando un momento una abertura.

Corrió a ella.

Pero nuevamente fue lanzada por los aires.

Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, una y otra vez.

Llevaba doce veces en el suelo, pero se volvía a levantar aun sintiendo hematomas por todo su cuerpo. Ya nadie vitoreaba, nadie decía nada, todos veían en completo silencio e impresionados su determinación de seguir luchando.

Pero si ella decidía luchar por la paz, por los de la ciudadela, las Gerudo, Colin, Malon…la rebelión y por Enma. Ocupaba ser más fuerte, su espíritu no se rompería nuevamente y no importaba cuanto doliera su cuerpo, su alma clamaba por más lucha, demostrar que no estaba equivocada.

No ocupaba al héroe de la leyenda, si era necesario ella misma acabaría con todo.

En esta ocasión sintió su mano derecha quemar, al ver la trifuerza brillando, un jadeo colectivo rodeo el lugar.

"Si eres la trifuerza de la sabiduría, ocupo tu ayuda ahora" pensó de forma irónica.

Funciono, su espada comenzó a llenarse de una luz blanca y muy similar a como había cambiado el arco, esta parecía algo más alargada y desprendiendo ondas de magia. No sabía cuánto lograría mantener esa forma, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo cuando se lanzó al ataque con fuerzas renovadas.

Impa algo sorprendida, fue tomada por la guardia baja, así que logro hacer un movimiento y arrojar por los aires su espada gigantesca. Para su terror su propia espada, quien había estado brillando de luz, se rompió en miles de trozos. Uno de esos trozos rozo la mejilla de Impa logrando un corte leve.

Al parecer la espada no era lo suficientemente fuerte, sin soportar el poder de la trifuerza.

Ambas desarmadas se vieron unos instantes.

Pero no perdería.

Girando sobre su propio eje y con una velocidad al límite, tomo de la mano de Impa antes de arrojarla en una llave (especialmente para personas pequeñas contra de mayor altura) por los aires y logrando que se estampara contra el suelo de espaldas.

Un nuevo jadeo del público.

La había logrado derribar.

Sabiendo que era su oportunidad de poner un cuchillo sobre su cuello y dar por terminada la batalla, al acercarse rápidamente, Impa reaccionó con una patada fuerte en su ya lastimado muslo derecho, la hizo desequilibrarse. Su plan fue colocado en su contra, al encontrarse ella sobre el suelo de espaldas con Impa con un pie en su pecho.

—Se terminó—declaro Impa.

Nadie aplaudió.

Nadie celebro.

Ella en cambio apretó con fuerza los puños, sintiendo una terrible decepción en su interior.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Impa quito su pie de su pecho, antes de ofrecerle una mano, dudo en aceptarla, pero resignada y con un suspiro, se dejó levantar por ella.

Miro sintiéndose peor, el pulcro estado de Impa, muy al contrario de ella, quien estaba sucia, llena de golpes y heridas que Lana debería tratar.

Antes de decir algo, la mano de Impa sobre su cabeza, la hizo alzar su rostro.

—Bien hecho—susurro en voz baja, causando que sus ojos se abrieran de impresión.

Luego la vi alejarse en camino a un pasillo que la llevaría a su interior, se sorprendió de ver los ojos de Link en ese lugar viéndola intensamente. No lo había notado anteriormente. Algo que más la impresiono fue ver un destello de preocupación, antes de dejar que Impa pasara y seguirla, no sin antes darle un último vistazo.

Quiso hablar, pero en su lugar Enma salto a su cintura en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Fue increíble!—exclamo la niña con felicidad.

Malon llego rápidamente con Colin, ambos con grandes sonrisas.

—Eres muy fuerte—murmuro Colin.

El pequeño niño le había agradecido hasta solo unos días por haberle salvado su vida, sin duda un niño tímido pero de gran corazón. Este la veía con una admiración, que le hizo sonreír vagamente.

—Fue asombroso, no pensé que nadie pudiera derribar nunca a Impa—añadió ahora Malon aplaudiendo.

Luego se vio rodeada de los tres con ojos brillantes, luego fueron apartados por Lana quien gruñía por no poder tratar a su paciente.

Zelda miro la puerta por donde Link desapareció.

¿Qué había sido eso?

.

Interesante.

Muy interesante.

A pesar de que se llevó un mes sin entrenar, era una guerrera formidable, hace mucho que mostro real interés en una batalla y alguien logro tumbarle. Vagos recuerdos de la reina Zelda le llegaron a su mente, esta quien era torpe con las armas pero hábil con las palabras y relaciones humanas, debería estar orgullosa que su hija logro ser buena en las armas.

Definitivamente debió sacarlo de otro lado.

¿Del padre?

El Rey que en paz descanse, no era un hábil luchador si le era sincera, solamente un gran político con tierras e influencia que gano la candidatura por la mano de la reina.

Seria curioso.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar a la puerta del pasillo, en este vio a Link quien parecía haber admirado la batalla desde ese punto. Alzo una ceja al notar su cuerpo algo tenso, pero que parecía relajado al verla.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—¿También te preocupaste que me hiciera daño?—cuestiono divertida.

En el momento donde Zelda logro alcanzarle una mejilla, había notado como varios de sus soldados parecieron alertados por eso. Con una señal que pocos notaron, índico que no se acercaran, no interrumpirían su batalla y Zelda no estaba tirando a matar.

Curiosamente nadie confiaba en ella.

Bueno, no eran todos, pero si en su mayoría.

Recordó con algo de satisfacción las caras de Colin y Malon, ambos confiaban en la rubia, no era para menos luego de que diera su vida para rescatarlos en su huida.

La aceptaban como líder.

Era muy bueno.

A pesar de estar disfrutando de sus descubrimientos, detuvo su paso al ver como Link desviaba la mirada rápidamente. El chico quien se había criado al lado de ellos, quien vio convertirse en un guerrero y su más leal soldado, era un libro abierto muchas veces para ella.

—¿Cierto?—cuestiono nuevamente.

Pero el silencio reino el lugar.

Sus ojos flamearon en los del joven quien le mantenía ahora la mirada, pero sus pupilas parecían querer voltear a otro lado.

Claramente comprendía que estaba en una situación desventajosa con ella, quien lo conocía bien.

—Estabas preocupada por ella—musito con incredulidad.

El chico sin emociones pareció un momento alarmado.

—No me preocuparía por alguien de dudosa lealtad—intento ratificar su error.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Había confiado a Zelda a su cuidado, porque sabía que Link era piadoso, se mostraba como un guerrero frio y calculador, pero tenía un enorme corazón. Sabía que entre todos en la rebelión, era quien pensaría dos veces antes de matar a Zelda y siempre buscaría la solución más aceptable e honorable.

No pensó que fuera contraproducente.

No imagino que llegara a tomarle importancia, suficiente para preocuparse por ella sin pensar en esta como traidora.

¿Amigos?

Puede que sus sentimientos no fueran nada fuertes, que solo estuviera confundido y algo encandilado por la personalidad de Zelda. Conocía bien ese sentimiento, ella había seguido lealmente a la reina durante años, creyendo en cada palabra y dispuesta a morir por darle otra oportunidad de vida.

Si bien los ojos de Link eran similares a los suyos, noto para horror, más posibilidades que se negaba aceptar.

Con un puño al lado del rostro de Link, lo acorralo en ese pasillo oscuro. Cualquiera podría pensar mal de la situación, hasta que viera sus ojos envenenados de furia y el cuerpo tenso de Link, quien claramente no quería estar así.

—Si todo funciona como se planea, Zelda pasara a ser de la realeza y por lo tanto sabes que cualquier sentimiento desviado a algo más que servidumbre estaría prohibido para un soldado. Ya anteriormente sentimientos de alguien fuera de la realeza por sus soberanos, nos metieron en problemas—acuso con voz fría.

Espero que este negara y se burlara con la mirada.

Pero fue el brillo de irritación que le hizo preguntarse, si era demasiado tarde para frenarle. Este rápidamente se zafo de su prisión y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—No tienes que preocuparte, no dejare que eso suceda—musito irritado.

Fue la primera vez desde que lo trajo a la rebelión, que sus palabras no le hicieron creer que cumpliría con su deber.

 **Continuara...**

 _Siento la demora, pense en publicar dos capitulos por semana, pero la cosa esta complicada por mi internet...así que intenare hacerlo una vez a la semana. Puede que sea viernes o lunes._

 _Espero disfrutaran el capitulo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	10. Capítulo 10: Bestia

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 10: Bestia.**

Esa mañana era bastante fría, a su alrededor algunos árboles comenzaban a teñir sus hojas y los vientos lograban soltarlas de las ramas. Tomo entre sus manos una caída, que Enma observo a su lado con curiosidad. Ambas atareadas de ropa algo más abrigada y la menor con una bufanda en su cuello, esperaron pacientemente a los demás viajeros.

La idea de un portal dimensional no les atraía.

Pero no podían arriesgarse a otro viaje y ser encontrados.

Ocupaban llegar a las tierras de Revali pronto.

—Hace un frio de cojones—musito Linkle siendo reprendida por Malon, comentando que no se debe hablar así frente a niños.

Zelda admiro a Enma, cuyos ojos ahora eran más tranquilos, aunque parecían llevar una carga. Al igual que todos en la rebelión. Observo sus cabellos que crecían cada día más y ahora eran alborotados sobre su cabeza.

Cuando fuera una joven sería muy atractiva.

—Es hora del viaje—hablo Matt con las manos en su cintura.

Lyon algo más alejado, soltó un bostezo y se rasco la cabeza. Los ojos algo plateados del chico brillaban de forma más relajada. No es que hubieran intercambiado palabras, pero este se relajaba más a menudo si estaban rodeados de personas.

Sus ojos se posaron en el último integrante.

Link algo alejado de todos, miraba pacientemente a Lana que parecía estar preparando todo para usar magia. Sus ojos se desviaron unos instantes a su persona, pero luego volteo el rostro con apariencia molesta.

Ella frunció el cejo.

Ese comportamiento errático de ignorarla a conciencia, se había hecho presente desde su batalla contra Impa hace una semana. Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero para su molestia, efectivamente el chico había comenzado a ignorarla.

No es que importara.

Solo que había tenido la estúpida idea, de que tal vez no era tan mala persona.

—Idiota—mascullo en un susurro que solo Enma a su lado noto.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto esta curiosa.

Negó para calmarla, no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Rápidamente Lana completo el portal que los rodeo a todos. Un extraño presentimiento hizo que sujetara con fuerza a Enma, que se vio recompensado cuando todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer y comenzaron a flotar nuevamente en medio del espacio dimensional.

Lana quien parecía tener dificultades, comenzó a jadear adolorida.

Algo estaba mal.

—¡ZELDA!—grito Malon al ver cómo tanto ella como Enma comenzaban a alejarse del grupo, como si flotaran más alto.

De pronto todo frente a ellas desapareció, para luego ser remplazado por un enorme cielo despejado y una caída al vacío.

Enma quien grito alterada sujetándose más a ella, provoco que cayera en la realidad que había llegado a otro lado del portal. Pero la sensación de vacío en su estómago y sus cabellos arriba, le indicó que no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

El suelo se aproximaba y no había escapatoria.

No había pensado seriamente en morir de esa forma, pero no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo.

Volteo su cuerpo para que su espalda fuera quien recibiera el impacto, abrazando con fuerza a Enma para que no sufriera.

La niña la vio asustada, en cambio ella le dio una mirada reconfortante como pudo.

Resignada a morir, fue cuando un destello azulado apareció a su lado como un flash, un Orni que reconoció como Revali. Mientras caía pudo ver alguien sobre ella admirándola con superioridad, antes de volar ignorándolas. A su lado había otro Orni de color blanco que sobrevolaba sin problemas el lugar, este las atrajo a su persona y por un instante detuvo la caída.

Después de eso todo fue un borrón y antes de darse cuenta estaban sobre una plataforma firme.

Cayo de sentón con Enma sobre si misma algo mareada.

—¡ZELDA!¡ENMA!—gritaba Malon saliendo detrás de una gran multitud de…

Muchas razas.

Desde Orni, hasta algunas criaturas del bosque u otras con parte animal, todos habían rodeado su persona y no identificaba donde estaba.

Las ignoro viendo como Malon se abalanzaba para comprobar que estuvieran bien.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—cuestiono ella confundida.

Pronto de la multitud de personas salió Link con expresión preocupada, parecía jadeante como si corriera una carrera. Este también se acercó y arrodillo al lado de Malon para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Lo vio confundida.

La ignora y ahora se preocupa.

¿Quién entiende a los hombres?

Aun así su vista se desvió al Orni color blanco que ahora estaba frente a ella.

—Gracias—musito con dificultad, pero sinceramente agradecida.

Este con solemnidad acepto el gracias con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Después lo que sintió fue a Lana abalanzándose sobre ella quien parecía también agitada por la carrera.

.

Al parecer alguien había interferido desde fuera del lugar en el portal mágico, alguien había advertido de su uso de magia, temía que fueran las dos magas de Ganondorf, esas eran peligrosas. Por lo cual mientras el resto del equipo caía en la plaza de la resistencia de Revali, ellas habían terminado en las alturas cercanas. De no ser porque Revali y el Orni conocido como Teba, pasaban en su usual recorrido, hubieran muerto en un instante.

—Trataron de llevarlas a ambas—musito Lana preocupada.

Eso era un problema enorme, significaba que los viajes dimensionales tampoco eran seguros ahora.

La sección de la rebelión que Revali guiaba, estaba en un antiguo poblado de los Orni. Abarcaba un terreno empinado en medio de gigantescas rocas, que estaban perfectamente alineadas casi por los aires, con una gigantesca construcción similar a un castillo. Todo era perfectamente estable y era protegido de forma natural por una gran cantidad de rocallosas.

Perfecta para ser encontrada y mucho más para ser atacada.

Estaba demasiado alto y llegar a caballo hubiera sido simplemente imposible.

Luego de asegurar que estuvieran todos bien, habían pasado a una habitación donde el mismo Revali estaba tranquilamente sentado, con Teba a su alrededor de forma un poco más firme.

—Así que tú eres la " _esperanza"_ de la rebelión—señalo con una clara mofa el líder.

Apretó los labios conteniendo su clara respuesta ofensiva.

Se alegró que Malon estuviera en otra habitación con Enma, Lana y Lyon. Matt, Linkle y Link en cambio se quedaron con ella como intermediarios de Impa, sabía que no se enojarían si insultara a alguien.

Sobre todo porque…

—Además de esta niña me enviaron a Link, aun quieres revancha por la última batalla—se burló ahora viendo al espadachín.

Este si bien no mostro alguna expresión, parecía no estar del todo amable con el Orni, había una clara rivalidad entre ambos que no parecía muy amistosa.

—Revali, estos viajeros merecen descansar, mañana se deberá hacer un anuncio con la rebelión—interpuso su palabra Teba.

Revali se quejó, pero los despidió de forma aburrida.

Hizo una ligera inclinación a Teba antes de ponerse de pie, le lanzo una mirada de odio a Revali y se imaginó comiendo un pollo asado antes de salir por el pasillo.

—Desgraciado pollo volador—mascullo para sí misma.

A su lado Link asintió convencido.

Detrás de ellos Matt y Linkle se veían de reojo, confundidos de que esos dos coincidieran en algo.

.

La bienvenida fue bastante relajada, hubo una extraña cantidad de comida que los soldados de la rebelión apreciaron. Personas como Matt, Lyon y Linkle se movieron entre viejos conocidos de batalla, quienes chocaron puños con esto y compartieron historias, Lana se había mudado a la enfermería para hablar con los médicos. Link estaba sentado al lado de Teba, ambos intercambiado probablemente mapas que Impa ocupaba o información confidencial.

Curiosamente nadie veía de mala forma a Enma y en su lugar algunos chicos la saludaron cordialmente. Zelda tuvo que darle una palmadita en la espalda, para que esta suspirara y respondiera sus saludos.

Malon quien era tan nueva como Zelda entre todos ellos, se quedó a su lado un rato, hasta que unas chicas hicieron migas con ella y la dejo sola.

Ignorando que algunos chicos de otras razas la vieron de reojo en más de una ocasión, decidió que era hora para tomar un descanso y salir a tomar aire.

Lejos de asustarse de esos puentes elevados a varios metros de altura, los camino con las manos en sus bolsillos admirando el cielo nocturno, algo nublado y con la luna apenas visible.

Era como un paisaje.

Uno familiar, viejo…nostálgico.

Detuvo sus pasos incrédula, no por haber llegado a una enorme explanada en medio de las rocas a gran altura, tampoco por ver muchas flores que nunca había visto o por la forma en que la luz de la luna entre las nubes, mostraba un paisaje de en sueño.

Fue por ver entre unas gigantescas rocas frente a ella, una de estas similar a un pájaro gigante, que parecía una máquina.

—Vah Medoh—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Se quedó inmóvil y algo confundida, antes de voltear a ver una nueva silueta que descendía del cielo nocturno, oculto entre las nubes.

Revali había bajado con aire orgulloso y mirada altanera a su persona, pero que se suavizo cuando vio a el enorme pájaro de algo similar a roca.

¿Vah Medoh?

—Es una de las cuatro bestias divinas, que hace algún tiempo ya que lograron detener a la calamidad que ataco a Hyrule…aunque nunca más volvieron a funcionar—expreso con una solemnidad que le cautivo.

Revali un Orni que mostraba mucho su orgullo, tenía sus ojos calmados ante la imagen de la bestia divina.

Ella siguió su mirada, sintiendo algo dentro de ella que se movía. Temía que fuera debido alguna de sus vidas pasadas, con las cuales no quería tener ninguna unión en particular. Solamente miro a la bestia divina, comprendiendo que era enorme, majestuosa y sin duda en su época de gloria, un signo de esperanza.

¿Cómo podría ser ella esperanza, comparada a esa bestia?

—Es preciosa—susurro sin poder evitarlo.

Los ojos fijos de Revali rápidamente volaron a su persona, antes de hacer un sonido como si chasqueara su pico.

—Majestuosa es una mejor palabra—corrigió con los brazos cruzados.

Lo ignoro.

—En su momento cuatro campeones fueron elegidos para proteger a la princesa, cada uno con el poder de controlar una bestia que protegería a Hyrule de la destrucción—musito Revali con su mirada distraída.

¿Campeones?

Su visión se nublo momentáneamente, casi pudo jurar ver a lo lejos cuatro siluetas, un Goron, un Orni, un Zora y una mujer bastante alta. No tenían rostros ni colores, solo eran siluetas a lo lejos, como si estuvieran esperando a ser alcanzados.

Luego otra silueta a su lado, de tonalidades celestes, parecía extender su mano.

Algo se instaló a su cerebro, algo que estaba segura nadie le conto en alguna historia, pero que estaba ahí.

Solamente había llegado.

—Un elegido…un elegido acompañaría a la Princesa—murmuro como si conociera esa historia.

Revali la miro con interés.

—Se dice que en esa época la princesa tenía un guardia personal…uno con la capacidad de empuñar la espada que disipa el mal—concedió Revali con algo de indiferencia.

Lo vio con interés.

¿Una espada que disipa el mal?

Nuevamente otra imagen de una espada con empuñadura morada, incrustada en un pedestal y con una ligera luz, llego a su mente.

—La espada maestra—murmuro para sí misma.

Nunca nadie le dijo el nombre de la espada.

Pero ella lo sabía.

La espada que no se destruye, la espada capaz de vencer a la oscuridad. Si ella existía, al igual que la historia de las bestias divinas, con ella a su lado serían capaces de hacerle frente a su padre.

Esa era una mayor esperanza.

—Veo que te gustan las historias, efectivamente la espada maestra está en todas nuestras leyendas—hablo Revali con seriedad—el único capaz de empuñarla es el elegido por la diosa—añadió con pesar.

¿El elegido?

Recordó a Impa comentar algo sobre un elegido, pero no le dio mucha importancia. El tener un elegido no debería ser muy importante. Solamente ocupaba un arma para derrotar a su padre, incluso de ser necesario ella la empuñaría.

—¿Qué más sabes de la espada maestra?—pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

Sabía que no le era agradable para Revali y este tampoco era agradable para ella.

Pero en ese lugar, ambos solos, ambos compartiendo algo que no sabían los unían.

Parecía correcto.

Poco a poco parecía que la soberanía de Revali desaparecía, para dejar solamente a un chico algo arrogante pero con una visión que le hizo comprender por qué era el líder. Su forma de hablar era elocuente, sus respetos por sus costumbres, su admiración ante la historia.

No parecían el chico que conoció hace unas horas.

Este era un nuevo Revali, un Orni que le agradaba.

Aunque el primer lugar era para Teba por salvarle la vida, Revali era alguien con quien podría intercambiar algunas charlas sin ser una verdadera tortura.

—Muchos la buscaron durante años, se dice que solo el elegido o la misma rencarnación de la diosa pueden encontrarla—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Sabía la historia, pero no parecía ser algo que fuera primordial en su vida.

La mención de la diosa le intereso.

Tal vez no era tan inútil que ella pudiera ser esa rencarnación de la que todos parecían tener conocimiento.

—¿La rencarnación de la diosa es tan importante?—cuestiono para si misma.

Revali alzo una ceja.

—Se supone que Impa cree que tu podrías serlo, la trifuerza en tu mano debe ser suficiente para creerlo…deberías tomarle importancia—

—Entonces si soy la rencarnación de la diosa, tengo posibilidad de encontrar una espada invencible—murmuro con una sonrisa divertida—por primera vez le veo la utilidad a esto—se mofo alzando la mano.

No era verdad, ya anteriormente le había ayudado en algunas ocasiones, pero noto una chispa de picardía en los ojos del Orni.

Como si alentara su forma de ser.

—Espero no se le suba a la cabeza "majestad"—su forma de hablar no denotaba un insulto.

Solo le seguía el juego.

Una sonrisa cálida se posó en sus labios, noto como Revali la veía confundido unos instantes casi embelesado, antes de voltear el rostro apresurado.

Casi avergonzado de sí mismo.

Tomando asiento de forma descuidada y abrazando sus rodillas, lo vio con curiosidad.

—¿Qué historias podría conocer Revali el Orni?—cuestiono a nadie en particular.

Sin creer para sí misma que hace unas horas ese Orni estaba entre sus personas más detestables.

El líder de la rebelión estiro sus alas, antes que su anterior desliz se esfumara y los ojos de alguien que vivió miles de aventuras, saliera a flote.

.

Detuvo sus pasos en medio de aquel campo, sus ojos observaron detenidamente la imagen frente a él. Donde Zelda sentada en el suelo, con sus ropas sucias, sonreía tranquilamente a Revali, quien estaba alardeando sobre su dominio en el aire con una de sus historias de guerra. En un momento hizo un movimiento que provoco que Zelda riera levemente y los ojos del Orni brillaran.

Sintió algo dentro moverse al escucharla reír.

Pero no era esa sensación cálida que tenía antes, esta vez era algo oscuro y doloroso, que crecía al ver a Revali.

Ya desde que se unió a la rebelión había sido totalmente humillado por el Orni, como para agregarle esto a la lista.

Guiado por algo en su interior, camino con sonidos fuertes que alertaron rápidamente a ambos.

Zelda estaba genuinamente sorprendida de verlo ahí, mientras que Revali mostro una mirada de fastidio, que él imito con una severa.

—Hora de dormir—indico molesto de hablar con el Orni.

Antes que este dijera algo, Zelda asintió levantándose.

Pensó que todo terminaría, pero para incrementar su fastidio, esta volteo a ver a Revali.

—Espero poder escuchar el final de esa historia, eres sin duda un gran narrador—expreso con solemnidad.

Revali levanto el pico con orgullo y asintió con conformidad.

Después de darle otra seria mirada que el imito, este alzo el vuelo desapareciendo entre la noche nublada. Ignorando la majestuosa bestia divina, comenzó su camino de regreso a sus aposentos, seguido a su lado de Zelda quien estaba calmada.

Probablemente rememorando las historias en su interior.

Se sintió asqueado por algún motivo.

Lo cual le era confuso, no era de tener muchas emociones fuertes, pero al estar al lado de esa chica rubia, siempre alguna salía a relucir.

¿Por qué?

No quiso obtener una respuesta y al mismo tiempo sí.

—Me alegra que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra…sin ignorarme—comento casualmente y con algo de resentimiento Zelda.

Se encogió un poco en su caminar.

Lo había notado.

No era culpa de ella, las palabras de Impa simplemente seguían revoloteando en su mente, además de que siempre que veía a la Sheikah, sus ojos parecían acusarle que se detuviera de alguna estupidez. No comprendía a su líder, sus insinuaciones no eran válidas.

Zelda solamente era alguien que fue su enemiga y ahora estaba convirtiéndose en su aliada.

Demostrando que pertenecía a la resistencia y al igual que todos en ella, quería vencer a Ganondorf.

No eran si quiera amigos.

Negó con la cabeza internamente sin irse de nuevo a sus pensamientos, noto que Zelda había detenido sus pasos como si esperara una respuesta.

Le fastidio.

Esa pose tranquila y esa mirada segura, le fastidio en gran manera porque sentía una opresión en su pecho. Se preguntó si eso se refería con ese aire real, esa necesidad de sentirse sobre otros, aunque estaba seguro eso no es lo que ella intentaba hacer.

Había algo raro en esa chica, algo que le impulsaba a querer arrodillarse frente a ella y jurar lealtad.

No comprendía por qué.

Nunca fue un caballero, simplemente era un soldado de la rebelión, un asesino capaz de matar si eso provocaba un mejor mundo.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

—No era mi intensión—hablo sin controlarse del todo.

La cara de Zelda cambio su expresión tranquila a una confundida.

Tampoco se entendía él.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar, ambos solos y hablando tranquilamente, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía sentido que dos ex enemigos tuvieran esa relación. Era como una burla del destino.

—¿Estas bien?—cuestiono Zelda de pronto.

¿Estaba bien?

¿Por qué la pregunta?

De pronto sintió su cabeza muy pesada y como su cuerpo estaba rígido, su respiración hace algunos momentos comenzó a volverse errática y se sentía enfermo. Hace una semana que sentía algunos síntomas de enfermedad, pero por algún extraño motivo habían explotado en ese instante con Zelda a su lado.

¿Ella traía mala suerte?

Odiaba sentirse débil.

Pero sus piernas por fin fallaron y cayo de rodillas con la cara sudorosa, pero extrañamente fría.

Zelda rápidamente se arrojó al suelo a su lado y lo tomo por los hombros, su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa. Esta parecía hablarle, casi identificaba su nombre en los labios de la chica, pero no lo escuchaba.

Era una lástima, ella casi no decía su nombre.

Puede que fuera el delirio de su enfermedad, lo cual lo dejaba tranquilo porque explicaría su errático comportamiento, que le hizo alzar su mano izquierda que se posó en la mejilla de la chica. Esta quedo inmóvil con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

Su piel era suave.

¿Por qué le era familiar?

¿Quién rayos era esa chica para provocarle esas emociones?

¿Qué los unía?

—¿Por qué quiero protegerte?—pregunto sintiendo un extraño dolor en su palma izquierda.

Algo que le estaba pareciendo común.

Antes de caer en un profundo sueño sobre la chica rubia.

.

No se apartó en la noche de la cama en la enfermería, Lana le había dicho que todo estaba bien, pero ella la ignoro, en su lugar la médico fue con Enma quien también lucia confundida. Todos notaron que algo había pasado, pero nadie lo dijo en voz alta. Zelda sin embargo, permaneció con seriedad al lado de Link quien parecía estar mucho mejor, ya que su frente había dejado de sudar y susurras cosas.

¿Una pesadilla?

Estaba enfermo, eso era una total certeza. Lo cual era reconfortante al saber que su comportamiento debía tener una explicación lógica como esa.

Pero había algo más.

Una pieza del rompecabezas que aún no resolvía.

Observo su mano derecha, donde la trifuerza parecía acariciarla con calidez.

—Que estoy ignorando—susurro al aire a nadie en particular.

Desearía que todo fuera claro y al mismo tiempo no.

No se entendía a ella misma, como entendería a otros.

Un gemido de incomodidad la hizo bajar la vista, sus ojos se toparon pronto con los de Link quien estaba viendo en todas direcciones confundido, cuando los ojos de este cayeron en su personas, la realidad pareció chocarle con dureza.

Tomo asiento rígido sin verla al rostro.

Debió recordar todo, lo cual sería muy incómodo para el chico.

Ella no mencionaría nada, aún estaba en shock ante la revelación que esperaba fuera productos de delirio de la enfermedad, no sabía cómo librar con el hecho de que alguien que intento matarla (aun pensaba eso como algo muy lejano) admitiera el querer protegerla ahora.

Era…raro.

Una parte en su interior estaba asustada y confundida, mientras que una diminuta en su cerebro, parecía feliz.

¿Por qué?

Ni ella lo entendía.

—Amigos—musito de pronto Link sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lo vio confundida.

—¿Disculpa?—hablo sintiendo que había escuchado mal.

Una imagen que nunca espero ver y que le hacía pensar que estaba en un mundo paralelo, o en el mejor de los casos, estaba dormida, la ataco.

Un muy ligero, pero existente, rubor apareció en las mejillas del chico.

—¿Podemos ser amigos?—pregunto con una aparente tranquilidad que no la engaño.

Se cruzó de brazos y se estiro en su silla repitiendo esas palabras en su mente. Si bien ya la idea le parecía absurda, comenzó a pensar que nunca tuvo amigos de verdad. Las Gerudo fueron grandes compañeras de entrenamiento y remplazos de figura materna.

¿Pero amigos?

Ninguno.

No es como si le interesara realmente. Ahora podría sospechar que los únicos que ganaban ese rango eran Malon, Colin y para su sorpresa Lana. No había pensado en ellos como amigos, pero debían serlo según sus acciones a su persona.

Noto que Link parecía más avergonzado y viéndola expectante.

Sus labios se fruncieron, no queriendo pensar en lo raro que era tener un amigo que intento matarte.

Pero dado su historial, no podía esperar mucho.

Además Link no había sido del todo desgraciado con ella una vez comenzó a vigilarla cuando era prisionera. Tenía un buen punto ahí de referencia. Si bien no era muy hablador, era un buen guerrero, sería un buen compañero de práctica.

Con el como amigo, tal vez dejaría de ignorarla.

Dejo de pensar en los pro y contra de la situación.

A la larga ya sabía la respuesta.

—Vale—admitió relajada de que esa era la respuesta correcta.

El chico por primera vez se permitió una leve sonrisa en sus mejillas.

Para el horror de Zelda noto como algo en su interior se había movido ante esa sonrisa, antes que un ligero sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas y tuviera que voltear el rostro extrañamente apenada.

El pensamiento del chico siendo atractivo, llego de otro pensamiento mucho más racional.

Mierda.

 **Continuara...**

 _Espero les gustara._

 _Siento la demora._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	11. Capítulo 11: Aguas peligrosas

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 11: Aguas peligrosas**

Admitía que esa vista era preciosa, montañas a lo largo de su camino, mucha variedad de flores y arboles con hojas de otoño, la brisa provocaba que su viaje no fuera tedioso, aunque perdió la cuenta de lo largo que estaba esa caminata. Frente a ellos estaba Teba, su guía a una fuente secreta que quedaba…no estaba segura, pero según Revali indicaba que contaba la leyenda que la princesa había ido a orar a esas aguas.

No tenían más que tomar ese vago indicio.

Sus únicos dos acompañantes eran Matt y Linkle, el viaje era largo y un grupo muy grande solo llamaría la atención. En primeras la idea es que Link fuera en lugar de su hermana, pero al haber colapsado la noche anterior, fue sustituido.

Este si bien no parecía muy cómodo, por suerte pareció satisfecho cuando también se le prohibió la salida a Revali que iba a funcionar como guía.

Ambos terminaron en medio de una sala de reunión intercambiando información por parte de Impa, por otro lado Teba se ofreció como guía al conocer tan bien como su maestro Revali los caminos.

En medio de unas rocas que parecían caídas, la apertura de una cueva hizo que Teba se detuviera, al igual que el resto de viajeros. Todos miraron confundidos al Orni, pero este solo giro a verle detenidamente a ella.

—Hasta aquí es nuestro deber acompañarte—explico él señalando la cueva.

Zelda trago pesado viendo el interior oscuro y sin ningún fin aparente, tuvo miedo de entrar ahí, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era una necesidad de su cuerpo.

—Cobarde—escucho susurrar a Linkle con mofa.

Le lanzo una mirada mortal, sintiendo el reto en su espalda por lo que se encamino a lo que fuera encontrar ahí adentro.

Tropezó más de una ocasión por la falta de luz, chocó contra una pared y al final un destello de luz le indico que era el camino correcto. Una sensación extraña se ocasiono en su cabeza, como si se sintiera observada en medio de la oscuridad.

Apresuro su paso a la luz.

Quedo inmóvil ante la imagen.

En medio de lo que parecía el interior de la cueva, había un enorme y gigantesco lago, en el techo había una apertura muy diminuta, pero que provocaba que la luz del sol entrara y diera claridad a todo el lugar. Había unas pocas plantas acuáticas y un poco de pasto alrededor del lago.

Pero era lo que había en el medio, una enorme estatua como en sus sueños, lo que hizo que su boca se secara.

Admiro todo unos minutos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer.

¿Orar como dijo Impa?

Nunca había sido alguien muy devota, ni a sus culturas Gerudo, mucho menos a las culturas Hylianas que no conocía.

¿Cómo se oraba?

Algo la hizo moverse en su lugar y caminar hasta el borde del lago, este parecía poco profundo en sus alrededores, pero se iba haciendo más y más, o al menos eso distinguió.

Se quitó con pesadez las botas de sus pies y sus medias, quedando con sus pies al aire, quienes estaban magullados y con un hematoma. Sintió la marca en su mano derecha quemar mientras más se acercaba al lago, así que con algo de inseguridad, metió sus pies.

El agua estaba tibia.

Camino un poco, hasta que el agua logro llegarle a la cintura. No estaba en el centro del lago, estaba muy lejos de estarlo.

Su mano ardía como si tuviera una cuchilla atravesándola, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de la estatua de la diosa en ningún momento.

De pronto una sensación en sus pies le hizo gemir, antes que fuera sujetada y arrastrada dentro del agua sin poder hacer nada o gritar.

.

Fuera de la cueva Linkle observaba algo aburrida la entrada, había pasado más de dos horas y Zelda no aparecía por ningún lado. Había visto a Teba confundida, pero este indico que no les era permitido entrar, a lo que la rubia simplemente respondió con un resoplido. Resignada acepto sentarse al lado de Matt en un árbol cercano, que daba una perfecta vista de la entrada.

Envidio la forma en que Teba estaba frente a la entrada como guardián, como si no se cansara.

—Link parecía molesto que lo sustituyeras—murmuro de la nada y sin sentido Matt.

Giro a verlo dispuesta a iniciar una charla para no morir de aburrimiento.

—¿De qué hablas?—cuestiono sin comprender.

La imagen de su hermano llego a su mente, cuando le informaron que el no participaría en esta expedición había lucido como de costumbre, bueno su ceño se había fruncido un poco y no se relajó hasta que descubrió que Revali tampoco iría.

Pero no le dio importancia.

Su hermano era callado, sin muchos sentimientos y algo raro, pero era su hermano que amaba más que su vida.

—Tal vez quería viajar con Zelda—indico Matt encogiéndose de hombros.

Duro unos segundos procesando su palabra, antes de bufar divertida.

¿Link?

¿Su hermano Lincoln?

Soltó una risa burlista que hizo que Matt le viera mal.

—Por favor ya te volviste loco—exclamo secando las lágrimas de la risa.

—Hablo en serio—

—Matt, no sé si lo sabes, pero Zelda era el enemigo y mi hermano es el chico que más sigue las normas para la rebelión, no haría una estupidez como esa—

—Link también es un hombre, tiene hormonas y Zelda en realidad no es fea—

Una fibra sensible toco a Linkle y se sintió molesta de repente.

—Lana, Malon e Ilia tampoco son feas, son buenas chicas y mucho mejor que el enemigo…pero no se fijó en ellas y no se fijara en Zelda—

Ambos se lanzaron duras miradas defendiendo sus puntos.

Al final Matt chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada, como si insinuara que era terca y que no tenía solución. Se sintió ofendida, por lo que se cruzó de brazos viendo el interior de la cueva.

Esa maldita mocosa no salía y tenía ganas de irse.

No pudo pasarle nada malo… ¿cierto?

.

Algo estaba pasando, estaba muy inquieto e ignoraba a Revali más que de costumbre, como si algo malo hubiera pasado. Había preguntado varias veces a Lyon si sucedía algo, pero este le indico que todo en el campamento estaba bien, Lana estaba con Enma en la enfermería y Malon había ido ayudarles. Revali comenzaba a estar fastidiado en esa reunión con su persona.

Lo ignoro.

Vio a la ventana y sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver una enorme nube oscura.

Una tormenta se acercaba.

Al parecer Revali no estaba muy lejos de sus pensamientos, pues su cuerpo se puso rígido.

—¿No han llegado?—le pregunto a un chico con orejas de gato y ojos como rendijas.

Este negó con la cabeza.

No les pasaría nada malo, estaban Teba (quien había entrenado con él anteriormente y demostraba ser un gran guerrero), Matt y Linkle, quienes eran de los mejores guerreros de la resistencia, estaba seguro que Zelda estaba segura donde fuera que estuviera.

Para su desgracia, su mal presentimiento no se fue en ningún momento.

.

 _Todo a su alrededor era brillante, pero por algún motivo, sabía que no era un sueño…o si lo era. Al abrir los ojos le entro una luz mucho más brillante de la que había estado viendo, pero aunque la luz estuviera ahí, sentía un gran frio por todo su cuerpo. Se incorporó para descubrir que estaba en el lago aun, bueno, algo similar. Estaba frente a la estatua de la diosa, pero solo su mitad, pero estaba sobre el agua._

 _¿Qué rayos?_

 _—Es curioso como tu pudiste obtener tu poder fácilmente…cada vida tiene su forma de actuar—murmuro una voz a su espalda._

 _Giro su rostro para ver la silueta de una chica también sobre el agua._

 _No, no era sobre el agua._

 _Alzo la vista para ver unas enormes rocas que había pensado eran el techo de la cueva, pero en su lugar, descubrió que estaba de cabeza y estaba dentro del agua como si estuviera de pie. Por eso su cabello corto estaba a su alrededor y el de la mujer frente a ella sus cabellos dorados como el sol, bailaban en todas direcciones._

 _También tenía un extraño vestido blanco sin ninguna manga y atado en su pecho. Anteriormente había visto a una de "sus vidas pasadas" con un vestido de manga larga, pero esta era diferente. Su mirada no era tan infantil como la otra y su rostro mostraban una seriedad que le sorprendió._

 _—Yo tuve que orar toda mi vida y aun así no desperté mi poder hasta que fue necesario—comento a la nada en particular._

 _Ella apretó los dientes._

 _—No deberías estresarte mucho…no sé cuánto aguante tu cuerpo—susurro señalando a su espalda._

 _Al girar su rostro vio su cuerpo, se quedó inmóvil al verlo en medio del agua con muchas ramas rodeándolo. Pudo ver su cuerpo totalmente lleno de heridas y tan delgado que no se reconoció, la aventura la había estado agotando a niveles que no había procesado. En su rostro había una especie de mascara, solo cubría su boca y nariz, pero era lo que no dejaba que se ahogara por completo._

 _—Esta fuente fue especialmente diseñada para ti…para que te comunicaras con una de tus vidas pasadas, lamentablemente soy la única que parece aun interesada en tu persona—admitió esta con aires de tranquilidad._

 _Rodo los ojos._

 _—No me interesan mis vidas pasadas o lo que fueran ustedes espíritus—_

 _—Ya entiendo por qué ninguna quería venir—_

 _—No sé qué está pasando…—_

 _—Estamos en un plano astral para invocar tu mente conmigo—_

 _—No me interrumpas—_

 _La chica de su vida pasada o espíritu movió la mano con impaciencia para que se apurara._

 _—No sé por qué Impa me exigió venir hasta aquí, pero creen que orando podría conocer el paradero de la espada maestra que derrote al mal—explico harta de todo esto._

 _¿Así era orar?_

 _No estaba convencida de querer repetir la experiencia._

 _El otro ser la vio detenidamente a los ojos, antes de suspirar._

 _—Aunque encontraras la ubicación de la espada maestra, sin un héroe que blanda su filo sagrado, no servirá de nada. Solo el escogido de la diosa puede vencer la calamidad que ataca a Hyrule—le sentencio con pesadez._

 _Dale con el desgraciado Héroe, no entendían que no era necesario, una persona no salva a miles._

 _Pero la mirada de su espíritu fue suficiente para comprender que no diría más que eso._

 _—Debes apurarte, tu tiempo se agota niña—susurro antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera como si fuera tinta en el agua._

 _Quiso gritarle indignada, pero en su lugar apretó su cuello sintiendo agua en este y la inconciencia arrancándola de ese mundo._

.

Cuatro horas era el límite de Linkle, al menos eso vio Matt cuando la chica se levantaba furiosa en camino a la cueva, de no ser por Teba esta hubiera entrado gritando a todos los dioses sobre que mataría a Zelda. Estaba por ir a detenerla, al ver como sacaba una navaja dispuesta a asesinar a alguien, cuando un movimiento tipo terremoto los detuvo.

La cueva.

Los tres vieron como todo a su alrededor se movía, pero proveniente de ese sector, algunas rocas caían y los pájaros volaban.

Ignorando los gritos de Teba, aunque este tampoco parecía muy convencido de seguir las normas, tanto Linkle como él se internaron corriendo entre la cueva. Gracias a sus reflejos como guerreros esquivaron chocar contra las paredes, la mayoría de veces.

Duró cinco minutos de carrera continua el llegar a ver la luz en el fondo. El lago si bien parecía impresionante y le hubiera gustado admirarlo, las rocas cayendo aun por todas direcciones y la falta de Zelda le hicieron ponerse pálido.

¿Había huido?

Jamás, no con su hermana aun con ellos.

Habían pactado mantenerlas separadas la mayor parte del tiempo, bueno Link los había ignorado cuando hicieron ese plan, tener a Enma siempre con ellos era una forma de asegurar a la chica, si bien no mostraba señas de traicionarlos, aún tenían todos sus dudas.

—¿Huyo?—cuestiono en voz alta.

Pero Linkle solo corrió al lago con seriedad, detuvo sus pasos unos instantes, antes de tirarse al agua.

—¡LINKLE!—grito esquivando apenas por los pelos una roca.

Que el suelo se moviera con mayor fuerza no ayudaba en nada.

Corrió al borde del lago viendo el agua turbia y violenta, pero se sorprendió de ver a la chica rubia con una navaja cortando algo. Instantes después esta salió jadeando con un cuerpo a su lado, con la piel mucho más blanca (revelando casi todas sus heridas) y algo morada, Zelda parecía no estar respirando.

La tomo entre sus brazos para sacarla y Linkle lo jalo del cuello para empezar a correr.

Mientras intentaban salir de ese lugar, noto el pulso de Zelda a su lado muy débil y con un cuerpo demasiado frio.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí?

Podía decir que esta historia seria épica, cuando casi al salir de la cueva una enorme roca caía sobre ellos, Teba había usado algún poder de viento para apartarla. Todos salieron a tiempo para que toda la entrada se desplomara sobre su propio ser, y ahora fuera imposible entrar.

Pero antes de cantar victoria, Linkle lo empujo tirándolo al suelo y colocando su oreja sobre el pecho de la chica.

—¡NO RESPIRA!—grito con pánico y viendo a Zelda incrédula.

¿Muerta?

Vio las manos de la rubia temblar ante la posible revelación, su deber había sido protegerla y habían fallado estrepitosamente.

Teba también parecía lucir con un rostro culpable, susurrando que debieron entrar antes de no ser por él.

Por su parte la imagen de Zelda levantándose una y otra vez en su pelea con Impa, le hizo fruncir el ceño. Esa chica no era débil, no había huido y ahora no se moriría destruyendo las posibilidades de éxito de su misión.

Corrió a Linkle para poner ambas manos en el pecho de la chica, ignorando que no era tan plana como había pensado, empezó a empujarlo una y otra vez. Luego poso sus labios sobre los de ella soplando todo el aire posible, sintiéndolos fríos y con sabor amargo por el agua.

Volvió a repetir su movimiento sobre su pecho.

—No se morirá—dijo jadeante por la presión.

Una vez más.

Otra.

Otra.

No importa cuánto durara así, no descansaría hasta que respirara. Ignoro que al salir de la cueva tomaron su rato y llevaba varios minutos sin respirar, pero no moriría.

—Qué hay de Enma y como juraste protegerla—le grito en la cara que no mostraba cambios.

Su pulso, no sentía ahora su pulso.

Joder.

—Toda esa fanfarronada frente a Impa…LEVANTATE—dijo casi sin fuerza y gritando al final.

Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, mientras Linkle y Teba sospesaban que hacer, él casi sentía que se rendía, hasta que lo vio.

Su pecho se movió por sí solo unos instantes.

No sabía que había cambiado, pero intento la respiración boca a boca una vez más, logrando que un chorro de agua lo escupiera en el rostro. Hizo una mueca de asco mientras la chica débilmente se incorporaba de medio lado para comenzar a escupir agua y sus ojos algo irritados, miraban todo con cansancio.

Iba a reclamarle, cuando esta se desplomo aun respirando débilmente.

—Puede tener aún hipotermia—hablo Linkle al tocarle la frente a la chica.

Esta quien apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, lucia muy cansada. Además su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar a pesar que su pulso apenas si era percibido por ellos.

—Ocupamos hacer una fogata—hablo Linkle antes de quitarse sin ningún pudor de su camisa.

Matt se sonrojo al verle apenas en un toples de color café, que cubría bien sus pechos, pero que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Mientras Teba corría por leña, esta le lanzo una mirada iracunda que le hizo sonrojarse.

—¡Quítate la camisa!—expreso con furia antes de sin ningún aviso.

Romper la camisa de Zelda.

Quiso ignorar la situación, pensar que lo más lógico era quitarle las ropas mojadas a la chica y cambiarlas por secas. Aun así su vista se desvió unos instantes al pecho de Zelda, pero desviándolo a tiempo cuando Linkle le quito rápidamente la ropa interior.

Alzo la vista cuando se quitó la ropa pensando, por todas los dioses, que si Link tenía algún mínimo sentimiento por la chica…no se diera cuenta de eso.

La chica tenía un bonito cuerpo.

.

Observo el cuerpo de la chica que estaba entre los brazos de Matt, este sin camisa y totalmente sonrojado, le lanzaba una mirada de reproche, que ella ignoro. Zelda tenía su camisa y la de Matt sobre ella, por suerte la camisa de Matt era tan grande que no ocupaba los pantalones que tuvieron que quitarle, ahora se secaban al lado de la fogata improvisada en aquella cueva que Teba encontró. Con ayuda de su anterior capucha, le cubrieron los pies como pudieron y dejaron a Matt la tarea de calentar el cuerpo de la chica.

—Tengo esposa—fue la excusa de Teba cuando se le pregunto.

Si bien sabían que de ser necesario prestaría su cuerpo, por ahora Zelda parecía mejor. No tenían medicamentos y lo mejor sería ir rápidamente de regreso.

Pero temía no aguantara el viaje.

Deberían cargarla, como otro punto en contra.

Pensaban en mandar a Teba con un mensaje, pero temían estar demasiado expuestos, lo que ocupaban eran guerreros por aquello que hubiera un ataque. Además de ser necesario el Orni podría llevarse a Zelda en caso de escape.

Hablando del Orni, este se había colocado en la entrada de la caverna, sin querer ir al ver la forma de Linkle de estar.

—Solo no tengo la camisa ni la capucha—hablo ella de forma algo picara.

Matt bufo.

Zelda estornudo, aun con los ojos entrecerrados, no parecía volver del todo a la realidad.

—Link—susurro en unos momentos.

Toda la cueva quedo inmóvil, mientras Matt parecía algo curioso, ella miro a la chica con cierto fastidio. No era de su agrado que en esa situación, llamara a su hermano de forma inconsciente, le era un gran fastidio en realidad.

Chasqueo la lengua y levanto sus manos al fuego.

Su temperamento empeoro, cuando inconscientemente Zelda se acurruco más a un rojo Matt. En vez de lanzar todos los insultos mentales que tenía, miro de forma picara a Matt.

—Quien diría que el casanova sería tan tímido—se burló descaradamente.

Este la vio alarmado.

—Estoy temiendo por mi vida por si Link se entera—

—Que mi hermano no la quiere—

—Igual prefiero prevenir—

Gruño pensando que esa noche sería muy larga.

.

No había dormido nada, sus ojeras eran prueba de que la estaba pasando mal, incluso aunque Lana le reprendió decidió ignorarle. Después del pasar de las horas y la falta de vida por los viajeros, había ofrecido ir a buscarles, pero negado por Revali, que muy a su pesar, era su superior. Aun así estaba decidido que si a medio día no había señales de vida, iría el mismo a buscarles.

Llego a la entrada del edificio, donde observo a Enma sentada en la entrada con la mirada perdida, donde el día anterior sus amigos habían emprendido su viaje.

No la culpaba.

Ella debía estar pasándolo peor.

Con sumo cuidado se situó al lado de la niña, sin importarle sentarse en el piso frio por la madrugada. Esta no se incomodó, mantuvo su mirada firme a nada en específico.

Deseo por todos los dioses que ellos aparecieran de la nada.

No sucedió.

—Ella prometió que me protegería—hablo de pronto Enma.

Vagos recuerdos de Malon la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, esta comentaba preocupada que Enma había estado muy silenciosa desde que llego la noche y nadie regreso.

Era curioso que hablara con él.

De reojo noto que esta apretaba los puños y su mirada bajaba.

—Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo con ella—susurro en voz baja.

La imagen de Zelda lo inundo, desde como la conoció protegiendo fieramente a Enma en el castillo de Hyrule, la chica débil por proteger a Malon y Colin, está en el campo de flores con una leve sonrisa y su forma de batallar contra Impa. La rubia tenía muchas facetas, pero su carácter fuerte, testarudo y de auto sacrificio, la habían convertido en alguien muy dispuesta a correr peligros por sus ideales.

Era toda una odisea mantenerla con vida unas horas.

Se preocupó ante el pensamiento.

Pero había algo más en la chica que le hizo suspirar.

—Ella volverá—le señalo.

Esta la vio algo incrédula, como si dudara que algo bueno pasara a su vida. No la culpaba por pensar así, cuando sus padres murieron, le era difícil pensar en algo bueno en su vida.

Pero él no había vivido que su padre intentara matarlo.

Su padre fue un gran hombre.

—Ella te dijo que te protegería, es demasiado terca para no volver a tu lado—expreso incomodo de tener que decir tantas palabras.

Por su lado Enma pareció pensar sus palabras unos momentos, luego alzo su vista y le dio una sonrisa. Se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la niña tenía una sonrisa sincera a su persona, o a alguien en general que no fuera Zelda…incluso las de Malon y Lana, eran algo forzadas.

—No eres tan mal tipo…entiendo por qué mi hermana acepto ser tu amiga—expreso con tranquilidad.

Se incomodó un poco ante esa afirmación, no es que esperara que Zelda lo mantuviera en secreto, simplemente sentía como si vieran una parte de él que no quería que nadie supiera.

Los ojos de la niña se afilaron.

—Escuche su pequeña charla esa noche—

Más incomodidad.

Esa niña tenía una lengua afilada que sabía golpearle.

Como una flecha que da a un venado a la distancia, silenciosa, mortífera, letal y siempre da en el blanco.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie sobre tus sentimientos sobre Zelda—

Esto no era una daga, era un balde de agua fría con hielo y piedras que caía sobre su cabeza.

Le dio una mirada dura a la niña, sin poder evitar que la advertencia de Impa resonara en su mente.

—No me mires así, no te veo que actúes con otras chicas como con Zelda…eres más…interesado en lo que hace—

—Eran del bando enemigo—

—No te crees ni tú esa escusa, recuerdo tus miradas al inicio cuando nos atrapaste, hace mucho que tus intenciones fueron hostiles con ella—

Gruño antes de cruzarse de brazos.

Esa niña solo hacia líos su ya revuelta cabeza.

Esta mostro una leve sonrisa de autosatisfacción, era el mal en persona.

.

Malon fue la primera que los vio casi llegando al medio día, donde Link estaba en una fiera discusión con Revali sobre ir a buscarlos, principalmente por que el Orni también quería ir, aunque nadie parecía darles autorización para hacer tal locura. Ella buscando algo de tranquilidad y no querer pensar más en Zelda, pues su mente ya estaba muy preocupada, camino por la entrada. Un grito de alegría la inundo al ver a lo lejos como Matt cargaba con la chica en su espalda.

Rápidamente todos entraron en acción, Zelda fue llevada de emergencia a la ala médica, donde Lana comenzaba a concentrar magia.

Todo fue muy bullicioso después.

Enma reclamaban el no poder entrar, Lyon la tenía bajo su cuidado. Mientras Revali tenía una charla con Teba a las afueras, tanto Matt como Linkle estaban en camillas para ser revisados, pero aparte de heridas leves no estaba nada mal.

Link en cambio estaba tieso en la puerta escuchando el informe de Linkle.

—Luego de sacarla de la cueva, notamos que no estaba respirando y tuvimos que reanimarla—murmuro con expresión seria.

Eso la confundió.

—¿Reanimarla?—pregunto sorprendida de los conocimientos médicos de la chica.

Esta asintió.

—Matt pudo darle respiración boca a boca, fue durante varios minutos, pero por fin logro respirar—

Malon noto ahora confundida, como Matt se había puesto pálido de golpe y viendo a Linkle asustado. Antes de preguntar algo, vio como este desviaba su mirada unos segundos y su pálido rostro, era ahora aún más pálido…temía que se desmayara.

Siguió su mirada topándose con Link, el chico permanecía exactamente como antes, solamente que su cuerpo parecía más tenso y su rostro una seriedad mortal.

Debía estar preocupado porque casi la dejaran morir.

Todos estaban preocupados por eso, por suerte gracias a Matt no sucedió.

—Luego de eso notamos síntomas de hipotermia, le quitamos la ropa y Matt ayudo a que entrara en calor el resto de la noche—explico vagamente Linkle.

Esta nunca había tenido como fuerte ser detallista, siempre era al grano y tomando lo más importante. Supuso que debió ser duro para la rubia ver al chico con otra, pero era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Un crujido la hizo voltear a ver a Link.

Este había apoyado mal su pie, o eso supuso, provocando que el suelo se quebrajara un poco.

Lana le dio una mirada de advertencia de no hacer ninguna tontera más, este la ignoro.

—Entrar en calor—repitió muy bajo Link de forma algo amenazante, poco usual en él.

Linkle asintió.

Matt estaba ahora verde.

¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Además Link no era de hablar mucho, aunque esta situación parecía ameritarlo.

—Se quitó la camisa—

—Tú me lo ordenaste—

—Para poder abrazarla, de esa forma es que su temperatura regreso a la normalidad junto a la fogata—

Para nadie fue inadvertido la mirada furica de Link a Matt y como este se escondía detrás de Linkle. No sabían que pasaba, pero Lana se interpuso.

—Gracias a eso está con vida, fue un buen trabajo—termino la conversación la médico.

De pronto un sonido alerto a todos, fue un débil gemido y con dificultad, Zelda se incorporó en su cama con expresión algo cansada.

.

Luego de pasar algunos exámenes de Lana, las preguntas de sus conocidos y tomar una sopa que sabía horrible. Aun en medio de la enfermería todos se reunieron, incluyendo a Enma y Lyon, quienes parecían ansiosos como el resto de saber que había pasado dentro de la cueva. Ella después de comentarle que fue llevada bajo el agua, se quedó en silencio recordando vagamente lo que paso.

Su vida pasada, o como ella le gustaba pensar, ese espíritu horrible.

Le había dicho algo.

No estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero no tenía mucho más que revelar.

—En resumen, me dijeron que buscara al héroe para poder encontrar la espada maestra—musito con molestia.

Odiaba la idea de un héroe todopoderoso que todos parecían alabar.

Todos se vieron entre si confundidos, menos Link que permaneció con expresión pensativa.

—Según las leyendas el héroe elegido por la diosa es quien por deber, se enfrenta con el mal que se levanta sobre Hyrule y con la espada maestra logra derrotarlo—hablo Lana pasando una venda por su brazo.

Noto una leve nostalgia en sus palabras, pero no pudo prestar mayor atención.

—¿Cómo sabemos quién es el héroe?—cuestiono primero Matt con genuina curiosidad.

Zelda alzo la vista incrédula.

¿Le creían?

¿Creían sus palabras?

Dejando de lado si le creían o no, no era una ridiculez pensar en buscar a una persona entre miles, quien supuestamente era un héroe legendario que había rencarnado muchas veces para defender un pueblo. Parecía una historia de hadas.

Vio de reojo su palma derecha donde brillaba la trifuerza en ocasiones.

Ella ahora formaba parte de un cuento de hadas.

—No es importante un héroe—mascullo Zelda con enojo ganando la atención de todos—las guerras las ganan las personas, una no puede hacerlo sola—añadió molesta.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante.

—Una persona no gana una guerra, pero si hace una diferencia—añadió Revali quien la veía fijamente.

Bufo por bajo, este pareció divertido de su expresión.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunto Malon con timidez.

—En todas las leyendas sobre Hyrule, el héroe sale a relucir en muchas ocasiones—comento Revali con orgullo.

Todos se vieron de reojo.

—Eso significa que deben haber características para identificarlo—hablo de pronto Enma para sorpresa de todos.

Zelda vio a su hermana con pesar de que se viera inmiscuida en esta situación, pero la niña parecía con determinación de ser de ayuda, aunque eso significara el fin de su padre.

Esa niña era muy fuerte, aun no se recuperaba de sus traumas, pero sabía que era lo correcto y se aferraba a eso.

Una ola de orgullo la inundo.

Revali puso una de sus patas en su pico en forma pensativa.

—Según las leyendas era un joven Hyliano valiente, hábil con la espada y con un valor incomparable—hablo Revali con algo de incomodidad, como si eso no fuera de su agrado.

Linkle resoplo.

—Desde que Ganondorf esté al mando, mato a casi todos los Hylianos y los poco que quedan están en su mayoría en la ciudadela—agrego con odio.

No por nada ella pertenecía a esa raza.

Vio como las palabras de la rubia provocaban un temblor en el cuerpo de Enma, a un no soportaba el hecho que su padre fuera el culpable de tamaña barbaridad. Sintió un poco de pesar, pero se concentró en las palabras de la chica.

Cerró los ojos con pesar.

—Yo vi a esos Hylianos, la mayoría está muriendo de hambre…no hay nadie que porte armas o fuera bueno luchando—musito por bajo.

El ánimo había caído repentinamente en el salón.

—También hay la posibilidad que aún no nazca o sea un niño…esta guerra no puede esperar a que un héroe surja de la nada—reprocho Lyon, quien asombrosamente estaba de su lado en sus pensamientos.

Ambos se vieron de reojo, ninguno terminaba de ser de agrado al otro, pero estaban de acuerdo en este tema al menos.

Durante unos segundos reino el silencio, como si nadie comprendiera que pasaba.

—Ya nació y debe ser un gran hombre—hablo de pronto Lana con una serenidad, que dejo a todos sin entender.

—¿Lana?—cuestiono Zelda con seriedad.

Pero esta le dio una mirada cariñosa mientras tomaba la mano, ya totalmente vendada entre la suya. Zelda se quedó inmóvil al ver los ojos llenos de brillo y algo de melancolía, que parecían expresar muchas cosas.

Sintió que había pasado por esto antes.

En su mente llego la imagen de Lana, pero con extrañas ropas de colores y mucho más femeninas que las de aldeana que llevaba. También sentía que había visto con un libro y luchando en medio del bosque con magia.

¿Qué fue eso?

—El héroe y la princesa están unidos desde el inicio de sus vidas, por un vínculo mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro. Siempre que la princesa tenga latente su espíritu y la trifuerza de la sabiduría sea manifestada, el héroe del valor aparecerá para protegerla—explico con una sonrisa.

Revali pareció algo incómodo y ofendido por el tema.

—Estas diciendo que Zelda está unida a un total desconocido de forma mística—sus palabras tenían veneno y burla en todo su ser.

Lana sonrió con pesar.

—Es el destino de ellos estar unidos, no importa que suceda—sus palabras parecían dolerle más a nadie que a ella misma.

Zelda gimió para sí misma, ahora no solo era la poseedora de una fuerza mágica, tenía vidas pasadas en su mente y debía derrotar a su padre.

Ahora tenía también que estaba unida a un completo desconocido por algo que ella misma no eligió.

Joder.

 **Continuara...**

 _Espero les gustara._

 _Nota, mi portada fue hecha por mi amiga Lucy, yo no la hice. Siento no haberlo aclarado antes._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	12. Capítulo 12: Dominio Zora

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 12: Dominio Zora**

Al final no bien había mejorado de su salud Zelda, decidieron que era hora de partir al reinado que podría darles una respuesta según Revali. No había nadie que conociera más la leyenda de la princesa y el héroe que el rey de los Zora, por lo cual el dominio Zora era el siguiente en la lista de su viaje turístico. En medio del final del Dominio de Revali, este llego a despedirlos.

—Espero escuchar más historias en un futuro—hablo Zelda quien era la última en despedirse.

Este la vio de forma más suave que al inicio de su relación.

—Cuando todo esto termine, cuando la guerra acabe, tendremos muchas historias por compartir al otro—expreso con serenidad.

Sonrió antes de despedirse con una reverencia. Pero cuando se incorporó, este dejo un paquete pequeño en sus manos, con una sonrisa traviesa, el Orni salió volando de regreso a su hogar.

Miro confundida el paquete en sus manos.

Aun con los demás que habían comenzado ya el viaje (debería ser con unos caballos que estarían en un establo más adelante) sin prestarle atención, abrió el paquete.

Era un collar, uno con cadena simple y que tenía como único dije, una piedra trasparente que tenía en el medio una flor diminuta de color azul.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos alzando la vista por donde se había ido Revali.

¿Acaso él?

Una sonrisa algo irónica se posó en sus labios, guardo el paquete en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sin querer pensar en sentimientos o cualquier cosa que entorpeciera su viaje. Como había dicho Revali, cuando terminara la guerra probablemente se volverían a topar e intercambiarían historias. Pero nunca nada sería igual entre ellos y muy probable que nada surgiera. Era frustrante, suspiro derrotada de que incluso eso se le seria negado el resto de su vida.

Agito su cabeza.

Por el momento, solo ocupaba enfocarse en su tarea.

Recuperar el reino de Hyrule.

Los ojos de Link, quien la había esperado, se afilaron un poco. Aparentemente había visto su desliz con el regalo de Revali, pero no comento nada.

Simplemente con expresión algo melancólica emprendió su camino a su lado.

—No era tan mal sujeto después de todo—hablo para nada en particular.

Ambos estaban al final de los demás, Enma caminaba al lado de Lana que aprovechaba para explicarle todo a su alrededor sobre medicina, siendo apoyada por Malon con cariño. Linkle era quien lideraba el camino con Lyon. Por otra parte Matt era quien más cerca estaba de ellos, pero que los dejaba caminar solos.

Su comentario provoco un bufido de parte de Link, quien al parecer aun no era amigo de Revali. Era normal ya que su rivalidad había soportado varios años, como para que cambiara de un momento a otro.

En realidad, Link parecía muy incómodo ante la mención de Revali.

Quiso indagar más, pero este aparto la mirada y ella suspiro sin comprenderlo del todo.

Escucho una leve risa de Matt al frente, pero fue frenada por la piedra que Link le tiro en la espalda sin ninguna piedad.

Después de llegar a una posada por caballos, el viaje se reanudo de forma más rápida, aunque aún viajaban con pocos para no atraer la atención. Mientras Enma se subía contenta a la espalda de Lana, Malon esta vez subió detrás de Linkle. Ella titubeo un poco al no tener su propio caballo, pero esta vez fue la espalda de Lyon que le toco ver todo el camino.

Llegaron al pie de la montaña que daba inicio al territorio Zora, donde toda parecía estar nublada con lluvias y rayos por doquier.

Acamparían esa noche, al día siguiente el viaje de subida sería peligroso.

Esta vez fue su turno de vigilancia, por lo cual se encontraba algo animada de ser la primera vez que parecían confiar en ella.

.

—¿Pensabas que te dejaríamos sola?—se burló Linkle al ver la cara incomoda de Zelda al sentarse a su lado.

Esta solo lado el rostro algo molesta, aunque por suerte no parecía tanto como Link y Matt quienes debían compartir la tienda.

Había un problema entre ellos.

Lo sentía.

Aun así Linkle se negaba a pensar que se debía a que Matt tuviera razón y su hermano estuviera molesto por la extrema cercanía del pelirrojo, aunque esto fue solo para salvarle la vida a la poseedora de la trifuerza.

Después de una hora ambas en completo silencio, noto como Zelda jugaba descuidadamente con algo en su cuello.

Sus ojos se abrieron claramente sorprendidos de ver un collar, que había visto antes en otra persona.

—Revali no pierde su tiempo—admitió impresionada.

Un sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de la otra rubia.

Parecía querer negarlo, pero después de unos instantes solo bufo por bajo y volteo el rostro molesta.

—No es como si tuviera derecho de elegir a alguien, ya tengo pareja y posee la trifuerza del valor—

—Vaya eso suena patético—

—No me quejo toda mi vida parece estar escrita en un destino—

Linkle sonrió de medio lado al ver la molestia en los ojos de Zelda, también que parecía ahora estar en otro mundo en sus pensamientos.

Volteo a ver el paisaje nocturno algo despejado lejos de la montaña que debían subir.

—No dejes que nadie te diga que hacer—expreso de forma indiferente.

Zelda sonrió de una forma tan descarada, que le pareció por fin una digna persona.

—No pensaba hacerlo—

Esas palabras hicieron ver a Linkle, que la chica no le caía del todo mal. Sonrió de forma burlona a la chica y esta lo hizo leve, pero de forma sincera.

.

Monstruos eléctricos al subir la montaña.

Eso era una perrada.

Al igual que la fuertes lluvias y los monstruos gigantes que tuvieron que combatir entre casi todos. Duraron casi dos días en la travesía, hasta que por fin una gran cantidad de cataratas alrededor de un hermoso y gigantesco castillo que parecía de mármol, se pudo ver frente a ellos.

Algunos ya acostumbrados, otros hipnotizados por la imagen, pero llegaron casi sanos.

De pronto de una fuente cercana, un gran estruendo hizo que todos se paralizaran, hasta que una mancha roja cayo frente a ellos. Cuando se irguió pudieron distinguir a un enorme Zora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Además sus hombros estaban atareados con prendas reales, para ser un Zora claro está.

—¡LINK!—exclamo este dando unos pasos y envolviendo al rubio en un fuerte y mortal abrazo.

Zelda noto su rostro algo azul por el abrazo, pero supuso que no podría hablar.

Los demás solo suspiraron.

—Déjalo tranquilo Sidon—hablo una voz mucho más relajada y suave.

A comparación al enorme Zora, esta era mucho más pequeña y con silueta algo femenina, sus ojos parecían más cálidos y sus pasos eran algo tímidos.

—Mipha—hablo Linkle con emoción acercándose a la femenina.

De pronto Sidon dejo a Link respirar, antes de abrazar con fuerte a Linkle quien se dejó hacer por este.

Zelda rio nerviosa al notar la cara molesta de Matt, quien bufo por bajo.

Fue en ese momento donde Mipha se acercó donde Link, dándole una hermosa sonrisa y que este la imitara de igual forma.

Que por algún motivo Zelda se sintió algo identificada con Matt.

Poco después las presentaciones fueron hechas, el príncipe Sidon y su hermana mayor Mipha, eran los hijos del rey Dorphan (quien aún no llegaba a esa sala de espera). A pesar de sus dudas iniciales, ambos, si bien diferentes a su manera, eran unas grandes personas…Zoras. Sidon era muy animado y expresaba todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, optimista y algo alocado. Su hermana Mipha era mucho más tranquila, algo tímida, pero que tenía una calidez a su alrededor.

Dorphan había estado esperando su llegada hace tiempo, pero una reunión de último minuto los dejo a cargo de los hermanos.

Sidon era quien lideraba la conversación, comentando historias de cuando Linkle y Link se unieron a la resistencia.

El salón era hermoso, los muebles parecían tan elegantes que era difícil imaginar que ellos fueran atacados por los problemas de Ganondorf. Pero aunque lograban mantenerse estables, era claro que Ganondorf había estado aumentando su territorio y acortando el de ellos.

La guerra implicaba a todos al final.

—Eran unos críos en ese entonces, recuerdo que Link siempre intentaba derrotarme…pero le era inútil—expreso con cara de triunfo.

Zelda noto una sonrisa algo nostálgica en el rostro del espadachín.

Algo la incómodo.

No era muy común de Link sonreír, pero ahora sonreía cada instante. Debía tenerle un gran aprecio a ambos.

A su lado Matt también parecía ver a Sidon algo resentido, mientras este sonreía a Linkle y ella reía.

—Linkle tenía un crush por Sidon de pequeña—le susurro Lana a Malon y a ella.

A su lado Enma parecía querer ahogarse de la risa y por otra parte Lyon lucia muy desinteresado recostado a una pared.

—Matt nunca lo supero, desde que entro a la resistencia siempre quiso ser mejor que Sidon. Pero guerreros hay pocos que le ganen—termino de explicar Lana con algo de pesar.

Matt bufo.

Parecía que iban agregar algo más, pero la puerta se abrió en ese instante. Todos observaron que el padre de ambos príncipes, era mucho más grande e imponente que estos, su piel parecía algo opaca comparada al color vivo de ambos jóvenes Zora (¿Más de cien años es joven?) Su vestimenta no era mucha, excepto por una tela roja con un gran dije en forma de algo similar a una estrella…y su corona.

Sus pasos se detuvieron.

Zelda trago pesado al sentir la fuerte mirada de este sobre su persona.

—Rey Dorphan estamos seguros que Impa informo de nuestra llegada—hablo Linkle quien era la más diplomática a la hora de hablar.

Esta mostro un poco de fastidio cuando este camino ignorando a la chica.

Decir que la otra rubia quiso dar unos pasos atrás era la verdad más pura, los ojos del Zora la miraban como si quisiera comerla…o tal vez con…¿Nostalgia?. Desvió su mirada a los demás, pero Sidon lucia de brazos cruzados algo nostalgico y Mipha parecía entender a su padre.

Vio a Link, este parecía confundido pero algo tenso por la situación.

—Tú debes ser Zelda—hablo de pronto el rey.

Se puso firme de repente y asintió, impresionada por la cantidad de autoridad que su simple voz transmitía.

—Acompáñame—

.

—Acompáñame—repitió Linkle con voz de fastidio.

Todos caminaban fuera del enorme salón, pero quien encabezaba la lista era una Linkle furiosa de haber sido ignorada completamente. Los demás lucían algo más relajados, comprendiendo que su deber era más que todo guardar el viaje de la chica. En cambio Enma lucia pensativa, aceptando la mano de Lana quien la acompañaba al caminar.

—Bueno es normal…Zelda tiene un gran parecido con ella después de todo—expreso Sidon con tranquilidad y ambas manos tras su cabeza.

Linkle volteo su rostro al igual que los demás.

—¿Ella?—cuestiono Matt confundido.

Mipha a su lado sonrió melancólica.

—Cuando nuestro padre era joven, se enamoró profundamente de una Hyliana…Zelda tiene un gran parecido físicamente con esa mujer, por lo cual no es difícil explicar la forma en que nuestro padre ve a la chica—confeso Mipha con tranquilidad.

Como si no le importara mucho el hecho, que el verdadero amor de su padre era otra mujer que su madre. Aunque si la Zora veía a Link, definitivamente lo comprendía.

Había amores más allá de las fronteras o razas.

—¿Quién era ella?—cuestiono ahora Lyon, quien comenzaba a sentirse interesado.

Sidon sonrió.

—La reina de Hyrule hace más de dos siglos—expreso con una sonrisa.

¿Siglos?

Era increíble la edad de los Zora.

No era una revelación la posible sangre real que tenía Zelda en sus venas, era algo que estaba empezando a motivar a los demás, tener nuevamente a un soberano. Solo que nadie sabía que alguno de ellos tuviera esa clase de historia.

Link fue quien frunció el ceño pensando en si las palabras de Impa, eran correspondientes al Rey Dorphan.

Sobre lo que pasaba cuando sangre no real se fijaba en los soberanos.

Pero El rey Zora tenía sangre real, no eran de la misma raza.

—Eso no importa ahora—hablo Sidon deteniéndose con ánimos.

Todos lo vieron confundido cuando este se volteo con ojos brillantes a Link, incluso los del espadachín se vieron interesados.

Ya sabía cómo terminaría eso.

.

Zelda podía sentir la presencia del Rey Dorphan de forma más relajada, ahora que este se encontraba en una enorme silla (especialmente para su medida), su expresión había cambiado a una más cálida. Ella en su lugar había tomado asiento frente a él, agradeciendo con la cabeza al Zora que le entrego una bandeja de té para que se sirviera a gusto.

Luego este hombre…comenzó con su relato.

—Una de tus antepasados hace siglos se llamaba Zelda, es tradición en la familia real que todas las niñas nacidas lleven ese nombre—murmuro con los ojos algo lejanos.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Tu madre heredo ese nombre de ella, como soberana de Hyrule, no se compara a ninguna—

Eso era algo que no terminaba de sorprenderle. Poco después de unirse a la rebelión, Impa comento un día de forma distraída que su madre era la reina de Hyrule. No tenía sentido y no sabía si creerle, ya que se supone que en sus venas estaba sangre Gerudo. Aun así desde entonces ese pensamiento entraba a su mente en ocasiones con curiosidad, ya que siempre la identidad de su madre fue un total misterio.

¿Cómo su padre…?

No había comentado nada ella, Impa juraba que su padre era el rey de Hyrule en ese entonces. Pero ella ya no sabía si creer en las Gerudo o en la rebelión.

Este hombre tal vez tendría la respuesta.

—Yo por otra parte, me enamore de la antepasada que te conté, esa Zelda era muy similar a ti—

—¿A mí?—

—Por supuesto, tenía un carácter firme que no aceptaba un no cuando se lo decían, siempre se colaba en los entrenamientos para aprender a luchar y su sonrisa solía aplacar la ira de cualquier noble—hablo con los ojos cerrados en un recuerdo vago.

Si bien Zelda no lo veía, Dorphan casi podía sentirla frente a él.

Una chica con el mismo rostro que Zelda aunque algo más joven, con sus cabellos algo rizados de color castaño claro, ojos azules como el cielo con vestidos muy simples para ser una princesa. Esta le sonreía a su lado y estaban dando una caminata por el bosque cercano al rio.

La hermosa imagen fue cambiada por la expresión de tristeza de esta, el día del anuncio de su boda varios años después.

—Aunque mis sentimientos en su momento fueron correspondidos, es un deber real de la familia el tomar como prometido a un Hyliano de la realeza, para mantener el linaje para la siguiente generación. Para que la rencarnación de la Diosa tenga posibilidades de volver al mundo—expreso con pesar en su voz.

No ocupo más explicaciones para entenderlo.

El deber real de llamar a su hija Zelda, su esposo elegido…todo fue para que ella existiera.

Apretó los puños sintiendo el pesar del Rey.

—Pero si ella te amaba debió elegirte—hablo con convicción.

Los ojos de este se suavizaron.

—No teníamos tiempo para el amor, solo para nuestro deber…cada que la realeza elige a un integrante fuera del linaje…cosas horribles suceden—musito con ojos llenos de dolor.

Zelda trago nerviosa.

No quería aceptar eso.

Si eso era verdad, si ella era del linaje real, si era la rencarnación de la diosa, solamente confirmaban que todo su destino estaba ya sellado.

¿No podría elegir nada acaso?

—Pero…—

Se detuvo al ver la mirada ahora serie del rey, aun no terminaba de hablar.

—Por eso aquí tengo un pequeño problema contigo Rencarnación de la Diosa…tu linaje no es puro—explico ante su sorpresa—Hija de Ganondorf—añadió con un pesar audible.

Su cuerpo se congelo.

Pudo sentir como el aire de la habitación descendía algunos grados sin necesidad de algún evento atmosférico. Estaba segura que su rostro se puso pálido y todos sus temores, ocultos en su cerebro, salieron de golpe a su mente.

La expulsarían por no decir la verdad, no la dejarían quedarse en la rebelión y tendría que defenderse a solas con Enma. Aunque no la echarían, jamás nadie confiaría en ella por su sangre, la aborrecerían por ser la hija de alguien que había destruido tanto.

Nunca se sintió más cerca de Enma.

Sintiendo lo que ella debía pasar todo este tiempo. Era egoísta al no querer pasar lo mismo.

Pero no ahora.

No ahora que pensaba que tenía amigos.

Link.

El chico la odiaría completamente por ocultarle todo.

No era su intención, nunca quiso engañarlos de esa forma, pero ahora era imposible intentar siquiera decir la verdad.

Que alguien la supiera.

Sus ojos se formaron suplicantes.

—No te preocupes niña, no le diré a nadie si es tu deseo—hablo Dorphan calmando sus pensamientos.

Casi quiso aliviarse, pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

¿Cómo lo supo?

—Puedo leer la pregunta en tus ojos, le prometí a mi amada Zelda que protegería su linaje y así lo hice. Todo estaba bien, hasta que llego tu madre, al igual que mi amor de juventud, ella era fuerte, decidida y con un amor inimaginable por su pueblo, era lo más cercano a mi amor en aquel entonces…por eso ciego, no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que exploto como una bomba—

—¿Qué sucedió?—

—Tu embarazo—

Un frio helo su cuerpo, todo había estado bien en Hyrule hasta su existencia. Un peso más caía sobre sus hombros, pero este parecía demasiado grande para aceptarlo.

No sabía si podría soportarlo.

En realidad no sabía cuánto podría soportar.

Esto no estaba entre sus planes.

—En realidad poco antes del embarazo de tu madre, las cosas con el clan Gerudo comenzaban a incordiar en el reino desde la boda de tu madre con el Rey Nohansen, todo exploto cuando su embarazo fue muy notorio. Después de eso Ganondorf decidió conquistar el reino, donde tu madre murió poco después a su mano luego de que nacieras—expreso el soberano.

Eso la dejo confundida.

No tenía sentido.

—Pero si mi sangre es descendiente de Ganondorf, como quedo mi madre embarazada antes que este atacara la ciudadela—señalo confundida.

Los ojos del rey se llenaron de algo oscuro, pero no se dejó atormentar.

—Impa cree que mi padre era el Rey de Hyrule, que Ganondorf me tuvo todos estos años por que tenía linaje real y podía usarme contra ustedes—

—Impa no ve la realidad—

—¿Qué no ve Impa?—

—Que al igual que yo en mi época, Ganondorf cayó en amor por tu madre—

Las palabras del rey se clavaron como cuchillas en su pecho, le lanzo una mirada incrédula y negó par así misma mientras se colocaba sobre sus pies.

La imagen de su padre claramente llego a su mente, a él a punto de matar a Enma, su propia hija.

Su padre no amaba a nadie.

Era un tirano.

No tenía sentido.

—¡NO ES VERDAD!—grito golpeando la mesa y provocando que los cubiertos cayeran.

Los pasos apresurados de los sirvientes, fueron ignorados aun cuando entraron. Ambos compartían un duelo de miradas, donde Zelda odiaba ver una completa sinceridad en el rey Dorphan.

No tenía sentido.

Siempre pensó que su padre como alguien frio y distante, pero pensó que había querido a Enma, aunque después intento matarle. Ahora el rey Zora pensaba que iba a creer que Ganondorf había amado a su madre y luego matarle.

Eso era mentira.

No era verdad.

—Yo vi sus ojos en una reunión, la forma en que miraba a tu madre…no podía engañarme, no a mí—afirmo el rey como si quisiera clavarle más profundo el puñal en su pecho.

Soltando un gruñido salió del salón con furia.

Camino por los pasillos con un aura tan aterradora, que la mayoría se apartaba con tan solo verle. Su historia parecía un rompecabezas, donde poco a poco algunas piezas calzaban, pero esta sin duda no entraba en ningún lugar.

Esto era un error.

Detuvo sus pasos cerca de un ventanal que daba vista a una explanada., fue principalmente por el fuerte bullicio que ahí se concentraba, pues había un enfrentamiento. Intentando ignorar lo ocurrido, no fue difícil al ver la batalla que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Link vs Sidon.

Había luchado contra Link anteriormente, podía dar fe que era un gran guerrero, su espada se movía ágilmente y la falta de tamaño era compensada por una gran experiencia. Su oponente también era igual, Sidon usaba un tridente que retenía los ataques de Link con facilidad, era ágil y con mucha mayor experiencia.

Pero Link parecía ser un dotado, un erudito en la lucha y alguien que nació para eso.

Un prodigio.

Sabía que en edad y experiencia de lucha, Sidon debería ganarle, pero ahora.

Link se impulsó sobre el tridente y entrego una fuerte patada a Sidon que lo tumbo unos instantes, pudo ver una sonrisa poco común en Link, una confiada, el chico estaba seguro de sus habilidades en esa lucha de entrenamiento, lo estaba disfrutando.

La batalla no duro mucho tiempo más, ambos contendientes se dieron la mano.

Los ojos de Zelda se oscurecieron un poco al ver como Link se acercaba a Mipha, quien con una de sus manos procedía a usar alguna magia para curar una cortada en su brazo.

Pudo notar la mirada de Mipha llena de amor.

Amor.

Sentía que esa palabra había arruinado totalmente su día.

.

Link sintió algo raro en su nuca, no era debido a la gran batalla hace unos minutos, sentía que era observado. Ese pensamiento era ridículo ya que habían sido el centro de atención de gran parte de la población Zora. Alzo la vista para ver el castillo, en medio de unos pasillos estaba Zelda, si bien parecía distante, su rostro parecía perturbado.

En el momento que sus ojos se conectaron, esta aparto el rostro y siguió su camino.

¿Qué había pasado?

Mipha quien aún seguía tratándolo, noto que este desviaba su cuerpo un poco. Siguió su mirada sin ver a nadie, aun así la expresión de Link se había vuelto muy pensativa de repente.

.

—No vendrá a comer—murmuro preocupada Malon cuando la cena en el gran salón inicio.

Todos se tensaron un poco.

Si bien el Rey les había presentado como invitados y estaban en medio de una gran celebración, donde los platos más esquicitos estaban a su alcance, Zelda no había salido de su habitación ni aceptado a nadie para verle. Todos se sorprendieron cuando aun Enma, obtuvo un prohibido de su parte, bueno de parte del Zora que les indico que nadie podía entrar a su habitación.

Era una falta de respeto el no presentarse.

Dorphan aun así lucio pensativo y lo dejo pasar.

—Algo sucedió en su charla—expreso Lana como si fuera lo más razonable.

Así era, pero no por eso dejaron de estar preocupados.

De pronto en la mesa principal el rey le indico algo a su hijo, este lucio pensativo, antes de asentir y caminar a su mesa para hablar a solas con Lyon. Este pareció confundido, pero se encogió de hombros decidiendo seguirlo pos los pasillos.

No era para menos, si bien Link era el líder de expedición, cuando llegaran a los lugares de la resistencia, cada líder era quien tendría la última palabra.

Por algún motivo el rubio sintió la comida algo seca.

—Estas preocupado por la princesa—expreso Mipha a su lado, quien había dejado el lado de su padre desde el inicio y aprovechar el tiempo a su lado.

Link la vio confundido.

Esta sonrió levemente.

—Te conozco desde que eras niño, siempre estaba curando tus heridas…puedo ver bien en tus ojos lo que ellos piensan—hablo tomando una pequeña porción de comida.

Link bufo incómodo.

—Conocí a su madre, era buena amiga mía cuando era niña…al igual que tú, por eso tengo muchas ganas de conocer a su hija. No solo heredo su belleza, su carácter y expresiones son idénticas, excepto…—hablo con la mirada perdida.

La vio con curiosidad.

—¿Excepto?—cuestiono calmado de hablar con su amiga de infancia.

Mipha lo vio con pesar.

—Sus ojos tienen las mismas emociones que su padre—murmuro sin decir más con algo de temor ante sus pensamientos.

Pero Link sabía que ella guardaba muchas más cosas.

.

Escucho nuevamente el ruido de la puerta, lo ignoro por completo y no se alejó de la ventana. No quería escuchar sobre nadie y no quería nada con el mundo, este parecía estar dispuesto a darle la espalda y ella estaba esperando para darle una patada en su trasero terrestre.

Nada tenía sentido.

Ocupaba muchas respuestas.

La cual vino cuando el sujeto decidió dejar de tocar la puerta y entro con fuerza por la puerta de su habitación especial.

Le lanzo una mirada furica a Sidon, quien mantenía su sonrisa intacta.

—Mi padre me envió para…—

—No quiero saber nada de tu padre—

Lyon detrás de este los vio con un suspiro cansado, acompañando al príncipe solo para estar presente de que entregara el mensaje. Este en cambio no pareció ofendido de ser interrumpido de forma tan tosca.

—Me dijo que hay una fuente cerca del territorio Zora donde tus dudas pueden ser respondidas, mañana puedo llevarlos yo mismo por el camino—expreso con un dedo señalándose.

Los ojos de Zelda lo fulminaron con la mirada, antes que se iluminaran de una forma que Lyon se escalofrió.

Nada bueno podía salir de esos ojos.

 **Continuara...**

 _Espero les gustara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	13. Capítulo 13: Problemas

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 13: Problemas**

—¿Soy el único que piensa que esto es una mala idea?—cuestiono de repente Lyon con curiosidad.

En este momento los tres, Zelda, Sidon y él, se encontraban en el viaje a la fuente sin ningún tipo de escolta. Para su pesar sus amigos deberían estar aún en el banquete sin percatarse de su ausencia, gracias a que Sidon los cubrió antes de irse con otros Zora. El príncipe quien era bastante alocado, fue convencido rápidamente por Zelda para ir por una aventura.

Podría tener cien años, pero este era algo inocente aun en algunos puntos.

La chica quien se negaba a ver a los demás, por algún extraño motivo en especial a Link (vio su cara de fastidio al ser nombrado) indico que podía ir con ella o quedarse callado.

Esto era peor que nada.

Aunque recordaba lo ocurrido en su última expedición a las fuentes, algo había salido mal y tenía la sensación que esta vez no sería diferente.

Los comentarios de Matt llegaron a su mente.

—Supongo que lo peor sería que Link intente matarme cuando nos encuentren—medito en voz baja.

Para su suerte, Zelda y Sidon le ignoraron metidos en su propio mundo.

—Conocí a tu madre, si bien era mucho más cercana a Mipha, desde niña siempre amo venir a el castillo—hablaba el Zora con jovialidad.

Zelda parecía meditabunda, pero aceptaba sus intentos de charla.

—La reina era especial, si bien no heredo el poder de la trifuerza, tenía un gran corazón compasivo y se preocupaba por todos los seres vivos de Hyrule—

—…—

—Puede que aún no lo entiendas, pero tienes su sangre y cuando te des cuenta, sabrás que es lo correcto—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Eres una princesa, al igual que yo soy un príncipe, tenemos responsabilidades con nuestra gente—

Ambos contemplaron el rostro de Sidon al hablar, tan solemne, tan soberano y tan protector. Hablaba como de un padre con sus hijos, pero suponía que así eran los reyes benévolos, quienes cuidaban de sus ciudadanos como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Lyon giro a ver a Zelda, quien lucía pensativa. La chica si bien tenía cualidades de soberana, parecía algo recia aceptar su destino.

Pero…

Ella algún día seria reina si destruían toda la maldad de este mundo, se coronaria sobre todos y los guiaría.

Dudaba que fuera alguien a quien seguir.

—Por eso mismo siento pesar por Mipha—expreso Sidon con una sonrisa más débil.

—¿Mipha?—dijeron Zelda y él al mismo tiempo.

Sidon vio a la distancia.

—Se sobre su amor imposible, ya que ella al ser la siguiente soberana, no tiene derecho a desposar a alguien fuera de nuestra raza—musito por bajo con pesar.

Link.

Lyon recordó vagamente sus anteriores expediciones al reino Zora, como la princesa siempre tenía especial atención por el espadachín y era conocimiento de todos sus sentimientos a su persona. Pero si era verdad las palabras del hermano de Mipha, la pobre tenía las de perder desde el inicio.

Que complicado era ser de la realeza.

A diferencia del camino que Matt y Linkle tuvieron que recorrer para acompañar a Zelda, su camino no duro más de unas tres horas. Veía a cada rato la montaña del castillo, esperando que nadie se diera cuente de su desaparición.

La fuente estaba en medio del bosque al aire libre, rodeada de varios árboles coloridos que no parecían afectados por la temporada y con un extraño brillo en el agua. Mientras que Zelda se encamino a las aguas, él fue retenido por Sidon.

—Es un lugar sagrado—fue su única respuesta.

Lyon suspiro cansado.

.

Miro el agua y se quitó los zapatos nuevamente, por dicha Sidon y Lyon estaban a una distancia de diez metros por si algo pasaba. Mientras sumergía sus pies en el agua, muchas dudas la atormentaron, su deber por su sangre, su lealtad a quien debería pertenecer, las palabras del Rey Dorphan, el héroe…pero sobre todo su destino. Ese destino que parecía estar escrito en piedra.

Como un muñeco sin vida, entro hasta que el agua la cubrió hasta la cintura.

Esta vez no había estatua, no había guía, solo la luz de la luna bañándola desde los cielos.

Alzo la vista y cerró los ojos.

Buscando una respuesta, que algo la guiara y librara su mente de tantos problemas.

.

—Realmente es una chica muy hermosa—hablo de pronto Sidon con los brazos cruzados.

Lyon se escalofrío, ya tenía suficiente con los celos evidentes de Matt por Linkle, como para sumarle los de Link si lo que Matt decía era verdad.

No comprendía a su amigo y como terminaría encandilado con una chica del enemigo, pero no podía culparlo del todo.

Si bien el cuerpo de Zelda era muy delgado y con heridas, sus curvas eran notorias en sus ropas, su piel era demasiado blanco y su rostro era muy hermoso. Su cabellera ya estaba creciendo nuevamente (acepto que con el cabello largo sería una mejor vista) sobrepasando ahora sus hombros. También la imagen tenía un buen paisaje y la luna parecía hacerla ver como una diosa.

No era difícil tampoco imaginar la Diosa que todos pensaban que fue en algún momento.

—¿Te gusta?—cuestiono Lyon curioso.

Sidon volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Es hermosa, pero me gustan más las mujeres como Malon, su cabello rojo es precioso y es buena cocinera—explico el chico emocionado.

Vagos destellos de la tarde donde Sidon compartía una alegre charla con Malon llegaron a su mente, sintió pena por Matt quien era sobreprotector con su prima como si fuera una hermana.

Matt estaba jodido con Sidon viera por donde lo viera, pero bueno que se podía hacer.

—Pensé que te gustaba Linkle—

—Es una gran amiga—

—Siempre la abrazas—

—Noto que molesta a ese humano llamado Matthew, hace caras graciosas—

Lyon comprendió que Sidon tenía un lado oscuro.

Pobre Matt.

.

 _Aun sentía el agua rodeando su cuerpo, pero también sentía que ya no estaba totalmente dentro de su cuerpo, era difícil de explicar, pero era similar a la sensación dentro de la caverna. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron ya no estaba en la fuente, estaba rodeada de un infinito océano que parecía no terminar a su vista, pero a su alrededor el agua apenas llegaba hasta su cintura._

 _¿Qué era eso?_

 _—Veo que llegaste—dijo una voz a su espalda._

 _Dio un pequeño brinco y se volteo esperando ver a otra de sus vidas pasadas, pero esta fue diferente._

 _Su rostro era similar al suyo, aunque se veía algo mayor aun. Su piel era en tono moreno y su cabellera rubia estaba atada en un moño desordenado. Sus ropas eran similares a los piratas de sus cuentos de hadas y su sonrisa era demasiado maliciosa._

 _¿Quién era ella?_

 _—Así que tú eres la actual, aunque las otras están en duda, me gusta tu actitud—expreso con rudeza._

 _Alzo una ceja confundida._

 _—¿Quién eres?—_

 _—Tetra—_

 _Un silencio siguió de esa respuesta, no comprendiendo bien de que hablaba._

 _—No me mires así, comparto tu alma y también tu nombre de nacimiento, pero siempre seré conocida como Tetra la pirata—se mofo esta para sí misma con aires de grandeza._

 _¿Pirata?_

 _Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco._

 _—Pero se supone eres la princesa, la princesa y rencarnación de la diosa, según eso debo hacer lo que todos esperan de mi—musito incrédula ella._

 _Los ojos de Tetra se oscurecieron y su pose fanfarrona se pasó a una con mirada seria._

 _—Tu deber como rencarnación de la diosa es defender a Hyrule del mal, pero sobre todo a tus amigos y familiares…nadie puede obligarte a ser una princesa—_

 _—Eso es lo que todos esperan de mí—_

 _—Entonces estarías traicionando tu corazón—_

 _Más peso y responsabilidad._

 _Aunque Tetra lucia tan impotente sobre el agua, ella sumergida no solo se sentía más pequeña, su cuerpo lucia cansado y débil._

 _¿Qué más querían de ella?_

 _Estaba tan perdida._

 _La mirada de Tetra se suavizo levemente ante su inquietud, antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro que atrajo su vista._

 _—No soy quien para decir cómo vivir tu vida, solo te sugiero que hagas lo que tu corazón te indique—expreso con una mano frente a ella._

 _La trifuerza también se veía tatuada en su palma, pero esta lucia como un tatuaje y no con el extraño brillo que la suya poseía. Tal vez porque ahora estaba en su poder y no en el de Tetra como alguna vez pudo estar._

 _—Pero no soy tan perra como las otras y te daré un obsequio—indico soplando algo sobre sus ojos._

 _Una imagen llego a su mente, un lugar que conocía bien, pero eso no lo hizo menos molesto._

 _Comenzó a sentir que estos lloraban y se rasco estos sin poder ver bien sintiendo ardor._

 _La risa de Tetra sonaba a lo lejos._

 _—Dile a ese polizón de verde que espero no dure tanto en declararse como el mío—_

 _Luego todo desapareció._

.

Link camino tranquilamente por el pasillo, si bien la fiesta hace horas había terminado, bueno la cena que termino en un gran festín, la ausencia de Sidon y Lyon no pasó desapercibida a su persona. Luego de dejar a Enma dormir en el cuarto de Lana, esta parecía algo herida por que Zelda no hubiera estado a su lado, estaba deprimida.

Así que decidió buscarla.

Eran amigos.

Los amigos se ayudan.

¿Cierto?

Intento ignorar la parte suya en su interior, que parecía ajena y se burlaba de su forma de pensar. No admitiría tener sentimientos por la chica como Enma y Matt pensaban, no eran necesarios los sentimientos.

—No puede pasar, la joven princesa no admite visitas—hablo un Zora en la puerta de Zelda.

Alzo una ceja al verlo algo más tenso y nervioso.

Algo ocultaba.

—Puede que sea la misma razón que hace que nadie entre al cuarto del príncipe Sidon y Lyon desapareciera—musito Lana a su espalda.

Su expresión parecía seria y mortal, que hizo al joven Zora sudar nervioso.

La vio expectante, esta con un chasquido de dedos hizo que el Zora cayera dormido al suelo. La magia era peligrosa, pero sobre todo ver la cara seria de Lana cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró todo vacío.

Ahora lucia cansada.

—Fueron a la fuente solos, esos idiotas—gruño por bajo.

Sus alertas se encendieron, no era la primera vez que a Zelda la atacaban, estaba casi seguro que ella era la fuente de todos los incidentes.

La buscaban a ella.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos, siento una maldad cerca—indico Lana.

No ocupo una explicación más.

.

El aire estaba raro, lo sintió al instante en que Sidon tomo con fuerza el tridente en sus manos. Ambos se vieron de reojo antes de darle una mirada a Zelda, está aún estaba en la fuente con su rostro inclinado en expresión de concentración. La chica lucia algo delicada y era el blanco de cualquier villano para secuestrar princesas, como en los cuentos de hadas.

Solo que no había un héroe para rescatarla por ahora.

Solo estaban ellos dos.

—Supongo que como príncipe, te tocara proteger a la princesa—hablo Lyon levantándose con una katana en su mano.

Sidon giro el tridente de forma peligrosa.

—Pensé que eras su guardaespaldas—indico este con un guiño.

Una risa malvada que resonó por todos lados, les hicieron chocar ambos sus espaldas para cubrir todo los puntos visibles.

No había escapatoria.

El aire de la pelea estaba a su alrededor.

—Nuevamente mi deber es secuestrar a la rencarnación de la Diosa—hablo una voz algo extraño y afeminado.

Una sombra les hizo alzar la vista, en medio de la copa de uno de los árboles, había una silueta de persona, pero que no debía ser una persona. La mayoría de su cuerpo era de colores grises con blanco en forma de rombo, una capa de color vino y su rostro algo extraño.

—Estaré encantado de servir a mi señor nuevamente—explico invocando una espada de la nada, que apareció entre rombos que se disolvieron en el aire.

Un salto al suelo y un ataque demasiado rápido para esquivarlo, le hizo ver a Lyon que ese sujeto era rápido y poderoso. Apenas si pudo contener el ataque y aun así fue impulsado varios metros atrás de él.

Giro a ver a Sidon, este estaba enfrentando algunos monstruos que habían salido de los árboles y se lanzaban a la fuente en busca de Zelda. Con su gran tamaño y velocidad, el Zora estaba haciendo de escudo protector.

Entonces su oponente era el sujeto frente a él.

Su frente se sombreo al verlo sonreír.

Era desagradable.

—Tu simple humano descendiente de la guardiana de la Diosa, tendrás el honor a morir a manos del Gran señor Grahim—hablo chasqueando sus dedos.

A sus lados aparecieron pequeños dardos de color rojizo brillante que parecían controlados a voluntad, todos fueron en su dirección y él se limitó a esquivarlos, pero al hacerlo no pudo ver a Grahim acercarse y darle un ligero corte en su pierna.

Sintió ardor.

Salto para atrás lanzando algunas bombas ocultas en su ropa, que Grahim esquivo saltando por los aires y comenzando una lucha entre espadas.

Para su desgracia no era de los tipos que mucho hablan y poco hacen, sus movimientos eran agiles como si tuviera experiencia de muchos años.

Intento con una patada, pero este la esquivo ágilmente.

Un dardo que no había visto desde su espalda atravesó sin piedad su muslo derecho, maldijo haberse confiado en su oponente y no pensar en algún ataque trasero. Mientras caía estuvo dispuesto a meterle la katana en su pecho aunque la espada de este le atravesara.

Pero un filo de espada hizo a Grahim alejarse de nuevo.

Se incorporó y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Zelda estaba frente a él, con sus ropas aun llenas de agua y expresión decidida, le recordó un poco a Sidon en su aura. Puede que al menos tuviera la presencia de un soberano en su posesión, ya que se sintió algo intimidado y admirado por partes iguales.

—¿Un florete?—cuestiono sin poder evitarlo.

Ella chasqueo la lengua.

—El rey Dorphan menciono que perteneció a mi madre, o eso dijo la carta que me entrego Sidon…no pensaba usarlo—murmuro algo confundida.

Frente a ellos Grahim lucia sorprendido.

—La primera rencarnación no parecía ser hábil con la lucha, veo que los años trabajaron en tu carácter Diosa Hylia—gruño este con diversión.

Zelda apretó los dientes y alzo el florete.

—Supongo que tendré que probarlo—susurro antes de saltar a la lucha.

Fue cuando Lyon pudo observar de cerca la lucha de esa chica, al igual que su pelea contra Impa, Zelda tenía una velocidad increíble que era su principal fuerte. No importa que su cuerpo luciera cansado y el viaje fuera agotador, seguía moviéndose con elegancia y el florete desaparecía de la vista de cualquiera.

Aun así Grahim luchaba con gran velocidad también.

Ambas espadas, bueno el florete de Zelda y la espada de Grahim chocaban fuertemente entre ambas. Aunque era notorio que la diferencia de poderes era grande, ya que Grahim pronto logro tirar a Zelda al suelo de espaldas.

Esta escupió el aire de su pecho.

—Niña idiota, yo estuve siempre al lado de mi señor, se tu entrenamiento y tus movimientos, no tienes nada nuevo contra mí—explico este con una sonrisa sínica.

Zelda se incorporó con dificultad.

Esta no vio un monstruo que se acercaba desde su espalda, pero él si lo vio.

Recordó vagamente desde la primera vez que la encontró, de cabeza intentando rescatar a su hermana de la resistencia, está provocando que lo degradaran por escapar de su supervisión. La había odiado, claro que la había odiado, por su culpa fue la burla de la resistencia. Pero luego vio que ella solo luchaba por esa niña, que se esforzaba por hacer del mundo, un lugar donde esta pudiera vivir en paz.

Aunque fuera la hija de Ganondorf, Zelda la veía como una igual.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, esa mocosa tenía algo que faltaba en algunos rebeldes.

Con eso en mente se lanzó aun sintiendo sangre salir de su pierna y cortando en dos al monstruos que soltó un terrible chillido.

Durante un segundo todo se congelo, los ojos de Zelda chocaron con los suyos.

"Cubro tu espalda" eso decían sus ojos.

Ella sonrió.

Pero no esas sonrisas que le lanzaba a Enma con cariño, las amigables a Malon o Lana, tampoco las divertidas que tenía con Matt o las desafiantes de Linkle.

Incluso no eran esas sonrisas tímidas y algo cálidas que le lanzaba a Link.

Eran muy similares a las de Impa con Link o Linkle, cuando prestaba su confianza absoluta a ellos en medio de la batalla, cuando estaba tranquila de enviarlos a luchar ya que obtendrían el resultado.

Como un Rey con su fiel servidor.

Quedo cautivado.

Entre los de la rebelión él era un simple Sheikah de segunda, quien no alcanzaba a llenar el estándar de los legendarios guardias de la realeza. Esto se debía a que su padre fue un Sheikah, pero su madre era una simple sirvienta en sus tiempos. Si bien sus padres se habían amado, siempre fue visto de forma diferente entre los otros aprendices.

Cuando Impa se hizo cargo de él, se sintió gozoso, tenía una oportunidad de brillar cuando debió cuidar a Zelda. Pero aún faltaba mucho en su entrenamiento, por eso había fallado.

Pero Zelda era la princesa de Hyrule, y aunque no lo fuera.

Esa sonrisa le indicaba que ella era su ama.

Era curioso cómo funcionaba su cerebro, pero pensó que esta sensación debía tenerla cualquiera que desde niño fuera mentalizado en cuidar a la realeza.

Pues ahora ahí estaba.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y sintió su sangre hervir en medio de la lucha. Aunque varios monstruos de mayor tamaño se abalanzaron sobre su persona, sus movimientos jamás fueron tan sueltos.

"Esa idiota" pensó con satisfacción en Zelda.

Era hora de su lucha.

.

Lyon cubriría bien su espalda, además Sidon se encargaba de dos enormes monstruos de cuatro metros con una sonrisa divertida, como si estuviera en medio de una fiesta. Era curioso, no había luchado antes por su vida de esa forma, había estado en batallas y entrenamientos, pero no en esta clase de luchas. Sabía que perdería contra Grahim, sus movimientos y estrategias eran diferentes, pero su cuerpo estaba caliente, quería luchar, quería servir a esta rebelión.

Sus destellos de lo vivido con Tetra le hicieron aclarar varias dudas en su mente.

Ella fue la rencarnación de la Diosa, pero no fue igual que otras, fue una pirata y disfruto su vida. Sabía que Hyrule buscaba un buen soberano, pero no tenía por qué ser ella.

Esquivo otro ataque antes de girar con rapidez y hacer retroceder a Grahim.

Había buenos reinos en Hyrule, el rey Dorphan era sabio con sus súbditos, Revali mantenía bien a las razas cercanas a los Orni, Impa manejaba bien la rebelión.

Era muy idealista y pensaba que las cosas serían simples, tal vez era algo ilusa.

Pero lucharía.

Porque desde niña fue entrenada para luchar, no para regir, no aun al menos. Si una de sus vidas pasadas pudo hacer algo en lo que era buena, también aplicaba a su persona, si ella era una guerrera, no importaba que fuera la primera de sus rencarnaciones.

Porque ella era ella.

No una rencarnación.

No una princesa.

Era una guerrera que lucharía por otros.

Su espada adquirió un brillo de su magia, la cual hizo a Grahim retroceder algo temeroso. Sonrió triunfante, pero fue la mirada de este, que le demostró que era un engaño su fingido retroceso. Gruño al haber fallado por algo tan simple por volar en sus pensamientos, eso pensó cunado la espada se clavó sin piedad en su muslo izquierdo atravesándolo por completo.

Pero no se iría tan fácil.

Su espada se clavó en el hombro de este igual que hizo con su padre, este gruño de dolor y esa parte atravesada se tornó inmediatamente de color negro.

Lamentablemente mientras ella cayó al suelo con sangre saliendo de su pierna, Grahim aún se podía mantener de pie y su otra mano funcionaba perfectamente.

Vio la espada levantarse de forma peligrosa, no era una dirección que indicaba un ataque a muerte, pero tendría la otra pierna herida a continuación.

No le daría el gusto de demostrar temor.

De pronto un destello verdoso cruzo el bosque hasta donde estaban con una velocidad alarmante, la espada de Grahim salió volando y este quedo mudo ante su nuevo oponente, quien sin piedad y una fuerte patada lo lanzo contra otro de los arboles cercanos.

Ella quedo muda.

Frente a ella había una espalda que sentía había visto antes, una pose similar a la de un sueño y un alivio en todo su ser. Los ojos de Link giraron a verle sobre su hombro, como si se cerciorara que estaba bien, noto su ceño fruncido al ver la sangre emanar de su pierna.

—Link—susurro incrédula.

Este la vio a los ojos.

Fue un instante que pareció eterno, como si toda la vida hubiera visto al chico frente a ella, como si hubiera algo extraño. Hace unas horas se estaba quejando de ser la rencarnación, de tener todo un destino y deber complacer a todos. Pero esa extraña tranquilidad en su interior al ver al chico, fue como si su alma se tranquilizara.

¿Acaso?

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Grahim ponerse de pie con enojo.

—Tu otra vez—gruño furioso.

Noto la mirada de Link confundida unos momentos, antes que volviera a su usual seriedad con su espada al aire.

Estaba furioso.

Lo noto en su aura asesina, que solo la pudo ver a medias cuando secuestro a Enma, y aun así no era tan grande como esa.

Sintió una opresión.

Su palma derecha comenzó a doler y picar.

Tanto que no parecía notar a Lana que estaba a su lado protegiéndola entre sus brazos.

—No la lastimaras nunca más—indico Link con ojos furiosos.

Grahim tampoco parecía muy emocionado, sus ojos ardían de rabia.

—¿Zelda estas bien?—preguntaba Lana pero no la escuchaba del todo.

Sus ojos estaban en la mano izquierda de Link, fijos como dagas, sentía algo…esto ya era similar. Alzo la vista al chico que le había rescatado y lo comprendió al fin.

—Es él—susurro incrédula.

Lana siguió su mirada confundida.

—Esa mocosa se viene conmigo—declaro Grahim con una sonrisa molesta.

Pero Link no se movió.

—Yo protegeré a Zelda—declaro con una convicción ante los demás, que fue lo que desencadeno los siguientes sucesos a continuación.

Link era ambidiestro, pero había notado su preferencia por su mano izquierda a la hora de luchar, como ahora que era donde sujetaba su espada. Esta comenzó a brillar intensamente, captando la atención de los presentes, incluyendo a Lyon y Sidon quienes habían acabado con los monstruos. Grahim noto con horror la marca en su mano, como si estuviera confirmando algo que sabía.

Solo Link permaneció tranquilo.

Alzo la espada notando la trifuerza brillando en su mano, pero no dándole importancia cuando se lanzó al ataque.

La batalla era rápida y violenta, los ataques de Link eran precisos y lastimaban a Grahim quien parecía estar en otro mundo, en otros pensamientos, en recuerdos vagos del primer héroe con el que lucho. Pero Link estaba ahí, tenía una espada, tenía la trifuerza y tenía una furia inmensa.

No tardó mucho en causarle una herida en la mejilla al hombre, que salto a un gigante árbol.

Este toco su mejilla con furia.

—Estúpido héroe, te prometo que en esta ocasión te matare con mis propias manos—le gruño con rabia antes de desaparecer en miles de rombos.

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso.

De pronto Link dio media vuelta como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque todos tenían la boca abierta, se encamino dónde estaba Zelda. Con sumo cuidado rompió parte de su camisa de color verdoso y rápidamente ato su pierna herida para evitar que saliera más sangre.

Nadie se movió.

Todos lo miraban con incredulidad y este los seguía ignorando.

—Fue irresponsable salir sin más personas—comento tranquilamente.

Ella boqueo, pero aun así no pudo decir nada.

Un vago destello de memorias, que reconoció no eran suyas le atacaron. Ella siento atacada por tres monstruos y este llegando de la nada a salvarla, sus ropas eran normales pero con una camisa celeste. Le había recriminado por irse también, porque él era su guardián.

Sus pensamientos murieron cuando este la cargo tranquilamente como princesa, viéndola intensamente, sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas.

El héroe.

El héroe de la leyenda cuya alma estaba atada a la suya….era Link.

 **Continuara...**

 _Espero les gustara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	14. Capítulo 14: Historia

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 14: Historia**

Mirar la entrada del castillo era algo que le tranquilizaba, era como si anteriormente estuviera ahí y fuera algo relajante, supuso que eso se debían a sus múltiples vidas pasadas, alguna tuvo que conocer este lugar o alguno similar. Estaba esperando sola la puesta de sol, ya que la mayoría aún estaba algo confundidos por el recién encuentro del héroe de la leyenda, como para notar su huida sola a la fuente.

Sidon fue reprendido por el rey.

Al igual que Lyon por Lana y Linkle.

Su mayor castigo para ella, fue ver la cara herida de Enma, le costó mucho que le perdonara y muchas promesas que debería cumplir. Al final culminaron con la niña llorando preocupada de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, le prometió que si se debían separar nuevamente, le diría de ante mano.

Luego de eso Link fue llamado por el Rey Dorphan, quien al ver la marca del héroe le presento ante la resistencia de los Zora. Todos parecían grandemente emocionados cuando descubrieron que no solo tenían a la princesa prometida, también al héroe de la leyenda.

Después de eso Link asintió solemnemente, y después se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada.

Desde entonces habían pasado dos días, en espera que su pierna mejorara, pero Link había superado su propio mutismo para parecer alguien mudo.

No hablaba con nadie, ni con su hermana.

Incluso aunque Mipha fue a visitarlo, este sonrió vagamente antes de regresar a sus asuntos con el Rey.

Estaban planeando un ataque a la ciudadela, mientras Dorphan parecía de acuerdo igual que Revali, aún faltaba decirle a otros dos líderes de la resistencia.

Este ataque sería el más fuerte de la resistencia, sería el final de la guerra, el todo por el todo.

Una presencia a su lado le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, eran las tres de la madrugada y no pensaba que alguien la encontraría. Para su mayor sorpresa era Link quien estaba a su lado, con ojeras muy notables y cansancio en sus ojos.

Si bien el día del rescate le agradeció algo aturdida, este solo había asentido.

No se habían dicho ninguna palabra.

Puede que fuera por eso que ninguno comento nada, solo viendo a lo lejos a las montañas que apenas eran visibles por la falta de iluminación.

Zelda se desvió en sus pensamientos, sobre los comentarios de Lana, su mirada al decir que el héroe y la princesa estaban unidos de alguna forma. Se sintió incomoda, nerviosa y sumamente inquieta. Era como si quisiera decir algo, pero ninguna palabra llegaba a su mente.

¿Por qué tantos nervios?

Le costó unos momentos comprender lo agitado de su corazón y como un leve rubor comenzaba a inundarle.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Cómo lo logras?—pregunto de pronto Link.

Gracias a Dios sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lo vio sorprendida que rompiera su extraño voto de silencio, el chico la veía de reojo con expresión algo cansada.

—¿Eh?—se sintió idiota al no comprenderlo.

Este no pareció ofendido, solo suspiro viendo ahora a las montañas como antes hizo ella.

—Esa sensación en tus hombros, el mundo sobre ellos…tener que llenar lo que otros quieren de ti por esto—hablo algo amargo levantando su mano izquierda.

Fue cuando lo comprendió.

La dificultad de Link para comprender que sucedía a su alrededor, era similar a la de ella, de igual forma había aprendido que el mutismo era la única forma en llevarlo adelante. Pero si lo pensaba bien, él estaba iniciando el camino de pensamientos que tuvo ella hasta hace poco.

Sonrió levemente.

La imagen de Tetra guiñándole el ojo, le hizo reír y captar toda la atención de Link.

—Lo siento hasta hace poco yo estaba muy similar que tu—

—…—

—Sabes esta todo esto de la conexión mística con vidas pasadas, fue cuando comprendí que no soy ellas y si lo soy. Compartimos la misma alma y a su forma un destino similar, pero no por eso somos la misma persona que cuentan las leyendas, somos nosotros mismos. Como yo no soy una soberana nacida en cuna de oro, soy una guerrera entrenada desde niña y esa será mi leyenda—expreso con tranquilidad.

Como si todo tuviera sentido.

Aun sentía un peso encima sobre ella, la necesidad de salvar a otros, de terminar esta guerra, de conocer su historia y acabar con la tiranía de su padre.

Pero entre todas sus preocupaciones, una de ellas ya no era el ser lo que otros querían.

Era ser su mejor persona.

Vio a Link observarla detenidamente por el rabillo de su ojo, este al final sonrió vagamente.

Tal vez había captado sus intenciones, eso sería más fácil para él que como fue para ella comprenderlo.

—Si eres una princesa—hablo de pronto Link.

Le dirigió una mirada envenenada, pero se detuvo cuando noto que la mirada de Link estaba totalmente sobre ella de una forma cálida.

—Y prometo que te protegeré en medio de todo esto con mi vida—admitió con convicción antes de levantarse.

Sus palabras le habían dejado muda, alegrándose unos momentos que Link no hablara muy a menudo, ya que ella siempre terminaba en este estado silencioso.

Noto un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

Trago saliva conociendo que sus mejillas debían estar encendidas.

—Más te vale joven héroe que cuides mi espalda como yo cuidare de la tuya—hablo con fingida molestia.

Pero los ojos del héroe brillaron más y ella no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa en sus propias mejillas.

.

Mipha observo el intercambio desde una de las columnas del castillo, era como que algo te recordara algo que siempre supiste. Una sensación de amargura en su interior, que sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Unos pasos la alertaron y volteo para ver como Lana aparecía a su lado con expresión calmada.

Le sonrió algo triste.

—¿Cómo lo manejas?—cuestiono Mipha ante los ojos melancólicos de la maga que eran similares a los suyos.

Esta la vio con entendimiento y algo más brillando en sus ojos.

—No es la primera vez que veo esto, el héroe y la princesa, algo que nadie puede cambiar—susurro para sí misma.

Con pesar en su mirada.

.

Al final la travesía de Zelda a las fuentes había servido de algo. Su experiencia le había demostrado el lugar de la espada maestra, que para sorpresa de todos, era un bosque muy cercano a la resistencia donde estaba Impa, aun así la ruta más segura seguía siendo pasar por los dos territorios de resistencia donde estaba Daruk y el otro donde Zelda no recordaba haber sido nombrado antes ese líder.

Ella tenía una pierna mala y sus caballos no soportarían el terreno.

Para su pesar la travesía era rigurosa y montañosa, Enma quien era afable a terreno caliente, parecía tranquila muy a pesar del resto.

Debido a su pierna y la de Lyon, el grupo viajaba lento pero seguro.

—Mira que eres un inútil—le reprocho Linkle a Lyon que la ignoro al ser tratado por Lana.

Zelda quiso decir algo en su defensa, pero la maga se adelantó.

—Lyon lucho ferozmente, Sidon y Zelda lo dijeron, está herida de guerra es un orgullo para un guerrero—le defendió Lana algo fastidiada.

Linkle chasqueo la lengua antes de irse.

Por su parte Zelda admiro como Lyon le daba las gracias algo apenado a Lana y esta le sonreía antes de irse. Cuando esta se adelantó un poco, miro al Lyon con una ceja arriba y este desvió la mirada captando rápidamente la indirecta.

Sonrió malignamente sabiendo que ahora tenía algo con que fastidiarle.

El viaje después de eso fue algo silencioso.

Hasta que llegaron a un extraño campo de flores.

.

—¡FLORES!—dijeron Enma y Malon al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían emocionadas al campo.

Los demás quienes solo las vieron con algo similar al cariño, de forma silenciosa establecieron otro descanso entre el viaje. Lana con ojo crítico no las perdió de vista y se acercó a ellas para que no estuvieran solas. Por otra parte Lyon tomo ese pequeño descanso con gracia.

El observo detenidamente como Matt y Linkle se iban a los bordes viendo en todas direcciones, aparte de él, ellos dos junto con Lana eran los únicos guerreros por el momento al 100%.

Su preocupación derivaba de otra persona.

Zelda estaba de pie, sin importarle sus heridas y con la mirada perdida en la distancia.

Le agradecía.

Fue por ella quien su conciencia había descansado un poco.

No había pensado mucho en que él era el héroe de la leyenda, lo cual para él no tenía ningún sentido en especial. Él era Link, solamente un guerrero más de la resistencia. Pero de un momento a otro se veía inmerso en una línea de tiempo milenaria, donde al parecer era la rencarnación de alguien durante generaciones, para salvar Hyrule.

No le gustaba eso.

Si era bueno en la lucha y daría su vida por los demás, pero esta responsabilidad era insoportable. Para su suerte Zelda quien había pasado por algo similar, le había ayudado a comprender que sus preocupaciones, si bien eran ciertas…tenían una mejor solución.

Al menos eso explicaba los extraños sueños que había tenido, ahora eran explicados como recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, por muy extraño que sonara.

Tenía una imagen muy clara entre todas, no solo sobre una isla voladora y un enorme pájaro rojo (que fue su primer y más claro sueño) si no también sobre una enorme esfinge de la diosa. En esta se mostraba una chica muy similar a Zelda, tal vez algo más joven y de cabellera rubia con trajes rosados, sonriéndole con diversión.

Eso le dejaba confundido.

Había una gran cantidad de historias (según el mismo rey Dorphan) donde el héroe era enviado a salvar Hyrule por la princesa, en este caso Zelda. Se suponía que sus vidas pasadas tuvieron un lazo muy fuerte con las vidas pasadas de Zelda, pero nada que fuera confirmado como algo más. Aun así en sus sueños, parecían que tenían sentimientos recíprocos.

Eso le hacía dudar.

Él tenía sentimientos por Zelda…o era solo su alma que añoraba la compañía de la princesa.

Antes de enterarse sobre la trifuerza, casi podía poner las manos en el fuego por aceptar que si había algo, pero ahora.

Todo era muy confuso.

—No deberíamos estar aquí—susurro Zelda a su lado.

Le dirigió una mirada extrañada, pero esta tenía la vista perdida en el campo de flores, en esencial a una pequeña flor blanca con el interior celeste.

Ladeo la cabeza confundido.

Fue cuando lo sintió, un extraño sentimiento en su pecho de opresión que le hizo alzar la vista apresuradamente y tomar su espada. En el cielo despejado no se observaba nada cercano, pero dos lejanos puntos parecían acercarse rápidamente.

De la nada una fuerte llamarada de uno de ellos hizo que todos entraran en alerta.

—¡ENMA!—chillo Zelda espanta al ver a la niña caer con un grito de dolor en su hombro.

De pronto fue imposible para todos reunirse, grandes pilares de hielo a su alrededor, los hicieron quedarse casi encarcelados sin ninguna especia de escapatoria, como si estuvieran rodeados de jaulas de cristal, que con cualquier movimiento alguno se atraviesa en tu cuerpo.

Gruño furioso.

Eso era lo que odiaba, el afamado título de héroe, cuando apenas si podía moverse para ayudar a otros.

La única libre en esos momentos era Zelda, quien estaba viendo a todas partes confundida, hasta que aparecieron.

Las reconocía, claro que las reconocía.

Kotake y Koume las famosas Birova, quienes eran parte de la mano derecha de Ganondorf y las peores brujas que hubieran conocidos. Incluso Lana que había estado defendiendo a Malon, era detenida por una estaca que estaba en medio del cuello de la pelirroja, como un recordatorio de no moverse.

—Zelda ya era hora de encontrarte, no pudimos sacarte de ese portal mágico, pero por fin estamos aquí—hablo una de ellas.

Gruño por bajo, pero esta quedo inmóvil cuando ambas brujas juntaron sus manos. A pesar de estar en escobas voladoras dándole el sobrenombre de brujas, su apariencia de mayor edad y sus ojos saltones, podrían considerar que cualquiera le diera ese apelativo.

Un extraño portal dimensional que ellos conocían, se formó rápidamente bajo estas y una figura imponente salió de ese lugar.

Sintió su arma arder, su mente nublarse y clavarse sin importarle una estaca en su mano derecha.

Ganondorf.

Esta ocasión no tenía puesta su gran armadura y tenía ropas muy comunes de Gerudo, aun así era mucho más alto que cualquiera de ellos y sus músculos sobresalían. Este mantenía sus ojos rojos fijos en Zelda quien lucía inmóvil con su mirada fija en él.

Escucho un jadeo de Enma, quien lo veía en lugar de Zelda, con su cara de total espanto.

Se formó un silencio que paralizo a todos.

Su destino era vencerlo, lo sentía en su interior como una verdad absoluta, pero debía calmarse, la última vez había recibido una cicatriz a lo largo de su pecho como recordatorio. Aun así ninguna de sus armas actuales podrían serle de ayuda en esta lucha, aunque este luciera despreocupado.

Agradeció tener puestos unos guantes, que este no supiera de su trifuerza, podría darles tiempo.

Pero lejos de darles importancia a otros, sus ojos estaban fijos en Zelda.

Algo dentro de él se inquietó.

.

Trago nerviosa sin poder culparse por sentir algo de tranquilidad al ver a su padre, se suponía que debía odiarlo y este aún más a ella por haberlo atacado la vez anterior. Pero su mente traicionera, no recordaba su destino o su propósito, si no todos sus años anteriores al cuidado de este hombre, que tirano o no, era su padre. Jadeo cuando este dio un paso en su dirección.

¿La atacaría?

¿La mataría?

Su mano tomo un mechón de su pelo corto que alzo, sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Esos ojos rojos que no lucían sádicos o molestos, simplemente indiferentes.

Se sintió temblar.

—¡NO LA TOQUES!—fue el grito ronco y profundo de Link.

Los ojos de su padre se apartaron de ella unos instantes igual que los suyos, viendo como el chico en medio de una prisión de hielo, tenía sus ojos furiosos que debería tener su padre.

Pero este lo vio indiferente, antes de regresar a su rostro.

—Si vienes conmigo, prometo no matar a las cucarachas que te rodean—expreso con tranquilidad y la dejo a ella en blanco.

¿Qué?

¿Aun quería que ella se fuera con su persona?

La historia del rey Dorphan cruzo por su mente con pesar, dejando en duda si las mentiras de ese rey…eran del todo mentiras.

Lo único que sabía es que su padre era un sádico de primera y mataría a cualquiera que desobedeciera, incluso lo anunciara o no.

Sus amigos estaban en peligro.

Este alzo una mano y dos gemidos sonaron a lo lejos. Se giró espantada para ver la estaca clavada en el abdomen de Matt, aunque era muy al costado y probablemente con atención medica de Lana sobreviviría. Por otro parte Linkle se clavó en su hombro izquierdo con potencia.

Se puso pálida.

Eso había sido solo una advertencia.

Volteo a ver a su padre que esperaba una respuesta, su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando este levanto su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

Rojo contra azul.

Con pesar y escuchando varios gritos de negación de sus amigos, asintió débilmente ante la anterior respuesta.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron.

—Fuiste una hija desobediente Zelda, pero conozco tu debilidad—explico en voz alta, antes de tomarla por la cabeza y darle un fuerte golpe en el vientre con su rodilla.

Soltó un jadeo con aire y saliva, antes de caer al suelo de rodillas intentando recuperar el aire.

—¡ZELDA!—grito Malon preocupada, quien se clavó un poco la estaca en su cuello de forma superficial.

Escucho a su padre bufar algo cansado.

—Mira idiota mocosa de Ordon, no matare a esta joven, después de todo…ella comparte mi sangre de forma especial como primogénita—hablo su padre sin dejar de verla a ella desde el suelo.

Jadeos, silencio y estupefacción.

Ella podía sentir las emociones de sus amigos a su espalda, pero solo pudo gruñir cuando su padre la tomo de su brazo y comenzó arrastrarla de regreso al portal dimensional. Lo último que pudo ver eran las jaulas de hielo destruirse en miles de cristales, antes que estos corrieran donde ella, que desaparecía de ese lugar.

.

—Dejadme ver si entendí…Zelda es tu media hermana por parte de Ganondorf—indico Linkle con cierto tono de furia e incredulidad.

Enma con la vista algo perdida, asintió tímidamente.

Este gimió y maldijo a Zelda todo lo que pudo.

Habían llegado a el territorio Goron gracias a otro portal dimensional, Lana había dicho que ahora que Ganondorf tenía lo que quería, era difícil que fuera tras de ellos, lo cual fue acertado. Viajaron sin ninguna preocupación y fueron atendidos por Daruk quien sorprendido, hizo correr a todos para atenderlos.

En una enfermería todos fueron trasladados con heridas menores o más graves.

Impa, Revali y Dorphan fueron informados de lo acontecido, causando una gran conmoción entre los líderes de la rebelión quienes si bien querían rescatarle.

Ahora sería imposible.

En un mes todas las tropas estarían listas para atacar la ciudadela, por lo cual no podían adelantarse a tener todos los recursos y manos disponibles. El único consuelo de ellos era que pronto todo terminaría o comenzaría para bien, ahora motivando a sus tropas de rescatar a la legitima heredera del trono.

Matt suspiro mientras veía como Lana hábilmente trataba a todos, aunque cansada, esta no decía nada.

La preocupación del pelirrojo era Link, este lucia derrotado en una cama lejana. No entendía la importancia de ser un Héroe o si simplemente era por perder a Zelda, pero nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan…viejo y cansado de vivir.

—Entonces si ella es tu media hermana, porque Ganondorf la prefiere a ella que a ti—añadió Linkle ahora con los brazos cruzados.

Un silencio reino el lugar.

—Por qué Ganondorf en verdad amo a su madre, la anterior soberana de Hyrule—explico una voz nueva en la habitación.

Lejos de ser un Goron, todos la reconocieron excepto Enma quien abrió sus ojos impresionada.

Una mujer de alta estatura, piel bronceada, ojos rojos al igual que su cabellera y con músculos en casi todo su cuerpo esbelto. Si bien sus trajes eran un poco diferentes a lo que la niña conoció toda su vida, sin duda pudo identificarla rápidamente.

—Gerudo—exclamo conmocionada.

Los ojos de la mujer se suavizaron un poco al verle, a lo que Matt suspiro algo tranquilo.

—No sabía que ya habías llegado Urbosa—hablo Linkle sentada en la cama con vendajes en su pecho y hombro.

Según Lana estaría mínimo una semana inmovilizada, al igual que los otros, estarían sin poder moverse algún tiempo.

Enma seguía viendo con ojos grandes a la mujer frente a ella.

—No todas las Gerudo aceptamos la idea de la invasión, una parte un poco pequeña lideradas por mí, estamos liderando parte de la rebelión del sur—explico la mujer tranquilamente.

La menor solo asintió algo perturbada de conocer eso, no era de extrañar, Ganondorf no estaría alardeando que aún había algunas Gerudo de buena fe en las cuales confiar. Matt suponía que el trato a Enma en otros lugares fue cordial, porque nadie conocía su parentesco con el tirano, solo era de conocimiento de los líderes y la parte de rebelión que manejaba Impa.

Para los demás era otra Gerudo de la rebelión.

Fuertes, agiles y diestras a la hora de batallar.

—Mi hermana…—comenzó Enma pero se detuvo de hablar confundida.

Urbosa suspiro de brazos cruzados, era conocido por otros su mal carácter, pero ahora se mostraba muy pasiva.

—Zelda es mitad Gerudo, mitad Hyliano, es procedente de Ganondorf y la reina Zelda…no te preocupes tu padre no la lastimara gravemente—le tranquilizo.

Un gruñido y mirada enojada de Link detuvo cualquier oración de parte de alguien.

—¿Lo sabes?—cuestiono de forma dura y con burla.

Poco usual en él.

—Link—escucho a Malon susurrar a su lado preocupada.

Urbosa no se inmuto.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, no por nada Ganondorf es mi hermano mayor—hablo Urbosa provocando un jadeo colectivo.

Incluso Link dejo unos instantes su aura depresiva para verle con ojos incrédulos, pero la mujer siguió calmada mientras veía a Enma que lucía incrédula.

Su expresión paso un momento a una culpable.

—Desde niños pude notar el fuerte amor de mi hermano por la madre de Zelda, ese amor fue el inicio de su destrucción y creando al monstruo que es ahora. Pero haga lo que haga, jamás lastimaría a Zelda o mucho menos la mataría—señalo con sinceridad.

Algunos compartieron miradas, mientras que él trago saliva.

—¿Amor?—cuestiono él cuando su prima a su lado gimió por bajo asustada.

Urbosa asintió con la mirada perdida…comenzando un viejo y poco conocido relato…

 _._

 _Mi hermano Ganondorf fue el primer hombre en nacer después de muchas décadas, algo común en mi raza, por lo cual fue rápidamente señalado como el próximo líder de las Gerudo desde que fue muy joven. Nuestra madre había muerto en el parto, por lo cual estábamos al cuidado de las Birova. Mi hermano siempre fue terco e impulsivo, aventurero como ninguno y con una sonrisa pícara._

 _Era un dolor de cabeza para la mayoría de Gerudo por sus travesuras._

 _…_

 _—Baja de ahí renacuajo—gruño una de las Birova cuando vieron a Ganondorf de siete años, en medio de un gran peñasco._

 _Este la ignoro, siguiendo su meta de subir arriba de todo._

 _Urbosa suspiro al verlo caer y recibiendo horas después, siete puntadas en su mano izquierda. Aun así este sonreía diciendo que llego más alto que ninguna._

 _…_

 _Nosotros conocimos a la princesa Zelda cuando su padre, el anterior Rey llego por asuntos políticos con los Gerudo. Desde siempre hemos tenido relaciones adversas a la capital, pero este nuevo Rey buscaba conseguir la paz._

 _Zelda era la madre de la Zelda que ustedes conocen, una tradición familiar de ponerle Zelda a cada miembro nacido en la realeza._

 _La niña era hermosa, pero también tenía cierto brillo de inteligencia poco común y una sonrisa que te haría golpear a alguien por pedírtelo._

 _Si bien mi hermano era inmune a sus encantos infantiles, ambos fueron elegidos para jugar mientras el rey estaba con las negociaciones._

 _…_

 _—No creo que puedas subir a ese árbol—le reto Ganondorf a la niña Hyliana._

 _Yo solía verlos desde el patio de mi casa, no tenía la menor intención de relacionarme con un Hyliano en ese entonces, pensando que era culpa de ellos que tuviéramos tantas crisis. Aun así Ganondorf solamente la veía como otra niña más, alguien a quien molestar y reñir con alguna travesura._

 _La niña era terca sin embargo, comenzó a subir sin importarle sus finos ropajes y al final termino cayendo de espaldas._

 _Los adultos llegaron rápidamente y regañaron a ambos niños, pero al final esta con una sonrisa provoco que todo se calmara y el castigo de mi hermano fuera revocado._

 _…_

 _Fue un extraño inicio._

 _Ganondorf claramente no le agradaba a Zelda, pero está siempre parecía detrás de él intentando hacerle sonreír o algo similar._

 _Las negociaciones eran largas, muchas veces Zelda comenzó a venir a las tierras Gerudo con regalos de buena fe e intenciones pacifistas como su padre. Aunque al principio Ganondorf era terco y orgulloso, siempre que podía estaba al lado de Zelda comiendo o jugando algo entre ellos._

 _Una amistad se formó entre un Gerudo y una Hyliana._

 _Con los años las relaciones entre las Gerudo y la ciudadela se tranquilizaron grandemente, Ganondorf quien era criado para ser el próximo líder, era alguien de carácter firme, con grandes ambiciones y una fuerza sobrehumana. A cierta edad en medio de una excursión al bosque secreto, la trifuerza fue conseguida casi de forma accidental._

 _La trifuerza del poder._

 _Las Gerudo estaban orgullosas de su líder, quien las guiaría a una época de prosperidad._

 _Aunque este solo contaba con 17 años, tenía un futuro brillante, fuerte y entrenado como guerrero._

 _Además tenía a Zelda._

 _Entre ambos la amistad era incluso más fuerte que de niños, sus aventuras eran cambiadas por largas reuniones o visitar al otro con obsequios. Si bien en la ciudadela eran solo muestra de una amistad entre razas, para algunos cercanos como el rey Dorphan y yo, era notable que habían algunas segundas intenciones._

 _Mi hermano había caído enamorado de la princesa._

 _…_

 _—Es una locura—hablo Urbosa con rabia al ver a su hermano hablar sobre matrimonio._

 _Matrimonio._

 _Con la princesa Zelda._

 _—Sus sentimientos son iguales a los míos—gruño el niño de 17 años con mirada fiera._

 _Pero no se intimido, aunque este fuera el mayor y a un año de convertirse en el líder absoluto._

 _—No te hagas ilusiones hermano, ella es de la realeza y su deber es buscar un Hyliano para seguir las tradiciones…hasta un niño de siete años debe saberlo—le gruño en medio de una tienda en las tierras de sus ancestros._

 _Este la ignoro caminando fuera de la tienda._

 _…_

 _No poco después fue de conocimiento público el matrimonio arreglado de la princesa Zelda con Nohansen, un Hyliano de la alta sociedad que era un buen aristócrata. Decir que su hermano quedo destrozado fue poco, no era en el normal demostrar sentimientos, pero esa noche que Zelda llego para dar la noticia…ambos estuvieron en medio de las afueras del bosque gritando._

 _Zelda decía amarlo también, pero cuando este incluso sugirió huir, la mujer le explico que no podía abandonar a su reino._

 _Recuerdo el rostro de mi hermano dividido en dolor y enojo._

 _Al final pocos meses la boda se efectuó poco antes del cumpleaños de Ganondorf. Ambas razas nuevamente entraron en una fina disputa y época inestable._

 _…_

 _—¿Qué haces aquí reina?—hablo Urbosa tranquila cuando vio a la mujer salir del campamento Gerudo tan sigilosa como entro._

 _Si bien ella fue la única que estaba resguardando el lugar a esas horas, fue para ella claro que la mujer no quería ser reconocida._

 _Zelda se giró con cara llena de terror._

 _Urbosa enarco una ceja al ver unas extrañas marcas rojizas en su cuello, negó con la cabeza antes de llegar frente a ella._

 _—No deberías engañar a tu esposo con mi hermano, ya suficientes problemas políticos hay en nuestra espalda—expreso con una ceja arriba._

 _Su rostro se sonrojo, pero desvió la mirada culpable._

 _Al final la dejo ir para entrar a la tienda de su hermano, este se mostraba solo con unos pantalones y una mirada algo perdida. Gruño al ver esa estúpida cara de felicidad._

 _…_

 _Las visitas de Zelda fueron comunes en el campamento Gerudo, aunque nadie parecía darse cuenta, el día del anuncio del embarazo de la reina, fue de fiesta para todos en la ciudadela, otras razas, excepto en la nuestra. Poco después de eso la noticia de que el hijo que portaba la reina era de Ganondorf, provoco que este decidiera hacer algo estúpido._

 _Invadir la capital._

 _Su hermano estaba convencido de que al conquistar el castillo, podría capturar a la reina y que nadie notara que su hijo seria…el producto de un matrimonio roto. Pero si bien no todas estuvieron de acuerdo en participar, Urbosa pudo ir y notar lo que sucedía._

 _La ciudadela en llamas, gente muriendo, gritos de dolor y un manto de sangre. Su hermano al final había terminado destruyendo todo a su paso, como sus anteriores vidas pasadas, su unión con la trifuerza del poder lo llevaba por mal camino._

 _Incluso cuando capturo la ciudadela, mato a Nohansen, Zelda no se enojó, estaba más preocupada por su hija._

 _La vida de su hija al final fue…una tragedia. El embarazo de la reina produjo en esta una gran cantidad de estrés y perdida de energía, como si fuera una maldición, su vida corría por sus ojos._

 _Urbosa estuvo ahí cuando la mujer murió poco después de tener a su bebe, había pasado por una gran enfermedad luego de tener a Zelda que hizo que su vida no durara más de unas horas._

 _…_

 _—Es suficiente hermano, esta tiranía, dame a la niña y la cuidare con las otras—hablo Urbosa con expresión de pena por su sobrina._

 _Ganondorf estaba en medio del trono con un bebe entre sus manos, este tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, una mata rubia en su cabeza y unos ojos azul como el cielo._

 _Nadie sabría que era su hija._

 _Pero su hermano lucia pensativo y con desolación en sus ojos._

 _—Esto es culpa de los dioses, quieren guiarme a un destino…un destino unido a una maldición milenaria—murmuro con furia._

 _¿Maldición?_

 _Urbosa se alteró al ver a este ponerse de pie._

 _—Mi alma está atada a la de la diosa y el héroe, pues se equivocan, no dejare a esta niña repetir el patrón…no dejare que mi hija sufra la maldición, ella no tendrá la trifuerza de la sabiduría, no será la rencarnación de la diosa—hablo sacando una oleada de poder que la hizo dar un paso atrás._

 _Los ojos rojos de furia de su hermano, le hicieron ver, que era el inicio de algo terrible._

 _._

—¿Maldición?—cuestiono Linkle después de la historia.

Todos parecían estar intentando comprender la historia, sin creer que el tirano que tanto buscaban matar, estuviera involucrado en…sentimientos.

Pero Linkle parecía confundida por la maldición, ya que esta también parecía involucrar a su hermano.

Pero no fue Urbosa quien le contesto.

—La primera rencarnación del Héroe recibió la maldición del heraldo, ocasionando que los tres entraran en un ciclo de rencarnación, donde siempre deben luchar entre ellos. Ganondorf tal vez no lo supo, pero su deseo de esquivar su destino, simplemente lo guio ahí más rápido—susurro Lana por bajo.

Las arenas del destino se movían de formas misteriosas.

 **Continuara...**

 _Esto se va descontrolar :D  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Espada maestra

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 15: Espada maestra**

 _—Despierta—_

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, como si algo hubiera gritado en su interior, por lo cual al levantarse fue alerta y buscando al enemigo de inmediato. Pero para su perturbada sorpresa, se encontró en medio de una habitación que conocía bien, pues había sido la suya cuando en su tiempo vivía en el castillo de su padre. Hubiera casi pensado que todo fue solo un mal sueño, el que secuestraran a Enma, ella siendo la rencarnación de la Diosa, sus amigos.

Pero con solo tocar su corto cabello, su cuerpo herido y esa sensación de…no pertenecer a ese lugar.

Supo que estaba en la realidad.

Esto no fue y no será un sueño.

Se puso de pie notando sus viejas ropas en el mueble a su lado, las ignoro buscando entre los ropajes que aún estaban en su armario. Un pantalón café con botas y una camisa pegada al cuerpo color azulada. Ato su cabellera a una cola desordenada y salió de su habitación.

No habían guardias.

No había nadie cercano.

Camino por los pasillos del castillo, viendo de reojo a la ciudadela y notando como esta habían varias tiendas de campar. Su padre estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de su ejército, probablemente alertado del trabajo de la rebelión, estaba preparándose.

Cuando llego al piso principal, fue cuando noto a varias Gerudo, pero estas no se acercaron a ella para sonreírle y charlar de su entrenamiento, todas la vieron algo perturbadas y algunas con rencor en sus ojos.

Traidora.

Eso era ella ahora, una traidora para la que fue su gente, como también lo era para la rebelión.

No calzaba en ningún lugar.

Aun así nadie impidió su caminar cuando llego a la puerta principal del despacho de su padre, ella no tuvo miedo como otras ocasiones, estaba preparada para lo que fuera a encontrar a dentro.

Abrió las puertas.

Su padre no estaba solo, había varias personas que reconoció al instante ahora que había luchado en la rebelión. Principalmente estaba Grahim sentado al lado derecho de este, a su izquierda estaba Zant, un hombre que no era del todo de este mundo. Un hombre mitad puerco con un gran sobrepeso la miraba con dos cuernos saliendo de su hocico, frente a este se mostraba Aveil con expresión de pesar.

No la volteo a ver.

Ella solo observo a su padre con esa enorme armadura, viéndola con tranquilidad y una especie de satisfacción.

Apretó los labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero no mostro sus emociones.

—Así que la rencarnación de la diosa está aquí—musito Grahim de forma desinteresada.

Pero sus ojos lucían con reproche y cuentas pendientes, alzo su mentón de forma desafiante.

—Dejadle, Zelda ahora está a mi mando, si no quiere que sus pequeñas amigas cucarachas sufran las consecuencias de las Birova—expreso su padre con serenidad.

Se sintió impotente.

Algo en su interior brinco de angustia, al pensar en la última batalla, que más que batalla, fue sacarla del camino.

—Tener la trifuerza de la sabiduría resguardada, nunca viene de mas—hablo Zant a través de su extraña mascara.

—Solo falta la trifuerza del valor, así nuestro señor podrá hacer su sueño realidad—musito Aveil de forma ida y distraída.

Apretó los dientes cuando su padre señalo la puerta despidiéndola.

Ahora comenzaba su lucha para escapar del que alguna vez creyó su hogar.

.

—Esta forma de escapar es patética—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, antes de voltear con expresión de falsa inocencia, pero al ver el rostro serio de Lana, supo que no funciono.

Sabía que estar en medio de la noche fuera del territorio Goron solo atraería problemas, tanto que le había costado librarse de la mirada de los guardias, pero no había contado con que Lana también lo siguiera.

Suspiro antes de apretar la correa de su mochila.

—Ocupo ir por la espada, es la única forma de luchar contra Ganondorf y salvar a Zelda—sentencio para su pesar.

Era verdad.

Además tampoco tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo, si bien era un gran espadachín, aun ocupaba de algo extraño, una mano que le ayudara a sujetar la espada.

Noto los ojos de Lana vacilar, antes que una sonrisa melancólica trazara su rostro.

—¿La amas?—le cuestiono de pronto.

No ocupo un nombre, ambos sabían de quien hablaba. Aun así él se limitó a ver a otro lado con mirada algo incomoda.

—No lo sé—

—La amas, ahora es una afirmación y no una pregunta—

—…—

—El primer héroe amo a la Diosa, esta también y por eso se separó de su divinidad para rencarnar como una mortal, luego la rencarnación de ambas fue maldecida y su destino era regresar una y otra vez. Pero el amor de ambos era fuerte, siempre en cada rencarnación, ambos terminaban juntos de una forma u otra—

Giro a verle confuso y esta sonrió algo melancólica.

—Lana—susurro, pero esta solo sonrió algo adolorida.

—Mi deber es proteger esa unión, ese vínculo entre ustedes…ya anteriormente me enamore de un elegido por la diosa, pero este amaba tanto a la princesa, que fue claro que fui rechazada. Al igual que paso contigo, tú siempre estabas esperando a alguien, la esperabas a ella—

—…—

—No sientas lastima por mi Link, ahora estoy aprendiendo amar a otros, pero este momento es solo tuyo. Ella te necesita y tú eres el único héroe que tiene Zelda ahora. Vuelve a Ordon, al bosque perdido y recupera la espada maestra, tienes solo un mes para subir tu nivel espiritual y físico, ve a la fuente de Farone en Ordon, ese espíritu te guiara por tu camino—hablo Lana tranquilamente apartándose un poco.

Algo raro para en el ambiente, un fuerte viento comenzó a rodearlo y en este aparecieron extraños símbolos. Magia. Magia dimensional. Pudo observar el dolor en el rostro de Lana en esa despedida, como si no fuera la primera vez y él sentía que no lo fue.

Algo también lo unió a ella, no tan fuerte como Zelda, pero se habían visto anteriormente en otra vida.

Ella era una gran chica.

Le dio una ligera sonrisa que esta correspondió, antes de ser enviado por el portal dimensional.

.

—Así que le dejas vía libre a Zelda—hablo Lyon que había visto todo desde las alturas.

Lana sonrió con tristeza al verlo.

—Es una lucha perdida, ya lo intente en otra vida—contesto viendo ahora las estrellas.

Ignoro al chico que salto a su lado, viendo de igual formas las estrellas.

El tiempo estaba corriendo.

—Creo que eres más guapa que Zelda—señalo Lyon encogiéndose de hombros.

Lana soltó una leve risa antes de verlo con diversión en sus ojos, los grises del chico brillaron un poco antes que ambos volvieran al campamento. Pronto partirían al territorio enemigo, en menos de un mes, todo esto se terminaría decidiendo.

.

En medio aun del territorio Goron, Enma podía ver a lo lejos el sol salir, se preguntó si su hermana donde quiera que estuviera, podría verlo de la misma forma que ella. Estaba preocupada por su hermana casi al igual que sintió terror al estar al lado de su padre, algo dentro de ella se rompía cada vez que este la ignoraba olímpicamente. Pero ahora había pensado en él como alguien que no era su familia, su padre nunca la quiso como hija y ella debía aprender a no quererlo como padre.

El problema era Zelda.

Si la historia de Urbosa era real, su hermana estaba en un verdadero peligro.

Era el capricho de su padre por no salvar a su antiguo amor.

—Espero estés lista Enma—hablo Urbosa caminando donde ella.

Ella pronto iría a una parte de la rebelión al sur del país, casi colindando con otras tierras. En ella había una pequeña población Gerudo que no iría a la batalla, al igual que la hija de Urbosa, Riju. Riju si bien tenía un poco menos de la edad de Zelda, era la que estaría a cargo mientras su madre no estaba.

Iría ahí para estar segura.

Se había negado, pero Urbosa había comentado que ella en la batalla solo sería obstáculo y posible rehén de su padre.

Acepto con pesar.

—¿Zelda estará bien estos días?—cuestiono viendo a la distancia aun pensativa.

Si bien todos comentaban de lo tenebrosa que podía ser Urbosa, esta era muy amable con su persona, incluso ahora tenía una mano en su hombro con expresión tranquila.

—Ella comparte mi sangre, al igual que tu compartes la mía, ambas son mis sobrinas y no son débiles—

Sus palabras la hicieron voltear incrédula.

Esta sonrió picara.

—Soy su familia Enma, no abandono a mi familia fácilmente y traeremos de regreso a Zelda—sentencio esta.

Algo dentro de ella se llenó de paz, al ver a alguien que aun la consideraba familia.

.

Impa se mostró claramente sorprendida cuando llego solo, aunque estaba enterada de la situación, no fue menos ver la marca en su mano izquierda. Pero así como llego, se marchó tomando un poco más de equipaje y una mejor espada para la búsqueda. Partió unas pocas horas después al bosque, que por suerte le era muy familiar y difícil de perderse. Pero si era cierto que la espada maestra estaba ahí, solo existía un lugar donde podía estar.

Solo fue una vez que encontró ese lugar de niño, pero jamás volvió a ir por esos lares, ahora entendió que desde entonces.

Algo lo había llamado.

No podía pasar en medio de esas grietas como de pequeño, así que tuvo que trepar y caer por un agujero diminuto. Esa parte era diferente, el ambiente, el aura, todo parecía en medio de lo que alguna vez fue una infraestructura que ahora quedaban solo escombros.

Camino con el mentón en alto, hasta que se detuvo.

Un enorme árbol, o lo que quedo de un enorme árbol frente a él, ahora muerto por el pasar del tiempo. Cubría una especie de altar donde algo brillaba.

Corrió para detenerse.

La imagen de un gigante árbol que hablaba, lleno de vida, fue sustituida por la realidad que mostraba le pasar de los años.

Una espada incrustada con el mango morado.

Se detuvo frente a ella, como si estuviera mirando a un viejo conocido. Su alma grito, gimió, se arrastró para que la sujetara. Era como si algo lo empujara a aceptar esa arma. Aun así dejo que su alma sufriera, sus vidas pasadas que imploraban tener esa arma en sus manos.

Porque sabía que cuando la tuviera entre sus manos.

Todo daría inicio.

Era la lucha contra el reloj.

Con delicadeza tomo el mango de la espada, como si sintiera un gran poder correr por su brazo junto a un escalofrió, saco la espada de su lugar con una facilidad que nadie más que él como portador de su espíritu, tenía.

Todo se volvió blanco.

 _._

 _No estaba seguro si esto era un plano astral, pero entendió por que Zelda parecía algo inquieta siempre de vivir alguna experiencia con sus vidas pasadas. Él estaba en lo que parecía en medio del cielo, abajo veía alguna superficie terrestre que no identifico y a su alrededor, miles de kilómetros de cielo azulado._

 _Apretó con fuerza la espada._

 _De pronto frente a él apareció una silueta, se giró empuñando la espada._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron._

 _Era un chico, uno mucho más joven que él, con el cabello algo revuelto y ojos azules enormes, sus ropas eran verdosas y en sus manos no había nada._

 _—Así que eres mi rencarnación, es curioso ver a alguien con un aspecto tan intimidante…excepto la rencarnación que se transformaba en lobo, ese chico te mataría con la mirada—expreso el joven que poseía su mismo rostro._

 _Alzo una ceja confundido, bajo el arma, pero no dejo de estar en guardia._

 _—¿Cuál eres?—cuestiono pensativo sin entenderle._

 _Pero el chico sonrió tranquilamente._

 _—Soy la primera rencarnación, debes recordarme ya que mis recuerdos son los que más tienes en tu memoria—_

 _—¿La isla flotante y el pájaro rojo?—_

 _—Bueno hace muchos siglos de eso, pero si, ese era yo en las nubes…luego tuve que enfrascarme en un viaje por recuperar a mi amiga de la infancia, que también era la rencarnación de la diosa. Fue un viaje muy peligroso, pero al final logramos derrotar al heraldo de la muerte…lamentablemente este nos hecho una maldición y ahora todo se repite como un circulo—hablo este con algo de culpabilidad._

 _Asintió comprendiendo su historia, pues calzaba con todo lo que había entendido de su pasado._

 _—¿Por qué estoy aquí?—cuestiono sin temor o molestia al hablar._

 _Era como si hablara internamente, era como si estuviera charlando consigo mismo._

 _El menor sonrió, aunque no era el menor, había existido hace muchos siglos. Igual su apariencia era más infantil que la suya._

 _—Bueno me contaron que tu enemigo es muy poderoso y probablemente ocupes algo de ayuda para entrenar—explico alzando la mano y de esta apareció una espada similar a la suya._

 _Alzo una ceja al verlo sonreír amablemente._

 _Pero se estremeció cuando su expresión cambio a una seria y se lanzó con una violencia a su ataque y apenas pudo detenerlo. Gimió cuando este le pego una patada que lo mando a volar por los cielos de ese lugar y caer con fuerza en algo invisible._

 _Alzo rápidamente la vista para verlo con expresión seria._

 _Luego sintió como si pudiera ver su vida._

 _Luchar contra enemigos cada vez más y más fuertes, enemigos gigantes, bolas de fuego, gigantes pulpos en el océano, zombis robóticos y grandes escorpiones. Fueron solo pequeños flash de imágenes, pero comprendió que el chico frente a él._

 _Era un héroe._

 _Compartían alma por supuesto, pero entre ellos había una gran inmensidad de vacío en experiencia._

 _—Te enseñare todo lo que se, al igual que los otros—hablo este con rostro serio._

 _Asintió con pesar._

 _Ocupaba ser más fuerte._

 _._

Después de intentar su intento de escape número 27 en una semana, comenzó hacer algo que no estaba acostumbrada, hablar con las diosas. No tenía mucho sentido ya que nunca fue respondida, pero cada que lo hacía, sentía su alma descansar un poco. Ahora estaba confinada a su habitación, donde le dejaban comidas cada ciertas horas, así que en su tiempo libre practicaba con su florete.

Que por algún misterio su padre le permitió mantener.

Faltaba unas tres semanas para el enfrentamiento por la ciudadela, era su oportunidad para escapar.

Hubiera querido poder hacerlo antes, tenía tanta nueva información que sin duda sería de gran utilidad.

Suspiro mientras se acercó a la ventana con expresión furiosa, entre todas las cosas, una princesa en apuros no era algo que quisiera admitir se convertiría.

Espero la resistencia estuviera protegiendo a Enma y los chicos estuvieran bien, no fue por mucho tiempo, pero el viaje con ellos fue interesante.

Apretó los puños pensando en su escape número 28.

.

No tenía nada en contra de la espada maestra, en camino a la fuente de Ordon demostró ser una espada que superaba cualquiera que hubiera tenido a sus manos. La mayoría de monstruos eran vencidos rápidamente y su nivel de cansancio, se limitaba a los entrenamientos con sus vidas pasada. Cada noche, cada descanso, cada que no debía estar de viaje, alguna de sus vidas pasadas se presentaba mediante un plano astral.

Algunos eran más…¿piadosos?

Simplemente concordaba con el primer Link, cuando llego el turno del chico que se transformaba en lobo…bueno…no murió por que estaba en un plano astral, pero su cuerpo quedo entumecido durante varias horas.

El espíritu de la fuente de Ordon era…bueno era sin duda un espíritu. No tenía una figura definida y parecía el conjunto de varios animales, en los que predominaba un mono tirando ardilla. Este fue muy amable, probablemente recordándolo de otra vida pasada.

Se extrañó cuando una luz le rodeo y termino vestido con un extraño traje, donde el verde predominaba. Vio al espíritu con una ceja arriba y este pareció divertido.

—Es común que el héroe elegido por la diosa, use trajes similares—fue la única respuesta del espíritu de la fuente.

Por suerte la fuente parecía restablecer sus energías, porque de no ser así sentiría que su viaje fue casi para nada. El espíritu le revelo la ubicación de otras dos fuentes a las cuales debería ir, antes de revelarle que su espíritu parecía estar incrementando.

Rodo los ojos al cielo cuando este le explicaba sobre sus futuros retos.

Estaba dudando si en un mes lograría todo eso.

Llego la noche y gimió internamente cuando después de luchar contra una gran horda de monstruos, otra rencarnación lo esperaba para entrenar.

.

Esta noche seria la noche, la noche momento y su momento de brillar al escapar de este castillo. Ágilmente se coló por el pasillo bañada por la poca iluminación de la noche. Era algo cliché, pero había esperado hasta las 12:00, agradeciendo la poca vigilancia, estaba segura que esta vez llegaría al final. Pero para su mala suerte las pocas Gerudo que estaban ubicadas y que lo toco esquivar, fueron las que le guiaron a un sector del castillo donde no quería ir.

Una plazoleta donde anteriormente ella entrenaba a diario.

No importaba, pasando de esta había un pasillo con una entrada fuera del lugar, así que o estaba todo perdido.

Sus sentidos le alertaron y apenas pudo tirarse al suelo cuando una espada se incrusto en el suelo. Rodo sobre sí misma y saco el florete lista para la lucha.

Se enmudeció al ver a su atacante.

—Estabas desesperada, tu plan se pudo prever fácilmente—exclamo Ganondorf con tranquilidad.

Saco la espada y la mantuvo a su lado, dispuesto a la lucha.

Con un gemido se lanzó al ataque, su florete brillaba por la poca luz lunar, mientras que la espada negra de su padre, los bloqueaba con facilidad. Aun en medio de una lluvia de sus ataques, admitió que su velocidad era increíble, pero temió que su padre bloqueara cada ataque fácilmente.

Este la lanzo por los aires luego de un fuerte estocada, que no la lastimo, pero si la dejo casi sin aire.

Apretó los puños dispuesta a lanzarse nuevamente para terminar con esto.

Los ojos de su padre lucían sin emociones, como siempre.

—Sabes el final de esta batalla antes de terminar, yo ganare y regresaras a tu habitación—

—Voy a derrotarte—

—Con solo esa estúpida afirmación estas mal, si no me matas, lamento anunciarte que jamás me derrotaras—

Se congelo ante esa palabra.

Muerte.

Aparte de monstruos en batalla, ella no había tomado la vida de otro humano, Hyliano…o cualquier otro ser con mentalidad y pensamientos. La mayoría de monstruos eran marionetas sin vida que obedecían a un ser superior, pero matar a alguien con conciencia, familia, ojos brillantes.

Le hacía estremecer.

Miro a su padre quien lucía tranquilo.

—Desde que recibí la trifuerza del poder, las memorias de sus antiguos portadores me hicieron ver que no importa cuanto lo intente, mi destino esta sellado para gobernar o perecer en el intento—hablo alzando su mano.

Apretó los dientes.

—NADA ESTA ESCRITO—chillo indignada.

Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, que no sería algo solo por tener la trifuerza de la sabiduría, era quien ella quería ser.

La mirada burlona de su padre la hizo encogerse un poco ante sus propias palabras.

—Si lo es, toda tu vida intente apartarte de tu posible destino…pero en el primer momento corriste a reunirte con este como la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría—señalo el hombre.

Apretó el florete en sus manos.

—Te equivocas—

—También ese mocoso inútil, pudo haberse quedado como un simple asesino de la resistencia, pero su alma clamaba su destino y termino obteniendo la trifuerza del valor por protegerte…típico del héroe—

—Mientes—

—Ambos están destinados a derrotarme o perecer en el intento, una vez pude derrotar al héroe del tiempo y esta vez se repetirá—

Zelda trago saliva recordando lo sucedido.

Era una extraña idea, pero había sido vista en alguno de sus sueños, era como si empezara igual con una princesa que se vestía como un Sheikah y luchaba contra el portador de la trifuerza del valor. Ambos estaban en medio de un extraño bucle del tiempo, donde su desenlace era variado en sus sueños. En uno ambos triunfaban y regresaban en el tiempo provocando que este se partiera en dos posibles destinos, mientras que otro el héroe era derrotado ganando el mal contra el bien, generando también otro bucle del tiempo.

Eran líneas diferentes que se creaban.

Pero dejando la posibilidad del mal a triunfar.

Vio incrédula a su padre comprendiendo, que si este no era derrotado en su totalidad, sin la muerte, este jamás se detendría.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—murmuro tan bajo que espero este no la escuchara.

Recordaba la resistencia, Ordon, los pueblos que visitaron cuando estaba de viaje con los otros. Había una miseria extrema, personas muriendo y otras miles que habían perdido casi toda esperanza. Donde un mundo luchaba por sobrevivir y solo pocos eran los bendecidos para vivir tranquilos.

Pero los reinos siempre eran destruidos en sus sueños, este había caído más bajo que todos esos.

Destrucción total.

Su padre se encamino a ella con serenidad.

—Por esto—hablo alzando la trifuerza del poder.

Lo vio sin entender.

—Esto solo me maldice a mí, tu madre fue elegida como esposa de otro por esto, ella murió por esto…para darme una necesidad de controlarlo todo—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Tu abuelo no estaba en contra de la idea de unir el clan Gerudo con la realeza, hasta que obtuve la trifuerza del poder, tu madre perfectamente sana murió poco después del parto cuando estaba a punto de ordenar un cese al fuego al tenerla en mis brazos…ahora tu escapas cuando comienzo a ser menos fuerte en algunos sectores de Hyrule…o como explicabas que la rebelión no hubiera perecido de hambre o enfermedad—

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al notar la ira de su padre.

—Eso no tiene…sentido—su última palabra tenía duda en ella.

Su padre no lo noto o lo ignoro viéndola aun furioso, pero no con ella, con algo sobrenatural que por algún motivo oculto.

Entendía bien.

—Es fácil de entender, este ciclo sin fin ocupa siempre la maldad al igual que el bien, pero cuando la maldad no quiere seguir su rol, se le impone a la fuerza en contra de la naturaleza si es necesario, momentos que lo guían en esa dirección—

—Todos podemos elegir nuestro destino—

—Nosotros tres no—

Zelda sintió el mundo caer a sus pies, sintiendo de pronto todo el peso del mundo o al menos de su reino en su espalda al escuchar a su padre.

¿Era verdad?

Ellos tres no tenían elección, siempre lucharían en un ciclo sin fin hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Por eso derrotare a la rebelión, matare a quien quiera, para impedir que tu cumplas tu destino—hablo su padre caminando de regreso al castillo con ella sujetada de su muñeca.

No importaba.

Ella caminaba como una muñeca sin vida sin comprender sus palabras o no queriendo entenderlas.

Algunas Gerudo la vieron de mala forma cuando paso con su padre, pero las ignoro, viendo el camino que la guiaba de regreso a su habitación.

Podía entenderlo a su forma, no que matara a diestra y siniestra, si no que quisiera ir contra el destino, incluso ella ahora quería hacerlo, probablemente por la sangre que compartía con ese hombre. Quería demostrarle al destino que ella no era una marioneta, que ella lo forjaría, pero sabía que ese sueño infantil no se cumpliría jamás.

No porque una rencarnación se lo dijera.

Por sus amigos.

Por los aldeanos de Hyrule.

Por todo ser viviente inocente en este reino.

Ellos no tenían que estar en medio del berrinche de su padre y ella por no querer seguir el destino, porque ella amaba a su reino, fuera su alma o no, ella sentía un gran amor por el reino y lo salvaría. Estaba la posibilidad de su sangre real indicándole que era lo correcto, o tal vez ella de niña al ver las calamidades que sufrían en la ciudadela.

Razones habían muchas.

Pero aunque comprendiera a su padre, lo entendiera y quisiera hacer lo mismo.

No lo haría.

Odiaba que eso estuviera de acuerdo a con su supuesto destino decidido, pero ella ahora solo lucharía por salvar a otros.

—Prometí a tu madre hacer un mundo donde vivieras tranquila—las palabras de su padre al entrar al pasillo de su habitación la hicieron regresar a la realidad.

Noto como ahora dos Gerudo estarían en ese pasillo custodiándolo.

Vio a su padre frente a su puerta y ella puso expresión cansada que hizo a este apretar los puños.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero un reino donde sufren otros para que yo esté tranquila…no es el reino que yo quiero—murmuro antes de entrar dejándolo inmóvil.

Gruño antes de decidir que esta noche había sido del asco y muy confusa por su parte, así que resignada camino en dirección del baño, que había dejado listo por si las dudas de escape y que fuera distracción. La lucha contra su padre le había parecido cansada y agotada, como un fuerte entrenamiento.

Esa forma de amar de su padre, sin duda era perturbadora.

Tomo el dobladillo de su blusa, quitándosela y dejándola en ropa interior en su parte superior, cuando algo sucedió.

Una mano fuerte se posó en su boca ahogando su grito de sorpresa y una daga se posó en su vientre paralizándola.

Lo que faltaba.

Un infiltrado.

Que planeaba asesinarle.

 **Continuara...**

 _Dejenme anunciarles que estamos a tres capitulos del final.  
_

 _Siento la demora, tambien estoy a finales de cuatrimestre y me es dificil actualizar, pero ya pronto tendre todo listo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	16. Capítulo 16: Inicio del ataque

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 16: Inicio del ataque.**

Paralizada y sintiendo cierto fastidio, estuvo a punto de golpear con su codo al atacante. No importaba que estuviera en un lugar como este, no se dejaría asesinar antes de dar lucha. Si bien su padre era extremadamente fuerte, estaba segura de poder darle lucha a cualquier otra persona, raza o atacante que fuera.

Así lo hizo.

Con fuerza dio un fuerte codazo en el vientre de su atacante, quien escupió el aire que tenía. Con agilidad tomo su anterior mano con el arma, logrando hacer una llave de lucha que lo mando por los aires y cayó de espaldas.

Se lanzó para caer sobre esta persona y poner la navaja, anteriormente del atacante, sobre su cuello.

Fue cuando se dio el privilegio de observar a su atacante, quedándose congelada y algo apenada al ver las ropas verdes y esos ojos viéndola de forma preocupada. Ya saben, con un arma en su cuello, cualquiera comenzaría a preocuparse del siguiente movimiento.

—Link—susurro apartándose rápidamente del chico.

Este le dio la gracias con un asentimiento, incorporándose y tocando su cuello.

Iba decir algo, cuando noto como este apartaba rápidamente la mirada de ella, ladeo la cabeza. Fue hasta que sintió una ligera corriente de aire, que se dio cuenta que estaba solo con un sostén. Puso ambas manos sobre sus pechos y lo vio con ira.

Estaba por decir algo, o matarlo, cuando una tercera voz la detuvo.

—Princesa escuche un sonido, espero no esté intentando escapar nuevamente—era Nabooru.

Gruño por bajo antes de lanzarla a Link una mirada acusadora, este alzo las manos sintiéndose algo ofendido, pero aun sin verla al rostro.

—No lo estoy—

—Entonces deme sus ropas sucias, las limpias están en su cama con una toalla—

Se congelo antes de ver de reojo a Link, quien ahora la veía con el rostro rojo.

Pensó en dar una excusa.

Pero temía que cualquier comentario extraño, la alertara y la hiciera entrar para descubrir, que no estaba muy sola que digamos.

Gimió una maldición antes de tomar sus pantalones y tirar de ellos para abajo, Link hizo un sonido estrangulado, antes de voltearse rápidamente. Alzo una ceja confundida por su repentino pudor, pero de reojo noto sus orejas rojas como tomates.

Ella estaba avergonzada, pero recordaba como desde niña Nabooru y Aveil solían bañarse con ella, las Gerudo no eran muy avergonzadas en esa clase de cosas y ella tampoco.

Era su cuerpo.

Tomo todas sus ropas y las paso por la rendija de la puerta, suspiro totalmente desnuda y se encamino a la tina de agua que estaba lista como siempre. Entro a las aguas y se sorprendió de que Link en todo momento no se volteara a verle.

Ella no pensaba bañarse, pero prefería hacerlo ahora con Link aquí.

No tendría un baño muy pronto si este la ayudaba a escapar.

—Ella ya se marchó, ahora puedes relajarte—comento de forma casual desde la tina.

Este hizo la intensión de voltearse, pero luego negó y volvió a ver a la pared de forma terca.

Zelda alzo una ceja.

—No te preocupes, no me importa estar desnuda (aunque estoy en medio de una tina) frente a otra persona, el cuerpo es algo completamente normal—explico tranquilamente.

Este giro a verla incrédulo con el rojo en su rostro aun sin irse.

Sonrió cuando vio como sus ojos se desviaron unos instantes a la tina, pero las burbujas no dejarían ver nada.

—Deberías tener vergüenza—

—No tengo nada que otra chica no tenga, así que no sé qué te sorprende—

Admiro el rostro del chico volverse a uno incomodo antes de desviar la mirada, sus dos cejas se levantaron en esta ocasión.

Ahora lo entendía.

—Eres virgen—sus palabras demostraban incredulidad y algo de burla.

Este giro a verle furioso y algo ofendido.

—¿Tu no lo eres?—

—Crecí rodeada de chicas, chicas que no estarían interesadas en mí y pues yo tampoco en ellas, así que lo mío sería más natural ser virgen. Pero tú eres un chico "popular" entre la rebelión…—

—¿Por qué me miras así?—

—¿Eres Gay?—

Link se golpeó la frente con su palma de la mano ante su pregunta, en realidad era solo por molestarlo un poco, había notado su vista desviarse unas cuantas ocasiones a su cuerpo, por lo cual no podría ser Gay.

Pero ocupaba algo de diversión.

Este gruño un "no" molesto, a lo cual ella se divirtió.

Se levantó de la ducha tranquilamente, este gimió avergonzado antes de desviar la vista aún más rojo que antes.

—Ya me di cuenta—canturreo con burla.

Este la quiso ver mal, pero prefirió apartar su vista hasta que fuera bueno.

.

Con Zelda ya vestida, aunque con una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa en su rostro, comenzaron el segundo escape de ella esa noche. No fue difícil noquear a las Gerudo del pasillo, al ser dos solo era necesario que Zelda las llamara y él las tomara por sorpresa. Luego comenzaron el camino por los pasillos, pero unos que Zelda no conocía del todo y que le hacían verlo confuso.

Este se encogió de hombros.

—El secuestro de Enma era muy planeado y teníamos muchas rutas de posible escape—le indico encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta rodo los ojos algo fastidiada.

Ambos se escondieron detrás de un mueble cuando una Gerudo paso tranquilamente con una lámpara en sus manos, ya estaban acercándose a las dos de la madrugada, por lo cual deberían salir antes que el sol comenzara asomarse por la montaña.

No estaba seguro de la fecha exacta, pero cuando llego a la ciudadela a lo lejos, pudo divisar las tropas de la rebelión movilizándose. Al haberlas visto, no estaba extrañado que Ganondorf también las hubiera visto y todo en la ciudadela estaba en locura.

Los monstruos, las Gerudo y algunas brujas estaban preparándose.

A más tardar esa tarde o mañana la última pelea por Hyrule daría inicio.

Después de viajas a las tres fuentes, ser casi violado en la boca por una de las grandes hadas que se topó, reunir una botella con una pequeña hada, obtener un buen arco y recuperar gran parte de las memorias de sus antepasados…además de una lucha a muerte contra ellos casi todos los días.

Sentía que estaba algo más preparado para enfrentar a Ganondorf.

Aun así Zelda era primero, ocupaba sacarla de ahí cuanto antes y unirse a las filas de la rebelión.

La chica se sorprendió cuando en vez de ir por algún pasillo, se metía más adentro casi llegando por las mazmorras del castillo. En vez de ir por los atrapados, dio una vuelta a la izquierda por un pasillo que Zelda nunca reconoció.

Este los guio a un final done parecía haber un pequeño puerto subterráneo, con una entrada apenas para una barca muy pequeña. La chica silbo un poco impresionada al ver como por ahí entraban algunas reservas de comida y licor.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas para su vida, o eso supuso al ver sus ojos brillar por la revelación.

Link se lanzó al agua y Zelda lo imito poco después, esperaba que Zelda fuera una ágil nadadora, o al menos que resistiera hasta salir del lugar. Lamentablemente unos pasos se escucharon cercanos, se vieron alarmados.

Ambos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, antes de sumergirse en las aguas oscuras, quienes debido a la poca luz, no les harían visibles ante alguien.

Como dificultad Link noto el suave reflejo de una Gerudo en la superficie, esta miraba todo con tranquilidad, solamente en su rutina. Aun así esta giro a ver unos momentos al agua con intensidad, Link giro levemente en el agua, notando como Zelda tenía dificultades para mantener la respiración y había dejado algunas burbujas salir de su boca.

Se alarmo cuando esta vio intensamente al agua en esta ocasión.

¿Los descubrió?

Vio el rostro de Zelda sufrir, así que rápidamente tomo las mejillas de la chica y la atrajo a su ser sin pensarlo dos veces. Puede que tal vez si hubiera fantaseado un poco con robarle un beso a la chica, sobre todo aunque se negara era lo correcto. Puede que hubiera querido matar a Matt cuando le comentaron sobre la respiración boca a boca que le dio a la chica…entre otros comentarios.

No imagino que la besaría de esa forma, donde ambos con los labios juntos estaban intercambiando respiración.

Vio a la chica verlo con ojos entrecerrados, poco acostumbrada al agua y a la picazón de esta la primera vez que abres los ojos bajo esta. Por otra parte el vio de reojo a la Gerudo, que duro varios momentos más, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Ambos salieron fuera del agua tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—Vamos—le señalo a la chica sin verla mucho.

Esta asintió tosiendo un poco, tampoco tocando el tema.

Aun así había algo cálido dentro de ellos.

No sabían si su alma o algo mas…

.

Exceptuando por la parte de la pequeña mini catarata que los impulso con fuerza por los aires, Zelda admitía que fue su mejor intento de escape, pues fue el único que se concretó luego de varios días. Ambos salieron del agua con sus ropas empapadas la mitad de su equipaje inservible, se tomaron el tiempo para respirar un poco, antes de comenzar su camino.

Link le había explicado rápidamente el avance de la resistencia, a lo que ella comento tener información útil para decirles antes de la lucha.

Aun así estando cerca de la ciudadela, el camino que los dirigiría a la rebelión estaba lejano, por lo cual no tenían tiempo que perder y era hora de empezar el viaje.

Ninguno se quejó, aunque era obvio que estaban cansados, avanzaron a paso firme durante al menos tres horas. Zelda cayó al suelo en ocasiones por las ramas, Link se tropezaba momentáneamente antes de retomar el ritmo.

Ocupaban llegar.

Fue cuando una cuerda en el suelo que ninguno vio, se atoro en el pie de Zelda y la mando por los aires, que supieron que llegaron cuando un Lyon se asomó rápidamente con una espada en mano.

Link lo vio mal.

Ella suspiro.

Este abrió los ojos incrédulo.

.

Eso sí era una revelación, ver a Zelda nuevamente frente a ellos, era algo que ninguno de los lideres había cuestionado anteriormente. Pero ahí estaba la chica, totalmente empapada, con cuerpo algo esquelético y una mirada determinada. Detrás de la chica estaba Link, con extrañas ropas verdes y no en mejores condiciones. Ambos habían tenido un largo viaje antes de llegar a ese punto.

Sintió la presencia de Revali aliviada al verlos a ambos, un poco más notable que la del rey Dorphan, Daruk también parecía aliviado.

Urbosa miro intensamente a Zelda, está la vio también algo sorprendida, pero en vez de preguntar lo dijo todo.

Las tropas que tenía Ganondorf, los posibles ataques que había logrado escuchar en sus reuniones, sobre sus mejores guerreros y diferentes trucos que había por toda la ciudadela.

Ella apretó un poco los labios.

Se había confiado, eso lo sabía bien Impa, había pocas cosas que previeron comparadas con las que Zelda les comentaba.

Tenían pocas horas para rearmar algún plan, pero deberían hacerlo.

—Puedes retirarte—le indico a Zelda rápidamente.

Esta pareció algo perdida, pero Link hizo una pequeña reverencia, antes de tomarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla fuera de la tienda.

Impa se giró a ver a los otros líderes con ojos fuertes y llameantes.

—Nuestra pregunta no debe ser ahora que tiene Ganondorf, si no como hacer para luchar contra ello—anuncio con fiereza.

Todos asintieron.

.

¿Eso era todo?

Zelda miro fuera de la tienda su interior, pudo ver a los líderes discutiendo sobre planes y posible estrategias a utilizar, que pronto serian distribuidas entre el total de la resistencia. Esta se encontraba cerca de los campos de la ciudadela, donde mañana se libraría una feroz batalla.

Pero se sentía algo vacía.

¿Esa era toda su ayuda?

Sabía que no estaría ahí con ellos dando órdenes o futuros planes, ellos habían estado a cargo durante años, manteniendo a su padre a raya para evitar más muerte y destrucción. Ellos eran los expertos, por su parte ella solo era una niña, hija del enemigo, que apenas si podía hacer algo más que dejarse capturar.

Suspiro pesadamente.

—Por aquí—hablo Link y ella lo siguió de forma distraída.

Pasaron entre varias tiendas, donde muchos guerreros ya se estaban preparando, Zora, Goron, humanos, sheikah, otras criaturas mágicas o con parte animal como los Orni. Algunos los veían y al reconocerles hacían un leve saludo que imitaron vagamente.

Entraron al final a una tienda, donde Zelda rápidamente fue atrapada en un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que Link.

—Están a salvo—murmuraba Lana con mucha gratitud a los cielos.

Se dejó hacer, cuando esta se separó y le toco las mejillas con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar una menor en su rostro.

Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo voltear para ver la gran sonrisa de Matt, detrás de este Lyon parecía tranquilo y con un brillo en sus ojos al verles. Ambos a su forma les estaban dando la bienvenida.

Por su parte un golpe en su hombro, le hizo gemir antes de ver una piara sonrisa en un rustro que parecía más relajado.

—Sin duda ustedes dos son un problema andante—exclamo Linkle con ambas manos en su cintura viéndolos.

Zelda no pudo evitar una sonrisa conmovida al verlos a todos reunidos, bueno, casi a todos.

Malon estaba fuera del lugar, dado que no era una guerrera, según comentarios de Link ella estaba con Enma en una parte del sur de Hyrule. Ambas estaban a salvo, por lo cual ahora su deber era acabar con esta tiranía sin sentido e ir a buscarlas para volver a estar juntas.

Un silencio reino el lugar unos momentos.

—Escuche de Impa que no se te es permitido ir al campo de lucha—comento Matt luego que todos tomaron asiento entre hamacas, cajas y el suelo.

La enfermería improvisada para Lana, no era suficientemente grande para todos, pero igual estaban ahí reunidos.

Ella hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Piensan que es mejor mantenerme lejos de Ganondorf, aun así creo que podría causar una distracción momentánea—susurro por bajo.

Recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, de la princesa siempre apoyando al héroe en la batalla final, la hicieron gemir internamente.

Su padre tenía razón, ella inconscientemente corría a ese destino.

—Yo creo que deberías ir al frente, eres una gran guerrera y todas las manos son necesarias—hablo Lyon de pronto con cautela.

La mayoría asintió ante sus palabras, menos Link que parecía distante en la puerta de la entrada de la tienda. Este miraba a lo lejos a las montañas, el amanecer ya estaba chocando en las montañas.

Pronto la batalla daría inicio.

—Bueno aunque estuvieras o no, tu misma lo dijiste un guerrero no gana una batalla, si no la unidad que presentaremos. Antes de darte cuenta esta batalla acabara—explico Linkle dándole una ligera sonrisa.

Si bien no muy confiada, se dejó guiar por Link momentos después a donde ella debería esperar.

Era una tienda de campar pequeña pero cómoda, que probablemente su dueño estaría ya listo en medio de las enormes filas, escuchando el discurso de los líderes. La batalla estaba por comenzar y ella estaba ahí sin hacer nada, mientras sus amigos irían a luchar contra monstruos y guerreros experimentados.

Gruño de impotencia.

Link la miro tranquilamente desde la puerta y ella se volteo directamente al hombre. Este abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro al pensarlo mejor y ver a uno de sus costados con pesadez.

Apretó los dientes antes de hablar.

—Link tu mejor que nadie sabes que puedo ser de utilidad, déjame ir con ustedes a la lucha—hablo con una última esperanza.

Aunque dijera que no, se marcharía a escondidas a la primera.

La indecisión se apagó y la determinación brillaron en los ojos de la rencarnación del héroe.

—Aquí estarás segura—señalo lo obvio.

Rodo los ojos.

—Pero ustedes no lo estarán del todo, no quiero estar encerrada mientras ustedes pueden morir—ataco alarmada de la idea.

Sus palabras surtieron efecto positivo, vio el rostro del chico dudar un poco, por lo cual se acercó aún más a este, quedando ahora solo a un metro de distancia.

Aun así sus ojos no volvieron a flaquear.

—Quédate aquí—

—NO—

Una lucha de miradas entre ambos, era también una lucha de voluntades. Mientras él exigía que se quedara, ella iría sin importar que pasara.

Las manos del chico la sujetaron con fuerza por los hombros, pero no en un gesto tierno, parecía querer zarandearla hasta que comprendiera.

—Ya hiciste suficiente Zelda, ahora quédate y espera a que todo termine—indico este.

Aun así sus ojos no se rindieron.

—Este reino me pertenece, durante años no hice nada por ellos…no me dejes espiar mi culpa salvándolos—

—¿Aunque debas matar a tu padre para terminar con todo?—

Cerró los ojos sintiendo dolor en la verdad de las palabras del héroe, porque sabía que tarde o temprano, este debería morir. Si bien era un tirano y sus momentos juntos en realidad eran muy pocos, una parte de ella se negaba a aceptar por completo la idea de matarle.

Pero incluso él mismo le dijo que su única forma de traer paz, era matándolo.

Como si le estuviera guiando a pesar de suponer su final.

Abrió los ojos con dolor en ellos.

—Mi dolor no importa, seria mínimo comparado con tanto sufrimiento vivido…y si la respuesta a todo esto es la muerte de mi padre, si tuviera que hacerlo le mataría yo misma—susurro con pesar.

Link cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, incrédulo de sus palabras.

A lo lejos la llamada de Linkle por su hermano hizo que ambos suspiraran, el tiempo entre ellos había terminado por completo.

Sus ojos le indicaron al héroe que ella apenas podría se uniría a la lucha.

Este apretó los labios.

Entonces por ese momento dejo sus dudas sobre la guerra, sobre su padre, sobre su hermana, sobre la rebelión y sobre todo en general. Tomo la muñeca de Link antes que este pudiera irse, dejando que este la viera curiosamente sorprendido.

Pero ya que probablemente no se vieran para otro día.

—¿Tienes algo para hacer mañana?—cuestiono apresurada.

Este le lanzo una mirada que decía "¿es enserio?" y se sonrojo levemente ante sus ojos.

—Ya sabes tenía la duda de que si no fuéramos las rencarnaciones del héroe y la diosa, tampoco si fuéramos enemigos mortales al principio o si nos costara llevarnos bien…tal vez podríamos salir por ahí a un paseo en el bosque—musito algo avergonzada.

Escucho una leve risa de su interlocutor.

Se sintió ofendida.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse, era muy bajo y sutil, pero era risa a fin y cuentas.

Abrió la boca ofendida para replicar, cuando unos suaves labios la atacaron antes de hablar. Esto era diferente al beso compartido hace unas horas, primero porque no había posibilidades de asesinato y no estaban bajo el agua. Tampoco era mucho para un primer beso, simplemente era un suave toque de labios entre ambos. Pero era suficiente para que su corazón se moviera agitado.

Este pronto se separó y le dirigió una mirada cariñosa.

Que decía más de lo que generalmente hablaba, aunque con ella solían charlar a menudo.

Dio media vuelta dejándola algo sola, pero se giró antes de salir, aunque su hermana probablemente lo mataría por tardar tanto.

—Cuando llegues te protegeré—le prometió antes de salir.

Ella sonrió de brazos cruzados, ese chico sin duda era todo un caso.

.

Link observo impresionado al campo de Hyrule, que pronto se convertiría en un verdadero campo de batalla. Estar rodeado de cientos de guerreros de la resistencia, no era suficiente para no sentirse intimidado ante los miles que estaban frente a la ciudadela. Apretó un poco los dientes cuando vio a los cinco generales frente a ellos, quienes ayudarían en medio campo.

—Nada como una carnicería—indico Sidon con una media sonrisa a su lado.

Su hermana Mipha quedo en su hogar y no participaría, al igual que Teba quedo con los pocos de parte de los Orni. Sabía que igual hizo Daruk y por su parte Urbosa cuidaba de su hija junto con Enma.

Los líderes iban dispuestos a morir de ser necesario, dejando a la siguiente generación por aquello que esto no acabara aquí.

Apretó la espada maestra, quien parecía intentar reconfortarlo.

—Hoy recuperaremos nuestra libertad—hablo Impa con la gigantesca espada al aire.

La rebelión alzo las manos en forma de coro.

Link vio de reojo por donde estaba el campamento, esperando por todos los cielos que Zelda se quedara ahí, pero como ella no lo haría, esperaba al menos llegara pronto a su lado.

Su deber era matar a Ganondorf, ella no tenía que manchar sus manos.

Impa le había dicho que no fuera por él a solas, pero no importaba a estas alturas.

Los vio a todos moverse como si fuera en cámara lenta al inicio de la batalla, pero no se movió, sintió un gran pesar en su interior.

¿Siempre seria así?

Miro a las tropas de Ganondorf también ir en su dirección, algunos monstruos sonando cuernos y algunos con quejidos espantosos. Ambas masas de seres dispuestas a chocar entre si y ganar la batalla, en medio de una lucha que no parecía tener fin.

Todas sus vidas…eran para eso.

Una y otra vez la humanidad, volvería a un ciclo sin fin de destrucción.

Comprendió por un momento a Zelda, quien parecía querer escapar en ocasiones de su destino, pero era atada porque deseaba proteger a sus amigos. Incluso él lucharía ahora por ellos, por su familia, por un posible futuro.

Tendría una buena vida.

Con agilidad rompió un monstruo tipo cerdo que se acercó, fue como cortarlo en dos con su espada y este cayó al suelo con un chillido.

Esquivo la espada de un esqueleto, siendo rodeado pronto por tres de ellos, ambos con espadas en cada mano.

Si sobrevivía su vida sería buena, Zelda correspondía sus sentimientos, no importara fuera de la realeza, ser el héroe elegido por la diosa tendría valor en esta guerra si triunfaban. De una u otra forma, fuera como su guardián o a su lado, estaría con ella. Tendría una buena vida llena de paz y tranquilidad, debía tenerla por el karma que había sufrido toda su vida.

Pero eso.

Quería vivir, crecer, volverse viejo, tener algunos hijos y morir tranquilamente.

Quería a su alma descansar, no quería volver a vivir esto, las muertes, la tragedia…quería que este círculo se terminara.

Que todas sus rencarnaciones pudieran descansar.

No quería entrenar a otro chico que probablemente estaría tan asustado como él en un futuro por salvar el reino. Quería que pudieran acabar con todo este ciclo, que el mundo retomara su camino y que decidiera por sí mismo.

Que nuevos héroes aparecieran, heroínas, caballeros, que otros se levantaran.

Con un giro sobre su eje destruyo todos los esqueletos y se encamino al castillo de Hyrule, cada oponente en medio era rebanado con facilidad alarmante y sus ojos parecían oscuros, encaminados a un único propósito.

Acabar con todo esto y buscar una solución para su dilema.

Con un grito de guerra salto para rebanar a un monstruo de cinco metros con apariencia de ciclope, su rostro se llenó de sangre, pero no por eso tuvo menos determinación.

.

Linkle bufo al ver su hermano demostrar su heroísmo destruyendo monstruos frente a él con gran facilidad, ese idiota se creía mejor que ella. Con una de sus ballestas le incrusto una flecha en el cráneo a uno de esos monstruos con arcos que había apuntado a su hermano.

Ese idiota era más fuerte, pero estaba desesperado por llegar a Ganondorf.

Incluso aunque Impa le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Hombres.

—Matt Lyon cubran a Link que esta idiota—les grito en medio de la batalla.

El pelirrojo si bien prefería usar el arco, ahora mismo estaba usando un hacha con gran facilidad. Esta la lanzo para incrustarla a un Lizalfos que estaba detrás del rubio.

Este sonrió haciendo un símbolo de entender.

La lanza de Lyon por otro lado se incrusto en una Gerudo sin piedad, antes de patear a otra lanzándola sobre su eje.

Ambos corrieron para ir a las espaldas de Link para facilitarle el viaje, después de todo, eran fieles a Impa y a la rebelión, pero debían también salvar el trasero de su amigo.

Linkle tomo ambas ballestas y señalo a las nuevas Gerudo sobre ellas, gimió al ver a las Birova ahora unirse en su única forma.

Pero cuando estas lanzaron una combinación de ataques de hielo y fuego, Lana apareció a su lado creando un escudo que le protegió.

Se vieron de reojo, antes de asentir e ir a la pelea.

.

Estaba a punto de derribar a un monstro, pero se detuvo cuando la lanza de Lyon fue más rápida y este golpeo con fuerza a Zant quien se había aparecido frente a él. Apretó los dientes, Zant era uno de los enemigos más poderosos. Pero rápidamente Matt también ataco, causando que la máscara de este se saliera, su pálido rostro no fue suficiente para intimidarlo.

Así que entre los tres comenzaron atacarle, pero este era mucho más fuerte.

—También me uno a la fiesta—hablo una voz que lanzo un tridente que se ensarto en la pierna de Zant y este lo vio incrédulo.

El príncipe Sidon, estaba tranquilamente detrás de ellos.

Link los vio confundido.

—Tu sigue tu camino, luego te alcanzamos—gruño Matt antes de regresar a la lucha.

Eran buenos guerreros.

Trago saliva pensando que no importaba vencer a Zant si el líder no caía, así que con dolor siguió corriendo al interior del castillo. Sus pasos fueron agiles y rápidos, ya que este estaba vacío de Gerudo. Pero al llegar donde estaba el ala principal, el trono del rey, ahí estaba.

Ganondorf estaba con su gran armadura y mirada perdida en el suelo, con una gran espada negra incrustada frente a él.

Este alzo la vista con tranquilidad.

El apretó la espada maestra.

La última batalla daría inicio.

 **Continuara...**

 _Esto se va a descontrolar...otra vez.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	17. Capítulo 17: Ciclo sin fin

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo 17: Ciclo sin fin**

Escaparse fue fácil al comenzar la lucha, el campamento estaba casi sin vigilancia, además luego de intentar escapar por un mes seguido…bueno hay muchas cosas que se mejoran, el problema es que si bien cerca del campo de Hyrule, aún le tomo mucho tiempo el escapar sin ser vista por el poco personal que quedo atrás. Así que con su florete en mano, apretó la marcha en medio de la batalla, ya en ella nadie podría detenerle. Sus pasos se detuvieron ante lo que vieron sus ojos.

Anteriormente el campo de Hyrule era totalmente verde, una explanada con mucho césped y algunos árboles llenos de fruta y sombra para los viajeros.

Ahora.

Ahora era un campo de batalla viviente, su cuerpo se tensó al ver varios cadáveres de ambos bandos en el suelo, ya terminando su batalla y llenando el lugar de sangre. Pero a pesar de haber monstruos gigantes o algunas brujas, la rebelión luchaba con todo su poder. También había una gran cantidad de fuego rodeando todo el lugar, mientras la luz del sol parecía brillar intensamente.

¿Ella debía atravesar eso?

¿Cuántas horas llevaban luchando?

Apretó los dientes antes de lanzarse en medio de la carnicería, si bien quiso detenerse y ayudar, ocupaba llegar pronto al castillo. Noto para su terror luchas feroces de sangre y gritos de dolor por todos lados, como si esto fuera un purgatorio.

Muertes.

Por todos lados.

Muchos ojos jamás volverían abrirse, muchas familias jamás volverían a estar unidas y muchos suspiros jamás volverían.

Su florete aparto de la vista a pequeños monstruos cercanos, pero algunos más grandes le provocaban algo de dificultad. No por que fueran difíciles de vencer, sino por la cantidad de tiempo que eso requeriría.

Un Lizalfos se puso frente a ella, estaba por sacar su florete y atacar, cuando una flecha en medio de su cráneo lo tumbo al suelo, luego de que la sangre la manchara a ella.

Una silueta apareció detrás de ella, se giró sorprendida.

—Joder con ustedes dos y su manía de hacer lo mismo—hablo Linkle a su espalda.

Giro a verla con una sonrisa, pero esta se congelo ante lo que vio.

La fuerte y valiente chica que había conocido, algo pretenciosa y con agile lengua…estaba casi derrotada. Sus ropas estaban destruidas casi en su totalidad, su capucha se había ido al igual que una de sus ballestas. Su cabellera rubia estaba totalmente suelta y rizada, mientras su rostro estaba bañado en sangre.

Pero eso no fue lo que la detuvo.

Era el enorme orificio en su rostro donde antes estuvo su ojo derecho, este brotaba sangre casi de manera cuidadosa pero poco constante. Pero parecía estar detenido por un poco de hielo. Aun así se veía una profundidad en su rostro.

Lo había perdido.

—¿Linkle?—susurro con temor.

Su rostro lleno de dolor formo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pronto se vieron rodeadas de más enemigos, pero estos fueron lanzados por una gran cortina de viento proveniente de Lana. La chica de cabellera celeste también lucia sus ropas muy rasgadas, con una poderosa quemadura en su brazo izquierdo que estaba inutilizado, además su pierna derecha tenía mucha sangre saliendo de sus heridas.

Como si hubiera sido sujetada por un látigo con púas, con cicatrices muy hondas en un futuro.

—No es fácil vencer a una Birova y contarlo—exclamo esta con usual jovialidad.

Pero sonaba hueca.

Zelda vio incrédula la enorme cicatriz que estaba de su mejilla hasta detrás de su oreja. Además su cabello largo ahora estaba corto sobre sus hombros. Esa cicatriz debió ser la causante del nuevo corte, pero al menos mantenía su cabeza unida.

¿Qué había pasado en este tiempo?

—Sanare tu herida cuanto termine Linkle—hablo Lana con pesar antes de mandar ahora una cortina de viento a otros monstruos.

La rubia escupió antes de usar su ballesta y atravesar a un nuevo monstruo.

—Siempre pensé que los parches eran sexy, espero Matt piense igual—hablo algo cansada.

Zelda apretó los dientes, esta batalla debería terminar pronto, pero más que acabar, los monstruos de Ganondorf parecían aparecer cada vez más.

Sin duda su padre se había preparado bien para la lucha final, mientras la resistencia luchaba por y para vivir un día más.

Comenzó a correr camino a la entrada principal, seguida de cerca por Linkle y Lana, ambas no podían moverse ágilmente como de costumbre, pero eran gran ayuda para acabar con los monstruos que se acercaban.

De pronto uno gigantesco con rostro de humano distorsionado apareció, antes de empezar la batalla, una gran espada atravesó el cuello de este y cayo de cara. Sobre este sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos ante lo que vio. Impa estaba como una fuerte guerrera, con sangre en todo su cuerpo y probablemente más herida en su interior.

Pero fue su mano izquierda o mejor dicho, la falta de esta desde la parte superior del codo. No sangraba y parecía haber sido cauterizada, pero a pesar de eso, con su mano derecha apretaba la gran espada.

Trago saliva.

¿Eso era la guerra?

Los ojos rojos de la mujer la vieron fijamente con seriedad, ella la ignoro con expresión solemne, entendiendo un poco de porque no quería llevarla ahí.

Esta le reprochaba, pero no se inmuto.

Porque si esa mujer pensaba que se quedaría quieta viendo tanta lucha y sangre sin hacer nada, estaba equivocada.

Una nueva corriente de viento apareció a su lado, sus ojos chocaron con los de Revali. Si bien el Orni no parecía tan mal como sus amigos, lucia cansado y con algunas partes de su cuerpo sin plumaje, sus batallas habían sido duras y cansadas.

—¿Ocupas un empujón?—pregunto este de forma gallarda.

Sonrió antes de aceptar su mano.

La ayuda le llego en el momento más indicado.

Este con una gran velocidad a pesar de sus heridas, logro pasarla casi por encima de todo el campo de batalla y algunos enemigos. Los dos terminaron cayendo perfectamente frente a la entrada, donde otra batalla los detuvo. Pero los raspones no eran tan graves y ahora la lucha impedía concentrarse en cosas tan pequeñas.

Matt estaba en el suelo con sangre saliendo de uno de sus costados, mientras que Lyon era sujetado por una de sus manos y estampado contra la pared por Zant.

Sidon quien valientemente aún estaba de pie, parecía cansado y con el tridente en sus manos. Su color rojizo ahora era más rojo por la sangre de sus heridas.

—Yo lo ayudare—hablo Revali antes de usar un ataque directo y chocar a Zant contra una de las paredes.

Sin duda un enemigo formidable, pero que no podía pensar en este.

Zant tendría que ser vencido por sus camaradas.

Ella apretó el paso para llegar al interior del castillo, ocupaba terminar con esto, ocupaba darle un fin…ocupaba rescatar a su reino.

Sus pasos pronto disminuyeron al escuchar el choque de espadas, al llegar se detuvo incrédula ante lo que vio.

Link luchaba con su padre, pero no era como esos encuentros donde el rubio fue totalmente destrozado. Sus movimientos eran más veloces y letales, esquivaba con agilidad antes de lanzarse a un ataque que su padre contenía con mucho pesar. Luego se separaban unos instantes, antes de regresar a la lucha intensa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban, pero las heridas en el cuerpo de ambos, indicaban mucho tiempo.

Ambos parecían estar en sus últimas.

Heridas peligrosas.

Sangre en todos lados.

Zelda trago pesado.

Volteo a ver en todas direcciones buscando algo para ayudar, su mirada choco con un arco que debía pertenecerle a Link, ya que no parecía a ninguno que tuvieran las Gerudo anteriormente.

Lo tomo.

Rápidamente se posiciono para el ataque, sintiendo la fuerza de la trifuerza transformar sus flechas en unas enormes color blanco.

 _—Flechas de luz—_

Susurro una voz a su mente, rodo los ojos sin darle importancia.

No tenía tiempo para una rencarnación pasada, ocupaba detener a ese hombre.

En el momento indicado cuando Link se alejó un poco, aprovecho para lanzar una flecha que se incrusto sin piedad en la pierna derecha de su padre. Este alzo la vista confundido del ataque, chocando con sus ojos decididos.

No dudaría ahora que había visto a sus amigos heridos, mutilados y con cansancio.

No haría que sus sacrificios fueran en vano.

La siguiente flecha iba directo a su otra pierna, pero este logro detenerla con su espada. Pero por ponerle atención a ella, no pudo detener el ataque de Link en su totalidad, lo que provoco una gran herida en su mano izquierda que levanto sangre en el rostro del chico.

Este tenía sus ropajes ya ensangrentados, tanto por la sangre de Ganondorf, por otros monstruos.

Su mirada era determinada.

Tampoco podría defraudar al joven héroe de fallar.

Tenía muchos cargos en su conciencia, pero uno de ellos no era el dar el todo en esta guerra.

La siguiente flecha fue casi guiada por su rencarnación pasada, quien la ayudo a que esta se clavara en la otra pierna del tirano, mientras que Link hacia dos cortes en sus muslos con gran velocidad, provocando que el Gerudo terminara en el suelo de espalda.

Link respiro agitado por la lucha, que no sabría cuando duro, mientras alzaba la espada por si este intentaba algo.

Pero no se movía.

Ella soltó el arco y se acercó rápidamente a los dos, viendo asustada como su padre respiraba con dificultad en el suelo.

Sabía que debía odiarlo, detestarlo y darle muerte rápida.

En su lugar se puso al lado de su rostro de rodillas, viéndolo con preocupación.

—¡Padre!—llamo nerviosa de que estuviera muerto.

A pesar de ser ella parte de la causante de sus heridas.

Ganondorf abrió sus ojos, tanto Link como ella pudieron ver un cansancio que comprendían muy bien. No era su cuerpo herido, no era su mente derrotada…era su alma…lucia tan cansada como la de ellos.

—Ese tiro…fue bueno—exclamo Ganondorf con una media sonrisa y sangre saliendo de su boca.

Su cuerpo se tensó, nunca había escuchado un buen hecho de su padre, que este lo hiciera cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Le partía el corazón.

Tantos años esperando escuchar una palabra de aliento de este, un bien hecho o esa mirada…para que se la diera en este final.

No era justo.

Nada era justo.

Su corazón dolía y hervía, pero no se detenía a procesar del todo su dolor, ocupaba a su padre ahora.

—Padre no digas nada, ya todo acabo…todo va estar bien—musito ella con una media sonrisa.

Pero eran mentiras.

Vacías.

Que no tenían fuerza.

Si no lo mataban ellos, la resistencia haría un juicio donde este se vería culpable y probablemente moriría para calmar la furia de todas las razas.

Pero ella no quería esa realidad.

Tomo con delicadeza la cabeza de su padre y la puso sobre su regazo, una media sonrisa se confundida entre las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

Acaricio la piel descuidada y herida de su padre.

Sentía como estaba cada vez más fría a su tacto.

Eso la alarmo.

—Enma está bien, te tiene miedo pero está bien con una prima de nosotras…Urbosa la cuidara bien, estará con las Gerudo…tienes que verla reír—hablo atropelladamente.

Los ojos de su padre se iluminaron un momento, probablemente distinguiendo y reconociendo el nombre de Urbosa.

Pudo sentir la mirada de pena de Link, entendiendo que desde un inicio esto fue lo que quiso evitar.

Aun así su padre no dejo de verle, su mirada comenzaba a perderse.

—Lo siento Zelda…no pude cuidar de nuestra hija—susurro…entonces ella comprendió que no hablaba con ella.

Estaba hablando con su madre.

Un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta.

—No pude hacer nada…por ella—continuo con la cansancio.

Se congelo cuando una de las manos de su padre toco su mejilla, de forma dulce y delicada que la hizo gemir entre sollozos.

El mato a miles de personas.

Era una mala persona.

Pero aun así su corazón parecía romperse poco a poco con una muerte, que ella no quería que pasara.

—No pude escapar de la maldición…todo es un circulo sin fin—concluyo antes que su mano cayera inerte.

Comenzó a llamarle moviendo su cabeza, pero esta no contestaba, de reojo volteo a ver a Link desesperada pero este solo la veía con una gran culpabilidad.

—¡Nooooo!—grito Zelda con dolor.

De pronto la luz de la trifuerza de su padre comenzó a brillar.

Pero algo la detuvo, la mano de su padre comenzó a brillar y fue Link quien tuvo que arrastrarla antes que se lastimara. Ambos en el suelo unos metros a la distancia observaron con puro terror como el cuerpo de su padre se funcia en una extraña luz blanca y negra, donde su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse. La boca y los ojos de este se abrieron y de ellas salía una extraña luz rojiza.

Los músculos se contorsionaron, su cuerpo se distorsiono y pareció convertirse en una gigante masa. La frente de ambos se volvió azul cuando el monstruo siguió creciendo hasta destruir parte del techo del castillo, para que su forma al final pareciera la de un cerdo gigante de color negro con rojizo.

Este gruño y una gran corriente de aire los lanzo por los aires.

Cayeron de espaldas varios metros, antes que el gigante cerco rompiera la entrada principal y demoliendo todo a su alrededor. Las personas y monstruos de la lucha, se voltearon a ver la gigante bestia que soltó un gruñido que todos debieron escuchar.

Pero sin alguno pensó que Ganondorf había ganado, se detuvieron al ver como este lanzaba por los aires con sus enormes patas, tanto aliados como no aliados, aplastando a Humanos como Gerudo, con gruñidos horripilantes por igual.

Zelda gimió al sentir parte de su brazo herido, a su lado Link se incorporó con dificultad con su espada en mano.

—Esto no era parte del contrato—gruño este con dolor.

Ella lo imito colocándose sobre sus piernas.

El miedo la embargaba al mismo tiempo que una necesidad de hacer algo.

Luchar contra una bestia gigante que era su padre, solo que sin aparente consciencia y sin armas de gran escala.

Sí.

Una total locura.

Un leve destello de memoria, de una de sus vidas pasadas, vino rápidamente como si ella la forzara a su mente. Debía ser la vida pasada donde se usaron las bestias divinas, pues mostraba como esta estuvo sellando al mal por cien años.

Soltó la memoria al saber que le tocaba hacer.

—Ocupo que lo detengas—le hablo a Link.

Este la vio con una ceja arriba.

Ella se sonrojo un poco al entender también sus palabras en su mente.

—Sabes que me pides que detenga a un monstruo gigante que parece tener casi diez metros de altura…o incluso más—

Se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha más importancia.

Este coloco la espada sobre su hombro y gruño.

—Nadie dijo que ser el héroe era fácil—hablo con fastidio.

Rio un poco sin humor, un tanto azolada por el nuevo desafío frente a ambos.

Ambos comenzaron a correr a la salida, los gritos de terror se escuchaban por todos lados, al igual que el de los valientes que intentaban hacerle lucha al gigantesco monstruo que parecía pensar en solo una cosa.

Muerte.

Muerte en todos lados y una profunda destrucción del mundo.

Link rápidamente se lanzó al ataque, lo cual hubiera parecido suicida, si el chico no se hubiera subido sobre una de las patas gigantes y apuñalado con su espada a la bestia. Esta gimió de forma horripilante, antes de mover su pierna en todas direcciones, pero Link se sostuvo con mucha valentía.

Zelda aprovecho que la bestia estaba inmóvil, para correr hacia unas personas.

—¡REVALI!—grito mientras este estaba observando incrédulo a Link.

Este se giró para verla, a su lado estaba un gran Goron que estaba a punto de lanzarse a la lucha. Ambos estaban con graves heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero sus ojos demostraban que aún seguían en medio de la lucha.

—Ocupo que me lances sobre esa bestia gigante—explico señalando a lo que quedaba de su padre.

Justo a tiempo para ver a Link siendo lanzado por los aires, pero Lana cercana a este hizo una corriente de aire que evito lo peor del impacto.

Revali chasqueo la lengua.

—No puedo volar, mis alas están sin plumas suficientes—gruño con frustración alzando sus alas.

Ella gimió.

Ocupaba a Revali para llegar hasta ahí, además no veía ningún Orni próximo.

De pronto Daruk pasó al frente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Si el problema es subir, yo tengo la solución—hablo tomándola de la cintura.

No hablo mucho, pues sus intenciones eran obvias, pero igualmente grito cuando este dio un giro sobre su ser y la lanzo sobre los aires volando. Con pesadez cayo de golpe sobre su espalda, mientras le costaba sujetarse del pelaje del animal que comenzó de nuevo a la marcha.

Rayos, si se movía, le era difícil a ella moverse.

Grito cuando un movimiento violento del cerdo casi la hace soltarse.

—¡OYE TU!—grito Link atrayendo la atención del cerdo sobre su persona.

Este apenas puso saltar esquivando un gran pisotón, mientras este gemía en su dirección.

—¡LINK!—grito asustada, pero este siguió corriendo esquivando ataques.

Era ágil y rápido, por lo cual se salvaba por muy poco.

Era valiente.

Con valor.

El héroe legendario elegido por la diosa.

Ahora era su deber hacer algo.

Con dificultad logro subir por la espalda de esa bestia, aprovechando que con su interacción Link provocaba menos movimiento en aquel gigante. Con dificultad subió a la cabeza, ya que esta era la que más se movía, pero se sujetó fuertemente.

Fue cuando vio a Link cortar con gran destreza una de las patas delanteras, dejando una profunda herida que comenzó a brotar sangre.

Tomo el florete perteneciente a su madre, lo miro algo adolorida de lo que pasaría, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo.

Alzo la mano del florete y la trifuerza en esta comenzó a brillar, al tiempo que la espada se convertía en luz propia. La bestia alertada intento alzar la vista, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando clavo con fuerza la espada en el cráneo de la bestia y esta soltó un gemido lastimero.

Toda esta se convirtió en luz, pero ella no soltó su arma en ningún momento.

—Voy a sellarte—le hablo con tranquilidad.

Su cuerpo comenzó a doler, su piel se llenó de tatuajes extraños y todo a su alrededor era difícil de ver. Parecía que cada vez se acercaba al suelo lentamente, como si la bestia se hiciera pequeña. Pero no soltó la espada, sin importar cuanto doliera su cuerpo.

Dejo fluir el poder de los dioses.

Pronto la bestia mostro la silueta del cuerpo de su padre, este con ambos brazos extendidos y con la boca abierta, mientras su florete atravesaba su cuerpo.

—Sellare la trifuerza del poder al igual que al heraldo del mal, no podrá rencarnar mientras este sellado al igual que no existirá ninguna rencarnación de la diosa y el héroe—aseguro con autoridad.

Lo vio.

Durante un segundo el rostro de su padre se formó en una sonrisa muy leve y su mirada pareció ir en su dirección.

—Gracias—fue el susurro de este, antes que ella fuera expulsada por los aires.

La luz desapareció y ella cayo inconsciente.

.

Un silencio reino el lugar mientras esa enorme fuente de luz había aparecido, casi desde el mismo cielo, durante unos segundos todo fue sorpresa, hasta que la luz desapareció y Zelda salió expulsada. Sin importarle sus heridas y cansancio, se lanzó para atajarla en el aire. La apretó contra su cuerpo, antes de alzar la vista para ver a la bestia, pero en su lugar, una extraña piedra estaba con el florete de Zelda incrustado en este.

Había una luz rojiza brillando, pero esta desapareció de inmediato.

Link sintió algo dentro suyo pesar, pero lo dejo pasar cuando volteo su vista a Zelda.

Parecía tener extraños tatuajes en la piel, que desaparecieron poco a poco como si fueran tinta. Su cuerpo inconsciente parecía agotado y lleno de sangre al igual que el suyo.

Suspiro al ver como la mayoría de guerreros de ambos bandos se había disminuido casi en su totalidad.

La guerra…había terminado.

.

 _Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados por el extenso mundo frente a ella, era Hyrule, pero debía ser de una época diferente al suyo. En este la enorme llanura estaba totalmente verde y llena de vida. Sus ojos se hicieron algo cálidos al ver esa imagen._

 _¿Un futuro?_

 _Esperaba que su reino llegara a eso algún día._

 _Unos pasos detrás de ella hicieron que volteara, dispuesta a encontrarse con alguna vida pasada como de costumbre._

 _Pero esta vez era diferente._

 _La mujer frente a ella no era ella, o alguna de sus rencarnaciones, era una que nunca había visto. Si bien sus rostros eran similares, no eran iguales como de costumbre. Sus ropas eran de la realeza y su cabello bailaba con el viento._

 _A su lado apareció otra figura._

 _Sus ojos se aguaron al comprenderlo. Ganondorf no usaba su usual armadura gigante, en su lugar estaba con ropas muy simples de Gerudo y su cuerpo era similar al de un hombre de veinte años._

 _Sus padres._

 _—Hola—los saludo con lágrimas en sus rostros._

 _La mujer que también parecía muy joven, sonrió de medio lado emocionada._

 _—Esa batalla fue genial, sin duda es mi hija—hablo con ambos brazos en su cintura y con una mirada de triunfo._

 _Sintió algo de nervios al ver a su padre ver a la mujer con anhelo en su corazón. De pronto sus ojos se desviaron a ella, pero no tenían odio o enojo, a pesar de que sentía una gran culpabilidad._

 _—Siento tanto esto—musito recordando el sello y sus palabras._

 _Este negó con la cabeza._

 _—Sellaste a la trifuerza del poder y mi cuerpo, mi espíritu murió en el castillo por las heridas—_

 _—¿Entonces cómo fue que paso eso?—_

 _—Te dije que el ciclo ocupa alguien que destruya, como un ying sin su yang, se necesitan para sobrevivir—_

 _Su madre suspiro antes de darle un manotazo a su padre en el hombro, este la vio ofendido, pero su rostro era molesto._

 _—Qué forma de tratar a nuestra hija, espero estés listo para una eternidad de reclamos—anuncio esta con voz molesta._

 _Ganondorf gimió por bajo antes de cruzarse de brazos._

 _—Niña malcriada—_

 _—Chico idiota—_

 _Ambos compartieron un duelo de miradas, antes que la reina sonriera y este suspirara algo avergonzado._

 _De pronto su madre la vio con una sonrisa cariñosa, ella se congelo, nunca había tenido una madre…pero ahora que estaba frente a ella, todos sus sueños de infancia de que haría, se fueron volando por su cerebro sin ninguna en este._

 _Abrió la boca, pero la cerro._

 _—Todo esto fue mi culpa tesoro, no debí abandonarlos, pero mi cuerpo débil no soporto mucho más después de que naciste—explico esta con pesar._

 _Negó con la cabeza rápidamente._

 _—No fue tu culpa—se apresuró a aclarar._

 _Lo último que quería es que su madre se lamentara en la eternidad._

 _—El ciclo sin fin de la rencarnación de los tres, estará sellada momentáneamente, pero al menos que encuentres una cura para la maldición que este idiota—hablo señalando a el hombre a su lado, este se volteo ofendido—les puso hace varios siglos, esto se repetirá una y otra vez—añadió con pesar._

 _Eso la alerto._

 _Ese era uno de sus mayores temores._

 _—¿Existe una forma de detenerlo?—pregunto alarmada._

 _Su madre sonrió._

 _—Aunque detuvieras este ciclo, el mal siempre se levantara…es el ciclo de la vida tesoro—añadió la reina._

 _Sus brazos cayeron derrotados._

 _Aun así se congelo cuando esta se acercó con sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, su calor era tan nostálgico, que no pudo más que dejarse hacer acurrucándose un poco en su pecho como un niño._

 _—No podría estar más orgullosa de ti mi pequeña, sin duda eres mi hija—_

 _—Gracias—_

 _Ambas se separaron, compartiendo una sonrisa muy similar pero a la vez diferente._

 _Su corazón ya roto, se partió un poco más al verla alejarse, probablemente siguiendo su camino al otro mundo. Ese era el único abrazo que tendrían y las palabras que compartirían en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su padre, quien estaba con ambas manos en sus bolsillos._

 _Se tranquilizó al ver una expresión de paz en su rostro._

 _—Discúlpame con Enma, no fui el mejor padre para ninguna…pero ambas son un orgullo—expreso con tranquilidad antes de dar media vuelta._

 _Apretó los labios sintiendo las lágrimas en su rostro._

 _Porque en ese mundo no importaba lo ocurrido en la realidad, sus luchas, su pasado, sus peleas…solo importaba lo que sentía ahora._

 _—Los quiero a ambos—grito cuando estos se alejaron._

 _Mientras su madre volteo a verla con cariño, su padre giro a verle sorprendido. Su rostro firme y joven, mostro una expresión de cariño que nunca antes había visto. Su madre asintió antes de tomar la mano de su padre, ambos se vieron unos momentos._

 _Antes que las luces aparecieran a su alrededor y desaparecieran._

 _Sonrió con expresión ahogada._

 _—Lo hiciste bien princesa—dijeron múltiples voces que reconoció como sus anteriores rencarnaciones, antes que todo a su alrededor se volviera luz._

 _Para despertar de su sueño_

 **Continuara...**

 _El proximo capitulo sera el final de la historia :3  
_

 _Así que la otra semana, si bien el capitulo va ser más cortito...ustedes entenderan porque._

 _Nos vemos mis flanes._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	18. Capítulo Final: Nuevo inicio

_The Leyend of zelda no me pertenece._

 _Historia iniciada por un regalo a una vieja amiga, pero ahora por diferentes circunstancias, es un regalo para ustedes y sobretodo para mi xD ame escribir esta historia._

 **One Life**

 **Capítulo Final: Nuevo inicio.**

Era difícil ver la imagen frente a él, ya saben, si bien había pasado unas dos semanas desde la guerra, no era tiempo suficiente y aun todo era un gran caos en la ciudadela. Primero el ganar la guerra si bien trajo paz, trajo una paz con sabor amargo. La muerte del Rey Dorphan, la apresurada coronación de Mipha en el reino Zora, al igual que el entierro de muchos soldados en batalla. La inminente destrucción de edificios a todos lados.

Eran lo único que dejaban las luchas como estas.

Algunas cosas habían mejorado, los monstruos habían sido espantados de este reino y las Gerudo restantes, fueron tomadas prisioneras por Urbosa quien se encargaría de estas.

Revali quien había tenido graves heridas, se encargó de que la mayora de Orni ayudaran a la restauración de la ciudadela, junto con los Goron dirigidos por Daruk. Este general fue quien menos bajas obtuvo y quien estaba más comprometido a la causa.

Impa también ayudaba en lo que podía, aunque la pérdida de su mano izquierda, provocaba que esta sirviera para tareas sencillas y dirigir a los grupos de trabajo. Su usual liderazgo era uno de los que más había permanecido y quien ayudaba a encaminar a todos en la dirección correcta.

—¿No deberías estar con Zelda?—cuestiono Lana desde la enfermería del castillo.

Ese era el lugar más concurrido esas semanas, había muchos heridos de batallas y pocas manos ayudar. Malon fue de las primeras en presentarse voluntaria para ayudar, seguida de Colin quien solía pasar pequeños recipientes.

En el lugar también estaba Enma, quien era una gran asistente de Lana y quien tenía varios primeros auxilios.

La niña si bien era Gerudo, se había ganado cariño entre sus pacientes por que los trataba con gran destreza y amabilidad, poco común en ella.

Apretó los labios sin querer contestar la pregunta, no es como si hubiera mucho que responder.

—Mi hermana está metida siempre en reuniones, no tiene tiempo para verlo—señalo Enma cambiando un vendaje.

Fria y cruel en sus palabras, pero totalmente sinceras.

Link sintió ganas de vomitar al ver la herida roja, hinchada y con un poco de pus. En su lugar Enma saludo amablemente a la chica Orni, y procedió a tratar esa mala herida.

Quién lo diría.

La princesa Gerudo tenía un gran talento natural para la medicina, algo que no hubiera descubierto de no haber pasado por todo esto.

Pero aquí estaba.

Sería un gran medico con los años. Un medico que necesitaban con urgencia, alguien que pudiera sanar las heridas de la guerra y diera confianza a sus pacientes.

—Ya veo…bueno Zelda es la legitima heredera al trono, ahora que todo acabo ocuparemos una guía—explico Lana con sensatez.

Todos lo daban por hecho.

Frunció un poco el ceño.

Se levantó de mal humor y salió por la puerta con las manos metidas en su usual pantalón café, habiéndose quitado sus trajes de héroe de no ser necesarios. Eran bastante molestas, aunque también parecían naturales.

Eso de ser una rencarnación era confuso.

.

Enma miro por donde salió Link con una sonrisa divertida.

—Eres un pequeño monstruo del mal—indico Lana con una ceja arriba.

Esta se encogió de hombros.

Sin duda era un cambio de 180 grados que la primera vez que la conoció. Ahora sonreía más a menudo, tenía un gran trato a todos sus pacientes y una sonrisa madura digna de cualquier médico. Además el haberla visto hace unas horas abrazada con Zelda, le indico que todo estaria bien.

Solo ocupaban tiempo.

—Viene de familia—hablo antes de terminar de vendar a la chica, esta sonrió amablemente y ella fue atender al siguiente paciente.

Lana sonrió orgullosa de tener una buena asistente, cuando esto acabara se prometió enseñarle un poco de magia. Para que cuando fuera un gran médico, supiera también defenderse entre otros usos.

.

El caminar fuera de la enfermería, era un raro recordatorio de lo que sucedía en el mundo. La ciudadela estaba destruida, pero los habitantes que siempre vivieron en ella y sobrevivieron a la lucha, se estaban levantando con nuevos ánimos. Toda su vida viviendo con esclavitud, ahora les dejaba un poco más de libertad. Sabía que aún había algunos vándalos aprovechándose de los débiles.

Pero había patrullas constantes para la ayuda.

Camino para ayudar a una chica que había tirado algunas frutas, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver el rostro familiar.

—¡Link!—exclamo Ilia con felicidad al verle.

Se sintió algo incómodo cuando esta lo vio con tanto brillo, pero diferente a uno de sus usuales abrazos, lo dejo pasar con varias bolsas en su mano.

Le ayudo con una, esta asintió agradecida.

No habían hablado nunca de sentimientos, aunque él había notado que Ilia comenzaba a tenerlos por él, nunca hizo ningún movimiento. Se situaron solo en ser buenos amigos, ella a veces casi como una madre. Pero contrario a las burlas de todo, la chica nunca quiso arriesgar esa amistad.

Se preguntó si ahora se alejó por sus recientes sentimientos por Zelda.

Lo cual le preocupo.

¿Todos sabían sobre ellos?

La idea de ser muy obvio era molesta, no era algo que le gustara.

—Tengo una tarea muy difícil, ser niñera de esos niños es complicado—exclamo con pesar.

Asintió a su amiga de infancia.

Ambos comenzaron la caminata por el muy destruido lugar, mientras Ilia comentaba historia de ambos de niños, Link no pudo evitar sonreír algo melancólico por aquellos días lejanos.

Donde la única preocupación de ambos, era jugar un poco más en la tarde. No cuando la tiranía cayó sobre ellos, llevando a sus padres y sus sueños infantiles, se transformaron en la desesperación de adultos.

Todos habían luchado a su forma.

Para dar un mejor futuro a todos.

Pero esta libertad seria solo disfrutada por los niños que vendrían, los que vivieron la guerra, jamás volverían a ser los mismos.

Cuando llegaron a una carpa a las afueras, no espero lo que vio. Sabía que no estuvo muy atentos a ellos después de la batalla, pero era que como héroe, estuvo muy solicitado en los altos mandos y apenas hasta ese día lo soltaron.

Matt con ropas limpias estaba en la hamaca colgante, solo tenía unos pantalones y un gran cantidad de vendajes en su cintura y estómago. Por otra parte Lyon tenía su mano izquierda vendada, de tal forma que mostraba los dedos que faltaban y unas puntadas en su otro brazo, bueno por todo su cuerpo.

Su hermana sin embargo, estaba sentada tranquilamente con el cabello suelto y su único ojo, viéndolo fijamente con tranquilidad.

—Espero trajeran algo de licor—gruño esta con el entrecejo fruncido.

Su dolor interno fue aplacado por el dolor de ver a su hermana así, pero cuando esta lo vio de mala forma, fue una forma de expresar que no quería su lastima.

Linkle era muy fuerte.

Mucho más que él en ocasiones.

Suspiro un poco antes de dejar los comestibles en una de las cajas, comprendiendo porque Ilia decía que sus niños eran tan difíciles.

Esos tres juntos, podrían ser un gran dolor de cabeza.

Esos tres heridos juntos y en recuperación.

Se sorprendía que no se hubiera vuelto loca hasta el momento.

Él ya lo hubiera hecho.

—No tires tanto de las vendas—

—Aún tengo un ojo para ver qué mal lo haces—

—Esa es mi mano buena—

El aura amable de Ilia cambio a una molesta, que hizo callar a los tres, luego dio media vuelta saliendo de la carpa muy enojada, diciendo que buscaría a Lana para que le cambiara de enfermos.

Bueno si se parecían bastante.

Ella ya había tirado la toalla por ellos, pero conociendo a Ilia, vendría en una hora nuevamente para revisarles. Ojala enviara a Lana, la bruja los hechizaría con tal que se quedaran quietos y pudiera tratarlos.

—Esa chica ocupa mejorar su carácter si quiere tener novio—hablo Matt divertido.

Gano un golpe del hombro de parte de Linkle.

Este se quejó, pero fue ignorado por los demás.

Como de costumbre.

—Vaya veo que el héroe por fin se dignó a visitarnos—exclamo Lyon con falsa burla, pero sin sentirlo realmente.

Les lanzo una mirada arrepentida, antes de tomar asiento al lado de este.

Todos tenían heridas de batalla que jamás olvidarían.

Incluso su propio cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas nuevas, cicatrices que vería dentro de unos años y recordaría nuevamente el fatídico día que las creo.

Todos ellos.

—Pero ganamos—susurro Matt por bajo.

Una leve sonrisa amarga se pintó en el rostro de todos.

Una forma de ganar amarga.

Si bien sabían que gente moriría, habían perdido a tantos, tantos rostros que jamás verían por los pasillos de la resistencia, o por las calles. Miradas sonrientes que se apagaron, parte del corazón de sus seres queridos que murió.

El silencio los hizo pensar a todos en su futuro incierto y tenebroso.

Hasta que alguien lo rompió…

—Bueno Link aún no tiene a la chica—exclamo el pelirrojo, ganando un golpe de parte de este rubio.

La herida se volvió abrir.

Aun así no le dolió en lo absoluto a Link, parecía satisfecho de ver la sangre.

Ilia entro con un grito a la tienda, antes de correr a llamar a Lana.

.

Sus ropas eran limpias, no vestidos lujosos o ropas de Gerudo, eran unas ropas sencillas de aldeano, más similar al de un chico que de una chica, a pesar que Impa casi la obligo a usar un antiguo vestido de su madre, ella se había negado sin soportar ver tanto adorno. Pero no importaba, desde una de las ventanas del castillo, que milagrosamente había sobrevivido pudo observar al reino. Si bien todo se veía destruido, una parte de ella no lo veía así.

Veía un futuro brillante para su reino.

Uno de paz.

Algo que jamás había imaginado, era diferente ahora.

Había cambiado tanto su vida desde que estuvo aquí hace unos meses, como otra de las Gerudo, donde había pensado que el mundo siempre seria oscuro. Ahora en cambio, veía dolor y cansancio, pero sabía que pasaría, que se levantarían.

Algo cambio.

La tiranía se había ido.

Había esperanza.

Ya con ella fuera de la vista, ahora faltaba trabajar todos juntos para levantar este reino y que fuera el mejor de todos. Para que en las próximas historias que se contaran, hablaran sobre como este reino se levantó de sus cenizas.

Su vista se fijó al claro de Hyrule, donde en medio de este, si bien no a simple vista, estaba el sello que detendría al mal renacer pronto.

Su expresión se puso seria.

—Princesa Zelda—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Su rostro se giró para ver a Impa, la mujer que aún seguía viéndose tan fiera como en antaño, aunque la pérdida de su brazo era cubierta por una tela, aun le dolía verle.

Sentía que una parte de ella se culpaba por que todo se diera, aunque otra sabía que en medio de esta guerra, no todos saldrían ilesos.

Esto era normal.

Pero verlo tan de cerca le provocaba suspirar nostálgica.

Ojala todo hubiera sido más fácil.

Puede que fuera por sus anteriores luchas, que el comprobar que una mujer tan poderosa hubiera perdido tanto, que en una guerra nunca se puede esperar nada bueno.

—¿Está segura de su decisión?—pregunto con duda en sus ojos.

Sonrió de medio lado con ambas manos tras su espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar. Impa fielmente la siguió, probablemente recordando a su madre y también los momentos que tuvieron juntas.

En cambio ella pensaba en las reuniones con los líderes, bueno, el rey Dorphan había muerto, así que con mucho pesar en su alma Mipha tomo su lugar. Aun así la Zora si bien algo tímida, sería una digna líder y alguien que seguirían en su raza.

Lo había visto en las reuniones.

El pueblo Zora no caería, Mipha y Sidon no lo dejarían.

Al igual que Hyrule, sus lideres no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo caer.

—Por supuesto, mañana se hará el anuncio oficial y de esa forma la monarquía se acabara en Hyrule—indico Zelda con tranquilidad.

Impa parecía gemir en contra, pero se contenía.

Al igual que ella los lideres estaban sorprendidos por su nueva resolución. Su idea no era del todo nueva, aun así cuando estos expusieron su coronación, ella se negó tranquilamente. La idea de una monarquía ahora no tenía sentido, las razas habían sobrevivido bien durante todo el tiempo de la tiranía. En su lugar propuso una especie de economía compartida, donde la ciudadela seria el punto de unión de todas las razas para poder comerciar. Pero en sus propios terrenos, ellos tendrían su control absoluto sin estar impuestos ante otros.

La rebelión se había basado en la comunicación de los lideres durante estos años, así pensaba hacer que siguieran. Comento que podrían poner a uno como regulador, pero aun así entre ellos una mayoría de tres votos (Impa, Revali, Daruk, Mipha y Urbosa) lograría convencer en la toma de decisiones.

No parecían muy seguros.

Aun así ella anuncio que era el único mandato que tomaría con su poder real. Después de eso ella no tomaría ningún puesto dentro de este nuevo régimen.

Tenía otros planes.

—¿También se negó aceptar dinero? ¿A dónde ira?—cuestionaba Impa algo temerosa.

Sonrió mientras seguía caminando.

Antes de voltearse con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Estaré bien Impa, ya tengo un nuevo destino que seguir—expreso siguiendo su camino.

La mujer Sheikah suspiro derrotada.

Aunque Impa en sus adentros, casi podía ver a la madre de Zelda caminar en lugar de su hija. La mujer tendría una mirada igual de decidida y no mostraría signos de cambiar de opinión.

Porque al igual que su madre.

Zelda era una princesa.

Con sangre real.

Que no se va atrás ante sus decisiones.

.

La noche comenzó a caer y mucho aún faltaba por construir mucho, no por nada las reparaciones básicas durarían algunos meses. Algunas fogatas comenzaron a encenderse y él decidió buscar un lugar donde dormir, estaba pensando en ir a la tienda con sus amigos, cuando se detuvo al verle. En medio de la entrada de la ciudadela, estaba Zelda viendo tranquilamente a la distancia.

¿No tendría frio?

Comenzó su caminata en dirección de la chica, a quien no había visto mucho estos días, más que de reojo y una leve sonrisa compartida.

Se posiciono al lado de esta, quien si bien parecía que no lo notaba, estaba seguro que percibió su presencia. La vio de reojo notando sus cabellos cortos moverse un poco por la brisa nocturna, pero aun así siguió su mirada que parecía ida a la distancia.

No sabía que estaba viendo.

Así que decidió permanecer en silencio a su lado.

—Al norte, atravesando las montañas nevadas…esta la frontera con la ciudad de Erde—hablo Zelda de pronto con las manos tras su espalda.

¿Erde?

Link apretó los labios recordando lo oído por esa tierra, llena de criaturas mágicas, seres místicos y poderosos magos. Era el hogar de Lana de nacimiento, donde se había entrenado y donde ella admitía estaba la biblioteca más grande del mundo.

La giro a ver con una ceja arriba.

—Partiré mañana de viaje, voy a ir a Erde a buscar una forma de romper la maldición que nos tiene sujetos—expreso Zelda con tranquilidad.

Silencio mientras procesaba sus palabras.

Asintió comprendiéndola.

Era normal en ella buscar un nuevo propósito de vida, además recordaba sus lágrimas sobre la tumba de su padre, ese enojo y la forma de sentirse impotente. Ahora tenía un nuevo destino, una guía, una meta que alcanzar.

Eso provocaría que las almas de los tres pudieran descansar finalmente.

—Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en eso o si será posible—hablo esta ahora con gran pesar.

La vio intrigado.

—¿Enma?—

—Hable con mi hermana primero, ella no pareció muy alegre de separarnos de nuevo, pero esta comento que se entrenaría muy duro con Lana para ser una médico-mago, así que esto no era un adiós definitivo si no un hasta pronto, además Urbosa me prometió cuidarla y Riju parece haber hecho amigas con ella—

—¿Malon?—

—Bueno es una lástima despedirme de Malon y Colin, pero estoy segura que ellos iniciaran una nueva vida aquí—

—…—

—También sé que Matt y Linkle estarán bien, ambos están en algo…no sé qué pero hay algo, me temo que Linkle no pueda luchar un tiempo por sus heridas y hasta que se acostumbre de nuevo. Lyon será una gran mano derecha de Impa algún día—

—…—

—Me duele dejarlos a todos, pero volveré algún día…estoy segura que mi padre y madre me guiaran en este viaje—

Un silencio reino a ambos, el lugar comenzó a enfriar y las nubes dejaban de cubrir el cielo estrellado. Link estaba meditando en las palabras de la chica, cuando esta por fin volteo a verlo con ambas manos en su espalda aun apretadas.

Alzo una ceja curioso al ver la sonrisa de esta.

—¿Qué harás tu Link?—cuestiono la chica de forma curiosa.

La vio detenidamente, antes de bajar el rostro pensativo.

Toda su vida desde que sus padres murieron, fue para hacer un mundo mejor para su hermana, luego posteriormente para por fin darle final a esta batalla sin sentido y hacer un poco mejor el mundo para los demás.

Ahora su deber era preocuparse por la restauración de la ciudadela, además de acatar las órdenes que Impa pudiera darle.

No solo terminaron la guerra.

Había que reconstruir un reino.

Aun así al ver el rostro de Zelda expectante, no pudo más que suspirar con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—Acompañarte—indico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

No tenía nada en contra de una unión mística con la chica, pero también quería hacer ese viaje, buscar la forma en que sus pasados pudieran por fin darle un final. Además estar al 100% al lado de esta sin temor de una muerte constante o secuestros, no sonaba nada mal.

Noto la sonrisa en el rostro de Zelda, como si hubiera sabido su respuesta antes que la diera.

Frunció el cejo, antes de imitar una sonrisa más débil.

Ambos giraron su rostro nuevamente a las montañas, donde su aventura continuaría un poco más. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando de pronto la mano de la chica tomo la suya con delicadeza, después de comprender lo que pasaba se relajó, apretando de regreso la mano de esta.

En su cintura la espada maestra brillaba intensamente, como si supiera que aún faltaba un camino por recorrer.

Probablemente los tres en su última aventura.

Que sin duda, seria toda una leyenda.

 **Fin**

 _Vaya…la termine. El comentario siguiente fue escrito cuando termine la historia con todos los sentimientos ahí :3  
_

 _Disfrutenlo._

 _._

 _Que increíble._

 _No me malentiendan, según la historia había comenzado a publicarla hace unos meses, pero no fue hasta la última semana donde escribí 14 capítulos de golpe. Lo cual me sorprende ya que nunca lo había hecho de esa forma, pero me gusto. Generalmente duro tanto actualizando que cada actualización debo leerme la historia para recordar donde había quedado. Pero ahora pude escribirlo todo seguido._

 _Esto inicialmente era el regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga (aun lo es Eva :3 ), pero más que eso se transformó en un regalo para todos los que la leyeron. No es mi historia más comentada, ni con mayor favoritos, ni vistas…pero es una de las que más aprecio. El mundo de Zelda siempre me encanto y quería hacer un long-fic hace mucho, de una forma en que pudiera ser un Zelda. Aunque al final quedo algo completamente distinto._

 _Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí._

 _El final inicial que tenía en mente era muy similar a este (créanme escribí el final antes de comenzar esta serie por completo). Era uno donde Ganondorf moría en una batalla mucho menos épica, pero lo que mantuve siempre fue a Zelda y Link dispuestos a ir a buscar la cura de la maldición._

 _No tengo nada en el ciclo de rencarnación, pero si creo que en algún punto las almas deben agotarse de revivir tantas veces por una misma lucha. El bien y el mal siempre existirán, no entiendo por qué ellos deben ser los que vivan eso una y otra vez. Al menos eso pensé que estos personajes llegarían a concluir. En la vida real amo que existan cada vez más juegos de Zelda :3_

 _Si se cuestionan no tengo ideas para una secuela (casi nunca las tengo), tal vez piense hacer uno o dos Omake de partes de la vida de los personajes que no tienen relación con la historia en sí, pero podrían verse como un después algunos años. Quien sabe cuando xD  
_

 _Si Zelda y Link lograron romper la maldición, los dejo en su mente, si no lo hacen simplemente el circulo se repetirá una y otra vez como ya se viene dando._

 _Notas más largas que el capítulo._

 _Pero aun así._

 _GRACIAS POR TODO._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
